Mi Ultima Voluntad
by MafeLovesTwilight
Summary: Bella está enferma del corazón, sigue a sus instintos al enamorarse de Edward. Él estará de acuerdo en transformarla? o buscará la cura de su enfermedad? Será tarde para cuando algo malo suceda? 2009.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Mi vista se volvía clara de nuevo y me encontraba en una habitación llena de mucha claridad.

Noté la aparición de una luz blanca. Todo se volvía más nítido a mi vista. Un quirófano. Edward entraba con una bata azul y con dolor en su rostro. Caminaba lentamente hacia mí, viendo a la altura de mi cintura, pero no parecía verme a mí, parecía ver algo más… Algo a través de mí.

-Bella…-Habló entrecortadamente. Suspiró en manera de intento de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté dulcemente. Traté de acercarme, pero no podía, y no sabía por qué. Aunque estaba a menos de un paso de mí, no me veía.

Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Lo que no entendía es que me hablaba, pero estaba lateral a mí y viendo a mis espaldas.

-Bella, bella… mi amor, despierta.-Alzó su mano y la colocó sobre una camilla que estaba detrás de mí. Alguien reposaba en ella.

-Estoy aquí, Edward-Susurré sin voltear totalmente, evitando encontrarme con el ser que nos acompañaba.

-Tú sólo estás dormida.-Inquirió dudoso.- Ya te extraño amor mío, tienes una vida que seguir, tienes a muchas personas que te aman, y a muchas que debes cuidar-Estaba sollozando y su voz se trancaba. – ¿Cómo me haces esto? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Tú me habías prometido, tú te quedarías… tu me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar.

No sabía si lo que veía era posible, pero lo que estaba viendo era algo más que real, sobrepasaba los límites de mis creencias. Edward lloraba a mi lado, y yo me rehusaba a voltear mi mirada.

No podía contener las ganas de gritarle que ahí estaba, que yo me quedaría con él. Salté a sus brazos, pero no conseguí más que caer al suelo. Me levanté quedando de la misma manera en la que se sentaba él, mirando hacia lo mismo que veía él.

Yo descansaba sobre esa camilla. Mis ojos estaban cerrados… y estaba sin vida.

-Bella, mi amor mírame, aquí estoy…-No paraba de llorar, su respiración se cortaba entre los sollozos.-Bella, levántate mi vida, párate por favor.-Apoyó su rostro sobre mí pecho y no dejó de llorar jamás mientras esa dolorosa imagen se oscurecía.

Tenía el corazón _hecho pedazos_.

Desde hace cinco años, mi vida no era normal, yo no era normal, algo había hecho esto, había cambiado mi propósito y la visión de la vida. No sabía que me esperaba en Forks, pero algo en mí, me decía que, algo iba a ser diferente.

_Mejor…_

Me llamo Isabella Swan, y **ésta** es mi historia…


	2. Capítulo I: Llegada

Llegada

Las cosas que aprendes en la vida, no las vuelves a aprender en la muerte, porque estar muerto no significa estar sin vida, sino también estar sin alma y consciencia. Es un recorrido donde nos enseñan como sobrevivir entre los humanos y donde aprendes que no sólo estamos rodeados de seres con corazones latientes.

Mi vida es una de esas que se cuenta y podría ser escrita para alguna clase de guión dramático, aunque mi rutina diaria llevaría la película a la ruina. Prefería quedarme en mi casa, leyendo un libro o atendiendo los oficios del hogar para distraerme un poco y liberar mi mente del problema cuya magnitud se había apropiado de la poca felicidad que sentí alguna vez. Vivía en Arizona, donde había nacido, me crié, y llevé mis primeros diecisiete años de educación, pero de una día para otro, por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad, pasaba de un clima soleado, a un clima frío y lluvioso, cosa que cambiaría mis estados de ánimo; ahora irían de mal en peor.

Nuestra razón de mudanza: mi padre. Charlie Swan, un policía común fue trasladado a otro centro de operaciones, no del mismo nivel, pero el pago era mejor y ahora lo necesitábamos más que nunca. El sueldo de mi madre, Reneé, nos ayudaba poco y en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, teníamos la oportunidad de tener una estabilidad económica mucho más aceptable. En realidad jamás fui ambiciosa, nunca exigí mucho a mis padres, me conformaba con lo que me daban y con lo que podían otorgarme en materia. No tenía ningún propósito de vida, sólo quería estudiar en la universidad y graduarme. Después de ese punto no imaginaba tener una familia como podrían pensar muchos al finalizar su adolescencia. Normalmente, ese tipo de temas no oscilaba en la meta de las jóvenes de mi edad. Mientras ellas pensaban en sus problemas adolescentes, yo veía más allá de las relaciones de adolescentes y las amistades hipócritas.

¿Amigos? Nunca había tenido una conversación con alguien, que no fueran Charlie y Reneé por más de diez minutos. Y en el caso de algún novio, o algo por el estilo, tampoco.

La llegada a Seattle, desde Phoenix, fue lenta, el avión se tomó unas dos horas en llegar, y después estuvo el recorrido en la patrulla del Oficial Mathew McCartney, un viejo amigo de Charlie que se había ofrecido a buscarnos al aeropuerto.

Todo el camino estuvo hablando con Charlie sobre los últimos hechos criminales en Forks, y de vez en cuando nos preguntaba cosas a mí y a Reneé, que iba tan callada como yo.

Me asomé por la ventana después de una hora en la larga carretera, y el frío viento entro por la ventana de la parte trasera del auto, rozando mi cara suavemente, haciendo que mi cabello se ondeara.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

De verdad extrañaría los días soleados.

Desde el otro lado Reneé volteó hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa curiosa, cómo si intentara averiguar lo que pasaba por mi mente. Después su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión se torno en un semblante de tristeza, cosa que le pasaba frecuentemente. Yo ya había superado esos cambios en su estado de ánimo.

La abracé fuertemente mientras ella posaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Hemos llegado.-Dijo Charlie, bajándose rápidamente de la patrulla y caminando lentamente a la entrada de la casa, con una ilusión en su cara, que nadie podría negar.

-Vamos Reneé, aquí estamos.-Le dije a mi madre levantando su cabeza delicadamente de mi hombro.

Me bajé del auto y caminé hasta el frente de la casa, levanté mi mirada y me quede ahí parada. Ahí pasaría el resto de mis días. Era una casa blanca, de dos pisos, con solo dos habitaciones y un baño, según me había comentado mi padre. Eso era algo que no me alegraba totalmente.

Mientras la veía, podía visualizar mis días pasando uno tras otro, lentamente.

-Bella, ¿No vas a entrar?-Preguntó Charlie tomando las últimas maletas de la patrulla.

-Si, ya voy.-Le dije volviendo al momento.

Entré a la casa, vi de reojo la cocina y la sala, donde se había sentado Charlie y Mathew a hablar. Subí las escaleras lentamente y al llegar a mi cuarto, desempaqué todas mis cosas.

Me recosté en mi cama, mirando la ventana, ya había empezado a llover. Eso daba la bienvenida a mi nueva vida aquí en Forks. Pude sentir las lágrimas liberándose y corriendo por mis mejillas.

Ni siquiera había probado un bocado de comida desde que había dejado de Phoenix, me había encerrado en mi habitación y en mis pensamientos.

Me asomé por la ventana, una vez más, antes de empezar el sueño de mi primera noche y Charlie estaba estacionando la patrulla con la que se transportaría de ahora en adelante.

No había mucha diferencia con la que él usaba en Phoenix, sólo que ésta llevaba la señal de "Forks Police" en letras grandes, decorando la pintura del auto, que era de un tono azul claro con detalles blancos y con las tan comunes sirenas sobre el techo.

Cerré mis ojos y tratando de no pensar en nada. Caí del sueño en menos de lo que había imaginado. Definitivamente, había sido un largo viaje.

-Bella, es hora de despertarse, me sorprende que no te hayas levantado.-Dijo Reneé abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

Generalmente, no necesitaba que mi madre me levantara, siempre lo hacía por mi cuenta, pero yo podía suponer la razón por la cual, hoy había sido diferente. Era un día lluvioso, no había sol, ni siquiera un débil un rayo entrando por mi ventana.

Me vestí rápidamente, tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, sintiendo un mareo, que no lo sentía desde hace tiempo.

-¿Estás bien Bella?-Preguntó mi madre, llegando rápidamente a sostenerme al pie de la escalera.

-Sí, es, solo un mareo común mamá.-Le dije, tranquilizándola.

-¿Quieres que maneje yo?- Me preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Manejar?-Pregunté desconcertada, viéndola con ojos de curiosidad.

En lo que se refería a mi conocimiento, desde las siete de la noche, hasta las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, el único auto que estaba en nuestra casa, era la escandalosa patrulla de Charlie, y esa no parecía una salida viable con la declaración de mi madre.

-Bueno, pues, nosotros sabíamos que querías un auto. Y, además, Billy Black es un viejo amigo de confianza de tu padre, uno de sus mejores amigos, nos ofreció éste en un buen precio y está en perfecto estado.-Dijo Reneé emocionada.

-No te creo, ¿Estás bromeando verdad?-Le pregunté sonriendo. Seguro estaba jugando conmigo.

-Es en serio Bella, está afuera.-Dijo mi madre, señalando la puerta con la mano, esperando a que yo saliera a verla.

No dudé dos veces en abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, no era una broma. Me habían comprado una Pick-up roja, no era un modelo muy nuevo, pero aunque no aparentaba estar en buen estado, me arriesgué a averiguarlo, aceptándola de todas formas.

Era eso, nada… o la patrulla de Charlie.

-Gracias mamá.-Le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes que haríamos todo por complacerte, y más ahora.-Susurró tristemente.

-Mamá, ya me tengo que ir, es tarde.-Repuse, tratando de no sonar muy dura con ella y soltándome, para montarme en mi "nueva camioneta", si se hablaba metafóricamente.

Pude ver como mi mamá articulaba las palabras, "Buena Suerte, Te quiero", al mismo tiempo que se despedía a lo lejos con su mano, por el retrovisor mal ajustado de la puerta del piloto.

Pude reconocer la escuela, ya que era un pueblo pequeño y ésta resaltaba entre el bosque. Había carros estacionados afuera del colegio, estacioné el mío al lado de un Volvo plateado, esperando no chocarlo por no manejar las dimensiones de mi exagerada camioneta.

Corrí por el pasillo hacia la oficina, para buscar mi horario de clases. Me encontré con una señora, mayor de edad, me regaló una sonrisa simpática reconociéndome al instante, y me dio las instrucciones para llegar a mi primera clase.

Toque la puerta del salón 4B, mi primera clase era de Biología, al entrar, vi muchas miradas sobre mí.

-Señorita, está llegando un poco tarde.-Me dijo el profesor. Era un hombre de altura media, de color oscuro y de contextura normal.

Lo observé, intentando evitar los ojos de todos los alumnos de la clase.

-Lo siento, estaba pérdida, soy nueva.-Mentí un poco al decir que estaba pérdida, pero de seguro lo dejaría pasar, no parecía una mala persona.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, ahora puede entrar y sentarse en donde quiera.-Dijo el profesor dándome una sonrisa e invitándome con una señal de su mano a tomar asiento.

Quedaban pocos puestos atrás, generalmente me sentaba ahí porque no me emocionaba la idea de que todo me vieran desde atrás. Vi uno al lado de una chica que me miraba con detenimiento, pero esperando como que me sentara a su lado.

No tenía mucho tiempo para decidir y me senté a su lado.

Estuvo toda la clase inquieta, como si intentaba decirme algo. Pero yo no ponía atención, ni a ella ni al profesor. La clase ya la había visto en Phoenix, y, en realidad, no era la única que estaba distraída, estaba éste chico que me veía fijamente, lo cual me hacía sentir muy rara y apenada al mismo tiempo, ya que además de que su mirada era profunda e intimidante, era de una belleza que no había visto antes, era hermoso, pero ¿Tenía algún problema conmigo?

-Hola, eres Isabella, ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con curiosidad la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Si, es Bella, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunté nerviosamente. Me parecía algo extraño que supiera mi nombre, cuando en realidad, jamás lo había mencionado.

-Eres famosa en el colegio, verás, no es usual tener a nuevos alumnos por aquí, y generalmente ya sabemos los nombres de los pocos que entran a la escuela.-Me respondió alegremente.

¿Famosa? Si no había hecho nada, eso era lo que menos quería. Odio llamar la atención.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas, te acompañaré el resto del día para irte informando sobre las cosas en el colegio, los estudiantes, entre otras cosas que de seguro querrás saber, por cierto, mi nombre es Jessica.

-No te preocupes, no necesito nada de… Todo lo que acabas de nombrar Jessica, gracias, de todas formas.-Dije dándole una media sonrisa falsa, tratando de que no se sintiera mal por su fallida bienvenida. Me levanté de la silla, el timbre ya había sonado y pude ver al chico que aún me miraba fijamente, saliendo rápido del aula, como si estuviera escapando, pero jamás apartando su vista de mí.  
Era algo sumamente intimidante.

¿Acaso le ocurría algo conmigo? No le había hecho nada para que me viera de tal forma, lo único que me atrevía a decir era que había respirado su mismo aire por dos horas, cosa que me parecía superflua, porque lo compartía con los demás de la clase, y ninguno se comportaba así. Traté de mirar hacia otro lado, para que Jessica no se percatara de la dirección de mi vista.

-Bueno Bella, cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

-Seguro –Repliqué con indiferencia.

Salí lo más rápido posible al patio trasero de la escuela, necesitaba aire, había sido un poco fuerte esa clase, para ser la primera. Su mirada me tenía confundida.

Entré al comedor a comprar un agua, y nuevamente, todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí, trate de obviarlas, pero sentía como todos susurraban cosas, no pude llegar a escuchar qué, pero escuche Isabella, y Swan, repetidas veces.

Me senté debajo de un árbol y recosté mi espalda sobre el tronco del mismo, suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

Muchas emociones por hoy. Revisé mi siguiente clase y era Educación Física. Me sentí aliviada, porque me iría a mi casa, evitando pasar pena. No jugaba ni practicaba ningún tipo de deporte, era torpe en esa área; además de la otra razón.

Sonó el timbre y llegué lo más rápido posible a la cancha. Pude reconocer al profesor, era de estatura baja y tenía un silbato colgado a su cuello, estaba llamándoles la atención a unos chicos que jugueteaban con unos balones y ellos me miraron cuando entré.

-Hola profesor, soy Isabella Swan, la nueva alumna.-Le dije al profesor tratando de sonar agradable-Aquí está mi justificativo médico, no podré hacer deporte éste año. En la dirección me explicaron que me aplicaría las pruebas escritas, al igual que cualquier otro trabajo que sirva de evaluación, sin incluir actividad física-Le entregué el sobre con el récipe médico. Me miró y se formó una expresión de duda y curiosidad en su mirada. Sin decir nada abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente. Pude ver el cambió de su expresión cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi con dolor y condolencia, cómo si alguien hubiera muerto.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -Le pregunté, tratando que dejara de mirarme así.

-Si señorita, por supuesto, no se preocupe-Dijo el profesor, quitando su expresión anterior –Estaré en contacto con usted cada vez que se vaya a presentar alguna evaluación.

-Gracias, y por favor, le agradezco que no le comente nada de esto a nadie. –Le dije con voz de súplica. No quería llamar la atención, y no quería que alguien se enterara.

El hombre había levantado su mano

Salí rápidamente y fui directo a mi camioneta. Sin mirar atrás, abrí la puerta del piloto y entré. Ya quería llegar a mi casa.

De pronto el Volvo plateado pasó velozmente al frente de mí, mientras yo arrancaba. Frené impulsivamente, pegando mí frente al volante. Fue un golpe duro, pero no completamente para dejarme inconsciente. Sobé repetidas veces mi frente antes de arrancar de nuevo hacia mi casa…

Estaba cansada, _fatigada_ sería la palabra correcta.


	3. Capítulo II: En busca de Respuestas

Capítulo II

_En busca de respuestas_

Intentando olvidar, todo lo ocurrido hoy en el colegio, entré a la cocina, buscando alguna pastilla somnífera, quería dormir y no pensar en nada más. Mientras buscaba la jarra de agua en la nevera, ví que Renee había colocado una nota plegable.

"_Bella, en la nevera dejé tu cena, sólo tienes que calentarla, agradezco que antes de hacer tus tareas, tomes la píldora que no has tocado aún. Con amor, tu madre Renee_"

No iba a tomar esa pastilla, tomaría la somnífera y me acostaría, ni siquiera tenía hambre. ¿Cómo engañaría a Renee? Escondería el paquete de píldoras y le diría que las estoy tomando en el colegio, de esa manera no se preocuparía.

Me acosté y al instante caí rendida. Mi sueño fue extraño, desde el punto que tenía muchos días sin soñar, todo era comúnmente totalmente blanco o negro, nada fuera de lo común. Pero éste era un sueño extraño, me encontraba vestida de blanco totalmente, caminando descalza por un pasillo blanco, totalmente iluminado, donde había niebla, y ésta me llegaba a las rodillas. Todo era pacífico, entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, pero no quise voltear, la temperatura de ésta era caliente, pero me sentía bien. Coloqué la mía sobre la de la desconocida mano, y ésta se deslizo hacia atrás rápidamente, como si no quisiera tener contacto con la mía.

"Isabella" dijo una voz masculina. Sonaba como una melodía suave y dulce. Era mágico. Y de pronto todo se convirtió bruscamente en un vacio negro.

Me levanté bruscamente, estaba bañada en sudor. Tenía fiebre y era de noche, hacía un frío macabro, el cielo estaba nublado completamente. Fui directamente al baño, las náuseas me tenían harta. Obviamente no iba a vomitar nada, porque no había comido. Ya el estómago me rugía, pidiendo comida. Bajé precipitadamente las escaleras en busca de alimentos, abrí la nevera recordando que mi madre me había dejado mi cena allí. Unos vegetales gratinados.

Mi dieta había cambiado asquerosamente, repugnaba esa comida, pero no la iba a desperdiciar así que la calenté en el microondas por unos minutos y mientras esperaba, vi mi semblante en el espejo, pareciera que estuviera en estado de coma, lleve mis manos hacia mi cara, rozando suavemente las marcas de mi falta de sueño debajo de mis ojos.

-Bells, ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Charlie, llegando silenciosamente atrás de mi. Haciendo que me asustara y pegara un salto llevando mis manos a mi pecho, en señal de alivio.

-Charlie, casi me da un ataque, me asustaste.-Le dije respirando aliviada.

-No me gustó tu chiste.-Dijo molesto pero con una mirada triste y aislada.

-Lo siento papá, no quise decirlo en ese sentido. Estoy cenando. Me dio hambre.-Le respondí cambiando de tema, apenada.

-Ah, está bien, si necesitas algo, avísanos. No te acuestes muy tarde, mañana debes ir a la escuela.-Dijo estirándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.-Te Quiero Bells.

-Esta bien papá, yo también.

Regresé a la cocina y tomé dos bocados de mi cena, lo demás lo boté a la basura. Se me había quitado el apetito últimamente. Y el sueño también.

Subí a mi cuarto, después de haber "cenado", y me dispuse a leer un libro, ya que no tenía nada de sueño.

Lo tenía desde hace tres semanas, se titulaba "_El valor de la vida_", lo había leído unas dos veces, pero me seguía pareciendo interesante.

Eran las dos de la mañana y debía descansar. Me acosté, dando vueltas en mi cama, se hicieron las tres y fue la última vez que vi el reloj.

El sol del día atravesó mi ventana, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo. Me había levantado de buen humor, mi semblante había mejorado muchísimo al de la noche anterior. Nada podía ir mal hoy. Comí una taza de cereal rápidamente, quería disfrutar el ambiente al máximo. Me monté en mi camioneta y salí hacia el colegio, al llegar, no había mucha gente, otra buena señal de que sería un buen día.

Nadie me quedó mirando al bajar de la Pick-up, ni al caminar por el pasillo, todo iba perfecto, hasta que…

-Hola, tu eres Bella Swan, ¿Verdad?-Dijo un chico de ojos azules, y cabello claro.-Mucho gusto soy Mike Newton.

-Ah, hola-Respondí secamente al arruinador de mi día perfecto.

-Asi que Bella-Decía mientras me miraba con detenimiento, de arriba abajo. Eso me molestaba.

-Si no te importa, con tu permiso-Le dije apartándome de su vista y sacando el mapa que tenía en mi bolso, el cual estaba totalmente arrugado.

-Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda.  
-Yo creo que no. Se exactamente a donde voy, gracias por ofrecerte.  
-¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?-Preguntó curiosamente, tomando el mapa que llevaba en mis manos.  
No podía mentirle, se enteraría de todas formas.

-Me toca Matemática.-Dije sin ánimos.

-¿De verdad? Hoy es tu día de suerte, también tengo esa clase. ¿Te acompaño hasta allá?

Si le decía que no, igual me seguiría.

-Como quieras.

Al llegar al aula, fui con el profesor a notificar mi llegada a la escuela. Mientras lo hacía, Mike Newton estaba rodeado de chicos que hablaban con voz baja, algunos señalaban hacia mí y Mike me veía como si yo fuera algún premio que él hubiera ganado, con una sonrisa en su cara, me saludó a lo lejos. Le respondí con una media sonrisa.

Me senté alejado de su grupo de amigos y pude percatarme como del otro lado estaba también un grupo de chicas que me miraban no de muy buena forma y susurraban entre ellas sin apartar sus vistas de mí, sus miradas eran opuestas a la de los chicos, eran despiadadas, con odio. De verdad traté de no arruinarme el día y no presté atención.

El profesor Carter, explicaba bien la clase, pero igual al día anterior, ya había visto eso en Phoenix. Así que enfoque mi mirada en la ventana. El sol brillaba fuertemente y el pasto se veía más verde de lo normal, era hermoso.

-Ayer estuve en la clase de deporte y vi cuando entraste.-Dijo Mike incorporándose a la silla de al lado y hablando en susurros-Pero te fuiste. Vi cuando le entregaste algo al profesor, pero ¿Era una recomendación médica?

-Más… Más o menos, en realidad tengo problemas… en el tobillo y no puedo hacer ninguna actividad física.-Respondí nerviosamente.

-Pero si tú caminas, y te ves normal.-Me dijo sospechando, con una expresión de duda en su frente.

-Es diferente, es cuando… no puedo hacer muchas actividades físicas.

-Ah, ya entiendo.-Dijo aun dudoso.-Bueno es una pena que tengas que abandonar la clase de deporte, ahora pasaremos menos tiempo juntos.

Había pasado la raya de mi tolerancia.

-Disculpa Mike, estoy intentando poner atención, podrías dejarme sola. Le dije firmemente.-Gracias-Y me volteé hacia el pizarrón.

-Si, eso… pensé.

Pude oír a los chicos burlándose de él. Mordí mis labios tratando de que no se me escapara la risa.

Al terminar la clase, pasé el resto del día suspirando fuera del colegio, pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de aquel chico, el de la clase de biología, el de la belleza inhumana, todavía podía sentir su mirada, como si me atravesara. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Y tampoco resaltaba el flamante Volvo plateado del estacionamiento del colegio, así que pude suponer que pertenecía a él.

Pasó el día rápido, y llegué a mi casa, con un deseo mental, que de verdad no deseaba, que fuera mañana, para volver a ver al chico. Pero era inútil, el día era perfecto, soleado, cómo siempre lo hubiera deseado desde que llegué a Forks.

Aún tenía que preguntarle si tenía algún problema conmigo.

Estaba cambiándome de ropa cuando escuché la puerta abajo. Renee aún no llegaba y Charlie tampoco. Bajé cuidadosamente, porque ya había tenido experiencias anteriores con mi torpe historial de caídas, no tenía mucha suerte que digamos, así que debía ser precavida.  
Abrí la puerta sin saber quién era. Un chico moreno, cabello largo y oscuro, sonriendo. ¿Quién era él? ¿A qué venía a mi casa?

-Tú debes ser Isabella-Dijo el desconocido, dándome una gran sonrisa de alegría. Ya me estaba hartando de escuchar la misma frase.-Mucho gusto soy Jacob Black.-Dijo ofreciendo su mano, esperando a que yo pudiera reconocerlo, cosa que era imposible, ya que era primera vez que lo veía y primera vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Amablemente le di mi mano, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Prefiero que me llames Bella.

-Entonces, Bella, ¿Aún no descubres quién soy?-Preguntó divertidamente.

Me ruboricé al tener que responderle.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé.

-Soy el hijo de Billy Black, el amigo de tu padre, el que le vendió la Pick-up.

-Ah, disculpa, no sabía…-Dije haciendo muecas con mis manos, tratando de explicarle.

-No te preocupes, vine a conocerte para que supieras que si tienes algún problema con la camioneta, sólo avísame.

-No, en verdad funciona perfectamente. Gracias de todas formas.

-Bueno… creo que mejor me voy.-Dijo con pena.

-Si quieres quedarte, entra.-Le invité a pasar, al fin y al cabo, ya me había caído bien.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando sobre nosotros, nuestros intereses, Jake es un buen chico, es muy simpático, y me caía bien, cosa que es difícil para muchas personas. Hablamos de muchas cosas.

-Bells, llegué.-Dijo Charlie entrando, y colocando sus cosas en el mesón de la entrada.

Al acercarse a la sala, se sorprendió, pero de buena forma, al parecer le caía bien la idea de que socializara y más con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Jacob, has cambiado muchísimo. Veo que ya conociste a Bells.-Le dijo mi padre a Jake, dándole un fuerte abrazo y una palmada en la espalda. Mientras Jacob sonreía hacia mí.

Más tarde llego Renee y cenamos juntos. Jacob pasó toda la noche con nosotros y después que se despidió, prometió que iría a visitarme pronto.

Estaba realmente cansada y pude descansar toda la noche.

El día siguiente fue lluvioso. Lo veía venir, se había acabado mi día perfecto. "Casi" perfecto. Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, al ver la hora, me vestí rápidamente, y comí una barra de cereal, con un jugo de naranja. Ya debía acostumbrarme al clima. Las carreras en la mañana no me parecían muy buena idea.

Mis ojos volaban alrededor del estacionamiento en busca de un puesto, ¿o del Volvo plateado? Me estacioné en el primero a mi vista y me bajé rápidamente. Ya me había estudiado el mapa, pero estaba organizando mis cuadernos mientras caminaba, error. Me tropecé fuertemente contra el hombro de una chica, ante el impacto mis cuadernos cayeron al piso, total desastre.

-Mira hacia donde caminas-Dijo la chica de belleza incomparable, cabello rubio, tez blanca, facciones perfectas. Se parecía mucho a… él.  
Estaba al lado de ella, mirándome desde arriba, mientras yo recogía mis libros del suelo.

-Lo… Siento tanto.-Tartamudeé con pena.

-Si, lo que sea.-Dijo la chica, siguiendo el paso de dos chicos y una chica, todos con el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de ojos y con la absoluta belleza. Todos eran perfectos. Desvié mi mirada del grupo y seguí recogiendo, cuando vi las manos de alguien que trataba de ayudarme. Un chico.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, hoy tiene un temperamento fuerte.-Escuche la voz de mi sueño. "Isabella". Subí la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, color dorado, no era exactamente el que tenía en mi mente, ¿Habían cambiado? Era él. Su cara era tan perfecta. Me dio una sonrisa con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-No… No…No te preocupes-Las palabras no salían, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Te acompaño. Toma mi mano.-Dijo él ofreciéndome su mano, para levantarme del suelo.

-Claro, gra…gracias.-Dije con tono nervioso.-Ya estoy por entrar a clases.

Quedé atónita unos cuantos segundos, estaba en medio del pasillo, muy cerca de él.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Le dije mirando al suelo y jugueteando de forma nerviosa con mi cabello.

-Claro.-Su voz era una melodía.

-¿Por qué hoy decidiste tratarme bien? Es que… el primer día, me mirabas de una forma diferente, como si me odiaras, y en realidad yo ni te conozco, me he estado preguntando esto desde el primer día…

-No, de seguro estaba molesto por otra cosa-Me interrumpió rápidamente.-No tengo nada contra ti, tu misma lo has dicho, apenas te conozco.-Susurró, dándome una media sonrisa encantadora.

-Es que, jamás me habían visto de esa forma.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza ese día. Ya llegamos a tu aula.

-Ah, que mal… -Dije involuntariamente. Me ruboricé al instante.-Es decir, ya tengo que ver clases.-Reí nerviosamente.

-Si, me imagino. Bueno, un placer conocerte Bella.

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Ah, ya lo recordaba, era "_famosa_".

-Tu… Sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo.-Le dije curiosamente.

-Soy Edward Cullen.-Al instante volvió a sonreír a medias y sentí que me derretía en la entrada del aula.

-Ah, Edward. Gracias por tu ayuda.-Alcancé a decir.

-Cuando quieras...

Gracias a:

DannCullen

JPenelope

Liss90gs

Blo0dysita


	4. Capitulo III: Secretos

Capítulo III

_Secretos_

Pasé toda la clase de geografía viendo a la ventana, pensando. En él. ¿Qué hacía? Se supone que no haría eso, lo había prometido. Pero Edward no salía de mi mente.

_Edward, Edward, Edward_…

-Señorita Swan, hay algo que quiera compartir con nosotros.-Dijo la profesora Grey, refiriéndose a mi con una mirada de impaciencia.

Edward. Pensé de nuevo. Pero en realidad sabía de lo que hablaban, había escuchado todo, sólo que también pensaba en algo más.

-La latitud es la distancia angular entre el ecuador y un punto determinado del planeta.-Dije reaccionando instintivamente. Fácil.

-Muy… Muy bien señorita Swan.-Dijo sorprendida.

Volteé mi vista y volví a mi estado de antes. Sonó el timbre y podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo, emocionado, esperando un reencuentro con Edward.

Caminé sin resultados, por doquier. Así que me rendí, ya me faltaba el aire por el recorrido, me senté en la primera silla que vi, coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa y coloqué mi mejilla sobre mi mano derecha y con la otra, tomé la manzana por el tallo y comencé a darle vueltas.

-Bella, ¿Por qué te sientas sola?-Preguntó Jessica, sorprendiéndome desde atrás.

-No tengo ganas de sentarme con nadie más.-Respondí de manera que ella tomara la indirecta.

-Bueno, yo me sentaré contigo.-En éste colegio no respetaban los deseos de las personas.-Sabes que nuestra próxima clase es Biología, así que nos sentaremos juntas.-Dijo Jessica sonriendo de emoción.

No le veía nada divertido. Nuestra primera y única clase de biología había sido aburrida. Ella se sentó a mi lado y se presentó. El profesor nos empezó a enseñar algo que yo ya sabía y…

Edward me miraba desde su mesa, firme pero profundamente, aunque era con odio.

Según él. No era conmigo, sino con **otra cosa**.

La idea de pasar dos horas seguidas en el aula, a pocos centímetros de mi, me ¿Emocionaba? Una sonrisa de alegría se esparció por mi cara, mi mirada era de satisfacción.

-Que bueno que te alegres. Ahora que somos amigas debemos sentarnos juntas. Vamos.-Me dijo ella jalando de mi brazo.

No me había dado cuenta del sonido del timbre, estaba tan sumergida en el momento de mi encuentro con el. Caminamos hasta el aula de Biología, en realidad, ella me llevaba a mi. Todos nos quedaban viendo, pero en realidad ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Llegamos y mis ojos empezaron a revolotear por los pupitres, pero no encontraron nada alrededor, de seguro estaba retardado, o algo por el estilo.

-Aquí Bella.-Gritó Jessica desde el otro lado del salón, mientras alzaba su brazo.

-Genial, sin Edward..-Pensé para mis adentros.

El profesor de Biología entró, saludo a todos y colocó sobre su escritorio una cava. ¿Qué tendría la cava en su interior?

-Bueno chicos, hoy es el día de los exámenes de sangre, así que necesito las muestras de sangre de cada uno de ustedes.-Dijo el profesor, haciendo una mueca de malicia a propósito.

¿Exámenes de sangre? _No_, no, **¡No!**

El profesor se acercó a la cava y sacó pequeños envases y unas agujas. Fue al primer pupitre y pude ver como la pequeña aguja atravesaba la piel del dedo de la primera víctima, su cara de dolor no fue normal, parecía también fóbico a las agujas. Pero lo que más me aterraba, la sangre.

Ese olor a sal con óxido me entraba por la nariz y me _mareaba_ totalmente.

-Profesor, puedo hablar con usted un momento.-Le pedí intentando no ver la aguja que traía en sus manos.

Le explique mi situación y la expresión en su cara fue la misma a la del profesor de deporte. Sorpresa.

-Está bien Bella, retírate.

-Gracias.

Fui al pupitre a buscar mis cosas y Jessica me miraba extrañada, mientras veía como recogía mis cosas.

-¿A dónde vas Bella?-Me preguntó con duda.

-Me voy.-Le dije secamente.

-Entiendo que te vas, pero, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-Tengo un compromiso.-Le mentí.-Nos vemos mañana.-Le dije de forma que tratara de olvidar la pequeña mentira que le había dicho. Efectivamente, me sonrió al instante.

-Adiós Bella.-Dijo Jessica despidiéndose con la mano.

Al pasar entre las mesas, un viento sopló hacia adentro por la ventana y el olor a sangre entró por mi nariz, revolviéndome el estómago y haciendo que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas sin parar. Salí casi corriendo del aula, escapando de ese olor. Cuando estaba afuera, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo dos o tres veces, hasta llegar a estabilizarme, no por completo, pero ya mejor.

Caminé por el pasillo de la escuela, estaba solo, se escuchaban los gritos en los salones.

Salí al estacionamiento, pero para mi mala suerte, estaba lloviendo y había estacionado la Pick-up del otro lado. No era la mejor idea mojarme, además, la calefacción de mi Pick-up no funcionaba así que iba a morir de frío en el camino.

Me senté al borde de las escaleras de la carretera a esperar, apoyada a la pared. Según la intensidad de la lluvia, había señales de que iba a escampar, más bien podría decir que me quedaría ahí hasta la noche, o me mojaría.

Después de mucho pensarlo, me coloqué la capucha de mi sweater y correría lo más rápido. Pero de pronto, sentí como oscuridad encima de mí, alcé la vista y era un paraguas negro. Pero ¿Quién lo sostenía?

-¿_Te acompaño_?-Preguntó Edward dándome una media sonrisa.

¿Por qué cuando él estaba a mi lado quedaba en shock? Era algo instantáneo, las palabras no me salían.

-¿No quieres?-Preguntó con duda.

-No te molestes, yo estaba por…

-Estabas por salir corriendo.-Dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es justamente lo que pienso hacer.-Le dije alejándome de él. Podía hiperventilar.

-Vamos, no quiero que te enfermes.-Sonrió de nuevo y colocó el paraguas debajo de nosotros. Después puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me jaló hacia él delicadamente, para que no me mojara.

Empezamos a caminar debajo del agua. Aunque el frío era incomparable, yo sentía calor, mi sangre corría por mis venas aceleradamente, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Caminábamos en silencio.

-¿Cuál es tu auto? -Le pregunté como si no lo supiera.

-Es… aquel Volvo plateado de allá.-Dijo en voz baja y con ¿Pena? En su lugar no me apenaría tener su auto. Lo señaló sólo con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-Ah, el famoso Volvo que…-Me había recordado la manera en que casi chocó contra él, y el golpe que su rapidez había producido.

-¿Qué, qué?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Es solo que, ese día que me miraste… de esa forma, yo estaba por salir y sin darme cuanta pasaste a mucha velocidad al frente de mi.-Confesé en voz baja.-Pero no importa, en realidad sólo fue un pequeño golpe.

-Yo… Lo siento tanto Bella, no sé que estaba pensando. Discúlpame de verdad.-Dijo totalmente apenado.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la camioneta.

-Gracias Edward.

-No te preocupes. Te debía una ¿No?-Me preguntó bromeando.

-Si.-Sonreí tímidamente.

-Espero verte mañana.

-Si, yo… -Se supone que no debo responder eso.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta. Y pisé el acelerador rápidamente, quería salir de ahí. Yo no quería estar con Edward Cullen, esta mal. Muy mal. No era uno de mis propósitos al venir a Forks. Enamorarme.

Llegué a mi casa, totalmente cansada. Me empecé a sentir mal, como si estuviera enferma, ¿Una gripe? No lo creo…

Eran sólo los _síntomas_.

Hice mis tareas y me acosté, necesitaba reposo. Necesitaba pensar.

Mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas, Edward era perfecto, pero yo no podía enamorarme, no quería. La única forma de que él saliera de mi mente, era pensar que el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Así me mentalizaría el resto de mis días.

Debía evitar cualquier contacto con Edward Cullen. Sino, esto terminaría **mal**.

Gracias a:

Aridenere

Cammie Cullen

DannCullen

JPenelope

Liss90gs

Blo0dysita


	5. Capítulo IV:PensamientosVsSentimientos

Capítulo IV

_Sentimientos Vs. Pensamientos_

Hice la cena. Toda la noche estuvo callada y mi madre me miraba con curiosidad.

-Bella ¿Te ocurre algo?-Me preguntó tomando de mi mano.

-No mamá, sólo estoy cansada.

-Bella, te conozco demasiado. Se que te ocurre algo.-Me dijo con expresión de tristeza

-No madre, por favor.-Le dije suplicando. No quería que me recordara la razón de mi silencio.

-Bueno, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, voy a estar para ti.-Me dijo dulcemente y después beso mi frente.

-Gracias Renee-Le dediqué una sonrisa y subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación.

Llegué y mire alrededor. Me senté en mi escritorio y tomé una hoja, empecé a hacer una lista, donde definitivamente la palabra Enamorarme, no jugaba un papel en la historia.

-Bells, ¿Puedo entrar?-Preguntó mi padre, asomándose por la puerta.

Me parecía extraño, ¿De que querría hablar?

-Si Charlie, entra, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira Bella.-Dijo sentándose a mi lado.-Sé que has sido muy fuerte con todos estos problemas. Pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados. No hemos encontrado nada y los costos son…-Ya sabía por donde venía el tema.

-Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto millones de veces. Ya te dije lo que pienso al respecto y no pienso cambiar mi forma de pensar.-Le dije firmemente a mi padre.

-Bueno Bella, nosotros no perdemos la esperanza aún.

No le respondí. Me vio con duda y se retiro del cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama, molesta. Ya me tenían harta de sus charlas, no pensaba cambiar mi punto de vista.

A la mañana siguiente me empecé a sentir tal cual cómo me sentí cuando llegue del colegio el día anterior. Síntomas de gripe.

No puse mucha atención y llegué al colegio con una chaqueta abrigada. Caminé hacia el salón de Física lentamente. Estaba realmente mareada. Respiré varias veces, eso generalmente me calmaba. Así fue.  
Cuando entré, me senté y me recosté sobre la mesa, las gotas de sudor me bajaban por la frente, lentamente. Aunque hacía muchísimo frío afuera.

Todos miraban preocupados al pasar al lado de mi mesa. Pude ver como una chica de tez un poco morena, con lentes y cabello liso le decía algo en voz baja al profesor. Y éste respondió asintiendo y viendo hacia mí.

-Señorita Swan, podría decirme ¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada profesor, sólo tengo un poco de sueño.

-A mi no me parece eso. ¿Podría ir a la enfermería?-Me preguntó amablemente.

-No profesor, en serio estoy bien. Siempre me pasa.-Le mentí.

-Bueno. Si quieres retirarte en algún momento, tienes mi permiso.-Dijo sonriéndome.

Empezó a dar la clase y mejoré muchísimo mi estado de ánimo. Me sentí mejor, no había indicios de que volvería a recaer. Después de que acabo la clase, se me acercó la chica que había visto hablando con el profesor al inicio de la clase.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Me preguntó colocando una mano delicadamente sobre mi espalda.

-Si, en realidad mucho mejor. Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Angela Webber.

-Ah gracias Angela, yo soy Bella. Le dije estrechando su mano con debilidad. No tenía mucha fuerza aún.

-Lo sé. Bueno, cuídate Bella.

Me había parecido muy amable de su parte notar que mi semblante no había sido normal ésta mañana. Se había preocupado por mí. Una buena chica.

Caminé por el colegio, buscando un lugar donde leer, había traído el libro que estaba leyendo en mi casa. "_El Valor de la Vida_". Me senté en uno de los árboles más lejanos del colegio. Pude ver muy de lejos cómo del Volvo plateado resaltaba alguien. Estaba recostado sobre él. Viendo hacia mí, pero con curiosidad. ¿Me estaría viendo a mí?

Volteé mi vista de nuevo en el libro. Empecé a respirar lento. Volvieron los síntomas, me sentía mal de nuevo. Solté el libro precipitadamente. Me levanté al instante, pero el cambió repentino de mi posición hizo que me mareara y casi caigo al suelo. De no ser por unos brazos que me sostenían. ¿Había sido mi imaginación? Nadie estaba cerca de mí.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-Dijo Edward con expresión de mucha preocupación.

Me había dicho que no me acercaría a el. Pero el venía hacia mi.  
-Nada Edward, déjame por favor.-Le dije con voz firme. Aunque por dentro me parecía algo maravilloso tenerlo a mi lado.

Me miro como dolido. Creo que me había pasado de la raya al hablarle así.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápidamente?-Le pregunté desconcertada.

-Estaba cerca. Y al ver tu semblante me preocupe, y corrí hasta acá.-Respondió con seriedad. Al parecer mi respuesta ante su acto le había molestado.

-Gracias-Le dije en un susurro.

-¿"El valor de la vida"?-Preguntó, tomando el libro del suelo.

-Es… un libro muy bueno.-Le respondí con pena.

-¿No crees que estás muy joven para leer este tipo de cosas?-Dijo entregándome el libro. Su mano rozó la mía. ¿Era mi fiebre?, o ¿Su mano era increíblemente helada? Se sentía bien, a pesar de todo, mi temperatura corporal había subido bastante por la fiebre.

-Bella, estás muy caliente. Tienes fiebre. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal.-Dijo Edward hablando para sí mismo.

-No Edward no es nada.-Le dijo apartando mi mano de la suya.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a la clínica. Mi padre es doctor, te atenderá rápido.-Dijo tomandome dulcemente del brazo. Volvi a sentir su mano fría. En realidad, estaban demasiado frías, mas de lo normal.

-Edward, tus manos son heladas.-Dije quitándolas de mi brazo lentamente.

-Disculpa, es cuando tengo frío, mis manos se congelan. Pero debes acompañarme Bella, me preocupa que estés así.-Dijo alzando su voz.

Me molestaba lo rápido que había ganado confianza. No me molestaba en realidad, me encantaba, de verdad nadie se había preocupado de esa manera de mí. Pero debía engañarme a mi misma.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que puedo hacer o no?-Le dije alzando mi voz también. Lo mire con un poco de rabia falsa y me dí la vuelta bruscamente, salí caminando lo más rápido que pude y…

Más mareos.

Pude sentir de nuevo, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, mi sangre dejaba de recorrer mis venas, mi corazón me había fallado de nuevo. Me sumergí en el mareo hasta caer.

-_¡Bella!_-Fue lo último que escuche de Edward cuando se acercó precipitadamente hacia mí.  
Ya me había pasado esto. Hace cinco años fue la primera vez. Estaba sola en mi casa, y sentí lo mismo, mi corazón no bombeaba mi sangre.

Recuerdo mi cabeza sangrando por el golpe del desmayo. Mi madre a mi lado en la clínica. Estuve inconsciente un día. Cuando todo se volvía oscuro, no oía ni sentía nada. Sólo me escuchaba a mi misma, en mi mente. Pero ésta vez fue diferente. Hice varios Flashbacks*(Reproducción visual de algún hecho pasado) de mis encuentros con Edward, cuando me ayudó con los libros, cuando me llevó debajo de la lluvia con él, sus frías manos rozando las mías. Jamás había soñado en mis accidentes.

-Se recuperará en unos minutos Edward, lo ví.-Le dijo una voz de una chica, sonaba graciosa y divertida su voz, era angelical, dulce. Pero a qué se refería con que lo vió. Seguí fingiendo inconsciencia para oírlos.

-Edward, creo que estás llevando esto muy lejos.-Dijo otra chica, cuya voz me recordaba algo, "Mira hacia donde caminas". La chica rubia de belleza incomparable que había estado con Edward ese día.

-Rosalie, déjame en paz.-Dijo Edward molesto. ¿Eran hermanos? Podrían ser, su parecido era bastante obvio y el trato que se daban no parecía de mejor amigo.

-Edward, sólo escúchame, si ésta niña se llega a enterar de nosotros, de lo que en realidad somos, toda la familia se verá implicada, ella podría reaccionar de mala manera y podría decírselo a alguien más.-Dijo Rosalie subiendo su tono de voz. Molesta.

¿De lo que eran? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Formaban algún clan maligno, o algo por estilo?

-Silencio, ya viene su padre, está hablando con Carlisle.-Dijo la de voz musical.

-Alice, llévate a Rosalie por favor.-Le pidió Edward molesto. Pude sentir como colocaba su mano en mi muñeca y la acariciaba suavemente.

Se abrió la puerta precipitadamente, y se cerró lentamente después de unos segundos.

-¡Bella! Dios mío, hija no puede ser de nuevo.-Sentí como Charlie me besaba la frente.

-Jefe Swan, mi nombre es Edward Cullen-Le dijo Edward con voz baja.

-Si, ya sé quién eres. Gracias por traer a Bella, fue muy noble de tu parte. Pero creo que ya deberías dejar a Bella.-Le dijo mi padre autoritariamente.

-Disculpe, con todo mi respeto Jefe Swan, ¿Pero me podría decir qué tiene Bella?-Preguntó Edward con preocupación. Yo no quería que se enterara.

Así que hice una mueca de dolor fingida, seguida por un sonido cómo si algo me molestara.

-¿Bella, me oyes? Bella, estoy aquí, despierta por favor.- Suplicaba mi padre.

-Papá, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunté cómo si no lo supiera, cómo si estuviera recuperando la consciencia en ese momento.

-Bells, te has desmayado de nuevo.-Dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes papá ya estoy bien-Lo abracé y vi a Edward con un poco de dulzura.-Hola Edward.-Le dije en susurros.

-Hola Bella, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Me preguntó también con tristeza.

-Si, mucho mejor. Me quiero ir.-Estaba harta de los hospitales. Subí mis manos y quité de mi nariz un pequeño tubo de respiración y sus manos me pararon al instante.

-Pero aún hay que hacerte unos exámenes Bella. No es normal que te desmayes de esa forma y más aún con fiebre tan alta.-Dijo Edward mirándome con preocupación.

-Edward, déjala por favor. Nosotros sabemos su situación y no necesitamos que nadie más nos lo recuerde.-Le dijo mi padre molesto.

-Papá, déjalo, sólo está preocupado por mi.-Le regañé a mi padre.- Hablamos después ¿Si?-Vi a Edward con debilidad.

Mi papá lo vió con seriedad, cómo si quisiera que él se fuera. Ya lo conocía bien.

-Está bien Bella. Nos vemos. Recupérate pronto, por favor.-Dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla.

Se fue sin apartar su vista de mí, cerró la puerta a su paso. Me dolió verlo partir. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, ya inventaría cualquier estupidez.

-Hija, me preocupas cada vez más.-Dijo mi padre con una expresión como si lo hubieran golpeado en el abdomen.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Charlie? Es inevitable.-Dije con voz baja.

-Bueno hija, aún tengo fe.

-Quiero descansar un poco. Por favor llévame a casa.-Le supliqué a mi padre.

No pudo resistirse a mi petición y me llevó después de unos minutos a mi casa, donde Renee me recibió con un gran abrazo, no quiso soltarme, hasta que le tuve que decir que me estaba asfixiando. Ella hizo la cena y me obligó a tomarme la pastilla. Me regañó, porque ella sabía que no las había ni tocado. Jacob me llamó en la tarde y nos quedamos hablando unos minutos. Después subí con la ayuda de Renee a mi habitación. Me lancé sobre la cama.

Había sido un largo día, muchas emociones. Edward se estaba metiendo en mi vida, más de lo que debía, pero yo lo dejaba entrar, a su lado me sentía bien segura. Pero por otro lado, me ocultaba algo, tenía que confesarme algo, Rosalie lo había dicho en el hospital. Pero ¿Qué eran ellos?

Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a soñar despierta. Quería que todo acabara. Mi mente me decía que no podía enamorarme de Edward, pero mi corazón, débil y sensible, me decía lo contrario.

Sin nada que hacer, aún con mis ojos cerrados, empecé a contar los latidos de mi corazón.

Oía la brisa entrar por mi ventana, sutilmente rozaba mis cortinas. Después todo se tornó silencioso. Sentí que alguien entraba por mi ventana, después me recordé, "_Estoy soñando despierta_". Pero era tan real, se acercó a mí lentamente. Lo sentía cerca. Era su olor, Edward.

Su mano rozó mi frente suavemente. Su dedo recorrió la línea vertical de mi nariz y con el lado contrario de su mano, acarició mis mejillas. El frío de su piel gélida me produjo escalofríos.

Abrí un poco los ojos y me encontré con su cara, a pocos centímetros de la mía ¿Estaría en un sueño?

Los cerré de nuevo y lentamente los abrí, pero como lo imaginé, era un sueño, una alucinación.

Me levanté, quedando sentada sobre mi cama. Algo me decía que mañana iba a ser peor que hoy.

Gracias a:

Xoxokiss210

XxX kOrAl XxX

Aridenere

Cammie Cullen

DannCullen

JPenelope

Liss90gs

Blo0dysita


	6. Capítulo V: Desiciones

Capítulo V

_Decisiones_

Llegué al colegio, último día de la semana. Todos me sonreían y al parecer más de uno se había enterado de mi "_pequeño accidente_". En la mañana, la clase de Inglés pasó increíblemente rápida, en el almuerzo no vi a Edward ni una vez, cada vez que volteaba, su hermana Rosalie me miraba cómo si tuviera ganas de ahorcarme. En cambio, Alice me veía divertidamente, me sonreía. Eran dos polos opuestos.

La tarde también se me pasó rápida. Pero sin señales de Edward. Me encontré con Jessica en clases de Química, pero ella paso todo el rato hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba Mike, pero que él no se interesaba en ella. En realidad, jamás había sido la del papel de confidente, pues porque nunca me habían interesado las relaciones, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el tema. Era muy despistada, no ponía atención a lo que me decía Jessica, respondía con un "_¿Si?_". Siempre funciona.

Estaba por salir, decepcionada de no haber visto a Edward en todo el día, cuando lo vi, lejano, apoyado a una pared, mirándome, profundamente, cómo si viera mas allá de mi, cómo si quisiera ver mi interior.

Estaba dudando. ¿Me acerco a él?. Me pregunté a mi misma.

-No.-Respondió mi mente.

Pero al dar un paso, mi corazón latía, rápido. Decía "Si".

Edward comenzó a acercarse hacia mi, cambiando su expresión, ahora me veía con curiosidad, cómo si me estuviera inspeccionando.

En pocos segundos, él estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-Me preguntó con voz y mirada inexpresiva.

-Mejor.-Le respondí en el mismo tono de voz de su pregunta.

-Bella, de verdad me preocupas. ¿Podrías decirme que tienes?-Cambió su tono de voz, ahora sonaba preocupado. Igual que en el hospital.

-Primero necesito saber algo.-Le dije firmemente. Me había recordado que debía preguntarle acerca de lo que había dicho Rosalie.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Tomé aire antes de formular mi pregunta.

-¿Quién eres Edward Cullen?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Bella?-Me preguntó sonriendo y después soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Edward, escuché cuando Rosalie te dijo que yo podría descubrir, quienes son ustedes.-Le confesé que no había estado inconsciente por completo.

-¿Tu… escuchaste?-Preguntó Edward con cara de Shock.

-¿Puedes responder?-Le pregunté molesta.

-A lo que ella se refería, es de la familia. Es un secreto.-Dijo excusándose.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-Bella, es… algo en ti que, me hace querer protegerte, estar contigo.-Dijo Edward susurrando.

Mis manos temblaban ante sus palabras. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. Nadie me había dicho nada igual, nunca.

-Edward…-De nuevo. Mis palabras no salían.

-No has respondido mi pregunta Bella.-De verdad sonaba muy preocupado.

-Edward, yo no…puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué Bella? ¡¿Por qué?!.-Me preguntó, tomándome de los brazos.

-Es… un secreto Edward.-Le respondí citando su expresión anterior.- Pero no te preocupes. No es nada malo-Mentí. Pero quería salir de ahí, me iba a seguir preguntando. Le sonreí lo más que pude y me di la vuelta.

En un instante me paró y me acorraló contra la pared, fue algo increíblemente rápido. Se acercó a mí, lentamente. Mirándome a los ojos, con dulzura, ternura.

Estuvo a punto de colocar sus labios sobre los míos. Mis mejillas ardían por su enrojecimiento. Estaba paralizada. Sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

Tan rápido cómo me arremetió sobre la pared, se separó de mí.

-Esto no puede pasar Bella.-Dijo Edward mirando al suelo con expresión de dolor.

El pensaba lo mismo que yo. No podía pasar. Así lo pensaba yo desde un principio.

-No deberíamos ser amigos, tienes que alejarte de mí. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Dijo Edward.

-Lo sé Edward.-Le dije en un susurro de dolor.

-No quiero que sea tarde. Si no me separo de ti ahora… No sé que podría pasar.

-No...- Le dije, mientras… ¿Mis lágrimas caían?

-No hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es, prometo no enamorarme de ti Isabella Swan.-Colocó una mano sobre mi mejilla, apartando las lágrimas y se apartó totalmente de mí. Desapareció corriendo. Iba a seguirlo pero… Sonó la campana. Ya debía entrar a clases.

Caminé por los pasillos del colegio con mucha lentitud, mi mirada era vacía y desganada. En ciencias me tocaba con Ángela. Ella era la mejor que me había caído. No molestaba, aunque por su expresión en clases, se veía que quería saber que me pasaba.

Manejé precipitadamente por la carretera, con sólo una mano al volante y la otra estaba pero secar mis lágrimas. Era así cómo se supone que debería pasar, no podía haber un más allá entre nosotros. Él lo decidió también, aunque no sé la razón. El prometió que no se enamoraría. No importa lo que pase, el nunca me vería llorar.

Al estacionarme fuera de mi casa, estaba Jacob esperándome, sentado en la entrada. Él me había prometido que me iría a visitar pronto, pero no dijo nunca cuando. Y hoy no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Se acercó a la puerta de mi pick-up, mientras yo la apagaba, disimuladamente me quitaba las lágrimas.

-Bella ¿Qué… qué tienes?-Me dijo Jacob dulcemente, ayudándome a bajar de la camioneta.

-Jacob…-Lo miré, mordiéndome el labio, tratando con todas mis fuerzas, de no romper en llanto.

-Bella, dime qué te pasa, puedes contarme lo que quieras.-Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Jake es…-Alcancé a decir seguida por un llanto repentino, llevé mis manos a la cara y Jake me rodeó con sus brazos.

Le conté todo a Jacob. Jamás había hecho esto, bueno en realidad nunca me había sentido así, y menos con necesidad de desahogarme con alguien. A mi criterio, Jake era un muy buen amigo, todo el rato que pase contándole me escuchó completamente, sólo cuando le dije "_Edward Cullen_" cambió a una cara de rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo, pero aún así siguió escuchando con atención.

Después me sentí tan a gusto con él. También me había contado sus cosas personales, pero me confesó que jamás había estado enamorado. Me alegré no ser la única.

-¿Después de esto qué pasará Bella? ¿Es que piensas andar por el colegio sin hablarle?-Me preguntó Jake.

-No lo sé Jacob, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, pero el tendrá que cooperar-Le dije levantando mis hombros al suspirar.-Gracias Jacob.-Le dije, fijando mi vista en él con agradecimiento y dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pude.

-Para eso están los amigos ¿No?-Me dijo, devolviéndome una sonrisa de ánimo.

Pasé toda la tarde riendo, contando anécdotas del pasado, cosas sin sentido. Pero yo me sentía bien. Gracias a Jake.

Se fue por la noche y me asomé por la ventana, me despedí con la mano.

Me había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, estar de pie. ¿Sería lo mismo a la mañana siguiente? No, mañana era sábado.

Me dedicaría a leer, o cualquier cosa, con tal de distraerme.

Había recordado que había quedado en una parte curiosa de mi libro.

"_Haz una lista de cosas que tienes que hacer, ya sean metas, sueños, viajes… Por ejemplo: Lázate por una caída de agua. Haz camping…_"

Tomé una hoja de papel y un lápiz, sólo por pasar el tiempo, escribí:

"_Cosas que hacer:_

1. …"

No se me venía nada a la mente. En realidad en mi mente no, pero en mi corazón…

Comencé a escribir sin parar. Hice veinte en total. Sostuve el papel en mis manos unos cuantos segundos, lo doble y lo guardé en la mitad del libro.

Tenía varias tareas acumuladas. Las adelanté rápidamente y bajé a desayunar. Me dediqué a cocinarme unos panqueques, ya que era raro en mi tener apetito, me degustaba haciendo platos más elaborados que un plato de cereal.

Mi mamá había guardado unas salsas para pasta en el congelador, me había dejado una nota diciendo que comiera y que el resto lo guardara.

De repente sonó el teléfono. ¿Quién podría llamar a mi casa?

-Aló…-Dije en un susurro.

-… ¡BELLA!-Dijo Jessica, haciendo que apartara mi oído del teléfono.

-Jessica ¿Qué te pasa?-Había gritado cómo si se estuviera muriendo, la chica esa estaba loca.

-¡Bella! Eres tú, gracias a dios. Necesito un favor-Me dijo en voz de súplica, hablando muy rápido.

¿Cómo consiguió mi teléfono? Jamás se lo di.

-Dime, ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea?-

-¿Ah? ¡No!, mira, es… ¡Mike! Me invitó a salir con él, y le dije que si. Pero no quiero ir sola.-Ya sabía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo?-Le pregunté expectativa.

-¡Si! Por favor Bella, no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

-No lo sé Jessica, no me gusta salir. Además mis padres aún no llegan…-Intenté darle excusas para no ir a su velada.

-Mi madre llamó a la tuya, le dijo que no había problema, pero me dijo que te preguntara a ti.-Renee estaba enterada de que socializar no era una de mis cosas favoritas.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-Le dije resignada.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te paso buscando a las siete. Gracias de nuevo.-Me dijo Jessica finalizando la llamada.

Ahora debía prepararme para salir con Jessica. Nunca había sido muy dotada de ropa, ya que con lo poco que salía, no necesitaba de la moda, además nunca fue un hobby ir de compras. Busqué entre mi ropa y encontré unos blue jeans, una camiseta de tiros, aunque no sea muy nueva. Y obviamente mi chaqueta.

Tomé un baño de agua caliente, y en menos de lo que pude darme cuenta ya faltaban treinta minutos para las siete de la noche. Bajé y le dejé la cena lista a Charlie y a Renee con una nota:

"_Regresaré pronto, voy a sobrevivir, no se preocupen.  
Los Quiero, Bella_"

Tan pronto cómo coloque la nota en la nevera, sonó la corneta del carro de Jessica. Apagué las luces y salí de la casa, caminando lentamente hacia el carro, Jessica me esperaba con una sonrisa expectativamente. Venía repitiéndome a mi misma "¿Por qué aceptaste, por qué aceptaste?"

-Hola Bella, gracias por acompañarme.-Me dijo Jessica sonriéndome.

-De nada.-Le dije con indiferencia.- ¿Se puede saber que vamos a hacer?

-Vamos al cine.

-Ah, que emocionante.-Le dije sin ganas.

El camino fue largo, obviamente en una locación cómo Forks, no hay cines. Fuimos a Port Angeles.

Llegamos y esperamos un rato a Mike que no tardó en llegar. Cuando se acercó a Jessica no se había percatado de mi presencia, al verme su expresión fue de sorpresa.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Mike desconcertado.

-Pues ella vino a acompañarme.-Dijo Jessica respondiendo por mí y colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Entramos al cine y Jessica había salido un rato al baño. De verdad tenía un trauma con su apariencia personal, iba a verse al espejo y a retocarse el maquillaje, en vez de estar con Mike. Habían escogido una película de comedia, ya que yo me rehusaba a ver la de romance.

No era una película muy buena, en realidad Mike pasó todo el rato riendo, mientras Jessica se molestaba por que él no le ponía atención. Me frustré y salí del cine a la mitad de la película. Quise buscar una librería, pero todas estaban cerradas. Caminé por la calle, no había mucha gente. Había luna llena y el bosque se veía absolutamente oscuro. De pronto, todo Port Angeles quedó sin luz. Y yo estaba en el medio de la nada, sin haberme dado cuenta, había caminado muchísimo. Tenía que regresar al cine, de seguro la función se habría cancelado.

De pronto un chico me saludó desde lejos, estaba como a una cuadra de mi, pero empezó a caminar hacia mi, lentamente, tenía cara de necesitado, pero no de malicia, sino de tristeza.

Ya estaba al lado del cine cuando el chico se me acercó. Aún estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie más. Era un poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos verdes.

-Hola…-Me dijo en voz baja y tímidamente.

-Hola. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Le pregunté inocentemente.

-De hecho sí.-Me dijo sonriendo. Colocó una mano en su espalda, cómo si estuviera buscando algo en su bolsillo trasero. Al instante, con su otra mano me tomó sorpresivamente por el cuello, y llevó mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Pegándome a la pared y asfixiándome.

-Necesito que me des todo lo que tienes. ¡Ahora!-Me gritó el chico con fuerza.

Lamentablemente no traía absolutamente nada, había traído el dinero justo para la entrada y más nada. Había dejado mi cartera en la parte delantera del carro de Jessica. Que oportuno.

-No tengo… nada-Le alcancé a decir, me estaba asfixiando, no podía articular las palabras.

-Que lástima. De verdad que eras bonita.-Susurró colocando su boca en mi cuello, su nariz me rozaba la parte baja de mi mejilla, podía sentir como me olía. Sacó su mano de atrás y en ella tenía una navaja. La acercó a mí y la llevó a mi cuello. Sentí el frío filo posándose sobre mi piel.

_Sangre_.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima!-Gritó… Edward.

El chico lo empujó, pero parecía cómo si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo. Edward lo tomó por la camisa y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza al piso.

-¡Vete ahora!-Le gritó al chico.

Sin darme cuenta estaba sangrando muchísimo, pero estaba tan pendiente de Edward que no puse atención a mi herida.

Edward se veía diferente. Sus ojos, eran negros totalmente, no eran los que yo recordaba, sus dorados.

Mi herida sangraba sin parar, aunque había sido sólo un roce, el cuello es un lugar donde circula demasiada sangre. Para mi mala suerte…

Edward se acercó a mí, mientras yo colocaba mi mano en la herida, "_como si eso fuera a parar la sangre_". Estuvo a unos pasos de mí, con sus manos extendidas, me quería ayudar, su expresión era de dolor. Después desapareció. Hacia el bosque.

-¡Bella!-Escuché la voz de Jessica entre la multitud que salía de una de las salas.

-¿¡Bella!? ¿Qué te paso?-Me preguntó Jessica colocando su mano sobre la mía, que se posaba en mi cuello.

-Es… intentaron robarme.-Dije en voz baja, aún con mi vista pérdida en el bosque.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas sola? ¿Te hicieron esto?-Empezó a preguntar Mike, desesperadamente.

-Si, la calle estaba oscura y pues, estaba regresando al cine y éste chico me tomó por el cuello-Les expliqué en voz baja.

-Vamos Bella, hay que llevarte al hospital.-Me dijo Jessica tomándome por el brazo.

-No, no importa, ya deje de sangrar. Necesito sólo una venda y ya. Vamos, ahí hay una farmacia.-Le dije señalando la esquina.

Fuimos a la farmacia mientras Mike y Jessica me insistían en llevarme al Hospital, yo hacía caso omiso de sus palabras. Edward me había defendido, increíblemente, apareció de la nada.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi mente.

¿Qué hacia Edward en Port Angeles esa noche? Estaba sólo, sin su coche. ¿Por qué escapó hacia el bosque? ¿Viviría cerca de Port Angeles? Sus ojos, eran diferentes hoy, eran negros ¿Por qué habían cambiado?

Pero algo que me desconcertaba totalmente. ¿Por qué me había dejado?

Sólo cumplía su parte del tratado… "No me enamoraré de ti Isabella Swan"


	7. Capítulo VI: Confesión

Capítulo VI

_Confesión_

Al llegar a mi casa, no pude pasar desapercibida, Charlie y Renee notaron la venda en mi cuello y me atormentaron en preguntas. Tuve que excusarme diciendo que me apoyé a una pared que tenía un alambre afilado. Ya lo sé, es una muy mala excusa, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar un accidente creíble. De todas formas, con mi fama de torpeza, ellos creerían cualquier cosa.

-Bueno Bella, tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando en la mañana.-Me dijo Charlie con un tono de voz como para que no lo interrumpiera.-Hablamos con el doctor en Phoenix, y dijo que enviaría algo para ti.-En sus manos sostenía un aparato pequeño, de color negro, tenía una pantalla con unos dos cifras de números.

Miré algo extrañada a Charlie y a Renee, mientras tomaba el objeto en mis manos.

-¿Qué es esta… cosa?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bella, es un Beeper.-Me dijo mi madre tomándome de la mano.

-Si, pero no entiendo, ¿Para qué lo necesito?-Pregunté con presión.

-Hija, verás, sabes que el Doctor te puso un límite de tiempo, éste aparato sonará…-Mi papá seguía hablando explicándome, mientras la expresión de mi madre se tornaba triste, llevando sus manos a la cara y empezando a llorar. Charlie seguía hablándome, también con expresión de dolor.

Me quedé unos minutos en silencio, escuchando el llanto de mi madre y ordenando las ideas en mi mente.

-Y… ¿Qué pasa si suena y aún no…?-Le pregunté a Charlie con voz quebrada.

-Ese es el riesgo hija. No sabríamos qué hacer.-Me dijo Charlie con ojos sollozantes. Después me dio un fuerte abrazo. Yo aún seguía con mi mirada vacía, recostada sobre el hombro de mi padre, mis lágrimas cayeron repentinamente.

Sabía que era pronto, pero el tiempo pasó rápido.

-Creo que subiré a mi cuarto, necesito descansar.-Le dije a mi padre apartándolo sutilmente de mí, mientras besaba la frente de mi madre, ella tomaba mis manos y articulaba las palabras "_Te Amo_".

Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de espaldas, mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre la puerta, me senté en el piso, a llorar silenciosamente. Estos últimos días, habían sido difíciles para mí. Empezaron los truenos, más tarde la lluvia caía. Pasaron horas y yo seguía en el piso sentada, con mis rodillas en mi pecho.

Salí de mi cuarto rápidamente, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Las gotas me salpicaban, la lluvia era imparable. El bosque frente a mí, oscuro e infinito. Sentí un impulso de ir, y así lo hice.

Corrí hacia el bosque, lo único que lo iluminaba era la luna. En pocos segundos, ya mi ropa estaba totalmente empapada. No tenía curso, sólo corrí con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Grité desesperadamente. -¿Por qué, por qué a mi?-Miré hacia arriba y las gotas caían precipitadamente. Después regrese la vista y mire a los lados, árboles, árboles, árboles. Estaba pérdida.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? Podrías enfermarte, y no sabrías cómo volver a tu casa.-Me preguntó una voz, que por muy dulce que fuera, no podía reconocer por el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia.

No quise voltear, por lo menos ya no estaba sola. Pero me mataba de curiosidad.

¿Cómo alguien llegaría a parar al medio de la nada, a esas horas de la noche y se encontraría conmigo? Volteé mi vista.

_Edward_.

Traté de ordenar mis preguntas por prioridad.

-Debería hacerte la misma pregunta.-Le dije volteando de nuevo hacia la luna.

-Yo pregunté primero.-Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué te tengo que responder esa pregunta?

-Porque hoy te salve la vida.-Me dijo al oído. ¿En qué momento se movió?

-Gracias. Pero… Tienes que responder muchas dudas que tengo. ¿Cómo es que sabías donde estaba?

-Bella, tengo una necesidad de protegerte. Siempre andas en algún problema.-Me dijo tiernamente.

Solté una pequeña risa, estaba en lo cierto.

-Pero, ¿Me persigues? Es imposible llegar aquí sin guiarse-Le pregunté desconcertada.

-No.-Me negó rotundamente.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son dorados? Hace dos horas eran negros, y cambiaron.-Busqué una posible explicación.- ¿Cómo fue que desapareciste por el bosque de repente?-Le empecé a preguntar sin parar.

-Bella, si te digo, después tendré que matarte.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Serías capaz?-Lo reté acercándome a él.

-No, jamás. He querido, pero no tengo la fuerza para alejarme de ti -Dijo acercándose a mi y colocando su helada mano en mi mejilla.

-No podemos estar juntos Edward.-Dije mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Yo no debo, pero estoy dispuesto a romper la barrera. Todo sea por estar junto a ti.

-Déjame tranquila por favor.-Le dije con mucho dolor, él sentía algo por mí y yo no podía aceptarlo, mis lágrimas salían de nuevo.

-Bella… Quiero estar contigo-Tomó mi mano con dulzura.

Ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir ocultándolo, yo también sentía necesidad de estar junto a él. Era especial. Diferente. No lo soporté más…

-Edward, estoy enferma.-Le dije con voz quebrada.

-Bella, sea lo que sea, lo podemos superar, mira mi padre es…-No dejé que continuara.

-No Edward, por favor, escúchame. Insuficiencia cardíaca, me lo diagnosticaron hace cinco años, necesito una donación de corazón.-Le explique entre llanto.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre hay donantes…-Me dijo Edward con una rápida sonrisa nerviosa que se tornó preocupada de nuevo.

-Ese es el problema Edward, mi tipo de sangre es demasiado raro, y va a llegar un momento que ya mi corazón no bombeará sangre…-Le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en silencio. No respiraba. No sentí que se movió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...-Me preguntó Edward con voz sollozante.

No pude responderle, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo Bella!?-Me gritó Edward con dolor.

-Dos meses… o menos.-Le susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su cara se quedó fría, estaba sollozando, pero nunca salió alguna lágrima de alguno de sus dorados ojos. Daba vueltas con sus manos en la cabeza cómo si estuviera buscando una solución… una cura. De pronto Edward se acercó a mí lentamente y tomó mi cara suavemente por el mentón. Acercándome a él. Mi respiración se torno acelerada.

-¿Por qué no querías decirme lo de tu enfermedad?

-Porque quiero llevar una vida normal, no quiero que la gente sienta lástima por mí.

-¿Incluyéndome a mí?-Preguntó Edward indignado.

-Especialmente tu.-Le dije acariciando su cara.-Voy a morir Edward, no quiero enamorarme. Mi vida era normal, ya había aceptado mi sentencia y entonces tú apareciste.-Me di la vuelta evitando su mirada de pánico y dolor. Se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-Yo sé que soy la chica enferma, pero ¿Quién eres tu Edward Cullen?-Le pregunté, rompiendo su silencio y cambiando el tema.

-Yo…

-Te dije mi secreto, ahora tú debes decirme el tuyo.-lo presioné.

-Pronto lo averiguarás, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie…

-Lo prometo.-No le diría a nadie. Pero ¿Cómo lo averiguaría?

-Bella, está lloviendo, tengo que llevarte. No quiero que te dé un resfriado.

-Si, pero si estamos perdidos.-Le dije irónicamente.

-Tú lo estás, yo no.-Me dijo sonriéndome. Me tomó por los brazos y me subió delicadamente a sus brazos. –Sujétate fuerte.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero me sujeté. Hice una respiración y sentí que estaba volando, Edward corría rápida y ágilmente por el bosque. No era una velocidad humana, y menos con alguien trepado en tu espalda. Otra duda más. Pero estaba traumada, cómo era posible alcanzar tal velocidad. Pude visualizar mi casa desde lejos y no había pasado ni un minuto.

-Ya llegaste.- Me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, cómo si no hubiera corrido, no tenía aceleración cardíaca ni respiración rápida. Nada. Era sobrehumano.

Me bajé de su espalda y mi cara era de trauma.

-De verdad, tienes que decirme ¿Cómo lo haces?-Le pregunté realmente sorprendida.

-Adiós Bella. Nos vemos pronto.-Dijo riendo y besando mi frente.

_¿Pronto?_

Entré con mucho cuidado, pero el ruido de la lluvia aun era fuerte, así que no me costó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Entré al baño y mi aspecto era horroroso, estaba empapada, tuve que darme un baño con agua caliente. Me sequé el cabello con una toalla, lo más que pude. Me cambié de ropa, me peine precipitadamente, estaba totalmente cansada.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, mi ventana estaba abierta, no recuerdo haberla dejado así. Me acerqué y la cerré, asomándome al ver que la lluvia no estaba tan fuerte cómo lo había estado en el bosque.

Me sumergí en un sueño profundo, pero me sentía envuelta por algo frío, mientras escuchaba una melodía dulce, lenta, tarareada por una mágica voz.

Mi mente divagó en la mañana, permanecí despierta en mi cama pero no quería levantarme. Las imágenes de la noche anterior, llenaban mi mente, su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, su mirada al confesarle mi enfermedad, los árboles pasando rápido al lado de nosotros, la luna llena.

"_Nos vemos pronto_".

Mi madre se quedó en casa, arreglando, nos habían invitado los Black a almorzar a su casa, en La Push. La ayudé un poco, mientras ella se encontraba lavando ropa, mientras esperábamos que Charlie nos buscara.

-¿Bella, puedes venir un momento?-Me dijo mi mamá desde la parte trasera de la cocina.

-Si Renee, dime.

-¿Por qué tu ropa de ayer está húmeda?-Me preguntó Renee intrigante.

Jamás las excusas había sido una buena cualidad de mí. No sabía qué inventar.

-Bueno, verás… Yo… Fui a buscar… un cuaderno a la camioneta y cómo estaba lloviendo, me mojé y dejé la ropa húmeda ahí.-Me excusé inocentemente.

-¿Estás loca Bella? Te pudiste haber resfriado. Ven y tómate esto, no queremos que te enfermes.-Me dijo Renee reaccionando preocupada, se acercó a la cocina y me dejó una vitamina.

-Gracias mamá.

Charlie había comprado unas gaseosas y unas cervezas para llevarlas, de seguro harían el ritual de, terminar de comer y sentarse a ver ESPN. Yo aún no me había cambiado ni nada, me vestí con lo primero que vi.

La Push es la reserva donde vive Jacob, el recorrido fue agradable, pasamos por el lado de una playa, aunque el clima no era cálido, había gente surfeando. Pero algo que llamó mi atención, un grupo de chicos que se lanzaban por un acantilado, al principio fue un poco preocupante para mí, pero después todos se lanzaban al vacio. Se veía divertido.  
La casa de los Black es una pequeña cabaña de madera, al lado de la casa había un garaje con gran cantidad de piezas y cosas de autos. Había una moto y un viejo Volkswagen con el capó abierto.

Apenas estacionamos el carro y ya Jacob estaba afuera.

-Bella, ¿Cómo sigues?-Me dijo Jacob con sus brazos extendidos, mientras mis padres entraban.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte.-Le dije sonriendo.

-Me alegra, pero es un cambio de humor muy repentino. ¿Hay algo que tienes que contarme?-Me dijo curioso.

-Es… Edward-Le dije con voz emocionante.

Salimos a dar un paseo cerca, mientras le contaba mi experiencia de la noche pasada, me hacía preguntas comunes, pero jamás le mencione las cosas sobrehumanas que había hecho Edward, le dije que yo estaba en el bosque pero muy cerca de mi casa y le dije él que había venido en su carro, cosas normales. Había prometido no decirle nada a nadie.

-Bella, tengo que decírtelo, no puedo más.-Me dijo Jacob cambiando su actitud normal a rabia.-No quiero que andes con él, es peligroso.

-Jake, ¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté intrigada.

-Edward, es alguien… Diferente.

Lo sabía. ¿Pero él sabría toda la verdad, la verdad que yo no sé?

-¿Cómo diferente? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No te entiendo.

-Se supone que yo no le debería contar esto a nadie, pero te lo cuento a ti. Sabes que los quileutes, son la tribu de aquí, pues, se supone que éstos son descendientes de los lobos. Bueno la familia de Edward, los Cullen, son descendientes de ésta tribu "enemiga", una día los encontraron cazando cerca de aquí y tuvieron que hacer un trato, ellos no pisarían nuestras tierras más nunca para que pudiéramos dejarlos tranquilos. Actualmente, de hecho ellos no vienen por aquí. Son peligrosos Bella, ellos no son… humanos-ME dijo Jake seriamente preocupado.

-¿Qué…?-Jacob había dicho que ellos no eran humanos… ¿Entonces qué eran?

-Bella… Trata de alejarte de él.-Tarde, muy tarde.

-¡Dime Jacob! ¿A qué te refieres con que no son humanos?-Lo presioné.

-¡Bella. Jacob, el almuerzo está listo vengan a comer!-Dijo Renee esperándonos en la puerta.

-No puedo Bella.-Dijo Jacob dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa.

Me quedé con la intriga. Pasé al lado de Jake molesta. Me senté en la mesa sin decir una sola palabra, a nadie, menos a Jacob. Después de que acabó todo, tenía que inventar una excusa, estaba muy aburrida.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Bella?-Se ofreció Jacob.

-¿Te cuesta mucho decirme?-Le pregunté en voz baja.

-No soy el indicado para decírtelo. Te dije demasiado.-Me dijo Jacob con pena.

-Esta bien, llévame.-Le dije resignada.

Mi mirada estuvo hacia la ventana todo el camino, aún seguían los chicos en el acantilado, parecía muy divertida la actividad, ninguno se veía mal herido.

Llegamos, me bajé del carro, sin voltear cerré la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme, y por lo demás.-Le dije secamente de espaldas a él.

-No hay de qué Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte, recuerda lo que te dije, aléjate de ellos.-Me advirtió Jake.

-Si, lo que digas.

Mi mentalidad se centraba en encontrarle una respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente. Si Edward no era un humano ¿Qué era? Tenía que mentalizarme, podría ser cualquier cosa y no tenía que reaccionar de una mala forma. Entré a mi casa vacía y subí a mi habitación a hacer algunas suposiciones. Mi cabeza no podía unir los factores, rapidez sobrehumana, piel pálida y fría, sus ojos cambiaban de color, aparecía en lugares inesperadamente cuando yo necesitaba de su ayuda y no era humano, pero aparentaba ser uno, según Jake.

Yo jamás podría averiguar eso, tenía que decírmelo, yo le dije mi enfermedad, el tenía que decirme su secreto.

Me senté de espaldas a mi ventana, recostada de mi cama, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, cómo si eso ayudaría. Sentí el frío del aire entrando por la ventana, rozando mi espalda, pero, no recordaba haberla dejado abierta. Escuché el golpe cuando se cerró y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo, tuve miedo, pero volteé bruscamente para ver que cosa había producido éste sonido.


	8. Capítulo VII: Conociendo

Capítulo VII

_Conociendo _

Me levanté de un tiro, pero al ver que no había nadie, mis latidos se volvieron regulares, me acerqué a ver afuera, se veía el crepúsculo que se ocultaba bajo las montañas, me encantaba admirar tal espectáculo. Cuando ya no quedó rastro del sol, suspiré y miré hacia la calle, estaba el Volvo plateado frente a mi casa.

-_Es hermoso ¿No es así?..._

Pegué un brinco al subir mi mirada y escucharlo hablar. Edward tenía una agilidad de aparecer en los momentos y lugares menos esperados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté en shock.

-Vine a verte.-Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Quieres matarme antes de tiempo verdad?

-No me parece gracioso tu chiste-Su expresión se tornó seria.

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia que llegues así a mi casa, a mi cuarto.-Le dije furiosa.-Espera-Cambié mi expresión a duda.- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-La ventana.-Me dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste a mi ventana, pudiendo tocar y entrar por la puerta de abajo?

-Otra de mis habilidades Bella.

-Me tienes harta con tus habilidades.-Estaba reaccionando normal, cómo si no me hubieran advertido que él no era humano.- Viniste a verme ¿No?

-Si, en realidad, vine a buscarte.-Me dijo sutilmente.

-¿A buscarme? ¿Puedo saber para qué?

-Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

-Edward, no puedo salir de mi casa, Charlie y Renee aún no llegan.-Le dije nerviosamente. Sólo la idea de conocer a los Cullen me daba pena, ¿Me presentaría ante ellos cómo quién? ¿Su novia?

-Están por llegar Bella.-Me dijo muy confiado de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunté. Mi pregunta vino seguida de un sonido de corneta en la calle. No aparté mis ojos de él mientras me asomaba por la ventana y al voltear hacia fuera vi cómo Renee se bajaba de la patrulla de Charlie.

-Mejor esperaré abajo.-Me dijo Edward, desapareciendo rápidamente por mi puerta.

Claro, Charlie y Renee se darían cuenta de la presencia del carro y me preguntarían. Edward fue muy inteligente, pero después de pensarlo yo también debería bajar, mis padres se encontrarían a un extraño en su casa. Mientras escuchaba cómo Charlie y Renee hablaban mientras se acercaban a la puerta, bajé lo más rápido que pude, claro mi torpeza no permitió que fuera muy ágil y resbalé en un escalón pero Edward estaba ahí para atraparme entre sus brazos. Subí mi mirada y quedamos muy cerca, él uno del otro. Ya la puerta se había abierto. Charlie y Renee nos vieron y quedaron totalmente pasmados, tenían un estado de Shock.

-Hola Charlie, hola Renee.-Les dije cómo si nada hubiera pasado mientras Edward me colocaba de pie.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Preguntó Charlie molesto.

-Papá, mamá, les presento a Edward Cullen.-Dije entrecortadamente, estaba nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo Edward cortésmente.

-Hola Edward, ¿Eres amigo de Bella?-Preguntó mi madre curiosamente, se le notaba felicidad en su expresión.

-Si, muy buenos amigos.-Le respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de mi.

-¿Y para qué viniste Edward?-Preguntó mi padre, que al parecer se había calmado un poco.

-Vine a pedirles permiso para que Bella conozca a mi familia.

Charlie y Renee hicieron un corto contacto visual y después regresaron sus miradas a nosotros.

-Ah, esta bien hija, cuídate.-Me dijo mi madre dulcemente mientras me daba una gran sonrisa y me besaba en la frente.

Mi padre hizo una mueca de duda, frunció el ceño hacia Renee y ella asintió. Mi padre jamás se había encontrado con algo de este estilo.

-Bueno, con su permiso. Bella ¿Nos vamos?-Me preguntó expectativo.

Dudé un poco ante su pregunta, estaba totalmente asustada.

-Si, déjame buscar mi chaqueta.-Logré articular en voz baja.

-Aquí la tengo Bella.-Dijo Edward levantando la chaqueta que tenía en su mano.

-Ah, gracias.

-Adiós Bella, que se diviertan.-Dijo mi madre cuando la dejábamos atrás.

Admirar el Volvo plateado tan cerca, era impresionante, un auto hermoso. Edward se posó a mi lado y abrió la puerta por mí. Pude admirar el lujoso auto por dentro. Estaba frío, pero tenía un olor particular, a él.

-¿Lista?-Me preguntó Edward mientras tomaba el volante.

-Si, claro.-Dije con nerviosismo.

Edward empezó a manejar a una velocidad muy rápida, me asustaba un poco, pero noté su expresión mientras volteé un poco a verlo, era tranquila cómo si nada. No tenía ganas de hablar, así que permanecí callada todo el camino, mientras Edward me veía con curiosidad, sentí en un momento sus ojos clavados en mí y me preocupaba que a su velocidad, despegara la vista de la carretera.

-¿Qué piensas Bella?

-Nada, tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?

-¿No confías en mí?- Me preguntó y soltó una risa baja.

-Si, pero por lo menos coloca tu vista en la carretera.-Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y asustada.

El se detuvo a verme un poco más mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad.

-Me tiene muy frustrado no saber qué piensas.-Dijo el con voz de decepción.

-Ni que pudieras averiguarlo.-Le respondí con tono de gracia.

-Si puedo, pero eres a la única persona que no consigo cómo hacerlo.-Me dijo con el mismo tono de decepción.  
-Espera, ¿Hay algo malo en mi?-Pregunté preocupada.

Edward empezó a reír. Seguramente algo le había causado mucha gracia.

-¿No te parece extraño que yo pueda leer mentes?

-En realidad, ya nada me sorprende de ti.-Le dije con voz indiferente.

Permaneció metido en sus pensamientos, su vista era recta pero vacía, cómo si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

-Tu madre se alegra de que salgas…conmigo-Dijo Edward apenado.

-Ah, ¿En serio?, en realidad no me sorprende, es que yo jamás he salido con… nadie, así de ésta forma.-Le respondí en voz baja mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Si, aunque Charlie tiene un poco de duda, él sólo quiere que tú seas feliz.

-Lo soy.-Le dije a Edward en un susurro, dándole una media sonrisa.

El camino a su casa se me hizo eterno, subíamos una colina donde había altos pinos y no había muchas casas alrededor. El frío era peor de lo normal.

-Aquí estamos.-Dijo Edward apresurándose a abrir mi puerta.

Subí mi vista, su casa era excepcionalmente preciosa, era grande, con ventanales altos, una estructura muy sofisticada. Era blanca, con detalles en piedras. Me quedé de pie, atónita, con mi vista detallando cada esquina de esa maravillosa casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Edward dando unos pasos hacia mi.

-Es…Tu casa es… Hermosa.-Le dije entrecortadamente.

-…Gracias-Respondió Edward apenado.

Me tomó de la mano dulcemente, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Tenía un sentimiento muy extraño, pero se sentía tan bien tenerlo a mi lado, tomando mi mano. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que noté fue el dulce olor a rosas. Mis ojos quedaron impresionados ante tal espectáculo, toda la casa estaba decorada con rosas, de varios colores, en floreros, en adornos de las cortinas, era hermoso. En mi se clavaron los ojos de tres personas del interior de la casa.

-Hola Bella, no sabes cómo nos alegra que estés aquí.-Dijo Alice, dándome un emotivo abrazo.

Les alegraba mi presencia.

-Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, es un placer tenerte aquí.-Dijo una mujer, que me imaginé que sería la madre de Edward pero, era muy joven para ser madre. Su cabello era ondulado y su tez era blanca al igual que todos.

-Gracias a ustedes.-Contesté apenada, aun quita en la entrada de la casa.

-Bella, ella es mi madre Esme y él es mi padre Carlisle.-Un hombre muy apuesto, su cabello era claro.-Y creo que ya conoces a Alice.-Dijo Edward señalando a cada uno respectivamente, mientras ellos respondían con una amable sonrisa.

-¿No falta alguien?-Pregunté por los demás miembros de la familia.

-Los demás están arriba, no deben tardar.-Dijo Carlisle dándole un rápido vistazo a Edward.-Por favor Bella, pasa adelante, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.-

-¿Una sorpresa?-No formaba parte de mi lista de favoritos las sorpresas, ni hacían el intento.

-Sí te hemos preparado una cena, la hicimos entre todos, esperemos que te guste.-Dijo Alice, tomándome del brazo y guiándome hacia el comedor. Pero sólo había un plato y una variedad de comida, también había postre.

-¿Voy a comer yo sola?-Pregunté apenada.

-No, por supuesto que no. Nosotros te acompañaremos, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte.-Me dijo Carlisle.

-Esperen, me refiero, ¿Yo voy a ser la única que va a comer?

Todos se miraron entre sí y después fijaron su vista en Edward que permaneció en silencio unos pocos segundos.

-Aún no le he dicho Carlisle.-Respondió Edward a una pregunta no formulada. Cierto, lee las mentes.

Supe instantáneamente a qué se refería. Pero no quise adentrarme más al tema. Escuché los pasos de tres personas bajando por las escaleras, eran Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Ya había escuchado su nombre en el colegio. Algo raro había en Jasper, sus ojos eran negros pero tenían un tono rojizo en el borde de sus pupilas. Se me quedó viendo con expresión petrificada.

Mientras nos acercamos a las escaleras, tomé una rosa mientras le sonreía a Edward. De pronto Alice gritó con su vista en blanco, gritó mi nombre. ¿Por qué me había gritado? Del grito me pegué a la pared, colocando mis manos detrás de mí. Sentí una pequeña puya en la palma, pero fue una de las espinas del tallo de la rosa. No presté atención. Pero en un pestañear de ojos, Jasper corrió hacia mí, empujándome al suelo. Edward se colocó alrededor de mí, mientras pude ver cómo los demás hacían una barrera al frente de mí, sosteniendo a Jasper.

-Lo siento.-Me susurró Edward al oído.

No supe lo que ocurría.

Todos desaparecieron, menos Alice, que se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Alice preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien, un poco confundida.

-Vamos Bella, te llevaré arriba.-Dijo Edward, cargándome suavemente.

Subió las escaleras, mientras yo volteaba a la parte trasera de la casa veía cómo Jasper me veía apenado y los demás hablaban con el.

Entramos a una habitación, que supuse que sería la de él. Pero no había cama. Sólo un mueble blanco que no se veía del todo cómodo para dormir. Había montones de CD en los estantes blancos, era un cuarto muy iluminado, la luz de la luna entraba sutilmente. Había demasiadas ventanas y ¿Una puerta al exterior?

-Bella, te he arriesgado demasiado al traerte aquí.

-Es que no entiendo, todo se me hace más confuso.-Tartamudeé mientras buscaba respuestas.

-Alice lo vio, vio tu sangre, yo debí reaccionar más rápido.

Edward paseaba por todo el cuarto, diciendo cosas en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero molesto.

-Edward, ¿me puedes explicar?

Él no ponía atención a lo que yo decía, cosa que me molestaba demasiado, era cómo si yo no estuviera ahí. Retomando los hechos, yo había sangrado, ¿Por qué Jasper habría de arremeter contra mí? Si ellos no son humanos… son pálidos, fríos. No comen comida y la sangre les produce un efecto…

-Está bien, te lo diré. Confío en ti. Nosotros somos…

-Vampiros…-Lo interrumpí con un hilo de voz, mis ojos estaban fijos en el piso, sentía cómo mi sangre me hormigueaba las venas, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, pero era de sorpresa, no de miedo. Había tenido a mi lado, alguien que pudo y aún puede acabar con mi vida, y simplemente me parece placentero estar al lado de Edward y del resto de su familia. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Edward quedó paralizado totalmente ante mi respuesta, y yo seguía son respirar ni moverme.

-¿Cómo… quién te lo dijo?-Preguntó Edward con su voz cortada.

-Lo acabo de averiguar-Respondí moviendo sólo mis labios.

-Me imagino que quieres irte de aquí, déjame… sólo buscaré las llaves y…- Dijo Edward con voz triste y vacía.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué querría irme?-Le pregunté volviendo mi mirada molesta por lo que había dicho, encontrándome con sus ojos dolidos y dorados.

-¿No… tienes miedo?-Me preguntó inocentemente.

Vamos, ¿Miedo a él?

-No. En absoluto.

-¿No te da miedo pensar que en sólo pocos segundos podríamos acabar con tu vida?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sé que no serían capaces, se que _tú_ no lo harías.-Le dije confiada, acercándome a él.

Coloqué una mano sobre su frío pecho. Quería sentir sus latidos. Pero no podía oír nada. Escuche una risita baja por su parte, creo que se había dado cuenta de lo que intenté hacer.

-Bella, mi corazón no late, ni respiro, lo hago cuando lo necesito para hablar y para parecer normal entre los humanos.-Me dijo cómo si me contara una historia normal. Me quedé pasmada ante su confesión.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Pregunté atónita.

-Bueno Bella, es algo de los Vampiros.-Rió ante su respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… llevas así?

-Un poco más un siglo…-Respondió con una media sonrisa.

¿Un siglo? ¿Cien años? ¿Cómo era posible vivir tanto tiempo aparentando unos dulces diecisiete años?

Fruncí mi ceño, en respuesta de duda. Se hizo un silencio largo, pero después sonó algo fuertemente en mi interior…


	9. Capítulo VIII:León Masoquista,Oveja Enfe

El león masoquista y la oveja enferma

Ya era de noche y no había comido nada desde el mediodía, en realidad no comí mucho ya que estaba tratando de ignorar a Jacob, tratando de averiguar lo que era Edward, cosa que ya no me preocupaba, pero debería. Era un vampiro.

-Tengo que atender tus necesidades humanas.-Dijo Edward colocando mi mano sobre mi abdomen, el cual producía un sonido muy molesto en protesta por el hambre. Era penoso.

-No, puedo resistir hasta mi casa.-Le mentí, seguramente me iba a desmayar en el camino.

-Bella, ¿Piensas despreciar la cena que preparó mi familia?-Preguntó Edward dramáticamente ofendido.

-Lo siento Edward, es que me da muchísima pena bajar, después de todo el escándalo que se for...-Un dedo frío y suave se posó sobre mis labios.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, además. ¿Quién te dijo que bajarías a comer? Yo te traeré la comida.-Me dijo riendo y desapareciendo, sin permitir que se lo impidiera.

Era tan cortés y amable.

Me volteé a ver su colección de música, la mayoría era clásica e instrumental. Desde décadas pasadas hasta música actual. Edward tenía un siglo de vida, y por lo que pude suponer, su cultura en general debe estar increíblemente avanzada. Mientras tomé un CD al azar, lo solté al instante sintiendo un pinchazo en mi dedo, levanté mi mano para visualizarlo, había un punto marcado en la parte superior de mi dedo índice. Solté un bajo gemido de dolor al presionar el punto rojo.

-¿Te duele?-Apareció Edward sorpresivamente atrás de mi. Colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura y con la otra tomando mi débil dedo.

-No, sólo es un punto Edward.-Repliqué.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.-Dijo mientras fruncía un poco los labios, aparentando seriedad para no soltar su risa.

Mis ojos recorrieron el cuarto, había traído una pequeña mesa desplegable, tenía comida de todo tipo de la que había en el comedor, pero estaba delicadamente adornado con pétalos alrededor, formando un mantel de colores pasteles, que me dejaron totalmente fuera de mí.

-Alice es definitivamente obsesiva.-Suspiré.

-En realidad… No fue Alice, fue mi idea.-Susurró en voz baja, si hubiera podido sonrojarse, apostaría lo que sea porque lo hubiera hecho. Su postura se convirtió en incómoda, probablemente pensó que no me había gustado su tierno detalle.

-¿Tú…? Esto, Edward… Es…-Me había quedado sin palabras totalmente.

-Si te molesta, puedo quitarlas.-Repuso con la cabeza baja mientras se acercaba a la mesa a quitar los pétalos.

-No.-Me acerqué e impedí que las quitara.-Iba a decir que es muy dulce… En serio, me encantó.-Me encontré con su mirada, mientras aparté suavemente su mano de la mesa. Mis latidos empezaron de nuevo, apenas podía contarlos. Llevé su mano al lugar superficial de mi corazón.

-Eso es increíblemente maravilloso. Si el mío estuviera funcionando, te aseguro que sería mucho peor que eso.-Dijo refiriéndose con sus ojos a mi corazón.

-Es así cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

Me dirigió una mirada suave, que después se tornó confusa y dolorosa, su cara se movió lentamente a un lado y quedó mirando algo atrás de él.

-Creo que deberías comer algo, no quiero que desmayes.-Repuso cambiando el tema, pero sin dejar el dulce tono de voz.

-Yo creo también.-Murmuré colocando instintivamente mis manos alrededor de mi estómago de nuevo.

Me senté en su sillón de cuero blanco, y el procedió a hacer lo mismo después de colocar la mesa al frente de mi. A pesar de que me apenaba muchísimo comer "sola", no podía evitar probar esa comida que se veía exquisita y más aún cuando mi estómago tenía una sinfonía desde hace media hora. Me observó, siempre sonriendo, sus ojos se posaban en mí cómo si yo fuera una escultura de arte, una reina, algo fascinante, esto me incomodaba un poco, pero trataba de no poner atención a sus ojos dorados. Me pasé todo el rato hablando de lo deliciosa que había quedado esa comida, para ser "Vampiros", el arte culinaria humana lo tenían muy bien avanzado. Terminé mi tartaleta de fresas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara.

-Gracias, ha estado delicioso.

-Si me lo vuelves a decir de esa manera, me lo voy a creer. -Repuso mientras tomaba la mesa y la llevaba abajo.

No se tomó más de tres segundos en regresar.

-¿Te importa si bajamos ahora?-Le pregunté con voz de súplica.

Frunció las cejas, pensando.

-De verdad me interesaría hablar con tu familia, a eso vine. ¿O prefieres llevarme a casa?-Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible para quedarme.

-Está bien Bella, pero sólo un momento. Debo llevarte a tu casa temprano.-Refunfuñó rindiéndose.

Caminó delante de mí, aún permaneciendo en guardia, pero no creía que fuera necesario el protocolo extracurricular de guardaespaldas. Todo estaban en la sala acomodados cómo si nos estuvieran esperando, todos me dedicaron una sonrisa, no me sorprendió que Rosalie fuera la única que no sonrío, además de Jasper que mantenía la mirada baja. Nos sentamos y después de extensas disculpas por parte de Carlisle, nuestra conversación se volvió interesante. Él me explicaba las sensaciones de los Vampiros al oler sangre humana, me parecía increíble, eran de otra especie y tenían que sobrevivir entre nosotros como alguien más del montón. Según sus descripciones la sangre era cómo una droga, un olor delicioso y exquisito, único. En cambio para mí, me parecía la cosa más desagradable del mundo, era saborear óxido y sal combinados.

Edward permanecía a mi lado con una cara inexpresiva, al parecer el tema le aburría un poco. Esme y Alice se extendieron a preguntarme acerca de mis intereses personales, mi vida cotidiana, cosas básicas, pero tenían la misma expresión de admiración que tuvo Edward mientras yo cenaba, me escuchaban con paciencia y se interesaban en un tema tan inútil cómo mi comida preferida o mi música favorita. El tema humano sería tan interesante para ellos, cómo para mí sería el de los vampiros.

Mi relación con Edward se había tornado realmente seria, para el poco tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos. Me percaté por uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa, que el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro, una noche oscura iluminada sólo por la luna. Se me había ido completamente la noción del tiempo, y es que con esa familia me sentía tan cómoda que no me importaba nada, me la pasaba maravillosamente bien.

Sentí un poco de pena al observar disimuladamente mi reloj, a lo mejor se sentirían mal. Pero tuve que hacerlo, noté que eran un poco más de las nueve de la noche, ya que no presté atención a los minutos.

-Creo que se ha hecho un poco tarde-Inquirió Carlisle.

-Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros Bella, espero de verdad que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto.-Me dijo esperanzada Esme, mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, que por muy frías, eran suaves y delicadas.

-Ella estará aquí muy seguido-Le aseguró Alice a Esme, propiciándole una sonrisa de felicidad y seguridad.

¿Lo haría?

-Gracias por todo, me he sentido muy bien en su compañía-Admití con mis mejillas un poco rojas.

-Disculpa por lo malo-Dijo Emmett divertidamente, mientras golpeaba en broma a su hermano Jasper.

-Nos vemos Bella-Escuché a mis espaldas de una voz que nunca me imaginé escuchar esa noche. Rosalie.

Sonreí como respuesta ante sus palabras.

Edward dejó que caminara al frente, aún seguía protegiéndome, ya me estaba haciendo sentir un poco incómoda.

Manejó precipitadamente por la carretera cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sólo vi que era mi madre, no quise contestar para no hacer que Edward manejara más rápido, si es que podía.

Se estacionó al frente de mi casa después del "_corto_" viaje.

Volteé por la ventana, viendo mi casa, esperando un regaño de Charlie o algo por el estilo, suspiré profundamente y coloqué mi mano sobre la manilla del carro.

-Tu madre no está precisamente molesta-Repuso Edward conteniendo una risa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo verás.

Después de intentar pensar a qué se refería con lo que había dicho, fruncí el ceño con duda.

-Gracias por todo, en serio, la pasé increíble.-Inquirí con pena.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.-Respondió levantando sus hombros en señal de insuficiencia.

Me dio una dulce sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto. Se quedó detenido hasta que mi madre me abrió en cuestión de segundos, su cara era… ¿Emoción?

-¡Bella!-Dijo mi madre mientras sonreía despidiéndose del carro que arrancaba a mis espaldas.- ¿Cómo te fue?-Me preguntó interesada.

-Me fue…Increíble-Traté de usar las palabras correctas.

-Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Cómo es su familia? ¿Te tratan bien?-Dijo mi madre aumentando su tono de interés.

-Todos son muy buenos, me prepararon…-Recordé que no debía dar sospechas.-Prepararon una cena fabulosa.

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido hija. Pero necesito saber algo.-Dijo Renee con voz seria.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad te gusta ese chico? Te veo diferente, te veo feliz-Respondió con sinceridad.

-Mamá, el es increíble… Me siento tan bien cuando estoy a su lado, jamás me había sentido así.-Confesé finalmente, era la primera vez que mi madre se interesaba en mis relaciones amorosas, y primera vez que respondía a sus preguntas, sentía ganas de contárselo, estaba muy feliz.

A Reneé empezaron a brotarle sutilmente unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos, me acarició suavemente la mejilla, mientras intentaba sonreír.

-¿Mamá qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Es sólo que… Me hace tan feliz verte así, sonriendo, alegre. No sabes cuanto hemos luchado Charlie y yo para que seas feliz, y ahora que lo eres, me emociona muchísimo.-Replicó con dulzura.

-Me siento como otra persona. Él ha llegado a cambiar mi vida madre.-Murmuré, sintiendo cómo involuntariamente mis lágrimas salían.

Llorábamos de felicidad. El día que supe que moriría pronto, mis padres prometieron que harían lo posible porque el resto de mis días fueran felices, pero simplemente yo no exigí nada, ni Renee ni Charlie están al alcance de proporcionarme grandes regalos, ni maravillosos viajes, así que yo hacía de mi día a día, lo más normal posible. Era tan satisfactorio sentirme así.

Reneé permitió que subiera después de un abrazo emotivo. Entré al baño, escuchando los ronquidos de Charlie desde la otra habitación. Mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados por las lágrimas, lavé mi cara y me cambié de ropa. Estaba totalmente exhausta. Hacía mas frío de lo común, así que tomé un sweater grueso de mi clóset. Me cubrí totalmente con mi cobija y cerré mis ojos. No faltó mucho para que me empezara a asfixiar debajo de la sábana y me la quité de encima. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Pero no podía esperar a que se hiciera de día, quería verlo.

Me levanté apenas con el primer rayo de sol. No supe la hora, pero quería llegar lo más rápido al colegio. Me tardé un poco escogiendo que ropa usar, nunca me había importado mi apariencia, pero de nada valió el esfuerzo, tomé la primera camisa que vi.

Al bajar las escaleras, Charlie me vio con sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?-Preguntó él. Generalmente no nos topamos en las mañanas, ya que el sale mucho más temprano que yo.

-Tengo… hambre-Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Ah, entiendo-Murmuró con una expresión de duda en su frente.-Tu madre me contó lo de…éste chico, Edward.-Charlie inquirió, cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Pregunté asustada. Renee era capaz de colocar en mi boca palabras que jamás he articulado.

-Me dijo que eres feliz, ¿Es así?-Preguntó mi padre con duda e interés.

-Es cierto.-Susurré.

Quedó un rato en silencio.

-Bueno Bells, eso es lo importante, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti.-Replico Charlie dándome un beso de despedida en la frente. Pensé que iba a reaccionar diferente, pero no podía, no debía.

Llegué al colegio lo más rápido que pude. ¿Para qué? Para notar que ni el Volvo plateado, ni el Mercedes Rojo ni el Jeep Blanco estaban ahí. Me sentí decepcionada de mi esfuerzo de llegar temprano, pero no perdí mis esperanzas y esperé unos minutos más en el estacionamiento.

No hubo señales de los Cullen.

-No van a venir-Aseguró Jessica al acercarse a mí.

-No sé de que me hablas-Respondí con sequedad, tratando de enfocarme en el libro de matemática que traía en mi mano.

-Los Cullen, si no llegan a la misma hora, significa que no vienen.-Inquirió ella cómo si los conociera demasiado.

-Nunca pregunté nada.-Mentí literalmente. En cierta parte me frustraba que ella supiera más información que yo.

-Bueno, sólo te aviso.-Murmuró ella un poco molesta.

Regresé mi vista una vez más por encima del estacionamiento. Ninguna señal. Entré a clases con mi mente nublada y llena de dudas que me frustraban. Contesté algunas preguntas en estado inexpresivo en clases de Biología, mientras miraba a la mesa vacía de mi compañero de clases.

Revisé mi celular repetidas veces. Nada aún.

El día pasaba en segundos para mi, lento. Cuando creía que había pasado una hora completa, sólo eran cinco minutos. No podía creer lo mal que me sentía sin Edward, ¿Eran así mis días antes de conocerlo? Tristes, lentos y sin sentido.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la gente corría rápidamente afuera, más desesperados de lo normal, ¿O era que mi velocidad era muy lenta?

-Bella, ¿Por qué caminas tan lento?-Me preguntó Mike, respirando rápidamente después de haber corrido un poco, las gotas de sudor brotaban por su frente.

-¿El colegio se está cayendo o algo por el estilo?-Pregunté con ironía.

-No, aunque es uno de mis deseos más profundos-Bromeó.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Míralo por ti misma.-Respondió Mike mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos hacia el exterior del colegio.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron en busca de alguna anormalidad. Mi vista se deleito con un sol brillante, alumbrando cada hoja en los árboles, mi oído escuchaba a los chicos gritando de emoción, quitándose los sweaters y tirándolos al suelo y mi tacto se percató del calor delicado que rozaba mi cara. Fue la única cosa que me pudo alegrar el día, ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la ausencia de los Cullen? Las pocas películas de vampiros que conocía me relataban que ellos sólo salían de noche, ya que la luz del sol los "_derretía_", siempre me había parecido ridículo, claro obviando el hecho de que los vampiros no existían. Ya no sabía que otras conclusiones, pero el día era simplemente hermoso para desperdiciarlo, además por la actitud de los chicos, esto no era algo muy común aquí en Forks. Me senté en el árbol de la vez pasada. Coloqué mi mente en blanco. No quería mostrar mi incomodidad.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, en comparación con la primera. Entregué unas cuantas actividades y salí más temprano.

Ya empezaba a hacer calor, así que me quité el sweater, agradeciendo que la camisa que me había puesto, no fuera muy vieja. Busqué las llaves de mi camioneta mientras bajaba las cortas escaleras, cuándo escuché cómo un carro frenaba, pasando horizontalmente al frente de mí. Después de que mi corazón volviera a latir, y de que mi cuerpo reaccionó, subí mi vista lentamente, dando respiraciones profundas y entrecortadas, había estado muy cerca.

Un Volvo.

Color plata.

Vampiro.

_**Edward.**_

-Hola Bella-Me susurró al oído al bajarse de su flamante carro.

Estaba clara de que casi me pudo haber arrollado con el carro, y que aún así me hablaba cómo si nada. Pero lo que más me frustraba era su cara de simpatía y dulzura, sentía mis rodillas débiles, incapaces de sostener mi peso. Su sonrisa era brillante y delicada. Pero me había dejado todo el día sola, una "eternidad" diría yo. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando de que mi mirada fuera molesta y de rabia, intentando no distraerme al verlo penetrándome con sus ojos. Aun llevaba puesto su sweater con el clima cómo estaba, aunque se había nublado un poco el cielo. Había desaparecido el rastro del sol.

Me volteé bruscamente hacia mi camioneta, pasando por al lado de su carro, donde se encontraba Alice en el copiloto, dándome una dulce sonrisa que era incapaz de no responder. Caminé más rápido. No pude observarlo, pero de seguro estaría extrañado de mi reacción, no faltó más para que se situara al frente de mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?-Me preguntó preocupado.

Solté una risa irónica, mientras subía una ceja en señal de impertinencia.

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy?-Pregunté-

-Vine a buscarte Bella, te lo explico todo después.-Me dijo con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro ante mi pregunta.

-¿Sólo así? ¿No te pasó por la mente avisarme que no vendrías hoy?-Estaba actuando muy exageradamente. Pero era involuntario. Vomitaba las palabras.

-¿Bella, cuál es el problema? Es sólo un día.-Replicó con nervios ante mi tono de voz.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema Edward? No soy como tú, ni cómo cualquier otro humano. Tú vives por una eternidad, un humano vive varias décadas, pero yo…yo tengo que vivir día a día cómo si fuera el último, aprovechando cada segundo que pasa.-Me sorprendí ante mi revelación, le hablé firme y honestamente. La realidad de mis palabras me abrumaba y me llenaba de melancolía, a su lado se me había olvidado mi maldición. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Ahora que llegaste, sin ti siento que pasa una eternidad, para ti son solo segundos sin mi.-Mis palabras empezaban a sonar entrecortadas.- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, sólo… sólo déjame ir a mi camioneta.-Murmuré con un nudo en mi garganta y mis mejillas con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Su expresión era pálida, literalmente, más pálido no podría ser, pero me veía cómo si le hubieran dado la noticia de la muerte de alguien cercano. Podía leer su mirada. Dolor, tristeza, pena…

No se movía, parecía petrificado, congelado.

-Nos vemos Edward-Susurré rompiendo su silencio y avanzando por su lado.

-Por favor Bella, no te vayas…-Dijo con voz sollozante a mis espaldas.

El dolor de sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal por lo que le había dicho. Limpié rápidamente mis lágrimas y volteé mi vista. Se acercó a mi de forma inmediata y me abrazó fuerte, pero dulce y delicadamente a la vez, con el calor que estaba haciendo, la piel de sus brazos rodeándome y tocando parte de mi espalda descubierta por mi camiseta. Se sentía tan bien, pero así fuera, con o sin calor, todo con Edward era perfecto, su olor era penetrante, delicioso.

Le devolví el abrazo en forma de respuesta, mis brazos rodearon su cintura y coloqué mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

-Nunca más te dejaré, tienes toda la razón, jamás lo pensé de esa forma… soy un total desconsiderado.-Refunfuñó hacia sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, sólo vámonos de aquí.-Repliqué mientras miraba la gente a nuestro alrededor que se nos quedaban viendo con una expresión de sorpresa. Mike permanecía con su boca en forma de "o". Jessica sólo comentaba al oído de muchas chicas de las cuales sólo reconocí a Ángela. Todos miraban hacia nosotros.

Incómodo.

-Vamos Bella, yo te llevaré.-Insistió.

-Pero, si tengo mi camioneta aquí, no es necesario, de verdad.

-Confía en mí. Yo te llevaré, Alice se encargará de llevar tu camioneta a tu casa.-Replicó sospechosamente.

En menos de dos segundos, Alice apareció detrás de mi, y propiciándome una dulce sonrisa, tomó las llaves de mi mano y se dirigió a la camioneta. Levanté mi mano en señal de que esperara, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Lo miré con duda, tratando de averiguar por qué querría llevarme. Era lo mismo a que yo fuera con mi Pick-up.

Miré el camino, era el mismo hacia mi casa, así que no tramaba nada, aunque su expresión mostraba lo contrario. Mordía su labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué faltaste hoy?-Pregunté.

-¿Ya viste el clima?-Respondió riendo.

-Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que ustedes no pueden salir a la luz del sol, como en las películas?

Soltó una gran carcajada.

-No Bella, es sólo un mito, si podemos salir a la luz pero, no debemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya verás.-Dijo misteriosamente.

Se estacionó al frente de mi casa y abrió mi puerta caballerosamente.

-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?-Me preguntó caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle, hacia los árboles.

-¿A dónde vas Edward? No creo que…

-No te preocupes, será sólo un momento. ¿Confías en mi?

-Si, claro.

Colocó una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sin dejar de sonreírme se acercó lentamente y se colocó detrás de mí.

-Cierra los ojos-Me susurró al oído dulcemente.

Accedí a su extraña petición y colocó sobre mis ojos una venda, obviamente de un color negro, la amarró y me tomó por la cadera, cargándome totalmente, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a él lo más que pude. Comencé a sentir la extraña sensación de aquella noche de lluvia en el bosque, el viento rozando mi piel velozmente, las manos frías de Edward alrededor de mí. El azote de los árboles paró repentinamente. Mi vampiro me colocó en el suelo con cuidado, mientras me retiraba la venda de mis ojos.

-Espero que te gusté-Dijo expectativo.

Respiré profundamente, olor a flores y grama.

Quedé sorprendida al ver un suelo de diversos colores brillantes y hermosos a la vista. Flores, muchas flores vestían el prado a donde me había llevado Edward. El pasto era verde en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un paisaje que jamás había deleitado, hermoso, increíble. ¿Cómo existían lugares así?

-Esto es… único. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Quería compartir éste lugar contigo. Es especial.-Me respondió con ternura.

-Gracias, de verdad no sé qué decirte.-Repliqué con pena.

-No tienes que decir nada. Sólo con verte feliz me basta y me sobra.-Inquirió en voz baja.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, mientras el sol aparecía tenuemente entre las nubes, Edward se acercó a la parte más iluminada.

-Ésta es la razón de mi ausencia hoy.-Dijo mientras abría lentamente su camisa. Su físico era impactante, músculos pronunciados. Su piel brillaba cómo si estuviera hecho de diamante, parecía una escultura, una obra de arte, los diamantes estaban esparcidos por cada espacio de su cuerpo. Era hermoso.

-Edward, ¿Cómo…?-No lograba articular las palabras.

-¿Lo ves? La gente se daría cuenta.

-Ya entiendo, es increíble.-Me acerqué a él, a tocar su pecho desnudo, parecía una ilusión óptica, una alucinación. Al principio sonrió, pero después su mirada se tornó preocupada. Tomó mi mano dulcemente y la apartó.

-Tengo miedo.-Confesó con pena.

Estamos claros, Edward es un vampiro, con increíbles agilidades, con unas cuantas décadas más de vida que yo y aún así ¿Le temía a algo?

-¿Tú experimentas ese sentimiento?

-Lo estoy empezando a desarrollar.

-¿A qué le temes?-Pregunté acercándome más a él.

-Tengo miedo a dos cosas, la primera es… No poder controlarme contigo, estar cerca de ti es cómo pecar, jugar con tu muerte; no quiero hacerte daño Bella.-Replicó con melancolía, colocando su mano debajo de mi mejilla.

-Confío en ti. Nada va a pasar.-Le aseguré.

-Espero tener la fuerza…-Murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu segundo miedo?

-No quiero perderte, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti.-Susurró con tristeza mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

El cielo estaba nublado de nuevo, en realidad ya no había señales de un día soleado cómo el de la mañana, se había tornado gris y frío. Pegó una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que pasó sobre mí, hizo que mi piel se erizara y me hizo temblar un poco, expresé un poco de incomodidad en la cara.

-Ten.-Inquirió él, quitándose su sweater y colocándolo alrededor de mi. Aunque no estaba caliente me cubría un poco.

-Gracias…-Respondí sonrojándome.

Comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Aún seguíamos cerca el uno del otro. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas totalmente. De repente él se volteó, dándome la espalda y el diluvio comenzó a caer fuertemente.

-No me vas a perder.-Dije en voz alta cuando me daba la espalda. Entre la lluvia que mojaba mi rostro le grité la respuesta a su segundo miedo.

Volteó lentamente su cara de tristeza y me propició una linda sonrisa. Se acercó una vez más a mi. Tomó rápidamente mi rostro entre sus manos y posó sus dulces y suaves labios sobre los míos, fue difícil asimilarlo al principio, pero después todo fue muy romántico, me besaba lentamente, nunca había sentido esto que sentía, era felicidad. Mi primer beso. Tuve que separarme un poco de él para tomar aire, pero no quería terminar todo ahí coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo y besándolo enseguida.

-Te Amo Isabella Swan.-Me susurró con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos.

Me confundió la realidad de sus palabras.

-Tú… prometiste que no te enamorarías de mi.-Le dije sollozando.

-Fue algo inevitable.-Replicó con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.-Reí con mis lágrimas confundidas entre las gotas de lluvia.

-Así el león se enamoró de la oveja…-Susurró.

-¿La oveja enferma?-Pregunté graciosamente.

-El león que estaba peligrosamente enamorado.-Respondió con una media sonrisa.

Tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas.

-Número cinco.-Cité.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Mi deseo número cinco, que mi primer beso fuera debajo de la lluvia…-Respondí con pena.

-¿Tienes una lista de deseos?

-Si, pero son sólo unos pocos.-Confesé

-Te prometo, los haré realidad, para ti. Por ti Bella, daría lo que sea. _Tú eres mi vida ahora…_


	10. Capítulo IX: Deseos

Deseos

El día más maravilloso de todos se me había cumplido en ese prado, mi primer beso, con el verdadero amor, Edward Cullen, un vampiro.

Al día siguiente, tomé un pequeño resfriado, donde todo me daba calor, sudaba a montones. Pero era normal, no cómo los usuales, que con mi enfermedad se incrementaban. Quizás mi situación estaría mejorando con Edward apoyándome. Mi padre se veía más optimista, mi madre me veía con una sonrisa a la mañana. Me había dicho que faltaría a clases el martes ya que iría de cacería con su familia, uso el término "Nos daremos un pequeño banquete", el cual me hizo visualizar a mí… a mí… ¿Novio? Podría decirse que sí. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba, fácil.

A pesar de todo, la fuerza no era suficiente, mi mente se llenaba de dolor y tristeza de pensar que en unos meses, todo acabaría. Mi enfermedad estaba arruinando la poca felicidad que poco a poco iba construyendo. Le prometí a Edward que no me separaría del él, pero sin ninguna seguridad.

Me levanté temprano, sin poder dormir, recordando ese beso…

Busqué mis libros encima de mi escritorio y se cayó entre ellos un objeto, negro. Mi Beeper. El objeto que me avisaría el día de mi operación, o de "mi muerte". Aún no sabíamos nada, pero por ahora, eso era mi final. Mis manos temblaban con el objeto, y sentía como golpes en mi abdomen. Lo guardé en una de las gavetas rápidamente. Allí junto al Beeper se encontraba mi libro, en el cual había guardado esa lista, la lista de deseos. La leí, concentrando mi vista en el número cinco. Lo taché ya que se había hecho realidad…

_-" beso, bajo la lluvia"_

Di un largo suspiro, vi la hora y me sorprendí de que ya fuera tarde. Me fui al colegio rápidamente, dejando todo desordenado.

Al estacionarme, podría jurar que todo el colegio miraba hacia mí. Efectivamente, al subir mi mirada, me encontré con muchas miradas, lo cual hizo ruborizarme al instante. Salí de la Pickup con la mirada baja. Escuche unos cuantos _"Ella es…", "¿No lo viste ayer…?" "Isabella Swan…",_ pero el que más llamó mi atención: _"Es novia de __**Edward Cullen…"**_. Ya se habían enterado y estaban haciendo suposiciones por mi encuentro de ayer en el estacionamiento. Sentía que alguien saltaría sobre mí.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Insinuó Jessica a mi lado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté inexpresivamente. Sabía que me hablaría de Edward.

-Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen, eso es algo que nadie había intentado, sólo por el hecho de que nadie lo había logrado.-Replicó Jessica con admiración.

-Pues creo que hay que arriesgarse un poco siempre-Inquirí, concentrando mi vista en la puerta del aula. No podía negar algo que ya sería obvio en unos cuantos días.

-Debes contármelo todo, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?-Dijo entonando un poco más su voz en la última pregunta.

-Mira, hablamos después, no tengo ánimos.

-Este bien, pero seguro.-Me presionó ella.

Asentí con desgana mientras me volteaba hacia las mesas del aula, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

La voz de Edward revoloteaba en mi mente, mientras mis compañeros me veían sin colocar atención a la clase. Suspiré unas cuantas veces.

Mike me llamó unas cuantas veces desde el otro pasillo, pero no presté atención, sacaría a relucir la misma conversación que había establecido con Jessica, de la cual escapé ágilmente. Llegué a mi casa un poco cansada, lavé un poco de ropa, hice mis tareas. Sonó el teléfono y crucé mis dedos, deseando que fuera la persona más pensada de la tarde.

-¿Bella?-Habló con voz dulce.

-Ah, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunté un poco desilusionada.

-Parece que esperabas a alguien más, si quieres llamo…

-No, Jake, disculpa, he estado un poco distraída los últimos días.

-No te preocupes, llamaba sólo para saber de ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bien, todo perfecto. ¿Cuándo vas a venir de visita?

-De hecho, pensaba en ir, sólo si quieres claro.

-Por supuesto, eso sería genial-Repliqué con emoción, la compañía de Jacob nunca estaba demás, el era un muy buen amigo.

-Estaré allá en unos pocos minutos.-Aseguró colgando el teléfono.

Colgué el mío también y me eché una ojeada de pies a cabeza, estaba hecha nada, tenía que darme un baño urgente. Subí precipitadamente. El agua estaba caliente, relajó mis músculos, lavé mi cabello, lo peiné y sequé instantáneamente para no resfriarme, aunque el día anterior me había mojado bajo la lluvia y había salido ilesa. Mi ropa ya daba dolor, pero jamás había tenido la voluntad de ir un día de compras, me parecía aburrido y poco productivo.  
Justo en el momento, se oyó un carro llegando a la entrada de mi casa. Bajé a abrir la puerta.

-¡Jake!-Saludé con ánimos.

-¡Bella! Hoy estás… preciosa.-Confesó ruborizándose un poco.

-Sólo tomé un baño, Jacob.-Repliqué con desgana.-Pasa adelante.

-He venido para hablar contigo-Murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?-Pregunté ansiosa.

-No me habías contado lo de tu enfermedad-Su voz se tornó seria.

-Claro que sí, lo hice hace una semana ¿No recuerdas?

-Lo que no me dijiste… era que ibas a morir posiblemente-Replicó con tristeza.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, por favor.-Inquirí con un poco de molestia.

-¿Pero te costaba demasiado contármelo?-Preguntó decepcionado.

-Jacob, me cuesta hablar sobre mi muerte ¿Está bien?-Repliqué subiendo mi tono de voz.

-Pero hay posibilidades… tú… eres joven, debe haber algo…-Tartamudeó.

-Vamos, mi tipo de sangre es muy rara. Sólo pocas personas podrían donarme el corazón.-Respondí con desgana.

Permaneció un minuto pensativo. En ese minuto recordé que había dejado mi celular arriba, debía avisarle a Renee que trajera una pizza o algo comestible para cenar.

-Ya vengo.

Casualmente, mi celular comenzó a vibrar encima de mi escritorio. Era mi madre, le avisé de nuestra necesidad alimentaria y accedió a comprar algunos embutidos y la pizza, me advirtió que Charlie iría un poco tarde ya que tuvo complicaciones en la policía. Sonó un corto aviso de que me estaba quedando sin batería así que decidí buscar el cargador en las gavetas, cuando abrí la primera mis ojos captaron _"7. Lanzarme de un acantilado" _Era el momento perfecto para decírselo a mi amigo, el era el indicado y el era el que me cumpliría ese deseo. Sonreí para mi misma y salí de mi cuarto.

Cuando bajé, Jacob no se había movido un centímetro, su mirada era pensativa y aislada, cómo si estuviera rompiéndose la cabeza en un problema complejo de matemáticas. Hasta que su mirada se tornó iluminada seguida de una sonrisa hacia mi. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento por su mente?

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo reaccionando de de su silencio.

-No, primero voy yo-Dije con voz firme.

Asintió para que comenzara a hablar.

-Jacob, sabes que estoy enferma…-Empecé a hablar con un tono de convencimiento.

-Si ya lo sé…-Dijo bajando su mirada.

-Bueno es que… yo quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de… Por no decir morir, mejor operarme. Quiero cumplir unos cuantos deseos, y quiero que tú me ayudes a cumplir uno de estos deseos.-Supliqué.

-Claro Bella, sabes que podría hacer lo que quieras. Sólo por hacerte feliz.-Replicó con dulzura, acercándose a mí.

-Bueno, cuando iba para tu casa, al pasar por la playa, habían éstos chicos que se divertían, ellos… se lanzaban por el acantilado…-Dije con voz baja.

-¿Tú… quieres lanzarte?-Preguntó consternado.

-Es que se ve tan emocionante, y ellos parecían divertirse. Vamos. Lo prometiste-Le supliqué.

-No sé… Es muy arriesgado, además así cómo es una diversión, también más de uno ha salido herido… muerto, de ahí-Replicó con miedo.

Mi cara se tornó tensa, jamás lo había pensado de esa forma. Pero aún así la idea me parecía magnífica.

-Si pero voy a estar contigo, nada malo me va a pasar.-Le aseguré.

-No puedo arriesgarte de esa forma. No por ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ésta semana ha habido muchos accidentes por las fuertes olas, en unos cuantos días desaparecerán y lo consideraré, sólo por hacerte feliz.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamé saltando sobre él. Acto reflejo.

Cuando me alejé un poco, noté sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Entonces… qué era lo que me ibas a decir?-Pregunté interesada.

-Bella, no puedo más… Me gustas.-Admitió con pena.

Me quedé helada en mi posición. Mis ojos lo veían atemorizada pero confundida y el esperaba una respuesta, pasé unos minutos sin articular ni una sola palabra, abrí mi boca unas cuantas veces pero la cerraba, no lo quería hacer sentir mal, pero jamás se me había pasado por la mente ver a Jacob… de esa forma. Lo veía cómo un amigo, más nada.

-Es el momento cuando deberías decir algo.-Me dijo con optimismo.

-Jacob, no puedo… no te veo de esa forma. Eres mi amigo, además, yo amo a otra persona.

Rechino los dientes.

-¿Ya es oficial lo de ustedes?-Bufó.

Asentí sin decir nada.

-El te puede hacer daño.-Me advirtió.

-No le temo a nada, moriré dentro de poco tiempo.

-¡No digas eso!-Gritó.

-Jake, no hagas esto más difícil. Por favor-Susurré con dolor.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. No puedo obligarte. Será mejor que me vaya.-Inquirió aproximándose a la puerta.

-Pero si acabas de llegar-Refunfuñé entre dientes.

-Pero ya me voy. Adiós Bella, cuídate.-Dijo susurrándome al oído, produciendo un cosquilleo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de los labios. Lo miré con rabia y me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Recuerda, éste fin de semana.-Le dije.

-Ajá.-Respondió mientras se volteaba hacia la calle.

Un momento. Uno, dos… Dos carros estacionados afuera de mi casa. El Volkswagen y… No era la patrulla de Charlie.

_El Volvo._

Me quedé igual de petrificada como hacía unos cinco minutos, al igual que Jacob a mi lado. Oh, oh. La expresión de Edward no era precisamente buena, ni de felicidad. Miraba con rabia, odio, celos a Jacob, al cual no pude ver la expresión, ya que me daba la espalda, pero estaba rígido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Edward le dijo con voz amenazante.

-Vine a ver a Bella. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Refunfuñó pegándose a Edward.

-De hecho, si lo tengo. ¿Podrías guardar tus pensamientos?-Le replicó con furia a Jacob mientras lo agarraba por su chaqueta, cerrando sus manos en puños.

Iban a pelearse. Me preocupé de que se hirieran mutuamente y empecé a gritar sus nombres, pero al parecer, no recordaban mi presencia, no me prestaban atención, mientras se veían con odio y desprecio. Parecía que entre sus miradas había una electricidad escalofriante. Mi expresión era de miedo, mientras intentaba ingeniar qué hacer para que dejaran la pelea.

Jacob empujó a Edward con fuerza, pero sin resultado.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ Pensé para mis adentros.

Ya sé. Comencé a mover mi cabeza un poco, a colocar mi mirada de dolor fingido, puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho y con la otra tapé medianamente mis ojos, dejando un pequeño espacio entre mis dedos para ver si reaccionaban con mi actuación de ataque de dolor.

Vi que cambiaron sus expresiones, de rabia a preocupación y dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí. Como aun no se movían, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, no me salió muy bien, dolió un poco, pero sirvió para que Jacob se colocara delante de mi, seguido por Edward que se puso entre nosotros dos, cerca de mi, extendiendo sus brazos con preocupación.

-¿Bella?-Gritaron al unísono.

-Estoy bien… es sólo un mareo. Se me pasará.-Murmuré fingiendo.

Jacob se me acercó intentando cargarme, pero Edward se movió y le dio una mirada de rabia.

-Es mejor que te vayas, yo me quedaré con ella.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó Jake ignorando al vampiro.

-Si. Ya estoy bien.

-Bueno... Entonces, Nos vemos luego.-Dijo acercándose a su auto, sin apartar la vista de Edward, ni éste de él.

El miedo me invadió, jamás había visto a Edward actuar de esa forma tan amenazante. De repente volvió su mirada hacia mí, cuando el auto de Jacob desapareció de la vista. Volteé mi vista hacia el piso. Se acercó lentamente, con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Qué hacía "ése" aquí?-Preguntó con un tono de voz fuerte e imponente.

-"Ése", tiene nombre, sólo estaba pasando a visitarme.-Respondí con el mismo tono de voz que él.

Me miró con duda.

-¿Visitarte?

-Si, es mi amigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con él?-Le pregunté con voz desafiante.

-Si, él no te ve precisamente cómo una amiga.-Refunfuñó.

-Ya lo sé. Pero yo no lo veo de esa forma… así que, despreocúpate.-Su ataque de celos me había sacado de mis casillas.

-Me molestan sus pensamientos. -Inquirió con rabia.

-Pues no los oigas.-Respondí volteando mis ojos.

-¿Qué van a hacer el fin de semana?-Preguntó curiosamente, pero por su expresión estaba un poco celoso.

No me convenía decirle lo que ingeniaba hacer, si Jacob reaccionó mal, Edward explotaría y querría matar a Jacob.

-Eh… iremos a la playa, nada más.-Mentí. En teoría.

-Morirías de hambre si estuvieras en actuación.-Replicó, soltando una risa baja.

-Es en serio, no te miento, vamos a la playa.-Insistí, no le mentía, sólo le ocultaba una parte de mi plan.

-Esta bien, te creo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-Preguntó con voz dulce y aterciopelada, la que me encantaba escuchar.

-Lento. Sin ti.- Respondí con tristeza.

-El mío también lo fue.-Admitió dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal es eso de cazar, me refiero, es… emocionante?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Lo era, al principio, pero después de un siglo, ya es algo rutinario.-Respondió con indiferencia.

-Ah, claro, se me olvida tú largo tiempo de vida.

-¿Estás libre en la semana?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te llevaré a mi casa, Carlisle y yo tenemos unas cuantas proposiciones para ti.-Dijo Edward con voz incómoda.

No recordaba que estábamos afuera, así que lo hice pasar, olvidando su expresión de incomodidad por la invitación. ¿Unas proposiciones?

Miré de reojo la planta baja de mi casa.

-¿Subimos?-Le pregunté.

-Si eso quieres.-Respondió sonriendo y llevándome arriba cargada en sus brazos.

-Gracias-Susurré apenada después de que me dejó en el piso con cuidado.

-Así que Jacob…-Inquirió.

-¿Podrías dejar el tema atrás? ¿Estás celoso o algo por el estilo?-Pregunté desafiante.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Confío en ti.-Me respondió acercándose a mi.

Se acercó más aún. Pero antes de hacer contacto con mis labios, volteó su cara hacia la ventana.

-Renee.-Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, alejándose de mí. Mi madre no podía llegar un minuto mas tarde.

Bajamos rápidamente, encendí el televisor y nos sentamos a ver el primer canal que apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Bella?-Dijo Renee entrando por la puerta.

-Aquí estoy-Grité y levanté mi mano.

Ella se acercó y se sorprendió al ver a Edward sentado a mi lado, pero le propició una alegre sonrisa.

-Hola Edward, no sabía que venías. ¿Cómo están?-nos preguntó.

-Bien, esperando a que usted llegara.-Respondió Edward cortésmente.

-Por favor, dime Renee, el "usted" me hace sentir un poco vieja.-Bromeó ella.

-Como quiera.-Replicó Edward sonriendo.

-¿Chicos… están viendo ESPN?-Preguntó, mirando hacia mi dirección. Sabía que esa sería la última cosa que vería, ya que Charlie permanece toda la noche viéndolo y es algo frustrante.

-No… de hecho, ya íbamos a cambiarlo.-Dije apagando el televisor.

-Aquí traje pizza, siéntense a comer.-Inquirió mi madre dulcemente, mientras nos servía la pizza en la mesa.

-¿Tu no vas a comer verdad?-Le susurré en el oído a Edward.

-No puedo despreciar la comida de tu madre.-Respondió con ternura en mi oído.

-Vamos, es una pizza, no tienes por que comerla.-Insistí.

-Puedo soportarlo.-Murmuró con asco.

-Renee, el ya comió, así que guardaremos esto.-Le dije en voz alta, sin apartar la vista de Edward, tomé el plato y lo dejé en la cocina.

-Ah, que pena.-Dijo Renee.

Edward se quedó mientras comíamos, en realidad era como si yo no existiera, mi madre estaba fascinada con él, mientras le contaba de sus intereses y habilidades, cuando dijo que tocaba el piano, me sorprendí muchísimo ya que jamás lo había mencionado y eso me parecía simplemente fascinante.

-Algún día deberías tocar algo para Bella, de seguro le encantará-Dijo Renee. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras la miraba, y después bajé la cara hacia el plato, escondiendo mis mejillas ruborizadas.

-Tenía planeado invitarla mañana a mi casa. ¿No hay problema?-Le preguntó Edward a Renee.

-No, claro que no, pero debe regresar temprano.

-Sin problemas.-Le replicó seguro.-Creo que mejor me voy, me esperan en casa. Ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes.-Dijo él, levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero…-Llegué a susurrar y él me guiñó el ojo a escondidas.

-Bueno Edward, no dejes de visitarnos. Nos vemos-Dijo Renee dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta ya que llovía afuera y el insistió a que no me mojara. Me dio un corto beso, pero igual fue increíble. Tomé su mano y se separó de mí. Cada vez que lo veía me costaba más despedirme de él. Entré de nuevo a mi casa.

-¿Se está tornando muy serio, verdad?-Me preguntó Renee con dulzura.

-Si, demasiado.-Confesé con pena.

-Es un muy buen chico.-Me animó.

-Si, lo es.-Repliqué y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Lavé mis dientes y peiné mi cabello y me metí a la cama, mis pies estaban fríos, así que me acurruqué.

Sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda, pero no en la piel, por encima de mis sábanas. Sus brazos me rodearon suavemente, mientras se posaba a mi lado. Con mis ojos cerrados, soñaba con él, lo sentía a mi lado. No quise abrir mis ojos para no despertar y que esa sensación desapareciera.

Un trueno sonó afuera y de acto reflejo abrí mis ojos.


	11. Capítulo X: Felicidad

Felicidad

Mis ojos veían unos musculosos brazos, pálidos y fríos. Me volteé bruscamente, aún no sabía quién era aunque lo podía suponer, nunca se sabe… La vida da demasiadas vueltas.

La mía ya había dado un gran giro, y no fue precisamente el día que me pronosticaron mi enfermedad, fue el momento cuando conocí a Edward Cullen.

-¿Te desperté?-Me susurro suavemente al oído, colocó su barbilla entre mi oreja y mi cuello.

-No, todavía estoy soñando.-Le respondí dulcemente sin moverme.

-No, soy real Bella.-Inquirió con un tono de voz burlón.

-Siento que no lo eres.-Dije con sentimiento.

-¿Tan malo soy?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-Al contrario, eres perfecto.-Admití con pena, volteando completamente hacia el.

La cama se me hacia diminuta, yo estaba tan cerca de él. Mis brazos encontraron su pecho, iluminado por los relámpagos. Me estremecía cada pocos segundos por el sonido tan ruidoso que producía el fenómeno natural y el sólo me rodeaba y me apretaba más fuerte contra el.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?-Pregunté consternada al pensar que Charlie podría verlo al llegar.

-Lejos de aquí.-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Haces esto a menudo?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Entrar por las noches… Por mi ventana, me imagino.

-De hecho sólo lo he hecho unas tres veces, me encanta verte dormir, eres tan delicada y tu forma de dormir es increíblemente hermosa, fascinante.-Admitió, acariciando mi cabello.

-Mi forma de dormir es igual a la de cualquier humano.-Repliqué en broma.

-Podría ser, sólo el método. Pero hay una gran diferencia.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que no estoy enamorado de cualquier humano, estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan.-Susurró con ternura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mano estaba en mi mejilla, la tome y la besé suavemente, dejando que mi aliento rozara la palma. Miro su mano, la entrelazo con la mía. Empezó a acariciar mi cara y además de producirme un leve escalofrío, me pesaban los ojos, era casi medianoche. Estaba agotada de haber tenido un día agitado y una tarde llena de emociones.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo ésta noche?-Le pregunté, recostándome sobre su pecho.

-Bella, me quedaré hoy, mañana y siempre…-Susurró dulcemente, tomó mi cara por mi barbilla y me propició un dulce y largo beso, el de la supuesta despedida de esa noche no tenía comparación con la extraña, pero, increíble sensación de éste. Lo último que recuerdo esa noche fueron sus labios fríos conectados a los míos.

De no haber sido por Edward, hubiera pasado la noche bajo el cobertor de mi cama. En vez de hacer esto, me cubrí la cara en su pecho y dormí profundamente mientras escuchaba la misma melodía de una semana atrás.

Moví mi mano alrededor de la cama, estaba sobre algo suave, pero no era precisamente el cuerpo de Edward… Se había ido.

Me levanté de un golpe, no sabía que hora era. Perfecto, las siete. Me vestí muy rápido, me aseé a la misma velocidad. Cuando iba a tomar las llaves de mi escritorio, tenían una nota debajo de ellas…  
_  
"Asómate a la ventana. Te Quiero._

Edward"

Mi corazón se paró un segundo y después de leer la última frase, latió cómo un colibrí batiendo sus alas. Incontrolable. Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana.

Sobre el Volvo plateado, una obra magnífica y única de la naturaleza. Aún mi mente no concebía que ese ser maravilloso se fijara en mí, yo soy normal, neutral, en vez de tener a una belleza imponente a su lado, decidió escogerme a mí, y lo que lo complica más aún.

_Yo moriré._

Me dio una linda sonrisa y me motivo a bajar las escaleras precipitadamente, inhalé aire unas cuantas veces, tratando de no hiperventilar salí de mi casa.

-¿Hacia donde la llevo señorita Swan?-Dijo Edward, entonando un tono de voz un poco más grave de lo normal y extendiendo el brazo.

-Al colegio, por favor-Respondí dándole una sonrisa y con un tono de voz educado y señorial.

Reímos juntos y me monté en el auto. Tenía un olor a un perfume delicioso.  
-¿No me reprocharás que te vine a buscar?-Preguntó asombrado.

-En realidad, no. Durante más…tiempo pasemos juntos, no importa dónde… ni cuándo, todo estará perfecto.-Repliqué con un poco de pena.

-Es mi propósito. Leíste mi mente-Replicó en un tono de voz baja.

Antes de bajarnos del auto, tomó mi mano.

-No prestes atención a los comentarios de la gente, cómo yo ignoro sus pensamientos. Sólo me importas tú y nadie más.-Susurró con voz de terciopelo.

Me quedé sin palabras. Edward siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Edward, yo…-Alcancé a decir.

Colocó uno de sus suaves y fríos dedos sobre mis labios y me dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

"_Bella, por lo que más quieras no subas la mirada_"-Supliqué para mis adentros.

Al bajarme, todo el colegio quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaban algunos pasos que paraban lentamente. Nada se movía. Cerré mis ojos pero los abrí de nuevo ya que podría tropezar con algo. Edward colocó su brazo alrededor de mi.

-Si las miradas mataran.-Mascullé entre dientes.

-Estaríamos muertos, pero aún así juntos.-Rió en voz baja.

Esto de ser el centro de atención me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, y me estaba hartando también.

-Ya vengo, espérame aquí.-Dijo Edward entrando a la oficina de administración del colegio.

No dejó que hablara. Sólo entro y ya. Me dejo afuera con la cantidad insuperable de miradas sobre mí.

Regresa, regresa, regresa-Murmuraba para mí misma.

-Hola Bella.-Me emocioné al escuchar esa voz. Me abrazó el ser con olor a lavanda, vainilla y muchos olores dulces.

-Alice, ¿Cómo estás?-Respondí con ánimos ante su llegada. A su lado estaba Rosalie, ella me miró un poco y sonrió con desgana, le devolví la misma sonrisa.

-Bien. Oye, ¿De casualidad tienes idea de qué está haciendo Edward?-Preguntó Alice en un tono misterioso.

-No ¿Tú…?

-Silencio.-Me tapó precipitadamente la boca.

-No puedo creer que Edward esté haciendo esto, de verdad.-Dijo Rosalie con los brazos cruzados, parada detrás de Alice, su expresión era de burla. Se le soltó un carcajada baja.

-¿Alice de qué se trata todo esto?-Hablé con voz baja.

-Edward está intentando…-Dejó de hablar y su vista se posó en la puerta.

-Alice, Rosalie. ¿Podrían dejar a Bella sola por favor?-Inquirió Edward con una expresión molesta.

-Si. Adiós Bella nos vemos ésta noche.-Se despidió dulcemente Alice, Rosalie no volteó ni un poco.

-Edward ¿Qué…?

-Ya lo verás.-Dijo con una mirada perspicaz.  
Caminamos juntos el pasillo. Miraba con duda a Edward y el sólo sonreía al vacío, ignorando mi expresión.

Llegué al aula de geografía y me quedé apoyada a la pared.

-¿No vas a pasar?-Me preguntó.

-No hasta que me digas que hiciste en administración.-Le hablé con tono autoritario.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? Entra al salón.-Dijo haciéndome una invitación con la mano.

-No, porque tu te irás y yo no…

-Te equivocas-Me interrumpió. Entró pasando por mi lado y le entregó al profesor una hoja, intercambiaron unas palabras y el profesor le invitó a sentarse en el salón. ¿Edward vería geografía conmigo?

-Señorita Swan, debería pasar adelante, la clase está por comenzar.-Me dijo el profesor.

-Si.-Entré y me senté al lado de Edward. Rió un poco y fingió fijar su mirada en la pizarra.

Nos había asignado una tarea en parejas, pero yo no sabía quién era mi pareja, Edward no pertenecía a ésta clase y obviamente no haría el proyecto conmigo, volteé a mi alrededor y todos se estaban acomodando con sus respectivos compañeros de trabajo. El proyecto consistía en escoger un país o un lugar… ahí llegaron mis oídos mi concentración se tornó toda alrededor de Edward.  
-¿Vas a tomar geografía conmigo?-Le murmuré en voz baja, pero con un toque de emoción en mi voz.

-Si, geografía, matemáticas, física, química, biología… y las demás. Es decir, todas.-Replicó con una suave voz.

Me tomó unos cuantos segundos procesar su respuesta en mi mente. Estaba claro, Edward había ido a administración a cambiar sus clases, reemplazarlas por las mismas clases que las mías.

-¿Pero… por qué?-Pregunté cómo si no supiera la respuesta.

Al principio me vio con inocencia.

-"_Durante más tiempo pasemos juntos, no importa donde, no importa cuando, no importa el por qué, todo estará perfecto_" ¿No es así?-Citó las palabras que yo había articulado en su auto, pero dicho por él, sonaba cómo una melodía.

-Si… si lo es.-Respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

Me senté a su lado sin reproche y tomó mi mano delicadamente. El resto de la clase la pase en blanco, no ponía atención desde que conocí a Edward y ahora me distraería más aún con el a mi lado.  
Terminó el día y me dirigía al auto con Edward cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Contesté.

Era mi madre y decía que necesitaba un favor. Debía hacer la cena y si iba a salir con Edward, la tenía que dejar lista. Siguió preguntándome por Edward cuando se colgó la llamada…

Me había quedado sin batería…

-Edward, creo que tendré que hacer una parada antes de ir a tu casa.-Dije viendo mi celular.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Caprichos de mi madre, vamos.-Le respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

Su expresión se tornó triste por un momento y después sonrió hacia mí mientras nos dirigíamos al carro.

-¿Segura no quieres que te acompañe? Puedo quedarme.-Dijo Edward en tono de súplica.

-No.-Mentí.-Yo iré en un rato, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres.-Dijo con un tono de desilusión.

No quería hacer esperar a Edward mientras me bañaba, me cambiaba, hacia la cena, etc… Además quería tratar de adivinar para qué sería la reunión de hoy. Hice todo con un poco de lentitud, mientras pensaba no podía preparar la cena al mismo tiempo. Me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga de color pastel. Recordé que no tenía batería en mi celular y que ayer mientras Jacob estuvo en casa, no estuve atenta a cargar mi celular, así que fui en busca de mi cargador de nuevo. Estaba donde lo dejé, pero había algo extraño en el cajón de mi escritorio, algo faltaba…

Mi lista-Pensé para mis adentros. De seguro Charlie o Renee la había encontrado y estarían hablando, no, no…

Empecé a buscarla por todas partes y la encontré un poco arrugada entre mis libros y suspiré de alivio. La escondí entre mi ropa y fui al baño a peinarme mientras mi celular cargaba. Esperé unos minutos, cuando me mareé de dar vueltas por mi habitación, tomé las llaves y me fui.

El tiempo estaba un poco nublado, pero no habían indicios de lluvia, sólo un frío escalofriante que me hacía poner la piel de gallina con mi mano al volante. Recordé fácilmente la dirección de la mansión de los Cullen, estuve muy atenta en la trayectoria anterior. Iría a ese lugar seguidamente.

Llegué y Edward me esperaba afuera, con una sonrisa torcida apoyado a la pared de la entrada. Se veía magnífico. Cómo siempre. Me intimidaba. Me hacia sentir el ser más horrible del planeta.  
-Pensé que no vendrías.-Murmuró sin quitar la sonrisa de su expresión.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tengo mucha curiosidad.-Confesé.

En la sala sólo me esperaba Carlisle, los demás se encontraban ausentes. La expresión de su cara era de miedo y temor. Cómo si lo que me fueran a proponer no era muy bueno.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunté con duda.

-Están de caza y haciendo algunos negocios para unos planes que tenemos en poco tiempo.-Respondió dándole un vistazo a Edward.

-Gracias por venir Bella, toma asiento por favor.-Inquirió Carlisle haciendo señas con su mano hacia el mueble de cuero blanco detrás de mi.

-De nada, bueno… ¿Para qué la reunión?-Pregunté curiosa.

Edward y Carlisle se dieron un rápido vistazo nuevamente, pero éste no fue muy seguro por lo que vi. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Bella…-Comenzó Carlisle.-Ya me has contado lo de tu enfermedad, y su riesgo. Pero…-Se le cortó el habla y me quedé con expresión de expectativa.

-¿Pero…?-Pregunté con mi mirada hacia los dos vampiros.-Díganme ya, me estoy empezando a preocupar…

Dio un suspiro y habló.

-¿Has considerado la idea de que puedas vivir? Me refiero, sobrevivir después de tu tiempo límite.-Preguntó Carlisle con interés.

Pensé un poco la respuesta, y la verdad, es que no la tenía.

-Bueno… en realidad, no. Charlie y Renee han tenido mucha fe, y aún la tienen, dicen que yo también la debería tener, pero es que creo que ya me han dicho tantas cosas, que no había tenido una meta en sí, sabía que iba a graduarme, pero más nada. Me dolía tener que separarme de mis padres, pero yo no sería la que sufriría mi pérdida, serían ellos. Aunque les insistiera que se acostumbraran a la idea para que después no fuera… tan doloroso, ellos se negaban.-Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y vacía.-Pero creo que ahora se me hace más difícil asimilarlo... ahora… conocí a Edward y el tiempo que me queda es corto. Tener que estar con Edward, es más doloroso de lo que se pueda imaginar, tener que pensar que un día todo acabará…-Susurré con voz triste y tomé su fría mano suavemente.

-Bella, tenemos una posible pero complicada solución a tu enfermedad. Tenemos algunas dudas y problemas, que aún no sabemos cómo resolver, pero debemos consultarte a ti primero.-Dijo Carlisle con voz serena.

Edward frunció el ceño, cómo si lo hubieran golpeado y lo hubieran dejado si aire. Lo miré un poco con duda.

-¿Algo para… que yo viva?-Pregunté con ilusión.

-No vas a vivir… cómo humana.-Replicó Carlisle, viendo la expresión de Edward, que aún permanecía callado. No viviría cómo humana… pero viviría, como…

_Vampiro_.

-¿Ustedes me van a convertir en vampiro?-Pregunté con dificultad.

-Es con tu aprobación.-Inquirió.

De sólo pensar que sería unos de ellos, todo era perfecto. Tener alguna habilidad, cómo la de Edward o la de Alice, increíble. Esa belleza inigualable de todos los vampiros. Pero lo mejor de todos era la idea de pensar que viviría para siempre, con Edward, el amor de mi vida.

_Oh, oh… tres problemas. Charlie, Renee y Jacob._

-¿Cómo es eso? Me refiero a… cómo es el proceso.-Pregunté confusa.

-Bueno Bella, es doloroso. Principalmente, la conversión se hace cuándo el humano está a punto de morir, así lo hago yo. Éste proceso no es satisfactorio para nada, una gran cantidad de dolores por unos tres días, y tu corazón dejará de latir, con la diferencia de que vivirás con una sed intranquila. Siempre querrás la sangre humana, más que a nada. Y lo que nos trae dudas, será difícil para ti relacionarte con tus padres.-Dijo con dolor en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Podría llegar a atacarlos?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-Es lo más probable.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo les diríamos que yo viviría si…? O sea, me refiero a que el día de mi operación…-Dije confusa.

-Ese es el problema. Ya tus padres saben lo de tu enfermedad y también sabrían en la clínica si tienes un donante o no. Lo mejor sería hacer la conversión aquí, pero tendríamos que engañar a tus padres de un modo que me parece que seria imposible. Tendrían demasiadas dudas y se opondrían a que tu cirugía fuera aquí, teniendo una clínica cerca.

-Es verdad…-Admití con decepción.

-Pero aún no podemos perder las esperanzas Bella, no hay que llegar a éste punto, podría aparecer.-Habló Edward con ilusión, rompiendo su frío silencio, tomó mis manos.

-Pero tampoco debemos ilusionarnos Edward, además me parece una idea magnífica.-Admití con alegría. A Edward no le parecía lo mismo. Su expresión lo delataba.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.-Dijo con voz molesta.

-Discúlpame, pero es una buena idea, asegura mi vida de cualquier forma, ¿O es que no te importa?-Le pregunté subiendo mi tono de voz. Estaba actuando mal, pero así es cómo sus palabras me hacían reaccionar.

-Si me importa.-Dijo con voz inexpresiva, quitando su mirada de mi.

Ya entendía mi reacción, estaba molesta, furiosa. No… Estaba desilusionada y triste por su falta de interés en mi método de salvación. No le importaba que fuera a morir. Eso era lo que me hacía ver. Carlisle nos miraba tratando de calmarnos. Sentí cómo mis ojos se iban a tornar lagrimosos, así que fije mi mirada en el piso en silencio, suspiré y me tranquilice por el momento.

-Gracias…Carlisle, hablamos en otro momento, intentaré pensar en ideas.-Hablé con voz sollozante.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó sorprendido.

Dudé un poco ante su pregunta.

-Si.-Respondí seca y dándole una mirada fría a Edward.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí, cuando quieras.-Dijo Carlisle levantándose al mismo tiempo que yo y colocando una mano sobre mi hombre, dándome una sonrisa.

Le devolví una rápida sonrisa mientras me volvía hacia la puerta.

-_Adiós_.-Le susurré sin percatarme si había escuchado o no.

Sentí la falta de aire en mi pecho. Cuando quieres romper en llanto pero no quieres hacerlo ahí. Cuando te tiembla el corazón. Cuando… Las lágrimas salen sin previo aviso.

Estaba afuera al frente de mi Pickup, con esperanza alguna de que Edward viniera a mí, a suplicarme que no me fuera. Pero ya mis fantasías estaban yendo un poco más allá de la realidad. No vino, ni se asomó por la ventana.

Manejé precipitadamente, más de una persona frenaba hasta casi chocarme, pero es que mi mente estaba en otra parte y mis ojos estaban totalmente borrosos de lágrimas. Me estacioné en una estación de servicio cerca de mi casa, miré mis ojos hinchados por el espejo del retrovisor y quité el resto de mis lágrimas. Lamentablemente, nunca había sido muy vanidosa, pero en éstos momentos necesitaba maquillaje urgente. Recosté mi frente sobre el volante y cerré mis ojos, respirando profundamente una y otra vez.

Varios fuertes golpes a mi ventana me hicieron estremecer.


	12. Capítulo XI: Peleas

Peleas

Volteé ante el estruendo, y un hombre con cara de insomnio, de piel oscura y con uniforme lleno de manchas negras, de gasolina. Bajé mi ventana.

-Niña, por favor, ¿Podrías mover tu pickup? Estás impidiendo el paso de los carros.-Dijo el hombre, con un tono incómodo en su voz.

-Si… disculpe, yo… ya estaba por irme.-Tartamudeé.

-Chicos…-Dijo el hombre suspirando y moviendo sus ojos cómo órbitas, mientras se volteaba.

Arranqué la camioneta sin mirar atrás. Llegué a mi casa y estaba la patrulla estacionada.

-Bella-Murmuró mi padre en voz bajo mientras me daba un vistazo.

-Hola Charlie-Respondí con la mejor voz que pude.

-¿Cómo te fue donde los Cullen?-Preguntó Charlie intentando mirar mi semblante triste.

-Maravillosamente, siempre me tratan bien.-Mentí.- ¿Te importa si subo a mi habitación?-Pregunté en un hilo de voz antes de que el pudiera hablar.

-No te preocupes, estuvo deliciosa la cena.-Replicó con ánimos.

-Gracias.-Respondí con desgana.

Subí y mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, en la tarde se me había olvidado arreglarlo, por ir a la reunión que terminó en una pelea. Aunque realmente nunca peleamos me dolía demasiado la actitud que había tomado Edward. Si de verdad me amaba cómo tanto quería, cuál era el problema de ser una más de ellos, me habían ilusionado y no me quitarían eso de la cabeza. Aunque sin Edward, de verdad no me importaba morir en ése mismo momento. Me molestaba cada vez que me imaginaba mi vida eterna junto a él y que el no deseara eso, partía mi corazón totalmente.

Podría jurar que estaba hinchada, lloraba en silencio, sobre mi cama, me movía de un lado para el otro. Me levanté de un tiro, me sentí eléctrica por un momento, ya tenía mis piernas dormidas, lo que hizo que me tambaleara un poco, pero no me caí, milagrosamente. Mis ojos captaron la carta que sobresalía entre mis dos camisas preferidas. La tomé y me quedé viendo. Mis manos se cerraron, formando duros puños y arrugando completamente el papel. Lo rasgué en pedazos y lo lancé por la ventana. Dejé que la suave brisa se llevara los restos de lo que algún día fue una ilusión de metas. ¿Para qué? Para nada.

Esta primera pelea entre Edward y yo, había sido extraña, pero fuerte. Para mí lo era, de un segundo a otro la felicidad se tornó oscura…

-Demonios-Exclamé para mis adentros.

Colegio. Edward y los Cullen.

Éste pensamiento trajo más dolor a mi cuerpo y a mi corazón, si me moría ahí mismo no sería sorpresa. O peor aún, en el colegio. Aunque lo que me había molestado en estos días de la semana habían sido las miradas penetrantes de la mayoría de los estudiantes, ahora sería peor, ya que no me verían con Edward y empezarían a hacer suposiciones de un posible rompimiento entre nosotros. Cierto. Mi piel se erizó involuntariamente al pensar la palabra Rompimos.

Traté de usar todas mis fuerzas para mentalizarme de que el día siguiente sería… Normal, o mejor aún, Edward se daría cuenta de que hizo mal en reaccionar así… Si, claro.

La noche la pasé en vela, pero fue rápida, vi el primer rayo de sol y me dispuse a tomar una ducha.

Estaba tan desconcentrada que no me percaté cómo se había derramado un poco del jabón líquido y me resbalé casi cayendo al suelo, hubiera sido una caída dolorosa, pero aún así mis brazos se llevaron un fuerte golpe, sobre todo mi antebrazo derecho, éste se había golpeado a la pared de manera que pudiera frenar la caída. Mi piel es tan blanca, que hasta el más mínimo golpe, se notaría hoy y al día siguiente estaría mucho peor.

Me coloqué una manga larga para disimularlo pero aún no se veía muy morado, sólo un poco, no me preocupé en colocarme nada, ya que gracias al casi accidente, se me había hecho tarde.

Milagrosamente estaba cayendo un diluvio, eso me daría ventaja ya que nadie estaría afuera en el estacionamiento. Una preocupación menos. Lo otro era que Edward veía ese mismo día la clase de biología… No, de hecho veía todas las clases conmigo. Perfecto.

Mi semblante era pálido al volante del miedo. ¿Me vería de nuevo con rabia? ¿Tal cómo el primer día?

Buenas noticias. ¿O malas para mí?

El deslumbrante volvo plateado,_ no estaba en el estacionamiento…  
_  
Mi expresión era… **neutra**.

Triste pero aliviada, pero triste de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar las diferencias, llegar a un acuerdo, conversar, no lo sé. Cualquier cosa que pudiera devolver alegría a mi vida. Sentía cómo si Edward Cullen hubiera sido un producto de mi imaginación.

¿Por qué?-Preguntaba para mis adentros mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Mirando a todas partes cómo si me fuera a encontrar con los ojos dorados, con la escultura perfecta. Con Edward Cullen. Eso no iba a pasar...

Sentía que era la primera vez que iba a ese colegio, sentí que sería la última, el miedo y el dolor me consumían y de no ser porque esa noche había llorado tanto, estaría partida en lágrimas.

_Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte_.-Me animé para mis adentros. No podía seguir así.

Subí mi vista y entré con optimismo al salón. Nadie volteó hacia mí. Buen indicio. La clase estuvo interesante, al fin algo que no vi en Phoenix, además teníamos las pruebas finales en unas semanas ya que venían algunas festividades y tomarían una semana de vacaciones. Vacaciones, en Forks… Sonaba divertido. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría en esos días, pero tampoco tenía planeado hacer algo.

Saludé a Jessica y me invitó a comer con ella, respondí que sí por educación y porque tenía que sacarme a Edward de la cabeza. Volteé hacia la esquina donde solían sentarse la familia de los vampiros y estaba Rosalie con Emmett. Ni Alice, ni Jasper habían asistido a clases hoy, así que me alivió un poco el saber que a lo mejor Edward tuvo un problema o no lo sé.

-¿Ya tienen problemas?-Preguntó Jessica con un tono de extrema curiosidad.

-No, el está…de viaje, con Alice y Jasper.-Mentí.

Jessica miró de reojo a la mesa de los Cullen y miro a sus amigas, después fijo la mirada en mí.

-Bella, no sé si lo que dices es verdad, o que Edward te mintió. Pero en el tiempo que ellos llevan aquí, cuando se van de viaje, se van todos juntos.-Replicó ella con voz baja.

Bueno Edward no me mentía, ya que yo ni siquiera sabía de su paradero.

-Ah, es que, ésta vez fue diferente.-Tartamudeé.

-Ay Bella…-Dijo Jessica dando un largo suspiro.

Empecé a congeniar un poco más con los de su grupo, ya conocía a Ángela, pero me presentaron a Tyler, que me veía con un poco de pena y Eric, que fue todo lo contrario. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, por algo que no supe y no quise saber; Las chicas empezaban a murmurar y a curiosear qué usarían para mañana. Que inútiles. ¿Mañana?

Todos me rodeaban, haciendo señas y Jessica me empezó a ver un poco extraña, pero como… no lo sé, con ¿Lástima? ¿Pena? Todo me parecía tan confuso ese día.

Llegando a la casa, vi el auto de…

_Jacob._

Estaba estacionado a un lado de mi casa. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo ahí, pero no lo vi afuera, así que ¿Estaría adentro? No era hora de que ni Renee ni Charlie volvieran del trabajo. ¿Cómo se supone que había entrado? Entré a mi casa cómo si no hubiera notado el carro de Jake afuera. No oí nada. Me acerqué a la cocina y ahí estaba el, contemplando una pequeña caja, de… chocolates. Lo miraba con rabia. Tenía un detalle de dos pequeñas flores, un poco golpeadas y tristes, pero aún así eran preciosas.

-Debí recordar que no podías comer chocolates.-Dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Jacob, ¿Qué…?-Pregunté apenada.

-Yo sabía que había algo mal. Por favor, discúlpame ¿Sí?-Preguntó tomando mis manos entre las suyas y con mirada de tristeza, hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tengo que me pides disculpas? No has hecho nada malo que yo sepa…

-Soy un inútil. Traté de hacerte un detalle y sólo empeoré las cosas.-Dijo dando un vistazo a la caja que se encontraba al lado de nosotros.

-¿Esto es para mí?-Indiqué tomando la caja entre mis manos.

-Lo es…-Replicó con pena.

-¿Puedo saber por qué… por qué el detalle?

-No te gusta verdad…-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No, no… Está precioso. Pero sólo por saber.-Lo tranquilicé.

-Es… mañana no podré venir, el colegio me tiene atareado y pues te regalo esto de manera adelantada.-Murmuró.

¿Mañana? Estábamos en el mes de febrero y no era precisamente mi cumpleaños, y mucho menos navidad.

-¿Mañana?-Pregunté con duda.

-Feliz San Valentín adelantado.-Inquirió con una dulce sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿San qué? En mi vida había celebrado tal fecha, recibía regalos de mi madre, y muy raramente de algunas compañeras en Phoenix que lo hacían por educación. Obviamente, sabía que era el 14 de febrero, pero siempre la pasaba cómo un día cualquiera, no compartía con nadie, me enteraba por los escandalosos afiches, carteles y cartas que se entregaban ese día, y también el exceso de mejillas sonrojadas en las alumnas de mi antiguo estado. Promociones en las tiendas con grandes osos de peluche y coloridos globos, me hacían poner la piel de gallina. Era un día muy anormal.

-Ah, claro, san Valentín. Gracias Jake, en realidad, yo no sabía… no te he comprado nada.-Repliqué con pena.

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra, es sólo un detalle, no tienes que regalarme nada. Sólo que muestres una sonrisa, me haces más que feliz.

-Si. Gracias.-Sonreí con el mejor ánimo que pude.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana?-Preguntó con curiosidad frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… ¿No dijiste que no podrías salir mañana?

-En realidad lo pregunté por… tu sabes, el vampiro…-Murmuró gruñendo al pronunciar la última palabra.

Gracias por recordarlo. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a la idea.

-No, Edward está de viaje.-Mentí igual que en el colegio.

-Ah, entiendo.-Replicó sin ganas.

-Espero que no hayas planeado otra cosa para el sábado.-Lo amenacé.

-¿Bella, sigues con eso?-Dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Si, no pienso quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

-Bueno, si así lo quier…-Inquirió interrumpiendo su frase.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jacob me dio una leve sonrisa, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un celular, quedó mirándolo un rato. Yo no había escuchado nada, ni siquiera había vibrado.

-Es… Embry, me está escribiendo para que vaya a La Push, tengo que ayudarlo a hacer unas cosas para el colegio, perdí una apuesta con él y… bueno.

-Ah, entiendo.-Repliqué con tristeza.

-Bueno Bella, no quiero que sigas llorando-Replicó, pero abrí mi boca para negar lo que decía-Y no me digas que no, porque hasta un ciego lo notaría. Prometo venir por ti el sábado.-Prometió, dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¡Espera!-Grité.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asustado.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi casa?-Pregunté alterada.

-Adiós Bella…-Dijo Jacob soltando una audible carcajada mientras sonaba la puerta hasta la cocina.

Aunque me había hecho exasperarme un poco al no decirme cómo entro a mi casa, me había alegrado un poco el día. En cierto modo tenía razón de lo de los chocolates, no los debería comer, no "debería", pero eran sólo unos pocos, no me harían daño. Además tenía mucho tiempo sin probar uno. Serían buenos para la depresión.

Comencé a comerlos sin parar, me subí a mi cama y me senté con las piernas cruzadas.

_San Valentín. San Valentín… Amor…_ Ay no.

Me sentía peor que nunca. Ahora que pasaba a ser un día importante para mí, ni siquiera sabía si estaría con él. La pasaría sola, porque ni siquiera mi mejor estaría conmigo.

Cambié mi ropa, hice mis deberes y me metí a la cama, el estómago me empezó a doler… Me faltaba la respiración.

-No debí haber comido esos chocolates-Gritaba para mis adentros, mientras estaba acostada. El dulce bajaba la frecuencia de mi respiración, al igual que las grasas, sólo unas pocas, pero los dulces eran lo peor. Por eso llevaba mi "dieta". Jacob la habría visto en el mesón de la cocina.

La puerta sonó abajo y me hice la dormida después de que Charlie me llamara por mi nombre unas tres veces, después murmuró algo a Renee y subió las escaleras. Oí cuando abrió la puerta rápidamente y suspiro de alivio.

-Sólo está dormida. Seguro tuvo un día pesado.-Replicó Charlie bajando las escaleras.

Si le contaba a mis padres la gracia que había cometido, seguramente me estrangularían o peor aún, me llevarían al hospital. Mi garganta ardía, la tenía seca y estaba empalagada. Tuve que bajar a buscar un vaso de agua, fingiendo un largo sueño, despeiné un poco mi cabello y me levanté. Todo me dio vueltas. Estuve mucho tiempo en la misma posición y del brusco movimiento me mareé.

Bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras.

-Hola Renee, hola Charlie.-Saludé fingiendo voz soñolienta. Me salía pésimo.

-Hola hija.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, estaban cómo extrañados, quedaron viéndome. Seguramente dudarían de mi largo sueño.

Me asusté a que me descubrieran así que hice un bostezo fingido que paró a la mitad. Algo en mi estómago se había revuelto y había subido hasta mi garganta, llevé mi mano a tapar mi boca. Corrí al lavamanos del baño y vomité un poco del dulce que había comido, mas atrás me siguieron Charlie y Reneé.

-¿Chocolates?-Preguntó Reneé molesta.

Hice una mueca de inocencia con mis hombros, usé la pasta dental y me cepillé rápido.

-Vamos Bella, hay que llevarte al hospital, no estamos para que te enfermes, y menos ahora.-Dijo Charlie limpiando mi cara húmeda.

No, el hospital **no…**

Iba con la ventana abajo, sudaba increíblemente y me pesaban los ojos, apoyé mi cabeza en el brazo que descansaba sobre la puerta de la patrulla, Reneé volteaba con cara de preocupación a cada dos segundos que pasaban. Las luces en la calle me mareaban más aún así que cerré mis ojos. Me sentí un poco mejor así. El viento se paró así que abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Ya habíamos llegado y Charlie me cargó y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

Oí las voces de la gente, el frío típico del hospital me hizo temblar. Escuché cómo mi papá intercambiaba frases con algunas mujeres, que supuse, serían las enfermeras.

-Bells, ya vengo, voy a buscar un doctor que te atienda.-Dijo mi padre sentándome en una silla en la sala de espera.

-¿Quieres que te compre algo hija?-Preguntó Renee preocupada aún.

-Un agua, la sed me está matando.-Supliqué en voz baja.

En menos de un segundo estaba sola. Mis padres estaban socorriéndome. La luz blanca de ese lugar era cegadora. Pero me permitía examinar cada detalle de las personas.

¿Jacob?

Mi amigo estaba caminando hacia la puerta cerca de mi, venía con una cara de dolor y con una venda sobre la mitad de su brazo.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté desesperada.

-Nada Bella… ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-Preguntó con un tono de voz alto.

-Hm… un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Estuve leyendo después de que te fuiste-Mentí. Obviamente no le diría que había vomitado por comer sus chocolates. Se sentiría de lo peor.

-¿Jacob Black?-Preguntó una mujer de tez morena, pequeña y uniformada de enfermera.

-¿Si?-Respondió él, volviéndose a ella.

-Aquí están los resultados de su prueba de san…-Dijo ella, siendo interrumpida al final por Jake.

-Gracias.-Replicó molesto.

-¿Pruebas de sangre? ¿Para qué…?

-La piden en mi colegio… todos los años.-Inquirió con desgana.

-Ah… entiendo.

-Bella aquí está el agua.-Dijo mi madre obviando a Jake.-Adiós Jacob disculpa, estamos apuradas.-Me tomó por el brazo.

-Adiós Bella, que te mejores.

-Gracias…-Repliqué sin ánimos. Cada vez estaba más mareada.

-Tu padre ya habló con el Dr. Cullen. Te atenderá ahora mismo.-Dijo mi madre en un susurro.


	13. Capítulo XII: Efectos Secundarios

Efectos Secundarios

Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward Cullen, el que le contaría de mi visita al hospital.

Me senté en una de las camillas de emergencias, donde el ambiente era poco convencional y me hacía sentir más enferma de lo que ya estaba. Toda mi vista se iluminó al ver cómo una figura cruzaba la puerta de la sala, iluminando mi panorama.

-Charlie, Reneé.-Saludó Carlisle con una amable sonrisa que se borró al tornarse a mi con preocupación.-Bella ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó sosteniendo un lapicero y un formulario.

Miré como los ojos de Renee y Charlie se clavaron en mí esperando una respuesta.

Me coloqué firme.

-He comido chocolates.-Admití con orgullo.-Ya se qué no debía, pero fue algo inevitable.-Murmuré al ver las expresiones de todos, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Bella, nosotros no te compramos chocolates, ¿Por qué los compras si sabes que no puedes?-Preguntó Reneé.

-De hecho… No los compré. Me los regalaron-No quería dar una conferencia de mi vida personal-Después les cuento.-Murmuré hacia mis padres, sonrojándome con Carlisle.

Me hizo una serie de preguntas, de los síntomas, que había ingerido las últimas horas. Me examinó físicamente. Al escuchar mi pecho, su expresión se tornó seria. Sus labios formaban una línea recta mientras anotaba unas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-Preguntó Charlie con preocupación.

-Creo que Bella tendrá que quedarse por hoy.-Dijo con voz seria mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¡No! Por favor, no me quiero quedar, ya me siento bien.-Grité exasperada.- Prometo que…-Fue entonces cuando me faltaba aire en el pecho y aun se me revolvía el estomago de la náuseas.

Mis padres alzaron sus brazos instintivamente y yo respiré de nuevo.

-Por esa razón no puedes irte.-Replicó Carlisle.

-Nosotros podemos cuidarla bien doctor Cullen.-Dijo mi madre en tono de súplica. Ella sabía el odio tan masivo que le tenía a los hospitales y ella siempre había preferido quedarse cuidándome en casa…Cuando fuera posible.  
-No podemos arriesgarla de esa forma. Aunque haya sido una simple indigestión, esto te ha influenciado en todo el cuerpo. Se te dificulta el paso de aire por las vías respiratorias, las náuseas… Aquí estaremos pendientes de ti las 24 horas.-Inquirió Carlisle con intenciones fallidas de darme ánimos.

-¿Es necesario que se quede?-Insistió mi padre.

-No queremos que nada malo le pase a Bella y aquí estará sana y salva.-Respondió con seguridad.

-Bueno Bella, ya oíste al Doc. Te quedarás aquí sólo por ésta noche. Tu madre y yo iremos en busca de tus cosas y ya regresamos. No cometas nada estúpido.-Inquirió Charlie.

-¿Sólo por ésta noche Carlisle? Promételo.-Le dije.

-Te lo prometo-Dijo, agarrando delicadamente una de mis mejillas. Sus dedos fríos me hicieron estremecer. Había olvidado lo frío que eran sus manos.

Una enfermera de expresión amable me ayudó a cambiarme y preparó mi habitación. Habitación número 26. Era tal cual y cómo las recortaba, blancas, pequeñas y me producían miedo y escalofríos. Un recuerdo de mi primer ataque volvió a mi mente, estuve hospitalizadas unos días y fue lo peor para mi, ahora tenía que vivir en un Hospital casi siempre, no precisamente por mi corazón, sino por mi mala suerte.

-Bueno aquí está todo, si necesitas algo, toca éste botón chica.-Dijo la enfermera amablemente.

-Gracias-Respondí sin ganas, ya sabía la función de cada botón en la cama. Me senté en la cama y quedé viendo al piso, mientras esperaba a que algo pasara.

La enfermera salió, dejando descuidadamente la puerta abierta.

"No te había visto en todo el turno de la noche"-Decía una voz masculina. "He estado ocupada, espero que mañana me traigas lo que me prometiste"-Respondió mi encargada, soltando una carcajada, "Si unas bellas y hermosas flores para ti"-Respondía con dulzura el hombre. Maravilloso, en cualquier parte me atormentaba la palabra amor y su día, que yo lo pasaría tristemente en un Hospital. Ellos demostraban su amor, unos simples enfermeros me hacían sentir mal.

Mis minutos, mis segundos, eran horas y días a mi parecer. Me cambié cómodamente y no tenía nada que hacer. El único medio de entretenimiento era un pequeño televisor que preferí no encender. Esperaría a que Renee utilizara su inteligencia para traerme algún buen libro.

Cuando llegaron con mis cosas, trajeron lo menos que hubiera querido, la ropa que menos usaba, eso podía esperarse, pero no me quejé porque seguramente la habrían hecho deprisa. Me cambié para algo cómodo. Después de una hora vomité dos veces más, pero iba mejorando, me darían una pastilla para hacerme dormir toda la noche, de seguro no serviría, no podría sacar a Cullen de mi cabeza. Afuera se escuchaban los pasos de la gente al pasar, mi madre en la habitación estaba sentada a mi lado, sin pegar un ojo; Lo contrario a Charlie que estaba acostado en el mueble plegable, roncando cómo nunca. Ya me empezaba a molestar un poco, y me sentía culpable al verlo en tan incómoda posición.

-Renee, ¿Podrías llevarte a Charlie? Debe estar muy cansado.-Insinué viendo hacia él, con lástima.

-Si, yo creo que debería llevarlo, mañana tiene que ir a trabajar.-Dijo Renee también volviendo su mirada hacia el.-Regreso en un minuto.-Inquirió tomando mi mano.

Mientras ella salía de la habitación y Charlie se despedía de mí, entró la enfermera con una bandeja plateada, con un vaso de agua y dos pequeñas pastillas blancas.

-Toma nena, esto te hará descansar toda la noche.-Dijo, alzando su mano hacia mí.

-Gracias.-Tomé las pastillas y todo el vaso de agua.- ¿Esto es cien por ciento efectivo?-Pregunté esperanzada.

-Claro, si no lo hace te daré una a la medianoche.-Sonrió y salió con la bandeja bajo su brazo.

Los pocos colores que estaban iluminados en la habitación iban volviéndose opacos a mi vista. Todo se veía borroso ahora y los párpados me pesaban, pero luchaba por que no se cerraran. Imposible… Caí rendida en una oscuridad **infinita**...

Entre olores sutiles y colores brillantes, mi sueño era una composición de alegría y perfección, mi corazón latía normal, mi piel brillaba con el radiante sol de las colinas verdes.

-"Éste sitio… yo he venido aquí, he estado aquí"-Sonaba mi voz, proveniente de un lugar desconocido, mis pensamientos retumbaban por todo el lugar. Miré mi alrededor, todas las flores eran amarillas, unas margaritas… Pero había una que resaltaba del montón, una que mi olfato notaba. Rosa. Estaba ubicada a sólo unos pasos de mí, solitaria en su tipo. Roja cómo la sangre. Era la que más me atraía, así que me acerqué a ella por instintos. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba a un centímetro de ella, me agache a detallarla, me di cuenta de que yo vestía un largo vestido blanco, primaveral. Llamó mi atención las espinas que resaltaban de ésta, eran más puntiagudas de lo normal, filosas y estaba minada de ellas. No me parecía riesgoso, tenía intenciones de tocarla, así que lentamente acerqué mi mano a la rosa, cuando unos delicados dedos se posaron sobre mi mano. Temperatura helada y palidez en la piel. En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio por unos tres segundos. Con desesperación subí mi mirada, pero no estaba, había desaparecido… Cerré mi mano en un puño y bajé de nuevo la mirada con tristeza. El sol había desaparecido, siendo tapado por una repentina oleada de nubes grises, los relámpagos retumbaban en el paraíso floral, que se había vuelto opaco, todo era blanco, negro y gris. Pero ahí seguía, la rosa bañada en sangre. Mi mano se movió violentamente hacia ella, abriendo mi palma totalmente, la tomé por el tallo, puyando toda mi mano, no había dolor, pero había sangre… Salía sin parar y durante más sangraba, mas duro cerraba mi puño en torno de la flor. Estaba expresando mi dolor, mi pena, mi tristeza. Mi sueño estaba dibujando mi vida en estos días, después de que todo fue hermoso, un segundo pasó para que todo se convirtiera en lo opuesto. Infelicidad total. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba incontrolablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y que ya formaba parte de mí…

Exaltada de la combinación de sueño con pesadilla, me levanté de la cama… Quiero decir, camilla, rodeada de los cables conectados a mi mano. Estaba cegada de una luz blanca. Tres desconocidos y un conocido. Eran dos mujeres y dos hombres, reconocí a uno de los hombres. Carlisle Cullen.

-Gracias a dios.-Suspiró colocando su mano en su pecho en señal de alivio, una de las mujeres que reconocí por la voz, era mi enfermera en cargo. La otra hizo casi el mismo movimiento, pero sin articular una palabra, también era enfermera.

-¿Estás bien chica?-Preguntó el hombre que parecía viejo al lado de Carlisle, que me miraba en espera de una respuesta.

Los vi con dificultad e intenté articular una palabra, pero no lo logré.

-Yo sabía que le afectaría. No debiste haberle dado el medicamento sin mi permiso.-Habló Carlisle a mi enfermera, ella bajaba su mirada con absoluta pena.

-No pensé…-Murmuró ella.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar.-Exigió el otro doctor con voz molesta.

-Bueno, dejemos a Bella.-Dijo Carlisle.-Ya vengo, voy a avisar que ya estás bien.-Inquirió hacia mi.

Me dio pena por la mujer, ya que no había sido su culpa… ¿Qué me había pasado para que armaran tal escándalo? Todos fueron retirándose poco a poco.

-¿Qué me pasó?-Pregunté soltando las palabras.

La enfermera, aún con la mirada baja, suspiró profundamente.

-Las pastillas que te di… ocasionaron efectos secundarios en ti.-Murmuró con pena.

-¿Efectos secundarios? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-Pregunté curiosamente.

-¿No sentiste nada? Tu corazón… paró de latir aproximadamente tres segundos.-Admitió la mujer.

Me quedé pasmada al oír sus palabras. Tres segundos… en tres segundos pude haber muerto. Tres segundos estuve muerta.

Fue el tiempo que sentí la mano fría de Edward sobre la mía en el sueño. Eso quería decir que llegué al paraíso, no cuando vi las flores, sino cuando estuve con Edward. Pero reviví y eso me alejó de el.

-No… no sentí nada-Dije con mirada vacía y voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento tanto, nena. Es que me distraje y no vi que había algo que estaba contraindicado para ti. Soy tan inútil…-Se culpó con rabia.

-No, no digas eso. Fue un accidente, eso pasa, eres humana. Los humanos cometemos errores…-La última frase también se refería a mí. Mi error había sido, dejar que Edward se enamorara de Isabella Swan, porque al final la hizo sufrir.

-Supongo que sí, pero casi… mueres por mi descuido.

-Bueno, el destino.-Inquirí con tristeza.

Dos toques a la puerta me hicieron saltar.

-Pase adelante-Respondió la enfermera por mi, sabiendo que mi voz no estaba en estado normal.

-Bella, mi amor… hija ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo Renee con voz maternal y sus mejillas impregnadas en lágrimas.

-Ya… Reneé.-Se me hacia cada vez difícil articular las palabras.

-Estaba tan preocupada por ti… entré a tu habitación y estabas pálida y… No, no.-Comenzaba a vomitar palabras entre sollozos.

-Chica, ya vengo. Buscaré algo y ya regreso. No te quedes dormida, por favor.-Dijo la enfermera.

-Claro…-Murmuré sin saber si sería capaz de resistir al sueño que aún tenía.

El aspecto de mi madre era horrible, entre los ojos hinchados, resaltaban las ojeras por la falta de descanso. Me daba pena que durmiera ahí en esa habitación tan incómoda.

-¿Mamá? ¿Si te pido un favor me lo haces?-Pregunté con un tono de inocencia.

-Si claro Bella, sabes que sí.

-¿Puedes ir a la casa a dormir?

Renee quedó viéndome por un momento, al principio con sorpresa pero su expresión se tornó seria.

-Bella, como estas ahorita, no puedo dejarte…

-Por favor, es lo único que te pido, me hace sentir mal verte tan cansada.-Supliqué.

Volvió a callar por unos segundos, pero al parecer se había resignado a mi súplica.

-Esta bien, pero sólo porque me lo pides. Estaré aquí en unas horas. Saldré a hablar con Carlisle para avisarle que me voy.  
Cuídate mucho, hija; tómate todo lo que te indiquen. Te quiero Bella.-Dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla y mi cabello.

-Adiós mamá, gracias-Susurré.

Mientras mi madre cerraba la puerta, aún no se me había quitado el sueño. Me preguntaba por la hora, volteé por la habitación y un pequeño objeto negro, con números alumbrados en rojo, indicaba que eran las once de la noche. Un poco temprano para el sueño que tenía. Los parpados iban cayendo poco a poco…

-¡No Bella!-Gritó alguien entrando por la puerta.

Alice Cullen, la voz melodiosa que podría escuchar todo el día sin cansarme. Abrí mis ojos precipitadamente al asimilar que aquí estaba ella, con preocupación cerca de mí.

-Alice… Estás aquí.-Susurré con alegría.

-Si ya estamos aquí Bella, vinimos en el primer avión cuando tuve la visión. ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo Alice con voz desesperada.

-Cansada…-Respondí con tristeza. "Ellos" habían llegado, ¿A qué se refería con que "habían llegado"? ¿De verdad estaban de viaje cómo yo lo había supuesto? Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, pero no tenía energías.

-Ya viene la enfermera, no te duermas.-Suplicó ella.

Efectivamente, entró la enfermera con una jeringa y una pequeña cápsula de un líquido trasparente. Soy fóbica de las agujas. Se acercó a mí y tomó la intravenosa que había en mi mano derecha, colocó la jeringa con la sustancia adentro y la inyectó en mis venas.

-Vas a sentir un cosquilleo caliente por unos minutos, si te duele me avisas. Esto es para que puedas dormir normalmente, cancelando el efecto de la pastilla anterior.-Me indicó la enfermera.

-Gracias…-Dije con dolor.

-Bella, debes descansar, mañana te tengo que contar, compré muchas cosas para ti en Los Ángeles.-Inquirió con emoción.

-¿Para mí? Alice yo…-Iba a responder pero me tapo la boca.

-No me agradezcas, sólo duerme.-Susurró en voz baja, con su canto melodioso.

Mis ojos estaban cerrándose, en mi mente escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón marcándose en la máquina, eran variables, extraños, inconsistentes, vacíos…

-Bella…-Susurró con agonía, Edward.

Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando el había llegado a mi.


	14. Capítulo XIII: Expectativas

Expectativas

Volviendo a mí ser, a mi todo, me sentía llena de nueva, pero incompleta al mismo tiempo. Lo tenía cerca, pero el sueño profundo no dejaba que saliera a abrazarlo, tocarlo, tan sólo verlo. Sentía la oscuridad tan pegada a mi cuerpo, intentaba zafarme de ella, pero simplemente no me dejaba y no tenía fuerzas para ello. Estaba atada al efecto de el líquido trasparente que entró por mis venas, haciéndome caer totalmente dormida. Sin embargo llego un momento que sentía despierta mi mente, pero mis brazos y mis piernas estaban flojas y cansadas.

No podía averiguar si aún seguía en la habitación. Escuchaba unos susurros, pero no llegaba a detallar lo que decían. Cada vez se hacían más claras las palabras, ya podía reconocer las voces, Carlisle, Alice, pero la que me daba más ansias de abrir mis ojos era la de Edward. Quizás habrían pasado un par de horas, pero ya no soportaba más. Hubo unos minutos en silencio, Edward le agradecía a alguien, o a varias personas, escuchaba cosas de vidrio encima de las mesas. No tenía ni la menor idea. Escuché unos pasos hacia mi camilla, sus manos frías rodearon mi mano derecha. La besó con delicadez y la cruzó con la suya. En ese momento estaba recobrando todas mis fuerzas, el me daba ánimos de seguir, de luchar, de abrir mis ojos.

Sonó fuertemente un aviso de despertador o algo por el estilo, retumbó en mis oídos ya que había agudizado todos mis sentidos, ya que carecía de la vista, y además Edward se movía silenciosamente por la habitación, así que fue un sonido desprevenido.

-Feliz San Valentín… Te quiero-Susurró a mi oído, colocando su cara sobre mí cabello. Su respiración recorría cada terminación y cada rincón de mi cuello. Fría… Gélida cómo siempre.

Esa frase hizo que mi sangre hirviera, mi corazón se aceleraba, rápido. Lo necesitaba demasiado para ser verdad. Pero aún así me debía una explicación de su repentino y absurdo viaje. Me dejó sola, sin previo aviso.

Dormí el resto de la noche sin dificultad. Ya me había rendido de luchar contra la infinidad.

Si… Te quiero hoy, mañana y siempre.-Repetía una y otra vez en mis sueños.

Como cada día de mi vida, los rayos claros que entraban por la ventana despertaban todos mis sentidos. Suspiré profundamente y al fin abrí mis ojos con lentitud, pero con impaciencia de encontrarme con su perfecta silueta.

Pero él no fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, seguramente aún estaría sumida en mis sueños y estaría alucinando, porque a mi vista se encontraban grandes y vistosos… Ramos de flores, de todos estilos y colores, podría reconocer algunas, pero las otras eran simplemente únicas, hermosas. Toda la habitación estaba repleta de globos rosa y blanco. Un gran peluche estaba colocado en el centro de los ramos que me rodeaban.

-Bella, al fin despiertas-Gritó mi madre exaltada.

-Si… estaba realmente cansada.-Murmuré con desconcierto, aún viendo las flores. Mi madre volteó y me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…?-Pregunté pero mi madre no me dejó terminar.

-Edward está increíblemente arrepentido. Ese chico de verdad que está enamorado de ti. No ha dormido en toda la noche.-Mi madre articulaba las frases cómo si estuviera definiendo a una divinidad, y en realidad, era cómo un dios.

-¿Y donde está?-Pregunté con impaciencia.

-Fue a buscarte el desayuno.

-Ah…-Contesté con desgana. Con ganas de verlo ya. Y aunque hubiera preferido verlo a él, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, mi hambre era anormal.

-Vine a ver si habías despertado, para decirte que en unas horas ya vas a poder salir.-Dijo mi madre en un intento de animarme, pero hasta que yo no viera a Edward Cullen, nada me haría feliz.

Volví a dar una mirada a los ramos de mí alrededor. Jamás me habían hecho algo así, ni siquiera un ramo pequeño en mi cumpleaños. Los regalos de mis padres eran sencillos y no se morirían en unos cuantos días. Por esa razón la idea de grandes regalos, no encabezaba la lista de mis deseos personales. Pero esto podría hacerme cambiar de idea, todo era perfecto.

La escultura de un ser perfecto apareció debajo del arco de la puerta de mi habitación. Sostenía en sus manos una bandeja blanca con un plato, cuya comida no quise detallar al fijarme en sus ojos dorados, su pecho medianamente descubierto, con una camisa a botones color azul. Sentía cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo veía… Lo extrañé tanto, para mi habían sido un infierno éstos días.

-Hola…-Susurró cómo si quisiera decir muchas cosas a la vez y esa fue la única palabra que le salió.

-Bueno creo que los dejo solos.-Sugirió mi madre dándome una suave palmada en la pierna y sonriéndole a Edward al salir.

-Has venido…-Dije con su mismo tono de voz, cortado y nervioso.

-No tenía pensado dejarte.-Dijo él, colocando mi desayuno sobre una mesa.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste…-Murmuré con dolor.

-Fue una emergencia.-Habló con seriedad.

-Y me imagino que era muy difícil avisarme.-Hablé con sarcasmo.

-Te recuerdo que estabas molesta, imaginé que no te importaría mi ausencia.-Dijo con desgana.

Sus palabras me provocaron una rabia insoportable. Me sacó totalmente de mis casillas. Pude jurar que hasta enrojecí de lo molesta que estaba por semejante estupidez que había dicho.

-¿Yo estaba molesta? ¿Y tú no lo estabas? Ah, tampoco me importaba tu ausencia. ¿Con esa idea fue con la que te fuiste de paseo?-Pregunté furiosa.

-Yo jamás…-Dijo con voz cortada.

-¿Sabes que…? Olvídalo.-Sollocé.

-Bella… Discúlpame. Seguramente si no me hubiera ido no estarías aquí, pero también hubiera perdido una gran oportunidad. Fui a Los Angeles porque me llamaron por una solicitud que hice hace unos días… Buscaba donantes de corazones.-Respondió con pena.

Con mi rabia, abrí mi boca ignorando cualquier escusa que hubiera usado, pero después detalle lo que había dicho, y procesarlo fue totalmente impactante… Ya no sabía que esperar de Edward. Ahora nada en el mundo me sorprendería.

-¿Tú… tú?-Tartamudeé.

-Si Bella, soy un completo inútil, cuando Alice vio esto, quise…-No dejé que soltará una palabra más en son de disculpa. Lo rodeé rápidamente con mis brazos y lloré sin parar en su hombro. ¿Cómo se me ocurría hablarme así? El esfuerzo que había hecho en ir hasta allá, sólo por mí, era algo demasiado noble de su parte y me llenaba de total pena.

-Bella, yo lo siento tanto… insistí en todas las clínicas y hospitales, pero hay pocos donantes… cómo tú lo repetiste una y otra vez.-Se delató cómo resignado.

En realidad no me sorprendía que regresara sin nada, era de suponerse. Por esa razón yo había dejado de luchar desde hace ya varios meses.

-Si hubiera sabido que… harías eso, no te hubiera dejado.-Dije entre sollozos.

-Es que aún tengo la esperanza, quiero que compartas tu vida humana contigo, no quiero darte ésta vida, el dolor.-Dijo en tono de voz de súplica, me hizo sonrojar porque inclinó su cara hacia mí, quedando muy cerca.-Voy a extrañar esas mejilla rojas, ese calor en tu piel. Tú eres sencillamente auténtica.-Susurró a mi oído.

-¿Y es que no quieres que yo sea feliz?-Pregunté con dolor y mis ojos impregnados en lágrimas.

-Si, pero de la mejor manera. No quiero pelear contigo, y menos hoy. Quiero sacarte de aquí, llevarte a un lugar donde podamos compartir, hablar. Te he extrañado estos días, sonará algo raro pero se me han hecho una total eternidad.

Y lo menos que sonaba era extraño, porque me había sentido de la misma forma.

-Para mi fue más que infinito cada segundo que pasaba.-Confesé colocando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Por cierto, ¿Te gusto mi detalle?-Volteó su mirada hacia las flores.

-¿De… detalle? Bueno… en realidad jamás me habían hecho algo así, tan hermoso…-Tartamudeé con voz baja.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. Pero quiero saber ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Ya se que fue a causa de unos chocolates pero… No los habrás comprado tú, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con presión.

-No quiero decirte. Sé que actuarás de mala forma y yo no quiero que sea así.

-Te prometo que no lo haré.-Replicó con una expresión de total seriedad.

No pude resistirme a su promesa y estaría insistiendo hasta sacarme la información. Mordí mi labio inferior con duda y lo miré.

-Fue… Jacob.-Murmuré.-Pero el sólo quería hacerme un detalle y no sabía que estaba contraindicado para mi y…-Intenté excusarlo.

Su expresión cambio de seriedad total a molestia y rabia. Estuvo así unos segundos, seguidamente cerró sus puños y se volteó bruscamente hacia la pared. Pegó fuertemente uno de sus puños contra ella, haciendo una leve abolladura y un gran estruendo.

-Edward, harás que venga alguien preocupado por el sonido que acabas de hacer.-Susurré molesta.

-Te lo juro que lo mataré cuando lo vea, ese perro me las va a pagar.-Escupió las palabras.

-Prometiste que no reaccionarias mal.-Murmuré.

-En ésta situación es diferente.

No respondí ante su actitud, seguiría prometiéndome cosas que no cumpliría. Volteó ante mi silencio pero yo no devolví mirada, la mía estaba fija en la ventana, conteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo. Pero de reojo vi que desaprensó sus manos, colocándolas relajadas al igual que su expresión, que se volvió preocupada.

-Disculpa Bella, lo prometí.

-Si, así que por favor cúmplelo.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron voltear.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Carlisle del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dije cambiando mi ánimo.

Carlisle entró seguido por Alice que me sonreía con emoción.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?-Preguntó Carlisle.

-Muchísimo mejor, lista para irme.-Inquirí tratando de convencerlo, ya me había hartado del hospital.

-Nos alegra mucho, queríamos verte de buen ánimo. Hoy te espera un gran día.-Replicó Alice guiñándome el ojo y mirando a Edward.

Algo tramaban entre manos.

-Pues sí, te haré unas pruebas más y te podrás ir. Tu madre está afuera firmando unas cuantas cosas. Vendrá en unos minutos a despedirse.-Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Despedirse? ¿Por qué habría de despedirse? ¿No estás diciendo que ya podía irme?-Empecé a actuar nerviosa y desconcertada.

-Si Bella, el problema es que no te irás precisamente con ella.-Inquirió la pequeña vampiro.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunté aún sin entender.

-Te irás conmigo, he planeado pasar el resto del día contigo.-Respondió Edward dulcemente y dándome una leve media sonrisa que me hacía temblar de los escalofríos…


	15. Capítulo XIV: AmorAmistad

Amor Vs. Amistad

Mis exámenes de sangre salieron mejor de lo esperado. Mi semblante era mejor cada minuto, los dolores estomacales y los mareos desaparecieron. Estaba completamente segura de que las medicinas que me habían propiciado habían sido la mágica cura a mi enfermedad. Había sido el regreso de Edward, y de Alice. Me llenaba de pena que su plan de viaje hubiera sido algo que era en vano, yo sólo podía esperar una respuesta de mis médicos. No dejaba de mirarme desde que llego, tomaba mi mano al caminar por el pasillo, hablaba con mi madre una que otra vez pero manteniendo el contacto visual conmigo.

Renee parecía contenta y emocionada por mi plan de san Valentín. A lo mejor ella estaba enterada del recorrido, o del punto de llegada, pero algo sabía que no quería contarme.

-Tu padre no está muy contento de ésta idea. Yo creo que está celoso.-Comentó mi madre, en frente de Edward. Sostenía en sus manos uno de los ramos más grandes, lo llevaría hasta la casa de recuerdo.

-Mamá…-Musité entre dientes.

-No hay problema Bella, es una actitud normal por parte de la figura paterna.-Replicó Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Bueno chicos, espero que se diviertan. Cuídala mucho Edward, mira que ya está bien de hospitales.-Inquirió Reneé.-Te  
quiero Bella.-Dijo hacia mi, abrazándome fuertemente. Se volteó hacia la salida, mientras se despedía ondeando su mano.

-¿Estás preparada Bella?-Preguntó Alice, apareciendo por mis espaldas con exagerada emoción.

-¿Debería estarlo?-Mi voz sonó terrífica.

-Creo que si.-Dijo Edward viendo hacia Alice y volteando sus ojos.

Al parecer me esperaba algo mil veces peor que los ramos del hospital.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen con extrema velocidad, al parecer Edward quería aprovechar al máximo éste día.

Mientras Alice desde el asiento delantero me hablaba de una cantidad de tiendas de Los Ángeles, cuanto había comprado…

Bueno cuanto "me había comprado". Hablaba de vestidos, tacones y todo lo demás y yo sentía cómo si me estuviera contando una historia de miedo, sádica y sangrienta. No podía rehusarme a rechazar sus regalos ya que ellos habían sido muy complacientes conmigo y de la única manera que podría agradecerles todo era conformándome. Le sonreía una que otra vez mientras hablaba sin parar, Edward estaba conteniendo la risa mientras veía por el retrovisor mi cara de espanto.

Al parecer se lo estaba disfrutando.

Bajé del auto y al cerrar la puerta, vi mi reflejo en la ventana. Si en ese momento estaba masacrada, no me imagino mi semblante en el hospital. Tenía que tomar un baño urgente, tenía que cambiarme de ropa, algo cómodo y normal, cosa que Alice no permitiría.

-Es mejor que tomes un baño primero.-Sugirió Alice.

-Yo pienso lo mismo… Pero ¿Don…?-Pregunté sin terminar la frase.

-Ven, ya te preparé el baño.-Dijo ella, jalándome por el brazo, conduciéndome hacia las escaleras, en su otra mano llevaba mi bolso del hospital con mis cosas de aseo personal, al parecer había desechado la ropa por completo. Edward se quedó paralizado en el pie de las escaleras. Yo volteé con una expresión que suplicaba ayuda y él simplemente estaba por romper su labio inferior por aguantarse una carcajada.

-Ahí esta la toalla, te dejé el jabón a la izquierda, tienes varias fragancias para lavar tu cabello.-Decía mi "hermana" señalando cada envase respectivamente repartido por el baño. Ya sentía una afinidad con Alice parecida a la de una hermana.

-Gracias Alice, no es para tanto…-Repliqué con pena.

-Cuando quieras.-Respondió con su tono de voz de campanillas, sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Le devolví la sonrisa y volteé lentamente hacia mi escenario. El baño era extremadamente amplio, cubierto con una cerámica blanca y detalles en plateado. El piso era muy brillante, cómo mármol blanco y brillaba con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana francesa al fondo. Era una bañera moderna y grande a su vez.

Suspiré con desgana y pensé mucho en quitarme la ropa. La idea de que Edward estuviera por ahí merodeando y yo en su baño era extremadamente intimidante. Fui desprendiéndome de mi ropa lentamente. Abrí poco a poco la llave del agua en la bañera y entré.

No sacaba de mi mente la idea de que hace unas pocas horas no era nada y ahora lo era todo. Y tampoco se quedaba atrás la duda de los planes. El agua estaba a una temperatura caliente, así me sentía bien, provocar humo empañando los espejos y ventanas me fascinaba.

No use ninguna fragancia especial en el cuerpo aunque la de vainilla llamó mi atención ya que era uno de mis olores característicos, porque me encantaba. Lo rocié en mi cuerpo y olía exquisito. No me arrepentí del riesgo. Salí de la ducha tomando una bata blanca guindada a la esquina.

Oí unos pasos y me tapé rápido con la bata. Pero al parecer pararon en un lugar. No oí nada después así que me despreocupé.

Lavé mis dientes con mi cepillo que estaba en el bolso, peiné mi cabello y lo sequé un poco ya que había bajado la temperatura. Un frío horrible entraba por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Preguntó Alice del otro lado de la puerta. Su repentina voz me tomó desprevenida.

-S… si.-Tartamudeé.

-En el clóset a tu derecha está la ropa que escogí para ti. Cuando acabes me avisas para entrar ¿Está bien?

Volteé hacia el escalofriante clóset. Lo abrí con sumo cuidado y una cantidad incontable de vestidos estaban en mi panorama. Uno que otro conjunto con faldas, pero aun así eran extremadamente formales.

-Alice… ¿Estás segura de que esto es mío?-Pregunté con voz incómoda.

-Si Bella, ¿No te parecen hermosos?

-Claro.-Mentí.

-Bueno date prisa que no puedes pasar todo el día en el baño. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer contigo.

-Salgo en un momento.-Dije con nervios mientras veía con miedo hacia el clóset. Pasé una y otra vez mi mano entre los vestidos. Descarté unos cinco vestidos, y dos conjuntos, por los colores, ya que eran extremadamente llamativos.

Me tenía que decidir entre dos vestidos. Uno era color vinotinto con cuadros, y el otro era negro de puntitos blancos, con una fina cinta debajo del busto de color blanco, pero los dos eran strapless, a las rodillas y abombados de la cintura hacia abajo. Hice al azar y tomé el negro. Me lo puse y volteé hacia el espejo con los ojos cerrados. No era precisamente tan feo cómo lo imaginaba, podría decir hasta que me veía bien. Pero miré hacia mi bolso, donde sobresalían mis deportivos de goma, no serían precisamente lo más indicado.

-Los zapatos están en la gaveta de abajo. Busca los tacones negros.-Sugirió Alice del otro lado de la puerta.-Ni se te ocurra usar esos zapatos deportivos.-Inquirió molesta.

-¿Cómo…?-Pregunté con desconcierto. ¿Edward no era el lector de mentes? Seguramente Alice me vería saliendo con un vestido y unos deportivos. Me reí en voz baja ante tal imagen. Recogí los zapatos de tacón que sugirió y me los puse. Me tambaleé un poco por no estar acostumbrada a andar en tacones, era probable que tropezara unas cuantas veces.

Ya estaba lista para la acción. Si esto había sido difícil, lo que me esperaba sería peor.

-Bueno Bella tu sólo quédate tranquila, ahora estas en mis manos.-Dijo Alice entrando por la puerta con un pequeño bolso.

La vampira tardó unos cuantos minutos sacando cosas del bolso, entre ellas maquillaje y cepillos del cabello, fijadores. Después de insistirle demasiado de que no quería nada elegante, sólo me recogió la mitad del cabello e hizo unas suaves ondas en él. Me colocó un poco de maquillaje natural. Me hablaba de cuán bella quedaría mientras experimentaba conmigo como un conejillo de indias. Cuando acabó me empujo hacia el espejo e hizo un gesto de satisfacción para sí misma, repitiendo una y otra vez que yo debería vestirme así diariamente. Una idea fatal.

Ahora me veía muchísimo mejor con maquillaje, aunque era poco cómo lo había pedido, me hacía lucir diferente. Rocío un dulce perfume en mi cuerpo. Cada vez me temblaban más los pies del miedo a salir, vestida de esa forma. ¿Qué pensaría Edward?

Salí del baño, suspirando profundamente. Mi vampiro se encontraba al inicio de las escaleras, de espaldas a mí, con una posición derecha y tensa. Dudó un poco antes de voltear, pero lo hizo lentamente mientras Alice me daba un pequeño empujón. Me avergoncé un poco y me encontré con sus ojos dorados. Bajó lentamente la mirada, con una expresión fría y congelada...

Pestañeó innecesariamente unas cuantas veces antes de hablar, abría la boca repetidas veces sin soltar una palabra.

-¿Verdad que está hermosa?-Preguntó Alice a su hermano.

Edward seguía sin responder a la pregunta de Alice, lo cual me daba un poco de nervios ya que no había reaccionado cómo pensé que lo haría.

-Alice creó que no le gustó.-Murmuré en su oído.

-¿De qué hablas Bella?-Preguntó Edward molesto.

-Es tu expresión… además no has dicho nada.-Dije en voz baja con tristeza.

Se acercó a mí precipitadamente tomándome de la barbilla, me besó suavemente, llegando a cada uno de los sentidos de mi cuerpo. Extrañe sus gélidos labios. En ese momento me había tomado de sorpresa. Me tomó con autoridad por la cintura, presionándome fuertemente hacia él. Al parecer estaba en busca de una excusa para salirse con las suyas, y yo estaba totalmente feliz acerca de su decisión.

Me separé de él por pura necesidad, de no ser que mis pulmones pedían a gritos que respirara de nuevo, me hubiera quedado ahí toda la eternidad.

-Eso es lo que pienso.-Musitó él entre dientes, dejando escapar una baja risita.

Me sonrojé al verlo, y empeoré cuando vi que Alice seguía atrás de mí con una sonrisa de felicidad que parecía que nadie se la quitaría.

-Ya deberían irse, se les hará tarde.-Sugirió ella.

-Yo creo que si.-Edward sonrió y me tomó delicadamente por la mano, conduciéndome hacia las escaleras.

Mientras caminaba veía que Edward no estaba igual que cuando me metí a bañar, no de su comportamiento, sino su ropa.

Se había cambiado de ropa mientras yo me duchaba. Traía unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa de color azul claro y llevaba su abrigo en su otro brazo. Claro, el siempre se veía bien así que no noté la diferencia al instante, el caso contrario a mi.

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa, Bella.-Susurró en mi oído.

-Gracias… Tu también.-Inquirí con pena.

-No es nada. Espero que no estés molesta porque Alice haya cambiado por un día tu forma de vestir.

-No, para nada.-Mentí un poco. No estaba mal, pero preferiría que sólo fuera por san Valentín.

Me acerqué al Volvo y Edward se montó rápidamente, prendió el motor y yo ni siquiera había abierto la puerta del carro. Me confundí un poco ante su desesperación. Generalmente abría la puerta por mí, y con más razón lo haría hoy, pero simplemente no lo hizo.

-Bella, no vamos en el Volvo, espera aquí, lo guardaré en la cochera.-Dijo él, asomándose por la ventana.

-Está bien.-Respondí con confusión.

Me quedé parada al borde de la acera, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, esperando a que Edward regresara. ¿Acaso iríamos a pie? No era precisamente la mejor idea con los centímetros demás que tenía en mis pies. A mis espaldas el rugido del volvo desapareció, cerró la puerta del auto y oí que al instante abrió otra puerta, imaginé que era la del copiloto, ¿Estaría buscando algo? Sólo oí que se cerró de nuevo. No quise voltear a ver si traía algo en sus manos. Pero otro rugido aún más fuerte me exaltó, no sonaba precisamente cómo el Volvo, así que volteé a curiosear el causante de tal ruido.

Un flamante convertible, color negro salió por la puerta del garaje, haciendo una impactante entrada. Con una hábil maniobra, Edward se estacionó al frente de mí de nuevo. Corrió a abrirme la puerta, y yo no podía dejar de ver el auto que tenía frente a mí. Esperó un poco con paciencia a que yo reaccionara, mientras sostenía mi puerta, pero yo no articulaba ni una palabra. Ese carro era excesivamente lujoso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-El ca… carro está increíble.-Tartamudeé sin aire.

-Ah, si… es una nueva adquisición de Carlisle. Lo uso sólo en ocasiones especiales. Además, hoy servirá de mucho.-Replicó cómo si hablara de algo común.

-Está increíble.-Repetí.

Soltó una risa y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Podrías subirte? No quiero que pierdas tú velada.

-¿Mí velada? Es de los dos.

-No, tú siempre serás lo más importante para mí.-Concluyó.

Siempre lograba decir unas palabras tan dulces, incomparables. Edward era una perso… un vampiro único.

El asiento era demasiado cómodo para ser verdad. Comenzamos el recorrido a mucha velocidad. El viento azotaba mi cara.

Y el frío no era muy complaciente. Intenté esconder mi incomodidad de temperatura, pero mi piel reaccionaba involuntariamente, se me ponía la piel de gallina cada dos segundos. Mi novio volteó unas tres veces hacia mi dirección. Se estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ya llegamos?-Pregunté con intriga. Nos rodeaba la carretera y los altos pinos que la rodeaban.

-Ten, colócate esto por favor. No quiero que te enfermes, ni mucho menos que estés incómoda.-Dijo colocándome su grueso abrigo. El aroma que provenía de él, me causaba una cantidad de emociones inexpresables. Era delicioso, cómo siempre, pero éste era más concentrado.

-Gracias.-Murmuré con vergüenza.- ¿No me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-No. Ya verás. Falta poco.

Tomó un atajo después de unos diez minutos de carretera. Era un camino de tierra, ni siquiera estaba asfaltado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre meter el convertible en tal camino? Agudicé mi vista y había una casa a lo lejos, ésta era de ladrillos, rodeada de enredaderas, aunque no era muy grande, tenía un aspecto moderno. Parecía estar abandonada. Mientras admiraba la casa,  
Edward ya se había bajado del auto y estaba abriendo mi puerta. Bajó sus brazos y colocó uno detrás de mis rodillas y el otro detrás de mi espalda, sosteniéndome en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo. Fijó su mirada en mí por un rápido segundo, seguidamente cerró la puerta con un pie. Yo no hubiera hecho eso, dañaría la pintura. Pero al parecer no le importaba mucho.

Caminó hacia la casa que había supuesto que era el punto de llegada y me bajó en la orilla de unos cortos escalones de madera. Dos ventanas al lado de la lujosa puerta de dos partes, no pude ver nada adentro por unas cortinas internas de color vinotinto.

Edward sonreía con satisfacción. Su sonrisa me hipnotizó. La puerta se abrió en la mitad por un hombre.

Era alto, uniformado de mesonero de restaurant extremadamente lujoso.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo con voz cortés.-Señor Cullen.-Asintió con una leve reverencia hacia Edward.-Permítame.-Inquirió hacia mi, alzando una mano. Me quedé paralizada sin saber que quería que le diera.

-El abrigo, Bella.-Susurró en mi oído.

-Ah, claro, disculpe.-Reaccioné y se lo di.

Ante mi estaba, la imagen de algo… impresionante. Un lujoso piano de color blanco se encontraba al fondo. Una mesa para dos personas en medio del espacio, con dos velas y posadas sobre unos candelarios plateados, habían más de dos cubiertos en la mesa, pero no era precisamente distribuidos dos para cada uno, sólo había un plato y diferentes estilos de tenedores, pequeñas cucharillas. Una de las cosas que más llamó mi atención… El piso estaba impregnado en pétalos de rosas. El aroma a flores estaba por todo el salón. Mi corazón se aceleró, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la habitación. El hombre había desaparecido detrás de una puerta de madera al fondo.

-¿No te gusta? Yo sabía que tenía que…-Lo callé, coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios. Me acerqué a él, quedando con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Quedé mirándolo fija y seriamente a los ojos. Coloqué mis labios casi encima de los suyos, pero desvié mi boca por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Me encanta.-Le susurré con dulzura.

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos y después me propició una media sonrisa. Caminamos hasta la mesa y el me invitó a sentarme. No me había dado cuenta, hasta que vi el plato en la mesa, de que me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-Me preguntó después de oír un vergonzoso ruido desde mi estómago.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué puedo pedir?-En mi mente se dibujaba un plato italiano de pasta.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo ordené a que estuvieran abiertos a tu apetito. Lo que desees comer, aquí te lo prepararán.

Me daba mucha vergüenza ordenar la cantidad de platillos que me hacían la boca agua, pero decidí por uno sencillo. Por la puerta de madera apareció el hombre uniformado. Tomó mi orden de comida y de bebida opté por una gaseosa. Estuvo todo el rato mirándome firme pero con dulzura a la vez, no sé cómo podía lograr expresar tantas cosas con tan sólo una mirada, pero era tan seductora. Nuestras manos estaban juntas en la mitad de la mesa. El ambiente era un poco frío pero las velas mantenían mis manos tibias, a pesar de que estaba junta a la de él. Mientras llegó mi comida, me sentí de nuevo incómoda tal cual cómo en su casa de que el no comería, sólo me detallaría. Trataba de evitar su mirada que me tenía ruborizada, me distraía viendo hacia la ventana y me percaté de que ya estaba oscureciendo. Comí lo más rápido posible para aprovechar mi tiempo con Edward, quién no dejaba de preguntar acerca de la comida, mi comodidad… entre otras cosas. Estaba más atento de lo normal. Después de que retiraron el plato de mi mesa, el se levantó y se acercó a mi puesto, me jaló con cuidado hacia el…

-¿Bailamos?-Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-¿Sin música?-Pregunté.

Me dio una rápida sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo.-Me tomó por la mano y la pasó por mi cintura. Se acercó a un perchero en la esquina y tomó su abrigo. Nos dirigimos a unas puertas altas del lado izquierdo del salón, eran de vidrio, pero con textura, así que no podía ver nada hacia fuera.

Abrió las puertas y un viento helado me hizo temblar, vi cómo Edward alzó su abrigo y lo colocó encima de mí. El frío se me pasó instantáneamente cuando mis ojos se deleitaron con un escenario hermoso. Un patio con una grama verde navidad, en el centro había un escenario de piso de madera y tenía un techo totalmente iluminado, lleno de rosas y luces blancas. De los pilares que sostenían el techo, guindaban unas delicadas telas blancas de un lado a otro. Al fondo se encontraban unas cuatros personas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, los cuatro sostenían instrumentos musicales, violines de diferentes tipos para ser exactos. Había dado dos pasos antes de ver tal escena, después de eso me quedé pasmada en el mismo sitio. Aún

Edward sostenía mi mano. La apreté con fuerza de manera de reacción.

-De verdad estás tratando de matarme.-Musité sin apartar mi vista del escenario.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó soltando una risa baja.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Esto es tan mágico. Cada vez me impresionas más.-Repliqué volteando hacia él.

-Tú lo haces mágico, tú eres la razón.-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la "pista de baile" e instantáneamente comenzaron a tocar una suave melodía.

-Soy muy mala bailando.-Confesé con una expresión de broma.

-No importa, sólo déjate llevar.-Susurró.

Lo miré con una sonrisa pintada en mi expresión. Volvió su mirada, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente, por su expresión estaba frustrado de no poder adivinarlo.

-¿Quieres saber qué pienso?-Le pregunté.

-No tienes una idea…

-Aun no concibo cómo es posible que yo esté aquí, contigo. Para mí, eres un sueño hecho realidad y siento que yo no soy ni la mitad de lo que eres tú, me siento insuficiente…-Dije con depresión.

-Estas aquí, porque eres tú la mujer con la que había querido estar toda mi vida.-Dijo con voz de terciopelo.

-Sabes… todos los días me pregunto ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra? Es que siento que te mereces mucho más… Siento que necesitas alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué esté con otra?-Preguntó con tristeza.

-No.-Respondí al instante.-No me refería a eso, es que… eres cómo un milagro para mí. ¿Por qué dices que soy yo la indicada?

-Tengo tres palabras para ti… Yo te amo. No hay más nada que decir.

Mi corazón se acelero ante el potencial de tales palabras.

-Y yo a ti.-Concluí.

La melodía seguía y nosotros danzábamos en nuestro escenario. Se me fueron borrando lentamente las cosas a mí alrededor, las personas, las luces, las flores… Sólo me quedé con los ojos de mi amado vampiro.

Iba bajando la velocidad de la música, metió su mano suavemente entre mi cabello y acercó mi cara a la suya para darme un beso. Cómo ningún otro. Fue más apasionado, lo hacía con ternura pero aún así era cómo si fuera el último…

-Vamos… aún tengo una sorpresa más para ti.-Dijo después de un largo momento, separándose un corto centímetro de mí.

-¿Más?-Pregunté atónita. Edward quería sobrepasar la perfección. Sólo el estar con el, ya es lo mejor para mí.

Corrimos sobre la grama, tomados de la mano, riéndonos… de la felicidad, alcancé a recorrer unos cinco metros antes de que Edward me cargara de nuevo. Me colocó en el asiento con cuidado. La noche estaba iluminada por unas estrellas impactantes. En el camino subió el techo para que no muriera congelada y colocó la calefacción.

Subía más y más, entre colinas y árboles. Pensé que nuestro recorrido nunca acabaría. Hasta que estacionó en lo sería el tope de la colina. Estacionó el auto casi al borde del precipicio. Al instante vi hacia abajo. No se veía nada, todo era negro, eran árboles. Pero ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? ¿Nos lanzaríamos juntos por el precipicio? El se acostó sobre la parte delantera del carro mientras yo estaba a su lado sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba intentando.

-Ven, acuéstate conmigo, ya va a comenzar y no quiero que te lo pierdas.-Sugirió Edward, fijando su vista en el cielo que ahora estaba nublado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunté acostándome a su lado y colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sólo mira…

Subí mi vista y las nubes empezaron a despejar el panorama, dejando salir una enorme y dorada luna. Jamás había visto tal aspecto de la luna, jamás me había parecido más bella. La luz que alumbraba ésta, se reflejaba en el perfecto rostro de Edward.

-Que hermoso.-Repliqué con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me alegra que te guste. Dentro de poco comenzarán las estrellas fugaces.

-¿Pedirás algún deseo?-Pregunté con cierta duda.

-No puedo pedir más, te tengo a ti… Eso lo es todo.-Replicó con ternura.

No podía amar más a Edward Cullen, porque mi corazón no tenía tanta capacidad, sentía que me iba a explotar.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que comenzara el espectáculo de las estrellas…

-Quiero quedarme para siempre con él.-Deseé para mis adentros, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente. Los abrí de nuevo para volver mi vista hacia el vampiro sobre el que tenía recostada mi cara.

-¿Sabes que los deseos se piden en silencio?-Preguntó, soltando una baja risita.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-Pregunté con mucha vergüenza.

-No en voz alta, pero si audible por la cercanía de tus labios.

-Lo siento…-Musité mientras me sonrojaba.

Se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba la luna sobre nosotros.

-¿Has pensado en el futuro?-Me preguntó rompiendo con el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Si llegas a vivir… Lo que pasará después.-Replicó con dolor en su expresión.

-No… en verdad no. ¿Acaso tú has pensado un futuro para mí?

-Si lo he hecho, me rehúso a pensar que no estarás conmigo dentro de dos meses…

Guardé silencio esperando a que completara su idea.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad contigo. Estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que necesites, pagaré tus estudios en la Universidad… Pero más que todo quiero que te _cases conmigo_…

Me senté automáticamente. En mi mente se nublo todo, se convirtió en un espacio blanco y vacío. Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente estático. Pero después de unos cuantos segundos me empecé a reír.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-Pregunté con unas cuantas risas bajas.

Edward se sentó también, me miró con desconcierto y después bajó su mirada con nostalgia.

-En realidad no…-Murmuró entre dientes, con tristeza en su expresión.

Mi sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente y fui escondiendo mi cara debajo de mis brazos que se recostaban en mis piernas, estaba totalmente avergonzada de haberme burlado de la seria proposición de Edward.

El había hecho de todo para hacerme feliz, ese día lo habría planeado desde hace tiempo y yo lo había arruinado por completo tan sólo con unas palabras. Edward de verdad iba en serio conmigo, ya tenía planes a futuro. Jamás consideré la idea de que pudiera llegar a casarme, y menos con él, por razones obvias, jamás querría casarse con alguien como yo y además, mi destino me había hecho una corta vida, en la cual nunca podría llegar a casarme, por el simple hecho de que nunca pensé enamorarme así.

-Yo… siento haber pensado que estabas jugando.-Admití con pena.

-No te preocupes, estaba preparado a una reacción parecida.

-Es que… ¿No te parece algo precipitado?-Le pregunté

-No.-Dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos.

-Pues yo creo que sí…-Le respondí con la misma seriedad.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?-Preguntó con miedo en su cara.

Imaginé que pensaría la respuesta. Pero no fue así.

-Si.-Contesté al instante. Con un tono de emoción que me confundió un poco.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es el miedo?-Preguntó aun sonriendo.

-No es miedo, es sólo… muy apresurado, aún me quedan cosas que hacer antes que casarme. Claro todo dependiendo de…-Mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Bella, no comiences por favor.-Dijo con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? Que me case sin saber si mi matrimonio durará más de un mes.-Pregunté molesta también. Cada cambio de su humor lo copiaría.

-No digas eso. De alguna u otra forma vivirás… ya lo decidí.-Murmuró.

¿Cómo que viviré? El le sacará el corazón a alguien o… Ah, no. Nuestra última pelea, nuestro último adiós se resumía en el tema de que él no quería convertirme. Pero al fin y al cabo se dio cuenta de que no hay otra salida. Es eso o nada.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-Aunque me daba un poco de miedo, la emoción lo superaba todo.

-Sólo si no puedes seguir viviendo. Del resto quedarás humana para siempre.-Habló con tono autoritario.

Ahora que me había ilusionado, me había quitado la idea de mi cabeza cómo si a un niño le arrebataran el dulce de las manos.

-¿Para siempre? ¿No quieres la eternidad conmigo?-Pregunté con tristeza y dolor.

-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.-Susurró con ternura. Intentó acariciarme la mejilla, pero volteé mi cara con indignación. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero opté por no hacerlo.

-Tu quieres lo mejor para mi… Quieres que yo sea una anciana y tu aún estés con tus fabulosos diecisiete años.-Repliqué sin mirarlo.

Se quedó callado por un minuto. Más indignación recorrió mi cuerpo al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

-Aún así, siempre seguiré amándote.-Me susurró al oído.

-Pero yo seré infeliz.-Murmuré en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es lo que quiero. ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿Hacerme feliz? Bueno hazlo, conviérteme ahora.-Exigí, recogiendo de lado mi cabello para dejar una parte de mi cuello desnuda.

Me miró y arqueó una ceja, dándome una media sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que quieres.-Bufó.

-¿Acaso lo sabes tú?-Pregunté.

Se quedó callado, sabiendo que yo tenía la razón.

-Lo ves.-Dije revirando mis ojos.

-Bella, sólo se que de verdad eso no es lo que deseas.

-¿Qué pasaría si muero la semana que viene, mañana… hoy? Me refiero a que… no resisto llegar a la clínica- ¿Es que me  
convertirás?-Pregunté con dolor.

-No pasará eso, estaré a tu lado siempre.-Prometió.

-Me has complacido con demasiadas cosas… ¿No puedes concederme eso?

-Todo esto han sido pequeños detalles, lo que me pides es algo fuera de nivel.-Tomó mi mentón y subió mi cara de tristeza.-Bella… Por favor, deja de pedirme eso. No quiero pelear contigo.-Me acunó entre sus brazos y yo escondí mi cara  
entre ellos.

-Podría decir lo mismo del matrimonio. Pero la diferencia es que yo si me quiero casar contigo.-Susurré tratando de subir su ánimo.

Subió mi cara con delicadeza y sus ojos se habían iluminado con ilusión.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas-Dijo con emoción.

-Si. Me quiero casar contigo-Me ruboricé. Y sonrió, resaltando el máximo de su belleza.

-No tienes una idea de cuanto te amo.-Murmuró acercándose a mis labios para propiciarme un dulce beso. Una sensación  
irremediable de deseo me recorría por las venas, e involuntariamente tome su cara entre mis manos y me pegué fuertemente a él. Me abrazó por la cintura con la misma fuerza. Pero de pronto me despegó de sin tener previo aviso. De seguro estaba cruzando la barrera.

-No puedo…-Susurró.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Creo que me deje llevar por mis instintos-Inquirí con vergüenza.

-Yo no puedo dejar llevarme por los míos. Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa.-Sugirió.

De hecho se me había olvidado todo con Edward a mi lado, todo era tan perfecto, que mi vida normal se convertía en una ilusión.

-Si, Charlie debe estar preocupado, no lo veo desde que me dejó en el Hospital.

Me ayudó a bajarme y me subí al asiento. Colocó la radio, pero no presté atención a la música, tenía mi brazo apoyado en el respaldo de mi ventana, veía los árboles pasando, pero tampoco tenía mi mente ahí. Estaba tratando de averiguar si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño o era realidad. Mi otra mano descansaba sobre mi pierna. Edward miraba de reojo hacia mí.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad se me escapó.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-Preguntó Edward.

-No me rió porque algo me haya causado gracia, bueno en realidad si me parece gracioso el hecho de que todo esto me  
haya pasado.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?-Preguntó resaltando la voz en la última palabra.

-Tú.-Susurré.

Rió bajito y regresó la vista a la solitaria carretera, así que yo también la regresé cómo antes. Movió su mano en dirección a mi pierna pero yo hice cómo si no lo estaba viendo, cosa que de seguro me salió pésimo. Empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando se acercó más y tomó mi mano suavemente. Suspiré, dejando que la tensión se fuera. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos. Apreté mi mano con la de él, con fuerza. Para no dejarlo ir jamás...

¿Dejaría él, que yo me fuera?

Al llegar a mi casa, quise devolver el tiempo, o por lo menos recortarlo, para hacer ese día más largo, ese día especial y único se acabaría. Cada vez me bajaba el ánimo más y más…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Edward con una cara de preocupación muy común el él. Claro, al pasar el día perfecto y que a mi me diera algún ataque o cualquier cosa que lo arruinara, el se sentiría de lo peor.

-No, no… Estoy un poco deprimida.-Confesé, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra le aclaré la razón.-Es porque ya se va a acabar éste día. Fue tan maravilloso que…-Me callé en busca de las palabras correctas-No tengo palabras para expresarlo. Gracias.-Subí mi mirada de nuevo hacia él y sonriendo me acerqué a besarlo, para lo cual el no estaba preparado. Al principio sus labios estaban tensos, cómo sorprendidos ante mi acto, pero después se volvieron tan deseables cómo siempre. Dulces.

Después de un largo beso de despedida y de agradecimiento, se separó bruscamente de mí, lo cual me desconcertó un poco y en mi cara se marco la duda. Articulé la mitad de la palabra "qué" y me puso sus helados dedos sobre mis labios.

-Charlie está a punto de salir, estoy muy seguro de que no le será complaciente verte besándote conmigo.-Sonrió rápidamente y bajó a abrirme la puerta del carro. Detrás de mí oí la puerta abrirse y una tos fingida de mi padre me bajó de la nube de felicidad.

-Hola papá. No tenías porque salir, ya yo me estaba despidiendo de Edward.-Repliqué con molestia.

-¿Cómo la pasaron?-Le preguntó seriamente Charlie a Edward, ignorando mi rabia por completo.

-Espero que Bella la haya pasado bien, es lo único que me importa.-Comentó viendo hacia mi.

-De hecho fue excelente.-Inquirí ignorando a Charlie.

-Bueno, si es así, es hora de que te despidas.-Dijo mi padre en tono autoritario.-Edward.-Inquirió asintiendo en modo de despedida hacia el aludido.

-Adiós Bella.-Dijo Edward con un poco de tristeza en la voz.  
-Adiós…-Respondí separándome melancólicamente de el.

Mi padre me alejó de sus manos frías que estaban entrelazadas con las mías. No estuve mostrando mi rabia en ese momento ya que mi tristeza superaba la rabia, al menos así era al frente de Edward. Tristeza por tener que despedirme del día más maravilloso de todos, y rabia porque Charlie lo acortará más aún.

Pero al entrar a la casa la rabia me invadió por todas mis terminaciones sanguíneas y le di una mirada fría a mi padre y el me la devolvió con seriedad ya que sabía la razón de mi cara, pero seguramente el haría cómo si no lo sabría, lo que me haría molestar mucho más, así que reflexioné un poco, y antes de explotar algún problema pensé algo mejor.

-Buenas noches Charlie.-Dije caminando hacia las escaleras.  
-¿Para donde crees que vas?-Preguntó colocando una mano al frente de mi.

-A dormir.

-¿No piensas conversar conmigo?

-¿Acerca de…?

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, ya te dije, perfectamente.-Contesté secamente.-Buenas noches papá.-Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Dormí cómo una total princesa, soñé con Edward toda la noche, en nuestro día. Lo reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente tal cual cómo si fuera una película. Me desperté de buen humor, aunque el clima no fuera el de mi preferencia. Cuando estaba guardando los libros vi el de geografía y recordé que teníamos una asignación para ese día. Oí el Volvo llegando abajo.

Empecé a inventar alguna buena excusa por la cual no podría presentar hoy la exposición de los países. Además mi  
compañero de trabajo era Edward y el no me había recordado. Daba vueltas alrededor de mi cuarto sin resultado alguno, pero no quería hacer esperar más a Edward así que corrí al auto.

-¡Edward!-Grité exasperada llegando al auto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-Empezó a preguntar desesperadamente.  
-La exposición de geografía… No la hicimos, yo la olvide por completo…y no sé que vamos a hacer…-Empecé a vomitar las palabras y el me paró con un beso.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Yo le hablaba de una asignación en el colegio y el pensaba en besarme. Por supuesto no era algo que me molestara, dejé de quejarme por unos segundos y el sólo tomaba mi cara entre sus manos. Su temperatura corporal se volvía cada vez más fría, pero no me molestaba, en vez de eso me gustaba.

-Buenos días Bella.-Murmuró a mi oído.

-Edward, tengo unas asignaciones de qué preocuparme. Yo no me he graduado más de cincuenta veces y a mi sí me importan mis notas. ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste?

-Ya lo hice. No tienes de qué preocuparte.-Comentó con tranquilidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que lo hiciste? Yo no ayudé en nada Edward, no hice nada del trabajo. Además es una exposición, si yo te hubiera ayudado, sabría lo que voy a decir hoy, pero cómo no lo s…-Me calló de nuevo dos de sus fríos dedos.

-No te preocupes, será fácil. Te ayudaré a la hora de almuerzo y estudiaremos juntos. Ahora sube al auto si no quieres llegar tarde.-Me abrió la puerta.

Me quedé unos segundos pensativa y abrí la boca para especular algo, pero la cerré de nuevo, sabiendo que no saldría ganando.

Efectivamente cómo lo prometió, a la hora de almuerzo, nos sentamos juntos y me ayudó. El no traía ningún material de apoyo, por lo cual le pregunté que qué haríamos sin información, me respondió con una sonrisa sínica y empezó a explicarme lo que yo diría.

Estudiar con Edward era tan complicado y a la vez tan fácil. Era fácil porque te hacía parecer las cosas tan simples y su forma de hablar era tan perfecta, manejaba el tema en su totalidad, no se le olvidaba nada. Pero era tan difícil oír las cosas que decía, su belleza era totalmente distractora. Repetía una y otra vez algunas cosas que le pedía sin problema alguno. En menos de diez minutos pude aprenderme algo, que por mi cuenta, no me lo aprendería en un día.

Llegamos al salón y se apagaron todas las luces, los pupitres estaban en dirección a la pared donde se reproducirían las diapositivas, unos tres grupos expusieron delante de nosotros, en esos minutos Edward no prestaba atención, sólo me agarraba de la mano desde el pupitre de al lado y con su otra mano dibujaba trazos en su cuaderno. Yo disimulaba atención e interés a las presentaciones, pero no hacía más que ignorarlas.

Edward rasgó sordamente un papel de su cuaderno y lo colocó en mi mesa. Miré el papel y me quedé sin aire.

"Te Amo"-Decía el papel. Dos palabras con perfecta caligrafía. Tomé mi lápiz y coloqué abajo…

"Te amo más". Con una torpe letra escribí y lo coloqué de vuelta en su mesa. Vi de reojo su expresión, bufó y soltó una risa bajita. Escribió algo y lo colocó de nuevo en mi mesa.

"Si, por supuesto, eso es lo que tú crees" El profesor se acercó a nosotros, así que maniobre lo más rápido que pude para guardarlo debajo de mi camisa. Edward lo distrajo con una pregunta para que no sospechara nada, entonces me tranquilicé.

Fue nuestro turno de exposición. Hablábamos de Italia. Un país extremadamente maravilloso y bello, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo, pero Edward me había hablado tantas cosas en el receso que se me hicieron unas imágenes preciosas en la mente. Una presentación pulcra de su parte, hablaba fluidamente. No tenía ni un pequeño rasgo de nervios en su expresión. En cambio yo, me trababa en las palabras aunque supiera lo que iba a decir, él me ayudó en algunas frases para completar la exposición y a todo el mundo le pareció interesar.

Mi novio se acercó al profesor a comentarle algo en secreto, lo cual me extrañó. Me ocultaba algo. Me acerqué disimuladamente a escuchar y dijo algo cómo "estaré allá unos cuantos días".

Se me llenó la cabeza de dudas, pero después lo tomé cómo si no fuera nada del otro mundo, de seguro le estaría mintiendo acerca de algún viaje, o me estaba mintiendo a mí, que por supuesto era imposible. Creo.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó colocando su brazo alrededor de mi.

-¿Qué le decías al profesor?

-Nada, sólo cosas sin importancia.

Caminamos hasta el auto, en el pasillo se nos incorporaron los demás Cullen. Todos me saludaron con mucho ánimo, menos Jasper y Rosalie. Cómo siempre. En el auto sólo se montó Alice, la cual no paraba de hacer preguntas un poco vergonzosas acerca de la velada de anoche.

-Vamos Bella, cuéntame… Edward no me cuenta, así que lo harás tú. ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿El lugar era bonito? -Sus preguntas eran un poco confusas.

¿Es que ella no sabía ningún detalle de nuestro día de san Valentín?

-Alice ¿Tu no viste ni organizaste nada?-Pregunté.

-Hubiera querido, pero Edward no me dejó.-Comentó con tristeza.-Sólo los vi bailando, pero no pude detallar bien la decoración del sitio, así que no lo he podido criticar.

-¿Tú… tu no… no hiciste nada?-Tartamudeé hacia Edward.

No respondió, tenía su mirada fija en la carretera, pero expresaba incomodidad con vergüenza a la vez. Así que me devolví hacia Alice y ella sólo asintió una vez, con una sonrisa pícara cómo si estuviera confesando algún crimen.

Me quedé pasmada algunos segundos, porque lo menos que pensaba es que a Edward se le había ocurrido tal plan, sin ayuda de nadie. El día de San Valentín...

-Todo fue simplemente perfecto y hermoso Alice.-Reaccioné y respondí.

-Bueno me alegro mucho. Espero verte mañana Bella.-Se despidió y yo no me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos a la entrada de mi casa.

-Igual Alice. Adiós Edward, nos vemos.-Al instante que vi que no reaccionaba, abrí mi puerta para salir y la cerré de nuevo.

Caminé a la entrada de la casa y el Volvo arrancó precipitadamente, sonando los frenos del carro con violencia. Que cambio tan brusco de humor por parte de Edward. Es que le molestaba que yo me enterara de su detalle. Pero que estupidez.


	16. Capítulo XV: Saltando Acatilados

Saltando acantilados

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con alguien.

Jacob estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, menos de un paso entre nosotros, lo cual me hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Jacob!-Exclamé.

-Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes? Estoy severamente molesto contigo.

-Mejor, pero… ¿Por qué estás molesto?-Pregunté con desconcierto.

-No sabía que te habían hospitalizado, ¡Y mucho menos que fue por mi culpa! Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de alejar los chocolates de ti. Pero que idiota soy. Tu también, ¿Cómo se te ocurre comértelos? ¿No sabes que son malos para ti? No puedo creerlo.-Empezó a culparse a si mismo, gritando de vez en cuando. Gruñó después de terminar de hablar.

-Jacob, ya, tranquilízate. Ya estoy bien, sólo fue una indigestión.-Le oculté lo de mi "casi muerte" ya que si se entera, podría haber un suicidio en la casa de los Swan.

-Bueno, espero que no lo hagas de nuevo.-Me amenazó.- ¿Con quien viniste?

¿Con Drácula?-Bufó al final de la frase.

-Se llama Edward para tu información.-Inquirí con rabia.-Y si vine con el.-Pero se había molestado y yo no tenía ni una idea del por qué.

-¿Tu camioneta está dañada o algo así?

-No, Edward me lleva al colegio en las mañanas y me trae.

-Pues no me parece. Para algo está la Pick-up ¿No?

-Si ya lo sé. Pero me gusta que me venga a buscar.-Alcé la voz en la conjugación del verbo "gustar".

Volteó los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Has venido por algo en especial? Además, ¿Quién te trajo? No vi tu auto afuera-Pregunté colocando mis cosas al pie de la escalera.

-De hecho me trajo Seth. Y si, he venido a preguntarte si aún quieres hacer lo del acantilado. Estamos a jueves y vi en las noticias que pronosticaron mal tiempo para el sábado. Así que he pensado que mañana, después del colegio… Podríamos ir.

-¿Mañana?-Me parecía ayer cuando le rogué lo del acantilado, pero sonaba más tentador aún que hace unos días.-Claro, ¿Podrías pasarme buscando después del mediodía por aquí?-Debía fingir en el colegio un malestar de gripe para salirme de las clases de última hora, y aunque la actuación no era mi fuerte, mi semblante me ayudaba muchísimo.

-Claro, cómo quieras. Pero te tengo otra proposición.-Dijo seriamente.-Lo he hecho unas cuantas veces y es divertido, no sé si quisieras acampar conmigo en la playa. El atardecer en la playa es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto.  
¿Quieres?-Preguntó animándome.

Mordí mi labio inferior en señal de duda. Yo hubiera aceptado al instante… Si no existiera Edward, pero yo sabía que haría mal acampando, sola, con Jacob.

-No lo sé… Suena divertido. Pero lo de acampar, nosotros dos solos… Creo que Edward no estará de acuerdo con eso.-Contesté con duda.

-Vamos Bella, Edward no tiene que enterarse. Además, él no es nadie para decir lo que tú puedes o no puedes hacer con tu vida. Y si se trata de mi, ¿No te tiene confianza?-Sus palabras me hicieron reflexionar un poco, era cierto lo que decía  
Jacob… en parte. El si es alguien para decirme que hacer o no con mi vida. El es mi novio, mi muy futuro esposo.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero de todas maneras pienso decírselo.

-Si eso prefieres…-Contestó con desgana.

La expresión de Jacob cambió de un segundo a otro. Su nariz empezó a olfatear en el aire, cómo si estuvieran preparando alguna comida cerca, o algo por el estilo.

-Vampiro. ¿Es que no se cansa?-Escupió la palabra con rabia y me apartó del camino con rabia, abrió la puerta con brusquedad a mis espaldas.

¿Vampiro? ¿Se refería a Edward?

La expresión de Edward no era nada normal, su rabia no era normal. Juraría que tenía ganas de matar a Jacob. Se movió velozmente y pegó a Jacob contra la pared. Mi amigo no mostró dolor alguno en la expresión, se miraban con asco. El musculoso brazo de Edward estaba tensó contra el cuello de Jacob. Todo fue tan rápido y repentino, que yo no reaccioné para pararlos, y si no lo hacía ahorita iba a haber en vez de un suicidio, un asesinato.

-¡Ya Edward, suéltalo!-Exclamé. Coloqué mi mano sobre el brazo de Edward, haciendo presión hacia abajo, pero era imposible luchar contra él. Jacob empezaba a toser por falta de aire.

-Bella, por favor vete de aquí. Éste tipo tiene que aprender a cambiar sus pensamientos acerca de ti. –Exclamó presionando fuertemente sus dientes.-Además no me gustan para nada tus intenciones.-Dijo hacia el.

-Edward Cullen, por favor suéltalo ya.-Grité con desesperación.-Podemos resolver esto de otra manera.

-No veo otra solución.-Seguía estrangulando a Jake sin piedad y éste intentaba con sus dos manos, alejar el brazo de el vampiro.

Pensé lo más rápido que pude. Iban a volverme loca con sus estúpidas peleas de superioridad. La primera vez me había salido bien lo del desmayo, pero volverlo a hacer sería una total pérdida de tiempo, y lo menos que tenía era eso.

Instintivamente busqué a mí alrededor algo, cómo si me fuera a ayudar. Vi mi perfecta salida, la perfecta amenaza, aunque la idea no era lo que esperaba, era lo mejor que podía conseguir. Gracias a dios, Charlie había dejado unas cuantas botellas de cerveza al lado de la pick-up. La tomé y la rompí contra la pared, quedaron unos cuantos perfectos filos. Edward me siguió con la mirada, también lo hizo Jacob, sólo movió sus ojos hacia mi.

Tomé la botella con la mano y la posé sobre el revés de mi codo, donde mis venas azules resaltaban más. Los ojos del vampiro y del lobo se abrieron cómo platos. Pero Edward expresaba horror y miedo, a Jake no podía leerle la expresión, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Bella! ¡No lo hagas!-Exclamó desesperadamente Edward.  
-Entonces suelta a Jacob.-Lo amenacé.

Instantáneamente lo soltó y me quitó de las manos la botella rota. Me miró con dolor, cómo si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-Preguntó en voz baja, molesto.

-¿En que estabas pensando tú, Edward Cullen?-Lo miré molesta y me aparté de su vista, agachándome para ayudar a Jake, que estaba rojo apoyado sobre la pared.- ¿Estás bien?-Murmuré.

-Si… Be… Bella, ¿En qué pensabas?-Dijo con mucho esfuerzo mi mejor amigo, tosió unas cuantas veces. Estaba ahogado.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me quedara viendo cómo Edward te ahorcaba?

-No… Pero yo estaba por zafarme de su brazo.

-Si claro, deja de hacerte el rudo y vamos adentro para que tomes un poco de agua.-Lo ayudé a levantarse.

Edward estaba aún en la misma posición corporal, de espaldas a mí, pero con la cara levemente volteada hacia nosotros. La botella aún seguía en su mano.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente-Le murmuré a Edward.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó con agonía.-Pues yo creo que no, ya todo me quedó muy claro a mi.-Inquirió con la misma tristeza y desapareció de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los altos pinos del bosque.

Miré con tristeza hacia el bosque. ¿No estábamos felices un día atrás? ¿No lo éramos todo hace una noche? Ignoré el panorama para dedicarme a atender a Jake.

Le serví un vaso de agua fría, mientras se recostaba en el mueble de mi sala. Aún estaba un poco mareado por la falta de oxígeno y pude jurar que estaba desmayado en un momento. Quedé mirándolo por un rato y en su cuello aún tenía las marcas perfectamente formadas de las manos de Edward. Aunque la piel de Jake no era muy clara, aún así se marcó. No puedo imaginar cómo se vería en una piel cómo la mía. Pasé mi dedo delicadamente sobre la marca de los de Edward y Jacob hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pero ni siquiera lo había tocado.

-¿Te duele?

-No, es sólo que me da cosquillas.-Inquirió con un intento de sonrisa.

El aspecto de Jacob no era el mejor, y no quería ni imaginar la cara de Reneé y la de Charlie cuando lo vieran en tales condiciones. Tenía que llevarlo a La Push para que pudiera descansar en su casa.

-Vamos Jacob, te llevaré a tu casa.

-No Bella, no te molestes… Yo me voy sólo.-Inquirió con esfuerzo y se levantó del mueble. Se fue un poco de lado, casi se caía de no ser porque lo sostuve desde atrás.

-¿Crees que te irás así?-Alcé una ceja.

Se quedó callado por un momento y dio una señal de resignación al caminar hacia la puerta.

Todo el camino hasta su casa estuvo callado, ya había caído la noche en La Push. Cuando pasamos al lado de la playa, la luna estaba llena y se posaba encima del mar. Jake veía el paisaje cómo si no fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, podía decir hasta que no le parecía ni bonito, pero soltó una risa baja, lo cuál me desconcertó un poco por su actitud de hace cinco segundos atrás. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿De que te ríes?-Le pregunté

-De tu actitud en la casa.-Volvió a reír.

Hice una mueca de vergüenza.

-No entiendo lo gracioso.-Murmuré bajito.

-No es gracioso, me río de la estupidez que casi cometes, de verdad tienes problemas serios en la cabeza.-Cambió su expresión a seria.-Además tu noviecito no se veía muy feliz que digamos. ¿El está molesto?

-Yo no tengo problemas, ustedes los tienen. Siempre andan con esa rivalidad estúpida.-Con lo que dijo de Edward, me recordó cómo desaparecía por el infinito bosque. Hice una mueca de incomodidad, sin dejar de ver la carretera solitaria-¿Se veía muy molesto?

-No sé si se veía, pero si se escuchaba triste y a la vez molesto. ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé…-Contesté con decepción.

-¿Tu le contaste acerca de tus planes de mañana?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

Cierto. Edward el vampiro lector de mentes. Hubiera deseado que hace días leyera la mía y que averiguara mi plan, a lo mejor se molestaría conmigo pero yo le habría explicado. Se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-No le he contado aún.

-Pues ya se enteró, apuesto a que lo leyó en mi mente. Pero además de eso, creo que está molesto por otra cosa…-Dio una rápida sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra cosa?

-Creo que está muy celoso.

¿Celoso? ¿Por qué estaría celoso Edward… de Jacob? Personalmente creo que no tiene nada que celarle a mi amigo. El lo tenía todo… Me tenía a mí por completo.

-¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?-Preguntó cambiando el tema, me imagino que para animarme.

-Si, no tienes una idea.-Sonreí con expectativa.

Me concentré en llegar a casa de Jake lo más rápido posible para poder recostarme en mi cama y pensar las cosas con calma, para ordenar mis ideas y pensamientos. La Pick-up hoy estaba más lenta de lo normal, sonaba más fuerte y… extraña. De seguro tenía una conexión con mis sentimientos.

-Adiós Jake, espero que te mejores, nos vemos mañana.-Lo besé en la mejilla y el tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la acercó a la de él. Pude reaccionar rápido para apartarme.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté furiosa.

-Nada. Sólo te pongo a prueba.-Sonrió.-Nos vemos mañana.

¿A prueba? ¿Pero que le pasa a la gente hoy?

Cerró la puerta del auto y entró a su casa. Billy se había acercado a la entrada a despedirse de lejos. Le di una leve sonrisa y arranqué.

Apretaba el volante con fuerza. Bufé.

-¿Celos? Por favor… ¿Es que no me tiene confianza o qué?-Estaba hablando sola de lo desconcertada que me sentía.

Había pasado más de la mitad del camino cuando la Pick-up empezó con un ruido más extraño que el de antes. Sonaba cómo un rugido ahogado, no aceleraba mucho, pero tampoco frenaba. Empecé a preocuparme, no tanto por la camioneta, sino porque estaba en el medio de la nada y no podía pedir ayuda. A nadie… humano.

Busqué mi celular entre mis bolsillos. Genial, sin señal. Subí mi mirada al frente y la parte delantera de la camioneta botaba humo increíblemente. Lo que me faltaba. ¿No podía caer una tormenta ahora? Metí el freno de mano y me estacioné a un lado de la carretera.

Por primera vez no quise que Edward apareciera por ahí, sería muy incómodo que me viniera a salvar de mi mala suerte, ya que e estaba molesto y celoso y yo aún le debía explicaciones. Pero con la actitud que tomó hoy en la tarde, de seguro ni se preocuparía cuando Alice le dijera que me vio aquí, sola, accidentada… Los truenos retumbaron arriba de mí. Además, empapándome de lluvia.

Vi hacia todas partes, en busca de ayuda, pero ni siquiera se escuchaba un carro. Todo era callado. Me bajé del auto y me recosté sobre la puerta. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tales cosas?

Del otro lado de la carretera había unos árboles, pero eran unos pocos. Detrás de ellos se escondía la luna, que aún las nubes no habían tapado. La crucé a paso lento, cómo si tuviera miedo. Pero ya esa palabra era historia en mi diccionario personal. No le tenía miedo ni a la muerte.

El olor al mar se concentraba más y más con mi paso. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Me topé con una pequeña piedra en el camino, con el buen sentido de la frase, porque caí al piso, frenando con mis manos y mis rodillas. Mi corazón se paró de repente y comenzó a latir frenéticamente de nuevo al ver que estuve a punto de caer por el precipicio con el cual había estado soñando todos estos días.

Tragué sintiendo un nudo enorme en la garganta. Las olas chocaban contra el acantilado, muchos metros debajo de mi. Ese no era el de mis sueños, era mucho más alto y precipitado. El mío se encontraba unos kilómetros más hacia la derecha, justo antes de llegar a la playa de La Push.

De nuevo tronaron los relámpagos de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Con mis rodillas en la húmeda tierra, y mis manos raspadas sobre mis piernas, comenzó a llover.

No quería que Edward llegara, pero no existía nadie más que pudiera salvarme… sólo él. Pero no vendría.

Estuve inmóvil unos quince minutos, menos o más… ni siquiera lo sé. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo después de los cinco minutos, porque si Edward no había llegado aún, no llegaría nunca.

Empecé a llorar sin ganas, me refiero a que mis lágrimas salían sin parar, pero yo no las controlaba, salían por si solas.

¿Por qué? Tendría que acabar lanzándome por el precipicio, sería mejor que nada.

Sentí una mano sobre mi abrigo y un paraguas sobre mi cabeza, impidió que las gotas de lluvia se confundieran entre las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Suspiré de alivio al sentir que no moriría en ese lugar… ni tan pronto.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien verdad?-La voz aguda de Alice me decepcionó, pero me alegró al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora estoy a salvo.-Le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

-Vámonos, tus padres piensan que estamos de compras.

-¿Y qué les diremos de mi camioneta?

-Ya pensaremos algo. Vamos, traigo una toalla para que te seques en el auto. A ver esas manos…-Inquirió mostrando mis palmas raspadas y llenas de tierra.-Hay que curar eso, también traje el bolso de primeros auxilios, porque cuando te vi aquí, me imaginé que algo tenías roto. Pero pudo haber estado peor si yo no venía.

-¿Cómo peor? ¿A qué te refieres?-Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la carretera.

-¿Pensaste en saltar por el acantilado verdad?-Preguntó con seriedad.

-Bueno, no lo pensé… eso sólo pasó por mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú… me viste saltar?-Pregunté con nervios.

-No precisamente, te vi intentándolo, pero al parecer algo te lo impedía… y no era precisamente el miedo.

-¿También sabes los sentimientos de la gente?-Le pregunté.

-No, pero los tuyos son muy fáciles de adivinar.

El Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado al lado de la Chevy, haciendo un contraste fuerte de un modelo viejo, feo y dañado a un modelo moderno, pulcro y en perfectas condiciones. Los carros se parecen a los dueños.

Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos Edward estuviera en el auto, esperando por mí… Pero me decepcioné más aún al ver que ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Alice me vio de reojo y se montó en el auto, lo hice seguidamente para no seguir mojándome. La chica vampiro buscó entre bolsas algo desconocido por mí. Después se volvió hacia delante y en su mano tenía un bolso negro. El de los primeros auxilios. Sacó unas vendas, un algodón y una pequeña botella de agua oxigenada.

Dolor y ardor.-pensé. Hice una mueca de incomodidad cuando Alice había terminado de preparar todo.

-Seré muy cuidadosa, te lo prometo.-Comenzó a limpiar las heridas, pero por muy cuidadosa que hubiera sido, el ardor era incómodo. El agua oxigenada tornó la sangre en espuma blanca, por la cantidad de tierra, se había infectado mucho más. Después me vendó las dos manos, dejando la mitad de mis dedos al aire. Parecía que usaba guantes blancos.

-Gracias…

-De nada Bella. Toma, llama a tu madre. Avísale que estás bien.

-¿No debería decirle que voy de regreso a casa?

-¿Quieres regresar a tu casa?

-¿A dónde más podría ir?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Si quieres ir a la casa, allá te prepararemos la cena y te quedas un rato con nosotros. ¿Te parece?

-Alice… creo que no lo sabes aún, pero Edward está molesto, triste, celoso, raro… no lo sé. Alguno de esos o todos juntos.

En fin, lo más seguro es que no querrá verme.

Ella puso cara de confusión, de seguro no entendió, o Edward no le ha contado. Así que le conté mi versión de la historia la cual entendió totalmente. Pero también le agregué el detalle de mi plan de mañana, el cual no le había mencionado a Edward, sólo por puro descuido y ella cambió su expresión a más confusión aún.

-No entiendo Alice, siento que desconfía mucho de mí. No tiene porque estar celoso de Jacob.

-Bueno Bella, no es por defender a mi hermano, pero creo que tiene derecho a estar… lo que sea que esté. No es él, el de la desconfianza, el siente que eres tú. Si le hubieras dicho lo de Jacob, esto no estaría pasando. Puede ser que el piense que tu sientes algo por Jacob, porque ocultas la salida con el, y bueno pues… su duda se incrementó cuando hiciste la maniobra de suicidio con la botella, para salvar al perro.

-Jacob.-Corregí.

-Bueno… a él. Aunque en parte tú tienes la razón ya que tu reacción fue buena, no podías dejar morir a tu amigo.

Alice entendía totalmente mi punto de vista y aclaró el de Edward para mí. Ahora se había ido la niebla en mis pensamientos… aunque no significara el fin de la tormenta. Lo que quedaba era hablar con Edward y convencerlo de que con la única persona con la cual estaré por siempre, será con él.

-¿Podrías llevarme a tu casa?-Pregunté después de unos segundos de reflexión.-Necesito aclarar las cosas con él.

Alice asintió y me sonrió con satisfacción.

-Espera.-Exclamé.- ¿Qué haremos con mi camioneta?-Pregunté viendo hacia ella, cómo si fuera un perro callejero.

Mi "hermana" rompió en carcajadas y arrancó por la carretera.

-En serio Alice, no pensarás dejarla ahí.

-No Bella… si quieres hacemos una fogata con ella.- Volvió a reír bajito.

-No me parece gracioso.

-Está bien, mañana llamaremos una grúa para que la recoja.-Me aseguró.

Manejó a la misma velocidad que solía hacerlo Edward, es algo increíble, les encanta la adrenalina. No me opuse a la  
velocidad porque yo quería resolverlo todo cuanto antes.

Mi ropa estaba empapada. Me quité el abrigo y usé una toalla que había puesto Alice a mi lado. Me arropé y no sé por qué tenía ese olor tan particular a él, divino, combinado con el dulce aroma floral de Alice.  
La tibia temperatura que adquirí abrazada a la toalla me volvió débiles los párpados. Fui cayendo poco a poco… olvidándome de todo lo demás.

-¿Bella?-Fue lo penúltimo que escuché. Porque lo último se dice antes de morir.

¿Pasó tan rápido mi siesta? Pensé que había cerrado los ojos sólo un segundo, cuando unas heladas manos rozaron mi espalda.

-¿Bella? Ya llegamos… a tu casa.-Concluyó Alice bajito.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Alice… No. Yo quería ir a tu casa. Habíamos acordado eso.-Empecé a exasperarme.

-Bella…. Te he traído porque te veo muy cansada y tu madre me ha llamado de nuevo. Además, vi que ustedes peleaban y  
no quiero que pase eso… A lo mejor ahora no es el momento adecuado, tal vez lo será mañana.-Replicó con tristeza.

-¿Peleábamos? ¿Muy mal?

Dudó un poco ante lo que respondería pero al final asintió sólo una vez, con decepción.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor mañana. Gracias de nuevo… por salvarme y traerme.-Le sonreí y ella me dio un abrazo.

-Tranquila Bella, yo hablaré con él para que pueda entenderte.

-¿En serio lo harás? Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Sólo pon de tu parte, no te arriesgues a cosas cómo caerte por las escaleras o rodar por la acera de la calle.-Rió bajito.

-Está bien, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Me despedí cuando estaba entrando a mi casa. Hablé unas cuantas cosas con Reneé, ella me preguntó acerca de mi ropa, la camioneta, lo que habíamos hecho… entre otras cosas sin importancia, le dije unas cuantas mentiras que se tragó por completo. Me preguntó si cenaría, y le dije que no ya que había comido con Alice, cosa que era mentira porque no tenía apetito.

De nuevo, comenzaría el diluvio de lágrimas en mi habitación. Cuando se acabaría el conflicto existencial entre Edward y Jacob. ¿Sería por siempre? ¿O hasta que yo muriera?

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, con la esperanza de que atendiera la llamada… aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir.

Un repique… Dos, tres, cuatro… contestadora. Lamentablemente había colocado sólo la operadora cuando no caía la llamada, hubiera sido una total fortuna poder escuchar su voz.

Volví a llamar un par de veces más, pero nada. ¿Habría Alice hablado con él, cómo prometió?

Al parecer no, y si lo hizo él no le prestó atención. Me coloqué unos shorts de algodón, porque de alguna forma estaba haciendo mucho calor, en comparación con las frías noches de Forks. Una camiseta me sirvió para terminar de vestirme. No tuve cuidado en que estuviera protegida porque Edward no iría a mi habitación esa noche, ni se le ocurriría. Mi cuerpo descansaba boca abajo y enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

Las gotas de sudor bajaron por mi espalda lentamente. Me sentía bien, así que no era la común fiebre. Era solo calor. Pero unos segundos después el una ráfaga de viento helada lamió mi espalda, haciéndome temblar. La cobija me cubrió de repente hasta el cuello, calentándome de nuevo. No había escuchado a Reneé entrando por la puerta, generalmente siempre era un poco torpe con los pasos cuando trataba de no despertarme.

-Aquí estoy… ¿Hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo?-Preguntó Edward. Me volteé bruscamente pensando que eran alucinaciones mías, que definitivamente ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Pues no. Aun me quedaban unas neuronas. Ahí estaba el, cómo petrificado, veía debajo de mi cuello...

-¿Te molestaría ponerte un poco más de ropa?-Tartamudeó con nervios.

-S… Si.-Respondí al igual de nerviosa. Parecía cómo si fuera la primera vez que nos hubiéramos visto.

Busqué entre mis cosas y no encontraba un abrigo, de casualidad todos estaban sucios. Empecé a pensar que no me podía cambiar con Edward ahí y que no le diría que me cambiaría ahí mismo.

-Ten.-Volteé a ver que me iba a dar y empezó a quitarse su largo abrigo gris. Me lo colocó con delicadeza y el olor de la prenda era el de él, pero más fuerte y concentrado. La camisa de botones que traía estaba abierta por la mitad, tenía el pecho desnudo. Que deseable podía ser ese vampiro jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Me empecé a dar cuenta de cuánto deseaba a Edward Cullen, pero eso sería algo que jamás podría pasar. Sólo para besarnos fue un largo proceso.-He venido porque Alice… me contó tu versión. ¿Podrías repetirla para mí, a ver si en realidad es la misma?

Accedí a contarle mi versión, arriesgando la pena que cargaba encima. Y el pareció entenderlo todo, pero aún parecía confundido y deprimido.

-Necesito que confíes en mí, tienes que creer el todo el amor que te tengo.-Le supliqué tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Él reaccionó extrañado y sorprendido ante mis palabras.

-No dudo eso. Dudo de Jacob, pienso que el es un mejor prospecto para ti.

-¿Qué?-Bufé.- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Yo no quiero a más nadie… sólo a ti.-Entrecerró los ojos cómo expresando insuficiencia.-Bueno, tienes razón… También lo quiero a el, pero es un amor diferente Edward, entiéndelo. Tus ataques de celos me van a terminar matando.

Hizo un gesto de molestia ante mi mal chiste, pero después sonrió.

-Nunca he dudado de nuestro amor. Es que no quiero perderte, quiero que seas mía, y de nadie más. Jacob está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, y de verdad que lo hace bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El plan de la playa-Arqueó una ceja cómo para esperar a que yo cayera en cuenta.-Pero no es sólo eso, también hay algo  
más.

-Ah… Disculpa que esperé a que te enteraras por ese medio.-Murmuré avergonzada.-Pero ¿A qué te refieres con ese algo más?

-No tengo el permiso de decirlo, es un secreto que robé de la mente de tu amigo. No cambies el tema de conversación de tus planes. Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras tú misma.

-Yo lo sé. Pero es que no se me había presentado la oportunidad. Contigo no tengo mente para nadie más.-Me acerqué y coloqué mi mano sobre su pétreo pecho.- ¿A qué se refería con lo de la otra cosa? ¿Me lo diría?

Empezó a ponerse nervioso ante mi aceleración de hormonas.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó molesto.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Me dejarías ir…?-Cambié el tema.- Me refiero a lo de mañana.

-No tengo confianza en ese perro. Ya viste lo que te hizo cuando lo dejaste en su casa.-Gruñó con furia.

-Bueno, te prometo que nada pasará. Sabes que yo no lo permitiría nunca.

-Eso espero, yo confío en ti.

-¿Entonces por qué saliste corriendo hacia el bosque?

-Por el secreto de Jacob. Preferiría que no me preguntaras de ello.

-Está bien.-Me resigné porque sabía que no me diría nada.- ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo ésta noche?

-Por supuesto.-Se acercó y me besó.

Cada vez aumentaba mi deseo hacia Edward. Mordí mi labio para ocultar mis pensamientos locos y para que no preguntara.

Pero podía intentarlo, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser deseable para él.

-Creo que ya no tengo frío.-Me empecé a quitar su abrigo y sus manos se posaron sobre mí, deteniéndome.

-Preferiría que no te lo quitaras.-Su tono de voz se concentro en la negación.

-Pero si tengo calor.-Mentí.

-Bueno, acércate.-Extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

Me sonrojé y lo abracé fuertemente, mi mejilla tocó su frío pecho. Introduje mis manos en su camisa y el me miró con total duda sin entender mi movimiento. Me subí de puntillas al verlo tan inocente le di un beso, al cuál no respondió mucho porque sentía la tensión en sus labios, así que introduje mis manos un poco más.

-¿Qué intentas?-Preguntó separándome de él.

-Nada… sólo te besaba.

-No, ¿El acto de las manos es extra?

Empecé a reírme nerviosamente, olvidé mi intento en vano y me arrastré hacia la cama y el me siguió, con la pequeña diferencia de que él se sentó en el borde.

Después de unos segundos me empezó a dar sueño, el tarareaba la canción que tocaron los músicos la noche de san Valentín. Jamás olvidaría ese ritmo, pero empecé a recordar que la había escuchado varias veces atrás, de su angelical voz salía esa melodía que tanta intriga me traía.

-¿Por qué siento que he escuchado esa canción en otra parte?- Pregunté fingiendo absoluta intriga.

-Porque de hecho la escuchas todas las noches que vengo.-Replicó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y esa canción? Me refiero… ¿De donde la sacaste?

Quedó un minuto pensativo, imagino que en su mente se batallaba la idea de decirme o no.

-No quería que te enteraras así, pero la compuse para ti. Es una nana muy simple ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…-Murmuré con un nudo en mi garganta, de suerte pude articular esas palabras. No había nadie en el mundo dan complaciente cómo Edward. Todo era perfecto a su lado, nada me faltaba.

-Si quieres pasas el domingo en mi casa, y la puedo tocar para ti.

-Cla… claro.-Asentí con vergüenza.

-¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?

-De hecho sí…-Contesté con pena.

-Voy a estar pendiente de ti, a pesar de todo pienso que Jacob no tiene la suficiente responsabilidad cómo para cuidarte a ti y a él al mismo tiempo.-Se rió bajito y yo lo hice con él.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé para que se acostara conmigo, un reemplazo de cualquier peluche que alguna niña siempre  
quiso. Dormí a su lado rápidamente mientras escuchaba mi melodía tarareada por él.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la esperanza de encontrar a mi vampiro del otro lado de la cama. Pero no fue así, sólo encontré una blanca margarita, con una nota debajo de ella…  
_  
"Espero que tengas un buen día, diviértete, voy a estar muy pendiente de ti. No iré al colegio hoy, estaré de caza unas horas. Recuerda que Te Amo…_

Edward"

Escuché la puerta y reaccioné inmediatamente a esconder la carta, coloqué la cobija encima de todo y era Renee a la puerta. Tuvo curiosidad de preguntarme acerca de mi carro y lo que había hecho con Alice. Le mentí acerca de que salimos de compras, pero yo no compré nada, eso era fácil de creer.

A pesar de que Edward no estuvo a mi lado como de costumbre, pasé el día rápido esperando al día de diversión con Jacob.  
Había empacada mi traje de baño, porque aunque no me fuera placentera la idea del agua fría, sería incómodo lanzarme al agua con ropa.

Jake me pasó buscando al colegio con la pick up de Billy, la que me trajo recuerdos de mi incidente con mi camioneta la noche anterior.

-Hola Bella, ¿Preparada? ¿Ya tienes todo?-Preguntó mientras se erguía por estar recostado sobre la camioneta.

-Si, todo listo.-No dejaba de ver la pick up. El volteó la mirada para averiguar el final de la mía y se volvió hacia mí.

-Es tu camioneta, la extrañas… ¿No?

Me quedé sorprendida y volteé hacia el con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Bueno, he hablado con Edward en la mañana, y me ha contado lo que te paso.-Inquirió con pena.-He revisado la  
camioneta, la remolcaron a la casa de los Cullen pero… creo que no tiene arreglo.

De verdad ya le había tomado mucho cariño a la camioneta, pero mi concentración se centró en la visita que había hecho Jacob a la casa de los Cullen, lo inspeccioné de pies a cabeza para ver si había alguna señal de golpe, rasguño o algo parecido y al parecer no. Mi amigo me veía como si yo fuera una demente viéndolo por todos lados. Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Dijiste que fuiste a casa de los Cullen?

-Si eso dije, ¿Por?

-¿No se pelearon ni nada?-Pregunté asombrada.

-No, de hecho hablamos sin problemas.

Mi boca se abrió automáticamente y empecé a reír. Pero mi risa se desvaneció porque me acordé de la Chevy. Era tan útil.

-¿Estas seguro que no tiene arreglo?

-Si, muy seguro. Y si lo tiene, es muy posible que te puedas accidentar en algún sitio.

-Ah… entiendo.-Repliqué con tristeza.

-Bueno, vámonos porque ya nos empiezan a ver de una mala forma.-Volteó hacia varios sitios detrás de mí como con rabia.

La costa de la playa de La Push era increíblemente hermosa, y había un sol realmente radiante. Éste sería mi día de  
suerte… El primero de toda mi vida, no… El primero y todos han sido desde que conocí a Edward Cullen.

Estacionó la camioneta al borde del acantilado. Todas las ganas y el deseo que tenía por lanzarme de ahí… se habían  
esfumado cuando asomé mi cabeza hacia abajo.

-Aquí estamos, cómo tanto deseaste. ¿Quieres hacerlo ya?-Preguntó colocándose detrás de mi.

No sabía que responder, pero aún me quedaba toda la tarde para compartirla con Jacob, así que mis opciones eran: pasar el resto del día, divirtiéndome con Jacob, pero con la preocupación de que me lanzaré al final; la segunda opción era saltar ahora, para salir de dudas de una sola vez, lo bueno sería que saldría de preocupaciones pero lo malo es que no sabía los riesgos ni las consecuencias de tal acto; y la última opción era retractarme acerca de mi deseo y no hacerlo, pero eso sería un acto de total cobardía.

Descarté la primera opción porque no disfrutaría de mi día, y la tercera, porque tengo valor… y no le temo a la muerte.

-Hagámoslo.-Sonreí macabramente.

Jacob comenzó quitándose la camisa desesperadamente y la lanzó hacia la camioneta. Me causó mucha gracia y empecé a  
reírme, el empezó a hacer unas poses burlonas para hacerme reír más, cosa que logró.

Se acercó al borde, se inclinó para tomar impulso y me desesperé totalmente.

-¡Espera!-Le grité.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó pegando un salto del susto.

-¿Ya te vas a lanzar?

-Si, estaba por hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú primero?

-No, no, no.-Moví mis brazos con negación.-Es que no sabía que sería tan rápido. Hazlo, creo que tengo que poner mucha atención a tus movimientos.

Rió bajito y se volvió hacia el mar.

-Te agachas un poco, para tomar el impulso. Cuentas… tres, dos…-Miró rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Uno?

Ya el lobo se había lanzado al vacío. Corrí a verlo pero ya se había sumergido al agua. Se veía un círculo de burbujas blancas del impacto de él contra el agua. No salía aún. Empecé a preocuparme, pero al instante lo vi saliendo de las profundidades, con una cara de satisfacción notable y una sonrisa amplia.

-¡Tu turno!-Gritó, pero no se escuchaba con tanta fuerza aquí arriba.

-¡Esta bien!-Grité con duda.

-¡Vamos Bella, salta ahora!

Me quité la ropa, pero preferí dejarme la camisa. Intenté imitar sus movimientos pasados, mientras el se partía de la risa. Respiraba inconsistentemente del pavor que tenía. No podía ocultar el miedo que tenía, mis piernas y mis manos temblaban.

Inspiré lentamente el aire con el salitre pegándose a mi cara. Cerré los ojos y me lancé al vacío de mi deseo.

Fue más largo de lo que imaginé, pero a la vez fue corto en relación con la distancia que se visualizaba desde arriba. La sensación en mi cuerpo fue algo inexpresable, sentía que no pesaba nada, me sentía cómo una pluma, el viento me azotaba la cara y sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Me abracé las piernas para caer cómo Jacob lo había hecho, entonces impacté en el agua, cómo rompiendo una capa de frío hielo. El agua estaba helada, aunque había un poco de sol, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería en un día lluvioso.

Caí muy profundamente, así que ya entendía la razón por la que Jacob no salía, miré hacia arriba y vi lejana la superficie, nadé con el oxígeno que tenía, supuse que me sería suficiente…

Maniobré por hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero nunca me había dignado a hacer alguna práctica de nado ni nada por el estilo. Así que mientras más me movía, más oxígeno y fuerzas perdía. Empecé a sentirme débil cuando estaba llegando al final, las piernas no me daban porque el aire no circulaba por mis pulmones.

Tragué un poco de agua y estuve a punto de quedarme inconsciente.

Vi los brazos de Jake a mí alrededor. Me sacó a la superficie demasiado rápido y yo regresé a la realidad.

Desde el pecho subió algo hacia mi garganta y empecé a toser ahogada, con agua en mis pulmones, aun mi vista era borrosa.

A pesar de todo el inconveniente en mi aterrizaje, había sido una de las cosas mas divertidas que había hecho en toda mi vida.

-Bella, Bella. ¿Estás bien?-Jacob me había arrastrado hasta una roca cercana.

-Ok, eso fue divertido.-Empecé a reírme sin parar.

-¿Divertido? ¿Divertido?-Empezó a subir su tono de voz.-Estuviste a punto de ahogarte y ahora estás riéndote, no sé por qué pero es lo que estás haciendo. De verdad no consigo nada gracioso de todo esto.-Me miraba molesto.

-Pues a mi sí.-No aguantaba la risa, y yo tampoco sabía porque. Había sido divertido el salto pero no era para tanto, me reía idiotamente.

De repente oímos las olas rompiendo a nuestro lado y volteamos para quedar petrificados con una ola que sin duda nos bañaría de pies a cabeza.

Jacob se unió a mí empezando a reír sin parar. Tenía todo el cabello en la cara, al igual que yo.

Después de unos minutos, decidimos que ya era suficiente de agua, ya teníamos frío así que nadamos… nadé con ayuda de Jacob a la orilla.

El subió de nuevo y pensé que se lanzaría pero me dijo que iría en busca de algunas cosas. Decidí sentarme en la arena, las olas rompían a mis pies. El sol iluminaba toda la playa, tenuemente, ya que no podía conseguir un sol cómo el de una playa de Hawaii.

La playa estaba solitaria, no había ni un alma cerca.

Mi amigo tardaba bastante en regresar y ya empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, mi camiseta estaba totalmente mojada y adherida a mi piel. Me abracé las piernas y repose mi barbilla sobre mis brazos. Temblé con un viento frío del norte de la playa y Jacob había llegado para colocar una toalla encima de mis hombros.

-Llegaste.-Inquirí viendo cómo cargaba una gran cantidad de bolsas, toallas y ropa.- ¿No era más fácil traer un bolso grande?

-Eso traía.-Se agachó para respirar del cansancio.-Pero se rompió a la mitad del camino.-Admitió con pena.

Volví a carcajear con ganas.

-Pobre, déjame ayudarte.

Arreglamos todo, colocamos dos pares de toallas en la arena, sacamos la comida y la bebida de las bolsas. Era un estilo de "picnic playero", pero sin la canasta de sándwiches.

Empezamos a comer las bolsas de comida que había comprado, hablamos de todo, cosas del pasado, anécdotas graciosas y estúpidas. Jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto cómo lo había hecho ahí con Jacob. Se burlaba de mi, cómo yo de él. Me hacía sonreír y sonrojarme de vergüenza. Podía quedarme ahí todo el día y el tiempo me pasaba volando.

-Mira, ésta es una de las razones por las cuales te quería traer aquí.-Se acercó y se sentó muy cerca de mi, lo cuál me intimido un poco.

A nuestra vista, un atardecer totalmente naranja, se esparcía en todo su esplendor. Tal cual cómo el de las pinturas. El sol se escondía detrás del mar lentamente, para ese momento iba a la mitad, y se reflejaba en el agua. Era un paisaje espectacular, uno de los deseos que formaban parte de mi lista, ahora la pregunta era ¿Jacob lo sabía, o fue por pura casualidad?

-Que hermoso.-Miraba atónita al frente.

-Sí que lo es.-El habló cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto.-No quiero que te vayas, estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti.-Murmuró. Me quedé fría y paralizada, no sabía que decirle.

Mientras estábamos inmóviles, me tomó la mano de la arena y la entrelazó entre la de él. No sé pero me daba la impresión de que no lo hizo con intención de amistad, pero lo que más me extrañó era que no me molestó para nada, ni siquiera pensé en quitarla ni reclamarle ni nada.

Estaba sintiendo algo… extraño por Jacob Black.


	17. Capítulo XVI Descubrimiento

Descubrimiento

Empezaba a sentirme extraña, cómo cuando estaba con Edward al principio, pero no con tanta fuerza, y era algo diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Aun veía cómo el sol desaparecía, sólo quedaba una larga línea naranja sobre el borde del océano.  
Me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando Jacob posó sus ojos en mí, no dejaba de verme fijamente, y yo reaccioné cómo si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero mis mejillas me delataron sin culpa.

-Bella… quiero que me confieses algo.

-¿Qué?-Me volteé bruscamente hacia él.

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿Estás enamorada de Edward? Me refiero… totalmente. ¿No me darías una oportunidad? Porque lo que yo siento por ti, es algo demasiado fuerte.-Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su corazón.-Siéntelo, pareciera que estuviera a punto de explotar cada vez que estoy así de cerca de ti.

Me quedé sin palabras… pero es que hizo la pregunta en un momento donde mis deseos no estaban ordenados.

-Jacob, yo no quiero herirte…

-No te preocupes por los demás, sea lo que sea, estaré dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Es que… No sé que decirte, en serio. Estoy demasiado confundida, sé que cualquier decisión que pueda tomar, puede herir a alguien.

-¡Deja de pensar en los demás! ¿Podrías pensar sólo en ti, y en lo que de verdad quieres para tu vida?-Exigió.

-No es tan fácil Jacob. Debo encontrar las palabras indicadas para decírtelo.

-Pues entonces te daré el resto de la tarde para que lo pienses.-Se levantó y me dio la espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar… y a pensar. Regreso pronto.

Me digné a volver mi mirada al horizonte, pensativa y aislada. Lo que le debía decir a Jacob tenía que ser sutil, pero es que su compañía se había vuelto muy reconfortante y seguramente si le decía que no podía tener una oportunidad con él, podría alejarse, y eso era lo que yo no quería. También había aparecido este sentimiento raro hacia el…

Escuché unos pasos lejanos después de unos minutos de pensamiento, y volteé a ver de quién se trataba.

Edward posaba una pierna al borde del acantilado. Me veía con dulzura y seguridad. Sonrió con suficiencia y corrió velozmente hacia el sur… desapareciendo.

Ese sentimiento que me llenaba cada vez que veía a Edward, era simplemente incomparable, nada se le podía igualar… ni siquiera cuando veía a Jacob.

Justamente mi amigo regresaba de su caminata, yo lo veía cómo más que un amigo… mi confusión se había resuelto por completo. Es un amor diferente. El de un mejor amigo, de esos que no se olvidan jamás y de los cuales con los que no puedes pasar tiempo peleada. De esos únicos.

El amor de Edward… Yo jamás sentiría ese tipo de amor por Jacob.

Le sonreí y me levanté de la arena, el abrió sus brazos hacia mi y salí corriendo hacia ellos. Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Discúlpame Jacob, pero no puedo quererte de la manera que tú quieres, te veo cómo mi mejor amigo. Pero es algo especial, en serio no podría vivir sin ti, te has vuelto indispensable para mi.-Dije con mis ojos impregnados en lágrimas, mientras explicaba mis sentimientos.

-Estoy dispuesto a quererte de la manera que quieras.-Me susurró dulcemente al oído.

-Prométeme que no te sentirás mal, porque si llegara a pasar, eso sería lo peor.

-Te lo prometo Bella. Siempre voy a estar para ti cómo tú mejor amigo. Te entiendo perfectamente, y al principio tuve una mala expectativa de Edward, pero me he dado cuenta de que puede cuidarte y amarte tan bien cómo yo lo haría, así que no me preocupo… sólo quiero tu felicidad.

-¿Ustedes hablaron en la mañana, verdad?-Pregunté con curiosidad ante su cambio repentino con Edward y viceversa.

-Si, en realidad hablamos demasiado. Se podría decir que ya nos llevamos bien, sólo por el hecho de que los dos nos dimos cuenta de que así era mejor para ti… y para tu salud.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. Pensé que esto jamás pasaría.

-Nada es imposible, Bella.-Murmuró.

-Si… espero que no sea imposible conseguirme un donante.-Bajé mi mirada con tristeza.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y quitó el resto de mis lágrimas.

-Estoy muy seguro de que eso no va a pasar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque tengo fe y creo que no te fallaríamos, Edward y yo haríamos lo que sea con tal de que tú sigas viva.

-Gracias Jake… cosas cómo éstas son las que te hacen especial. Te quiero.-Le susurré con dulzura mientras me apoyaba en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero.-Me besó la cabeza, me apartó suavemente de mí, y colocó su brazo encima de mis hombros.-Es hora de irnos, ya es tarde y va a empezar a hacer frío, no quiero que te enfermes. Además, le prometí a Edward que regresarías temprano.

-¿Le prometiste?

-Si… me puso un límite.-Comenzó a carcajear. Seguidamente lo hice yo.

Recogimos todo de la arena y subimos a la camioneta. El resto del camino nos la pasamos hablando y riendo. Tal cual cómo lo habíamos hecho en la tarde, pero me sentía más abierta y confiada con el. Ya no más rencor, bienvenida la felicidad… para mis últimos días de vida.

Me bajé de la Pick-up al llegar a mi casa.

-Gracias Jake, la he pasado genial, de verdad… uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-Para nada, Bella. Sabes que cuando quieras, estaré para ti. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

-Sobretodo el atardecer… es una de las cosas que más había querido hacer antes… bueno, tu sabes.-Me miró con  
tristeza.-Pero definitivamente no hubiera sido igual sin ti.-Me quedé viéndolo y recordé algo que tenía que preguntarle.

-¡Espera!-Exclamé.-Necesito preguntarte sobre algo que me está matando la cabeza. Edward me habló anoche acerca de un secreto que tú me estas guardando…-Pareció dudar.-Me sentiré muy decepcionada si mi mejor amigo no me cuenta sus secretos.-Lo amenacé con una cara de tristeza fingida.

Empezó a reír por mi mala actuación y se puso serio de nuevo.  
-Era lo de la pregunta de hoy. Ese era el secreto, tenía la esperanza de que dijeras que sí, pero olvídalo…

-Ah, entiendo.-Comenté con insuficiencia. Pensé que era algo peor.-Buenas noches Jacob, te llamo pronto.-Me asomé a la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo le di un beso en la mejilla.

Hablé con Charlie y Renee acerca de mi día con Jacob y parecieron muy felices de que mi amistad con el se hubiera desarrollado de tal forma. También les había contado cómo la relación entre Jake y Edward había dado un giro total, de lo cual se sorprendieron tanto cómo yo lo hice, la primera vez, porque aún me parecía increíble. Les pedí permiso para cenar mañana en casa de los Cullen, y no se pudieron negar. Me dieron las buenas noches después de la cena y fui directamente a tomar un baño.

Casi caigo dormida en la ducha, el agua caliente relajó totalmente cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. Un día largo, y lleno de emociones.

Sentía cómo que si cada día que pasaba era esencial y único, cómo… si se unieran todas las cosas que pasarían en un mes.

Cómo si fueran los últimos… Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

-¿Estás muy cansada para contarme cómo te fue hoy?-Preguntó sorpresivamente apareciendo en mi cuarto.  
-¿Podrías avisarme cuando vengas a mi casa?-Pregunté agarrando mi toalla precipitadamente antes de que se me cayera.  
-Disculpa… no sabía.-Admitió con pena y se dio la vuelta.  
-Bueno espera afuera un momento a que me cambie. Yo te aviso cuando esté lista.

-De acuerdo.-Asintió y salió por la ventana.

Aun me daba vergüenza cambiarme, sabiendo que aunque Edward se encontraba afuera, estaba sólo a unos pasos de mí.

Hice unas cuantas maniobras lo más ágil posible para cambiarme rápido. Me enredé un poco con la camisa pero al final terminé de vestirme.

-Puedes entrar de nuevo.-Me asomé por la ventana, le sonreí y el lo hizo de vuelta con la diferencia de que me dio un corto beso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a contar o prefieres descansar?

-En realidad estoy muy cansada, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

-Bueno, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Estoy atónita, de verdad, de cómo cambio la relación tuya con Jacob… o la de él contigo. Es algo impresionante. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?

-Sencillo, Bella. Es lo mejor para ti, no queremos que nada te pase. Por ejemplo: el otro día que estuvimos a punto de  
pelearnos tú desmayaste, me refiero también a que tú serías más feliz si Jake y yo nos llevaríamos bien.

-Jacob me contó que estuvo en tu casa en la mañana.

-Es cierto, pasó por allá a revisar los restos de tu camioneta…-Dijo con tono burlón.

Bufé.

-Es una muy buena Pick-up, sólo que es un poco vieja. Aunque ya Jacob me dijo que no tiene arreglo.-Dije con tono triste.

-Bella, lo siento… es la verdad, definitivamente tuviste que llegar a éste punto para poder cambiar de auto. Es deprimente, de verdad.

-¿Cambiar? Edward, no entiendes… es la Pick-up o nada. ¿De donde crees que sacaré dinero para comprar un auto nuevo? Ah, cierto, a mi me llega el dinero en un sobre bajo la puerta.-Inquirí con ironía.

-¿Por qué lo tienes que comprar tú? Cuando te lo puedo regalar yo.-Dijo sonriendo.

En vez de traumarme por su mal chiste, empecé a reírme sin ganas, mientras lo miraba un poco molesta. El dio un vistazo rápido detrás de mí y me empujó hacia la cama, aunque fue veloz, no dejo de ser sutil. Volteé hacia la ventana pero ya se había escapado.

-Queda pendiente tu mal chiste.-Murmuré bajito y escuché una corta carcajada lejana.

Mi puerta se abrió y la mirada de Reneé me tranquilizó un poco, ya que si era Charlie me pondría muy nerviosa.

-¿Con quién hablas, Bella?-Preguntó mi madre con un tono de sospecha y una mirada curiosa.

-Y… ¿Yo? ¿Hablar? ¿De que hablas mamá? Estoy… cantando una canción.-Demonios…

-¿Una canción? Vamos Bella, tu madre sabe que odias la música. ¿No se te podía ocurrir algo mejor?-Pensé para mis adentros.  
-¿Si? ¿Desde cuando te gusta la música?-Yo sabía que se daría cuenta.

-Jacob estuvo toda la tarde cantándola… y la repetía muchas veces en la camioneta.

-Ah… entiendo.-Dijo con poca voz de convencimiento.-Bueno Bella, que tengas buenas noches, y deja de cantar porque no quiero vidrios rotos en la casa.-Rió bajito y cerró la puerta.

-Ya puedes salir.-Susurré con cuidado.

Esperé unos segundos y no se escuchaba nada, una suave brisa contra los árboles del bosque… más nada.

Bueno, seguramente querría dejarme descansar, pero lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor si hubiera estado a mi lado.

Me acosté sin dejar de ver la ventana con nostalgia. Cerré los ojos e instantáneamente me sumí en los sueños.

-Hija, despierta. Tienes visita…-Escuché lejanamente por parte de Reneé. Después me empezó a mover desesperadamente, pero no me podía despertar, estaba demasiado cómoda y aún tenía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿No podría venir más tarde?... Estoy que muero del sueño.-Dije con voz soñolienta, colocando la almohada sobre mi cabeza.

-No seas dormilona. Es Alice… y está con Edward.-Inquirió con emoción.

Me levanté de un segundo a otro, me enredé entre las sábanas y caí al suelo, produciendo un sonido aparatoso que seguramente llamó la atención abajo al humano y a los dos vampiros, ya ellos sabrían que yo me caería. Mi mamá extendió los brazos un poco tarde, pero de todas maneras me levanté, peiné mi cabello lo más veloz posible, cepillé mis dientes y lavé mi cara.

Cuando bajé las escaleras tres pares de ojos me miraban desde la sala de mi casa. Todos me veían con preocupación y me examinaban de pies a cabeza, para ver si tenía algo roto, un golpe, o algo por el estilo… Me reí y terminé de bajar las escaleras.

Los saludé a todos… y miré con tristeza a Edward.

-Bueno Bella… ¿Sabes a qué vinieron ellos?-Preguntó mi padre, dando una sonrisa… ¿De felicidad? Empecé a asustarme, porque eso es algo que no pasa muy frecuentemente, así que el motivo por el cual los Cullen se encontraban en mi casa a tempranas horas de la mañana tenía que ser uno muy bueno.

-De hecho… no-Hice el esfuerzo, pero no pude evitar bostezar, estaba muy cansada.

-Nos han invitado hoy a almorzar a su casa.-Dijo Reneé apareciendo detrás de mí, con el triple de la emoción que tenía Charlie.

-¿Nos? ¿Ustedes también van?-Pregunté con desconcierto.

-Si Bella, será magnífico reunirnos cómo familia.-Alice me tomó las manos y me vio con esperanza.

-Bueno… esta bien. Nos vemos allá.-Me volteé para dirigirme a la suave y cómoda cama que esperaba por mí arriba.


	18. Capitulo XVII La Reunión

La reunión familiar

Después de haberlo hecho la mirada de extrañado de Edward me dio remordimiento de consciencia, pero ya estaba a un paso de mi cama, me resigné y volví a dormir como un bebé… Pero su llegada por la ventana no me impidió el sueño, sólo lo hizo más seguro.

El remordimiento de que Edward se había quedado esperando a que yo hablara con el no me dejaba descansar totalmente, era cómo si estuviera soñando con los ojos cerrados pero aún seguía despierta. Sentía sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, después acariciaba mi cabello, pasaba su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla. Me tenía totalmente distraída. La otra cosa que rondaba por mi cabeza era la idea del encuentro familiar entre los Cullen y los Swan. No imaginaba la incomodidad que iba a sentir en esa casa, sólo con Edward, estaba siempre avergonzada, más aún lo estaba con su familia y todo empeoraría con Charlie y Reneé.

No tenía otra opción, sólo podía salir a enfrentar lo que me esperaba.

Esos fueron los obstáculos… esos fueron los últimos días de mi vida… eso es lo que debo afrontar con valor si quiero estar con Edward.

Abrí lo ojos sin esfuerzo, ya no tenía sueño, sólo el peso en mi espalda de una gran preocupación.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras. Todos se han ido al almuerzo, pero yo decidí quedarme a esperarte, pero no quise molestarte, así que dejé que durmieras un poco más.

-Gracias por quedarte hoy… Pero hubiera preferido que te despidieras ayer.-Dije con voz triste.

-Lo siento, problemas familiares… y debía resolver algunos asuntos de última hora.

Además tú estabas muy cansada y tenías que prepararte para hoy.

-¿Prepararme? ¿Es que hay algo que yo no sepa?-Pregunté con un poco de desconcierto.

-Te lo diré en el almuerzo. Pero si no te das prisa, probablemente llegarás para la cena.-Me sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunté cuando me acerqué al clóset en busca de una atuendo adecuado para la ocasión.

-Son más de las cuatro de la tarde, debes estar hambrienta.

-¿Es broma? ¿Cuatro de la tarde?-Con respecto a su pregunta de mi necesidad humana, no me había percatado del hambre que tenía.-Tengo que vestirme, rápido.-Empecé a revolotear sin ver nada bonito ni presentable y paré de buscar sin éxito.

Volteé a ver a Edward, porque no podía parar de reírse. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Creo que Alice te dejó algo aquí.-Se volteó y puso su mano del otro lado de mi cama, subió una bolsa de color blanca, un poco brillante para mi gusto. Me la entregó soltando una última carcajada. Lo miré con duda y tomé la bolsa.

Al abrirla saqué unos pantalones de tela de jean, color negro, una camisa blanca de algodón, y un sweater con cuello en "V" color negro, de manga larga. También había unas zapatillas de cuero blancas y un collar plateado con la forma de un corazón, de color negro, en el extremo de la fina cadena.

-¿Puedo dejar el collar?-Pregunté con duda, no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

-Cómo te sientas mejor. Te esperaré abajo mientras te alistas.-Se colocó de pie y besó mi frente.

La ropa no era nada mi estilo, parecía una combinación de un maniquí en una tienda de alta costura. Pero era un regalo de Alice, otra de las cosas por las cuales tenía que pasar. A pesar de todo no me molestaba recibir regalos de ella, porque esa era una de sus formas de expresar su aprecio hacia mi, como novia de su hermano. Y yo podía corresponderle agradeciéndole por los regalos y, por supuesto, usándolos.

Cuando me fui a bañar, escuché la televisión cambiándose de canal una y otra vez, no pasaban ni cinco segundos para que Edward lo cambiara de nuevo. Pobre, debe estar harto.

Me bañé y cambié lo más rápido posible, y a pesar de todo, la ropa no me quedo tan mal del todo. Edward me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, estaba impaciente, se le notaba en la expresión.

-Vamos.-Dijo con voz seria y sonrió de vuelta colocando su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

Cómo siempre tan educado abrió la puerta de su Volvo para mí, pero me dio un poco de nostalgia recordar que no tenía mi camioneta. Me quedé parada frente al asiento del copiloto mientras Edward sostenía la puerta, me veía con curiosidad, intentaba averiguar la razón de mi tristeza.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?-Su cara se tornó de tranquilidad a total preocupación mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos, yo no dejaba de ver al suelo.

-Extraño mi camioneta… demasiado, para ser exacta.-Cambié la dirección de mi vista, ahora me fijaba en sus ojos.-Me incomoda tenerte cómo un chofer. Además, no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Claro que si, tengo, debo y quiero hacerlo. A mi no me molesta llevarte ni traerte, el auto es un capricho. Sabes que yo puedo movilizarme por otros medios. Pero tú necesitas alguien que te pueda llevar, ¿No es así? ¿Y quién más que yo?-Sonrió  
y alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

-Sólo tú.-Me coloqué en puntillas y le besé la punta de la nariz. Siempre quería hacerme sentir bien. Por lo menos me olvidaría del tema en el día.

La patrulla estaba estacionada afuera. Suspiré y bajé del auto.

Todos estaban esperándonos, pareciera cómo si fuéramos los personajes principales de la historia.

-A buena hora que llegaron.-Refutó Charlie molesto.

-Discúlpenme, estaba totalmente cansada.-Inquirí con pena.

-Fue mi culpa.-Edward me vio y volvió la vista al frente.-No quise despertarla.

-Se nota que acabas de despertar hija, aún sigues hinchada.-Todos empezaron a reír bajito.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y me escondí en el pecho de Edward. El dudó en colocar su mano en mi espalda, pero al final lo hizo y mi padre tosió en gesto de incomodidad, así que nos separamos un poco.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.-Me susurró Edward al oído.

-¿Más difícil?-No tenía la menor idea de lo que se refería.

-Si… y mucho.

Quedé en la misma confusión, y veía con duda a Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado en la mesa, aunque todo parecía normal, la tensión incómoda abundaba. La cara de los Cullen al comer, no era de hambre precisamente, el silencio incómodo que abundaba era insoportable.

Pero lo peor era la mirada de odio que le propiciaba mi padre a mi Edward, que tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía debajo de la mesa y estaba más fría de lo normal, estaba tensa… Estaba nervioso. La razón, sólo la sabe él.

Los comentarios mientras comíamos eran sólo de mi madre hacia Esme y Carlisle, los felicitaba por tener una casa tan hermosa, por la comida deliciosa y por los maravillosos hijos que tenían. Mi padre sólo asintió en los dos primeros comentarios, comía con mucho placer. La verdad la comida era suculenta.

-Entonces… Edward.-Dijo mi padre al terminar de comer. Colocó la servilleta arriba de la mesa y se acomodó en la silla.-Creo que debe haber alguna razón por la cual nos hayamos reunidos todos aquí. ¿No es así?-Y lo miró con curiosidad.

El dudó en articular alguna palabra y vio hacia mí, después, temeroso, volteó de nuevo hacia mi padre.

-Usted tiene mucha razón, si hay una razón.-Se levantó, aclaró su garganta, sus padres y hermanos los vieron y asintieron, entonces prosiguió.-Este punto es a donde he querido llegar desde que conocí a su hija. Les confieso que para mí ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no creo que exista alguien que pueda llenar más mi corazón que Bella. Es una persona perfecta para mí. Charlie… estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ella por siempre, de ahora en adelante le aseguro que nada malo le va a pasar.-Mi mamá sollozaba a mis espaldas, pero yo no apartaba la vista de Edward, aún no llegaba al punto donde decía la razón principal.-Bella Swan.-Se dio la vuelta hacia mí.-Te Amo y te respeto, te cuidaré en la salud y en la enfermedad, sólo… hasta que la muerte nos separe.-Fue ahí donde lo entendí todo y me sonrojé de la forma más exagerada posible.-Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Sentí cómo mi padre se levantó bruscamente y pegaba un fuerte golpe con los puños a la mesa.

-¡No!-Gritó cómo nunca lo había hecho…

Coloqué mis manos suavemente en las de Edward y las besé. Me levanté de mi asiento y miré con furia a mi padre.

-¿Acaso la proposición fue dirigida a ti?-Pregunté con ironía.-No verdad, entonces no decidas lo que yo quiero o no quiero hacer con mi vida.-Subí el tono de voz, haciéndolo sorprenderse por mi molestia.

-Isabella Marie Swan, jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra de esa forma. Yo soy tu padre y debes respetarme.-Su cara se tornaba más roja con cada palabra que decía. Lo peor de todo es que los Cullen presenciaban nuestra pelea, de diferentes formas, a Rosalie y a Emmett les parecía increíblemente fascinante, cómo si vieran una película; Jasper y Alice intentaban calmarnos, y así lo hicieron, lo que mi padre no sabe es que Jasper le bajo un poco los humos, y por supuesto Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban apenados y serios a la misma vez.

No podía creérmelo yo misma, jamás le había hablado así a Charlie y mucho menos el me había subido tanto el tono de voz. Mi madre lo tomaba por el brazo, el miraba a mi novio cómo si tuviera ganas de saltarle encima y ahorcarlo.

-Vamos a calmarnos un poco, lo mejor será discutirlo… sin peleas-Carlisle habló con tranquilidad y se refirió a nosotros dos.

-Disculpa que me entrometa Edward, pero sinceramente creo que estás siendo muy precipitado con lo del casamiento. Apenas son jóvenes, ni siquiera han cumplido la mayoría de edad. ¿No pueden esperar unos años?-Preguntó Reneé con voz de súplica.

Otra persona a la cual no le parecía la mejor idea de vestidos blancos y anillos de compromiso era a mi madre, ni el adolescente ni el adulto. Siempre me recordaba que para ella es simplemente una estupidez, sólo gastas dinero en una ceremonia que siempre arruina tu relación. Aunque tenía razón, aun yo estoy muy joven y literalmente me queda mucho por vivir.

-Con todo mi respeto Reneé, le expreso mi punto de vista. Aunque usted tiene mucha razón en lo que dice, también tengo cosas que agregarle. Sabemos la situación en la que se encuentra Bella, no podemos abstenernos a pensar que tendrá una vida larga, pero tampoco sabemos si será corta. Lo que yo le prometí hace unas semanas es que sería la persona más feliz del mundo a mi lado, nada le faltaría y siempre estaría cuidada por mi familia y yo, no necesitará nada. Lo que hice fue sólo una proposición, yo no sé que es lo que pasará por la mente de ella en estos momentos, no sé la respuesta que me dará. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, y si ésta puede ser alguna de esas formas, pues que lo diga.-Edward hablaba con toda fluidez y las palabras le salían naturales, pero todo lo que dijo era tan hermoso que me sumergí en un margen entre fantasía y realidad.

Se volteó hacia mí y me vio fijo a los ojos.

-Tu respuesta tiene que ser sincera Bella, no importan los demás, no importo yo, la única que importa eres tú y lo que tú sientas es lo que debes expresar. Sea cual sea tu decisión, estaremos dispuesto a escucharla.-Me dio una rápida sonrisa y se alejo un paso de mí.

Todas las miradas en el salón del comedor se posaban sobre mí. Cosa que era más incómoda para pensar.

Por un lado tenía a mi madre y a mi padre, obviamente se oponían pero lo expresaban de diferentes maneras.

Por el otro lado tenía a la familia de los Cullen, todos me veían con expectativa y esperanza de que respondiera que sí. Desde el primer día que los conocí me habían tratado de una forma incomparable, y me habían aceptado ya cómo parte de su familia desde el momento que me confiaron su secreto, que por supuesto estaría bien guardado.

Y por último… Edward, ahí estaba, nervioso cómo nunca lo había visto, si hubiera podido sudar lo hubiera hecho, tenía una posición tensa y me veía con desesperación disimulada. Pero más que todo nervioso… nervios de que lo rechazara, nervios de que le dijera que no quería casarme con él.

Pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no? La idea del casamiento no formaba parte de mis últimos deseos, aunque el lo hacía ver considerable. Pero era horrible tener que imaginarme vestida de blanco a los diecisiete. Lo que empeoraba todo era mi enfermedad, es que nuestro matrimonio duraría un mes máximo. Edward quedaría viudo, a menos de que el no se opondría a convertirme.

Él estaba enamorado de mí y yo de él, el quería casarse conmigo y yo…

-¿Bella? ¿Responderás ahora?-Preguntó Alice con impaciencia.

Eso lo debe saber ella.

-Yo…

Todos se acercaron más a escuchar mi respuesta.

-No… no…-Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No?-Dijeron todos al unísono, pero con diferentes tonos de voz, algunos denotaban tristeza y decepción, pero otros alivio y alegría. En algunos oí confusión.

-No digo que no.-Aclaré.-Sólo digo que no quiero tener problemas con Renee y Charlie. Lo haré sólo si encuentro alguna forma de seguir viviendo, no quiero casarme contigo sin saber si llegaré viva al altar, o sí llegaré a pasar más de una semana siendo Isabella Cullen.-Hablé con dolor y me acerqué a Edward, que tenía la mirada vacía y baja, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo obligué a verme.-Se que te decepcioné, pero no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que te ates de esa forma a mí, porque no sabemos mi destino, cuando pasemos la frontera te juro por nosotros que me casaré contigo sin pensarlo.

-No me has decepcionado Bella, sólo me estoy dando cuenta de que no pensé en ningún momento estar lejos de ti.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si se casarán?-Preguntó Charlie, que al parecer no estaba molesto, sino Arrepentido de haberse comportado así.

-Eso quiere decir que sí, pero lo pensaré de aquí hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo...-Dije con orgullo y dándole una sonrisa de felicidad a la familia Cullen y a mis padres. Edward me respondió con una sonrisa también y sin importarle los demás me cargó y me beso dulcemente. A nuestro alrededor empezaron a aplaudir con ganas.

Después de que Edward me bajó miré en dirección de los Swan con esperanzas de que sus miradas no fueran de odio, pero al contrario, mi madre sostenía una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a abrazarme.

-Bella, no sé si lo que haces está bien o está mal. Definitivamente lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, que estoy muy segura de que Edward se encargará de eso. No tengo ninguna duda de ese muchacho, se nota que de verdad te ama.-Dijo mi madre con mucho sentimiento mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se reía de ella misma junto a Alice y Esme. Ella me abrazó una vez más y se apartó para que Charlie, que estaba a sus espaldas, hablara conmigo.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no serás más mi niña pequeña?-Dijo mi padre entre sollozos, pero frunciendo el ceño para disimular las lágrimas que se estaba conteniendo.

-Siempre seré tu niña pequeña, malcriada, llorona y todo lo que quieras que sea.-

Respondí con dulzura y lo abracé. Al principio no me correspondió, pero después empezó a asfixiarme de lo fuerte que lo hacía, por supuesto, no le dije nada para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Te quiero mucho Bells, si éste tipo te llega a hacer daño alguna vez, te juro que…-Mi padre volvió a su cara de molesto y Edward se acercó y le colocó su pálida mano sobre el hombro.

-Nada pasará , eso se lo aseguró.-Dijo con seriedad y me guiñó el ojo.

Mi padre pareció suavizarse y dio una leve sonrisa con mucho esfuerzo.

-Bueno propongo hacer un brindis, vuelvan todos a sus asientos por favor.-Sugirió Carlisle.-Emmett fue con Rose a buscar la champagne y las copas, esperemos un momento.

Después de un momento de incomodidad aparecieron Rose y Emmett con los artículos que había nombrado Carlisle. Sirvieron pequeñas cantidades para los Cullen y en la de mis padres sirvieron el doble, que sería lo normal en un brindis.

-Por los futuros novios y su hermosa relación. Y porque ésta reunión se repita para confirmar ésta adorable unión.-Dijo Esme alzando su copa e invitándonos a imitarla.

-Esperen, quisiera decirle algunas palabras a Bella.-Dijo Rosalie con una voz avergonzada. Me sorprendió que se refiriera a mí en este momento.-Desde el primer momento no he sido muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Muy servicial ni cortés contigo, a diferencia de el resto de mi familia que lo hizo siempre con mucha educación y cariño, porque ellos te aceptaron desde el primer momento y de verdad me avergüenza mucho tener que confesarlo, porque me di cuenta desde hace tiempo que tu mereces estar y ser parte de la familia, Edward de verdad te ama y el es un muy buen chico, necesitaba alguien perfecto y creo que ya lo ha encontrado.-Me sonrió amablemente y alzó la copa hacia mi.-Felicitaciones para ustedes.

Me quedé sin palabras porque jamás pensé que Rosalie se retractaría por su actitud hacia mí.

-Rosalie… yo.

-No digas nada Bella, no tienes por qué.-Respondió Rose con dulzura.

-¿Alguien más quiere agregar algo?-Preguntó Esme educadamente.

-Bueno no tengo más nada que decir, creo que ya Rosalie lo ha hecho por mí. Eres maravillosa y sabes que ya formas parte de nuestra familia, te hemos tomado mucho cariño.

-Así es, eres cómo una hermana para todos.-Dijo Alice con una linda sonrisa.

-Cómo la hermana que todos estamos dispuestos a cuidar.-Dijo Jasper.

-Porque es un poco despistada.-Bromeó Emmett.

Todos rieron ante el chiste y terminamos de alzar las copas.

-¡Felicitaciones!-Exclamaron todos con alegría.

Sirvieron varios tipos de postres después de la comida y parecía cómo si hubiera sido otro día, otra situación… cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Mis padres hablaban con confianza y reía junto a Carlisle y Esme. Al igual que nosotros, también estábamos muy unidos, Alice y Rosalie me hablaban de los planes de la boda, el vestido, decoración, flores… Edward y sus hermanos hablaban, pero no sé de qué, al parecer Edward también se encontraba aislado.

Mi mente no se encontraba ahí, aunque fingía estarlo. Ya no me faltaba nada más, todos me veían alegres y optimistas, pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de no sobrevivir al mes siguiente, de no cumplir mi promesa de casarme con Edward, de decepcionarlo, de dejarlo.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos reunimos todos en la sala, menos Emmett que salió afuera, por una razón que desconocía.

En un momento Alice se acercó a Edward y le susurró algo al oído, pero la expresión de felicidad en sus caras no era algo normal, cómo si se hubieran ganado la lotería…

En realidad eso no es un buen ejemplo ya que ellos no lo necesitan, pero imaginando que son gente común.

Hice un gesto de duda, para que me aclararan la razón de tanta felicidad y me respondió con un gesto de manos que denominaba "Espera". Se acercó a Charlie y lo llevó un poco lejos de ahí, la idea no me pareció lo mejor, ¿Qué querría hablar Edward con mi padre?

Decidí enfatizar mi vista, ya que mi oído no sería capaz de llegar a donde ellos estaban. Al igual que Alice, Edward le contaba algo al oído y hacia gestos de entendimiento con las manos, Charlie quedó pensativo en un momento pero después le dio una rápida sonrisa y unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, y miró hacia mi dirección, también sonriendo.

Algo andaban tramando.

-Ven Bella, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-Dijo Edward tomándome del brazo y llevándome afuera.

Emmett venía en dirección contraria, se dirigía al interior de la casa y me guiñó el ojo como si intentara decirme algo, cosa que me confundió más aún.

No hice gesto ni sonido alguno ya que quería llegar al punto de todo esto. Caminamos debajo de la luna hacia la parte trasera de la casa… hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Tenía que esconderme para decirme algo? Definitivamente era un lugar privado y oscuro, no creo que lo que quisiera incluía hablar precisamente. No estaba preparada, no pensé que fuera así, en ese momento, no estaba lista pero no sabía cómo responder. Cuando llegamos a la entrada, la gran puerta del garaje estaba abierta y no había luz adentro, así que me quedé petrificada mientras el caminó unos pasos más que yo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Preguntó Edward, acercándose a mi.

-No sé Edward, jamás esperé que pasaría eso hoy.-Dije con inseguridad.

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues, creo que es obvio.-Dije apenada.

Su cara se tornó a una expresión de decepción.

-Pensé que sería una sorpresa para ti…-Dijo con tristeza.- ¿No te molesta verdad?

-No, para nada… ya me había pasado por la mente unas cuantas veces…-Confesé.

-Jamás pensé…-Dijo, pero yo lo callé al instante con un beso. Lo empujé poco a poco al interior del estacionamiento, pegándolo a la pared. Parecía un poco confundido, pero ¿No era eso lo que quería?

El levantó su mano cómo buscando algo en la pared y encontró el encendedor de luz. Las luces blancas me cegaron por un momento pero después vi su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Preparada?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Creo que sí…-Repliqué nerviosa.

Esperaba que me empezara a besar de nuevo pero lo que hizo fue voltearme tapando mis ojos con sus manos. No entendí la técnica.

-Creo que te lo mereces.-Me susurró al oído y quitó las manos de mis ojos.

Ordenando la confusión en mi mente, lo entendí todo. No se refería a "eso". Se refería a un muy, pero muy lujoso carro en su estacionamiento… Que era para mí.

Con mis pocos conocimientos de carros y sus respectivas marcas, reconocí que ese logo pertenecía a un Mercedes, un modelo muy moderno, atrás señalaba con letras plateadas "CL-Class", color blanco. Es el carro con el que alguien siempre hubiera soñado. Pero el precio no era precisamente accesible para cualquier persona, cualquier carro de ese estilo no parecía de los muy baratos. Mientras pensaba en cualquier cantidad de dinero, habían pasado unos cinco minutos mientras Edward esperaba respuesta alguna de mi parte.

-¿No te gusta?-Preguntó, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.-Estabas pensando que era algo diferente, ¿No es cierto?

-De hecho… Es… Es… demasiado para mí Edward. Creo que te has sobrepasado de la línea.-Dije sin dejar de mirar el auto.

-Nada es suficiente para ti, hasta el auto más caro del mundo queda corto. Por favor, no te molestes, me pareció un regalo necesario, tú necesitabas y querías un auto. Pues bien, aquí lo tienes.

-Te has gastado demasiado en esto…

-Ya dije, no importa el precio, además, Alice lo escogió.

-Voy a matar a Alice.-Susurré.

-¿No quieres verlo por dentro? ¿O es que no te gusta?

-No lo sé Edward… me sigue pareciendo una exageración.

-Bueno… si quieres lo podemos cambiar, puedo ir a New York y…-Dijo un poco triste, o fingía estarlo.

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra irte.-Le dije molesta.

-¿Quién dijo que me iría… sólo?-Dijo con voz sospechosa. ¿No se iría sólo? ¿Cuál es el caso? Aun así se iría, estaría lejos de mí… A menos de que…

-¿Eso es una invitación para viajar contigo?-Pregunté emocionada.

-Si quieres… ¿No hay problema?

-Yo no soy el problema, el problema es Charlie y Reneé, y el colegio. Son muchas cosas Edward, además viajaremos por algo muy insignificante. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero creo que no se va a poder, no hay una buena razón.-Inquirí con decepción.

-Creo que tienes razón… ¿Segura que no quieres entrar a verlo?

-Si, claro.-Repliqué con poca emoción.

Abrió la puerta del piloto para mí y se sentó al otro lado, me explico algunas… muchas funciones que mi Pick-up no tenía. El carro era increíblemente lujoso en su interior, asientos de cuero color beige. Con muchas cosas de tecnología. Como dije antes, el carro que cualquier persona hubiera soñado.

-Gracias.-Le dije sinceramente, viéndolo a los ojos. El se acercó y me besó la frente, lo cual me decepcionó un poco. Ya venía con la otra idea en la mente, y al parecer el nunca me vería de esa forma.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, aún queda una sorpresa más.

-¿Más sorpresas? Desde que estamos juntos me haces sorpresas.-Bromeé.

El rió y me tomó de la mano para llevarme de nuevo con nuestras familias… a anunciar la otra inesperada sorpresa.

Todos al parecer estaban esperándonos, porque sabían que Edward les vendría con alguna noticia. Al parecer mis padres sabían lo del carro y esperaban algo más.

-Ya le mostré su regalo.-Dijo a todos y parecieron satisfechos pero cómo que les importaba saber la otra sorpresa.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es la otra cosa que tenías que preguntarme?-Dijo Charlie impaciente.

Al parecer no le había molestado la idea del auto.

-Hace unos días atrás, hice un viaje con mi hermana Alice para la ciudad de Los Ángeles, fuimos en busca de alguna posibilidad de donante para Bella, pero regresamos sin éxito alguno. Carlisle tiene algunos colegas por todo el país a los cuales hemos contactado. Hace unos minutos, Alice recibió la llamada de uno de ellos, desde Nueva York, y nos ha ofrecido una oportunidad, pero tenemos que volar con Bella antes de la semana que viene. Lo que deseo es que me den la oportunidad de viajar con ella, quiero hablar personalmente con el Doctor… quiero insistir.

-Es muy noble de tu parte Edward, a Charlie y a mi nos parece magnífico que hagas todo esto, además… nosotros no tenemos tiempo suficiente para poder buscar doctores, si dejamos nuestro trabajo, no vamos a tener recursos para vivir… accedemos a que te la lleves, pero no tenemos dinero para un pasaje a Nueva York.

Edward rió bajito.

-Disculpe, si usted cree que soy tan mala persona cómo para comprarle un auto a Bella y no pagarle un pasaje de avión, por favor, dígamelo.

Mi madre pareció apenada y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Todo parecía perfecto ahora. Nada podía faltarme, pero empecé a pensar en Jacob, es mi mejor amigo, tengo probabilidades de casarme… de vivir, y el no sabía nada aún.

Tomé mi celular y con el permiso de todos, salí a llamarlo.

El tono sonó unas cuantas veces pero después paró.

-¿Si? ¿Bella?-Se oía triste y aislado.

-¿Jake?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó con la misma preocupación que yo.

-No…. Bueno, si. Yo…-Mientras caminaba, por estar buscando la luna entre la capa negra del cielo, tropecé una pequeña piedra.-Disculpa, es que quería saber de ti.

-Ah… Todo ha estado bien Bella, nada nuevo ni emocionante ha cambiado mi vida.-Dijo sin ánimos.- Pero no creo que solo hayas llamado para eso… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-De hecho si, espero que no te moleste, bueno… son tres cosas. La primera es que, Edward me vio en necesidad de tener un medio de transporte porque no quería tenerlo de chofer… así que me regaló un auto.

Empezó a reír sin parar.

-Bella… de verdad no le veo nada de malo a eso, de hecho me parece genial. Además su fortuna puede sustentar muchos carros más.-Bromeó.- ¿De qué más querías hablarme?

-Bueno, la segunda cosa creo que te va a alegrar muchísimo. Edward y yo hemos planeado hacer un viaje a Nueva York, el tiene contactos médicos allá que al parecer tienen esperanzas para mí. Aún no estoy muy segura… pero vamos a examinarme, entre otras cosas…

Quedó callado un largo rato.

-¿Jacob?-Pregunté por sí se había caído la llamada

-Disculpa es que… de verdad me alegra muchísimo eso.-Dijo con voz triste, lo cual me hacía pensar que lo que dijo no era precisamente lo que sentía, eso me desilusionó mucho de su parte.

-No me parece que te alegre mucho.

-Bella, perdón es que he tenido la mente muy aislada éstos días, pero de verdad me alegra mucho.-Dijo con la misma voz de antes.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices. La tercera cosa es que… Edward me…

-¿Te qué?-Preguntó curiosamente.

-El… bueno tu sabes que yo lo quiero muchísimo y… el a mi.

-Aja… llega al punto Bella.-Inquirió impaciente.

-Bueno Edward me propuso matrimonio.-Dije lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Le dije que me casaría con el sólo si conseguía mi operación… o si sobrevivía de alguna manera.-Dije insinuando la idea de convertirme en vampiro.

-Tienes razón, es lógico. No tendría sentido que te cases sin esperanza de vida alguna.-Dijo entendiendo por completo mi punto de vista.

-Al fin alguien me entiende.-Empecé a reír.-Te extraño… ¿Es posible que nos veamos antes de irme?-Pregunté con esperanza alguna.

-Claro, seguro. Sólo llámame y planeamos para salir. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien, te llamo… Te quiero Jake.-Dije con nostalgia.

-Sabes que yo más a ti. Mándale saludos a Edward de mi parte.-Dijo cortando la llamada. Sonaba algo serio, porque molesto hubiera gritado al contarle lo de mi posible matrimonio.

Quedé un poco decepcionada pero contenta. Sin darme cuenta me había sentado al borde de una piedra que quedaba a la entrada del bosque. No había más nada alumbrando que la luna y mi teléfono celular, el cual sostuve en mis manos con tristeza por el extraño comportamiento de mi amigo. Escuché un ruido a mis espaldas y una silueta me hizo estremecer.

-¿Al fin alguien te entiende? ¿Es que yo no lo hago?-Preguntó desoladamente mi novio vampiro.

-No… no, no es eso. Es diferente Edward, le acabo de contar todo y sus conclusiones fueron exactas a las mías.-Expliqué con intención de que no se sintiera herido ni ofendido.

-Si, te entiendo…-Murmuró bajito.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estás aquí?-Le pregunté por pura curiosidad, obviamente no me molestaba su compañía, lo que me confundió un poco es que me sentí espiada por un segundo.

-Desde que te atendió el teléfono. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?-Preguntó con un tono de molestia que no había escuchado en él. No era violento ni muy fuerte, era sutil pero más fuerte en función de lo que era un grito.

Me quedé en silencio y estática por su reacción exagerada. Me había asustado. El quedó viéndome cómo queriendo averiguar que pasaba por mi mente.

-Lo siento Bella.-Dijo arrepentido y me abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho, lo cual me confundió más aún. Yo no había reaccionado mal, ni bien, ¿Cómo es que pudo averiguar lo asustada que estaba por dentro?

Cuando me separé un poco de él, vi en su camisa una pequeña marca oscurecida debajo de su hombro, donde se había posado mi cara antes. La toqué y estaba mojada.

Se dio cuenta porque mi reacción inicial fueron lágrimas involuntarias.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Lo repetía una y otra vez mientras yo procesaba todo.

-Jamás me habías hablado así…-Murmuré con un vacío en el estómago.

-Lo sé, es que… fue de momento. Bella, ya se que hemos pasado la etapa de celos con lo de Jacob, pero aun me siento inseguro, siento que te puedes salir de mis manos. Me puedo hacer la idea de perderte… y es lo que menos quiero en éste momento, quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre. Promete que no me vas a dejar nunca.-Empezó a hablar, atropellando las palabras, estaba nervioso.

-Tranquilo, espera. ¿De qué hablas?-Traté de calmarlo y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-Hablo de que Te Amo.-Dijo entre sollozos con una expresión de dolor indudable.

-Por supuesto que jamás te dejaré… ¿Cómo crees tal estupidez? Tienes que confiar un poco más en mí. No hubiera aceptado si no estuviera lo suficientemente segura de que quiero estar es contigo y con más nadie.-Lo abracé de nuevo.

-Vamos a afrontar cualquier obstáculo, juntos. Encontraremos un donante, y como último recurso te convertiré, no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado. Formaras parte de nosotros, aunque ya formas parte en un sentido diferente. Lo prometo.-Beso mi mejilla dulcemente.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a la casa se me soltó una baja carcajada, que intenté disimular con una tos no muy bien ejecutada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó riendo.

-¿De verdad todavía tienes celos de Jacob?-Dije con esfuerzo porque las carcajadas salieron al instante.

El rió también, pero al final pareció apenado.

Todo resuelto, ya era todo perfecto. Lo que nos quedaba era esperar el resto de los días.

Cinco días, y sabré mi destino. Cruzaba los dedos para que no consiguieran el donante. Así Edward se vería en la obligación de transformarme. Era un tema que me habían explicado unos días antes, pero necesitaba saber más… Y él no sería el recurso que me proporcionaría la información, porque se molestaría por mi falta de optimismo. Para ahorrar una pelea innecesaria, acudiría a Alice. Ella no se negaría.

El problema: Charlie, Renee y Jacob.

Muchas cosas en mi cabeza, me distraían por completo del mundo real. Si me convertía…

¿Cómo serían los primeros días? Mis primeras reacciones. La excusa que les darían a mis padres.

Si no moría por el corazón, a lo mejor un colapso cerebral podría ser una causa de mi muerte.

Estaba metida en un gran embrollo.


	19. Capítulo XVIII Viaje a la Realidad

Viaje a la realidad

El lunes en la mañana desperté con un poco de ansias de que acabara el día rápido, cosa que era casi imposible de que pasara, porque tenía un viaje dentro de unos pocos días y posiblemente perdería unas cuantas clases y pruebas. En la tarde llamaría a Jacob para salir o encontrarnos, si el quería… Esa actitud por teléfono tan rara tenía que ser por algo en especial.

Charlie me llevó más temprano de lo normal. Si, fue Charlie. El… Mi Mercedes se quedó en casa de los Cullen, porque aún no estaba preparada a salir con tal lujo a la calle. Edward y yo quedamos que a la semana siguiente tenía que sacarlo del garaje.

El mal tiempo afuera me hizo sentir cómo si algo iba a hacer de mi día, uno de los peores.

Pero ya yo podía soportar todo…

"Es ella" "No la mires" decía la gente a mis espaldas, lados y frente. Llevaba casi un mes en el colegio y aunque no era una población elevada y los alumnos no eran un gran número de personas, aún habían caras que me costaba reconocer, sabía quienes eran algunos porque se sentaban en las mismas clases que yo. ¿De qué hablaban? Me miraban cómo si yo fuera alguna especie de niña extraña traída de otro planeta. Sentía cómo si era mi primer día de clases, todo era lo mismo. Edward aún no llegaba, y no llegaría…

Había dejado aparte su vida de vampiro por muchos días y tenía que volver al bosque, dijo que tal vez iría un poco más lejos de Forks, por donde solía cazar el resto de su familia.

Mientras todos seguían con la vista pegada a mi, caminé el pasillo sola… que extraña sensación es hacer esto de nuevo, cuando ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía protectora y defensora de Edward, además a su lado, no existía nadie más para mí.

Caras de tristeza, burla, decepción, ¿Enfado?, pero la que predominaba entre el montón eran las de lástima.

Me coloqué la capucha del sweater para tratar de hacerme menos notable pero vi de reojo hacia mis lados y al parecer nada había cambiado.

Con quién podría refugiarme mientras los Cullen no se encontraban cerca de mí-Pensaba mientras abría mi casillero. Me vi rápido en el espejo con curiosidad por si tenía algo fuera de lo normal en la cara. Pero no, al parecer todo estaba en su lugar, supuse que la razón de los susurros de mi nombre no era por alguna razón física.

Ángela era la única que no me miraba con cara de lástima, estaba normal como siempre. la encontré después de cerrar el casillero.

Iba a saludarla pero me sorprendió antes con un abrazo que me dejó fría. Me abrazó con toda esa confianza cómo si fuéramos mejores amigas o algo por el estilo. Pensé en apartarla pero me dio pena hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela? Todos me están empezando a asustar, se están comportando como si fuera mi primer día de clases y en realidad eso me incomoda muchísimo. ¿Sabes la razón?

Su expresión se tornó a lástima al igual que los demás…

-Bella… Lo siento tanto.-Dijo con la vista baja…

No entendía nada. Nada.

Mi confusión se elevaba más aún cuando ella empezó a llorar, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Traté de consolarla por algo que me pasaba a mí, pero yo no sabía que era ese algo.

-Angela, Angela…-Le dije mientras trataba de levantarle la cara.- ¿Podrías decirme por qué lloras?

Todos empezaron a amontonarse a mí alrededor.

-Bella, yo sé que eres una muy buena persona, no merecías esto. Mi prima sufrió mucho sus últimos días, y yo le tenía tanto cariño… éramos inseparables.-Hablaba con dificultad.

-Está bien, te entiendo… Pero, ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-¿No lo has entendido aún? Mi prima sufría la misma enfermedad que tú. Entiendo tu posición de haberlo ocultado, pero a veces tienes que buscar apoyo en otras personas… pudiste habérmelo dicho a mí. Aún tengo tiempo de apoyarte y de que tengamos la esperanza de que puedas cruzar todo esto y puedas encontrar el donante. Ya perdí a una persona, no quiero perder a otra cercana. Ya todos nos hemos enterado.

Todo se quedó en silencio a mí alrededor. Ya no me importaban los ojos que estuvieran encima de mí, las bocas que repitieran mi nombre, las cabezas donde se estancarían los pensamientos de lástima hacia mí. Nada.

Miré unas cuantas veces a mis lados, entendiendo todo lo que no entendía antes. Bajé mi mirada y me aparté de Ángela.

-Disculpa-Murmuré.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude entre la multitud que se iba acumulando a mi alrededor. Un lugar seguro donde esconderme… lo primero que vi fue el baño.

Al entrar, no dudé en esconderme en una de las cabinas a llorar sin parar, ignorando a las chicas que ahí se encontraban.

En el momento que más necesitaba a Edward, el casualmente se encontraba lejos de mi.

De momento me empecé a sentir mareada, como no me había sentido milagrosamente muchos días atrás. Tal vez Edward era la mejor medicina.

Si iba a estar todo el día ahí, no podía seguir llorando, porque me marearía más y llamaría más la atención, si es que era posible que la llamara más. Sonó la campana y escuché a las chicas salir del baño, hablando sin parar. Antes de entrar a clases, deliberé que me tenía que retirar más temprano si no llegaba a soportar nada. Pero no tenía el carro cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora me arrepentía de no haberlo pedido… aunque pensándolo bien, hubiera sido peor si lo traía hoy con estas condiciones. Ni Charlie ni Reneé podrían buscarme más temprano, a menos de que fuera una emergencia, pero no los podía preocupar por algo así, que sería, para ellos, algo inútil. Tampoco interrumpiría el día de caza de los Cullen.

Jacob era mi única salida ahora. Marqué su número rápido.

-¿Si?-Contestó cómo confundido.

-Jacob, Jacob. Rápido necesito que me digas, ¿Estás en clases?

-Bella, tranquila ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así?

-¡Sólo dime!

-Si, estoy a punto de entrar. Ahora dime ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Crees que si te llamo en un par de horas podrías venir a buscarme al colegio?

-Ok, está bien Bella. Pero dime qué te pasa.-Estaba empezando a molestarse.

-No es nada malo, de verdad. Te explico más tarde. Gracias Jake…-Colgué.

Salí corriendo a la primera clase.

-Llega cinco minutos tarde Srta. Swan. ¿Alguna excusa? ¿O es que está ocupada divulgando chismes por ahí?-Preguntó el profesor. Generalmente nunca se molesta, pero al parecer hoy amaneció de mal genio… como para completar mi día.

-Disculpe.

-Siéntese por favor, no quiero que interrumpa más mi clase. ¿Le quedó claro?

-Si…-Respondí secamente.

Todos me veían fijamente. No iba a soportar eso por dos horas, así que decidí buscar el puesto más apartado y lejano de todos.

Con respecto a lo del supuesto chisme, ¿Cómo diría algo así? Ese tipo tenía aire en la cabeza o le faltaban varios tornillos.

Pensándolo bien… ¿Cómo se habría enterado toda la escuela de lo que yo padecía? No había nadie que lo supiera, sólo los Cullen, y ellos no socializan con sus posibles presas. Lo único que escuché de la clase al principio fue mi nombre cuando pasaron la lista, del resto mi mente divagaba en busca de la persona responsable de que yo anduviera en boca de todos en la escuela.

Caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndome al comedor, uno de los chicos que siempre se reunía después de clase en un grupo como de gente que se dice llamar "los populares" o los que serían los más mediocres, se me acercó y colocó uno de sus musculosos brazos en los casilleros a mi izquierda, impidiéndome el paso. Generalmente, ninguno de estos chicos se atrevería a siquiera verme cuando estoy con los Cullen, al parecer hoy era su día de suerte… Para mí, era lo contrario.

-Con que tú eres la enfermita.-Dijo con arrogancia, pero hice caso omiso a sus palabras y escapé por el otro lado.

-No te vayas, vamos a hablar un rato.-Me impidió el paso de nuevo, y volteó hacia los otros chicos haciendo muecas estúpidas y señalándome. No estaba de humor cómo para juegos estúpidos.

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar?-Pregunté con tono obstinado.

-Si, pero antes respóndeme algo.-Volvió a hacer la mueca a sus amigos.

-Que sea rápido.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?-Coloqué los ojos en blanco y abrí la boca para gritarle un último "Permiso" pero el se anticipó.-Ah, no, disculpa, es que podrías morir de un ataque al corazón.-Actuó tristeza en su expresión. Entrecerré los ojos, mientras que un rugido de rabia se formaba en mi pecho, pero me recordé que no debía alterarme mucho, ya que exceso de emociones en un solo día no serían los mejores. Jamás me habían jugado una broma con mi enfermedad, ¿Qué clase de desalmado haría eso?, sólo un estúpido cómo el que se paraba al frente de mi y chocaba las palmas con los demás inútiles. Lo que más me sacó de mis casillas fue ver, después de unos segundos, a Jessica Stanley abrazando al chico y dándole un beso, volteó hacia mí y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de ganadora en el rostro. Cómo si me importara con quien está o no está…

No había tenido malas experiencias con ella, no parecía una mala persona, pero tampoco la consideraba entre mis posibles amigas, aunque yo no consideraba a nadie que no fueran los Cullen, por esa misma razón, al parecer cuando somos diferentes a los demás, nos damos cuenta sólo de los detalles positivos.

Pero después de esto, mi perspectiva de esa chica habían cambiado drásticamente, al igual que las demás personas en la escuela.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras mi mente se sumía en otra cosa.

-¡Fuiste tú!-Exclamé enojada hacia Jessica.

Ella me miró extrañada y me analizo de arriba a abajo con los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Fuiste tú quien divulgo mi enfermedad, ¿No es así? ¿Cómo es que lo supiste? Yo jamás se lo conté a nadie, los profesores eran los únicos enterados de todo esto. No sabes el asco que me das.-Casi le escupo de la rabia que tenía.

-Eres una debilucha, sin tu novio no eres nadie… Y si, fui yo. Las ausencias excesivas a las clases de Deporte me daban curiosidad, a mi nadie me esconde nada, y si lo hacen, lo averiguo. Además, la carpeta del Señor Banner estaba tan, pero tan cerca… No me costó nada echar una ojeada a la sección de constancias médicas. Tu nombre resaltó entre los demás.-Hablaba con suma maldad.

Suspiré profundamente intentando no saltarle encima, ni jalarla del cabello.

Mientras hablaba yo iba generando conclusiones en mi mente. Ella quería llamar la atención como cualquier chica que quiere resaltar entre el montón, y le pareció que las únicas maneras de formar parte de ese grupo de inútiles "populares", eran malas. Como revelar algún secreto de otra persona, o hacer quedar en ridículo a alguien. Tal cual y como pasa en las películas, pasa en la vida real. La gente malintencionada la encuentras fácilmente, pero peor son aquellas que quieren fingir ser malas personas, tal es el caso de Jessica. Seguramente consiguió hacerse novia de uno de esos chicos por eso, pero en sus adentros se veía fácilmente cuán difícil para ella era divulgar y hacer tales cosas. Por eso no seguí discutiendo por algo que es absolutamente sin importancia.

-Me parece genial que lo hayas divulgado.-Dije sarcásticamente.-Espero que ahora estés feliz.-Pasé por su lado bruscamente.

Al respirar aire natural, fuera de todo y de todos, me dieron ganas de romper en llanto, así que fui al árbol donde una vez tuve mi primer desmayo en la escuela. Donde Edward me acunó en sus brazos.

Una salida más fácil a mis problemas. Llamar a Jacob, urgentemente.

Cuando tomé mi teléfono celular, empezó a sonar repentinamente. ¿Es que Jacob leyó mi mente? No era Jacob, era Alice.

-¿Alice?-Pregunté con duda. ¿Para qué querría ella llamarme?

-Bella… ¿Estás bien?-Sonaba muy preocupada.

-De hecho…. –Me quedé fría- ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Pasa algo?-Cambié el tema.

Calló un momento pero después regresó al teléfono.

-Necesito que seas sincera Bella, ¿No pasa nada? ¿Todo está bien?-Empecé a sentirme un poco presionada.

-En realidad… tuve unos problemas en la mañana, pero nada fuera de lo normal.-Mentí, en cierto modo.

-Es que… tuve una visión, no fue nada agradable. Te molestaban unos cuantos chicos de último año y no parecías feliz, pero después te vi palideciendo y sudando. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?-Hablaba con voz muy baja.

Esto me preocupo a mí también porque sus visiones aunque no eran precisas ni seguras, eran muy probables a menos de que yo cambiara de parecer. Pero como hacerlo sin saber lo que iba a hacer después. La mejor idea era la que tenía de irme con Jacob de ese lugar lleno de gente curiosa. Me extrañaba que por parte de Edward no hubiera preocupación alguna

-Tranquila Alice, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. De todas maneras, para que estés mas tranquila, me iré a mi casa ahora mismo.-No di los detalles de quién me llevaría para no distorsionarla.

-Eso sería mucho mejor, ojala podríamos estar ahí. Edward está sumamente preocupado por ti, jamás lo había visto con tantas ganas de regresar a Forks. Obviamente no le hable de mi visión, porque eso sería lo peor, sólo le dije que llamaría para preguntar si todo iba bien.-Me explicó-Cuídate, estaremos allá en unas pocas horas.-Colgó el teléfono.

Me dispuse a marcar los dígitos del celular de Jacob, antes de que me empezara a sentir mal.

-Podrías pasar buscándome por favor.-Dije desesperadamente por intuición, aunque mi cuerpo aún no empezaba a sentirse…

Espera.

Más mareos.

-Bella, disculpa, estoy a punto de presentar una importante prueba. ¿Te importa si te busco en una media hora?-Mis manos sudaban y empecé a sentir pesadez en los ojos.

-Tran… Tranquilo-Alcancé a decir con esfuerzo. Las gotas bajaban lentamente por mi frente, aunque el frío que hacía era suficiente cómo para depender de un sweater.

Colgó el teléfono después de que escuche un llamado de atención entre el bullicio que se escuchaba en su salón.

Recosté la espalda al tronco y mis piernas reposaron en la húmeda y verdosa grama. Respiré hondo repetidas veces, tenía esperanzas en que la circulación del aire por mis pulmones, mejoraría mis mareos. Sólo me mantenían despierta. Si llegaba a intentar colocarme de pie, el mundo se me voltearía de cabeza.

Vamos, unos cuantos minutos.-Pensé.

La gente empezaba a regresar a los salones después de clase, y yo los veía con exagerado esfuerzo. Todos posaban sus miradas en mí y hacían muecas de lástima. Me molestaban muchísimo esas expresiones, pero por más muerta que me veía, ninguno tuvo el coraje de acercarse a preguntarme si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Necesitaba llegar a mi casa urgente, acostarme en mi cama, descansar un rato, sería una buena salida. Estaba soñolienta.

Empezaba a sentir calor. Agonizante, débil.

Después del calor sentí una escalofriante ráfaga de aire helado. Me recorrió de arriba para abajo y los sonidos y ruidos a mí alrededor, fueron desapareciendo, sólo quedaban los latidos de mi corazón y un zumbido chillón en mis oídos. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y caí dormida en el suelo.

Descansé cómo si hubiera hecho un triatlón por muchas horas, dormí como una bebe. El aire olía a madera y bosque, la temperatura era agradable, a diferencia de la que sentía antes de quedarme dormida, que era muy incómoda.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un lugar que no reconocía. Sentía que había estado ahí antes pero, en realidad… ¿Dónde me encontraba?

-¿Bella? Ya despertaste. –Jake Suspiró de alivio, pero no se quitó la preocupación en su cara.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-Estamos en mi habitación.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que llegué aquí?!-Me alteré.

-Edward me llamó, muy alterado por cierto, y me preguntó por ti. Por supuesto me preocupé y le dije que te iría a buscar al colegio, el gruñó y seguidamente me colgó el teléfono. Salí disparado al colegio y cuando estaba en la vía, de tu celular me llamó una tal Ángela y empezaba a hablar desesperadamente y sollozaba, cuando se calmó, me dijo que tú estabas inconsciente en la enfermería. Al llegar, una suplente del doctor que tenías fiebre normal así que te traje a mi casa para cuidarte. Ya Charlie y Reneé están enterados, pero aún no saben que estás consciente.

-¿Y Edward?-Pregunté con decepción de que no estuviera a mi lado.

-Está haciendo tus maletas para irse lo más pronto posible a New York, viene a buscarte en unos minutos.-Me calmó.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

La sed que ardía y me irritaba la garganta no era nada normal.

-Un vaso con agua estaría perfecto. -Sonreí tímidamente y con su ayuda me senté en la cama y el colocó unas almohadas en mi costado para apoyarme.

-Bueno, intentaré hacerte comida. Debes estar muriendo de hambre.

No me alcanzó a decirle que lo menos que tenía era hambre, cuando a había salido disparado por la puerta…

Los platos sonaban ruidosamente en la cocina, lo escuché hablando solo en voz baja.

Empezaba a fastidiarme de estar inmóvil. Por la ventana llovía a cántaros. Ahora hacía un poco de frío. Quería hablar con mi madre si es que no la vería antes de irme a New York. Busqué mi celular entre las almohadas, la sábana, pero no encontraba nada. Volteé a ver en un estante de madera que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y entre las cosas encontré un papel escrito a computadora. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber el nivel académico de Jacob, sabía que era inteligente, pero parecía extremadamente flojo. Leí la primera línea:

"Hospital General de Forks"

Mi ánimo cambio de simple curiosidad a preocupación. Seguí leyendo y lo que salían eran una serie de resultados. Con mis conocimientos en medicina, eso era una prueba de sangre, pero profunda, más costosas que las normales. Recordé el día antes de san Valentín… El estaba ahí haciéndose las pruebas de sangre que había dicho que eran para su colegio. Suspiré aliviada y la deje encima de mis piernas. Escuché los firmes pasos de Jacob, acercándose por el pasillo…

-No sabía que en tu colegio eran tan exigentes en materia de salud.-Inquirí con una media sonrisa por su detalle de traerme a la cama, unas rodajas de muchas frutas en un plato con una bandeja.

Se quedó perplejo, vio el papel en mis piernas y lo recogió rápidamente.

-Ah si, en eso si son muy fastidiosos. No quieren tener ningún enfermo.-Agregó con despreocupación y metió el papel arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.-Espero que te guste la manzana, si no, en la cocina quedan otras frutas…

-No, tranquilo.-Lo calmé y llevé un trozo a mi boca.-Gracias.-Dije apenada.

-Edward no debe tardar en venir. Me llamó unos segundos después que salí a buscar tu comida.

-Ah, quizá debería alistarme. ¿Sabes donde está mi teléfono? Me gustaría llamar a Charlie y a Reneé, antes de irme…

-Claro, está por aquí.-Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y después me lo entregó. Marqué el teléfono rápido y no dio tiempo de que sonara el primer tono cuando ya mi padre estaba contestando.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué paso? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?-Habló rápido y desesperado.

-No, papá…-Aun seguía diciendo cosas sin parar, así que lo tranquilicé- Papá, soy yo. Me encuentro bien. Creo que sólo fue una fiebre normal.

-Oh, Bella. Hija, tu madre y yo hemos estado tan preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal en la mañana?

-De hecho, empecé a sentirme mal a la hora del receso de la mañana. Pero ya me siento mejor, Jacob me ha atendido de maravilla.-Le guiñé el ojo y el rió en voz baja.

-Más le vale. Ya hable con el Dr. Carlisle, dice que no me preocupe por ahora, que lo mejor es que vayas pronto a un médico especializado para que te receten unas nuevas pastillas.

-Ah cierto, ésta vez si me las voy a tomar.-Le aseguré.

En el fondo mi madre le reclamaba, quería hablar conmigo y oí cuando lo hizo.

-No sabes lo irresponsables que nos sentimos, quisiéramos viajar contigo, pero estamos muy llenos de trabajo. Además, será lo mismo que nos han dicho tantas veces… Me dolerá demasiado oírlo una vez más. Sólo espero que ésta vez Edward te ayude a conseguir esa esperanza que no ha perdido.-Habló entre sollozos.

-Quédate tranquila, estaremos en contacto. Mándale un beso a Charlie, los quiero.-Hablé con nostalgia, cómo si tuviera el corazón en la garganta, quería despedirme de ellos.

-Por favor, no dejes de llamar. Te queremos, hija.-Colgó el teléfono y me partió el corazón escucharla en ese estado.

En estos casos, los mas cercanos a mi, pensaban que ellos eran los que más sufrían. Se equivocaban por completo, porque yo sufría física y emocionalmente, al verlos a ellos tan preocupados por mi, y yo sin poder hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, muy fuertemente.

-¿Dónde está tu papá?-Pregunté levantándome exaltada.

-Está donde los Clearwater, es Edward.-Se volteó y salió del cuarto al escuchar otro par de golpes a la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Bella?-Se escuchaba exaltado.

-Está en el cuarto, tranquilízate, ya está bien.-Hablaba con voz pacífica y calmante.

Uno de los dos empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto rápidamente, y supuse que era Edward. Después lo siguieron un par de pasos más.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Jacob susurró bajito, pero con lo cerca que estaban, lo pude escuchar.

La puerta que estaba medio abierta, se abrió completamente, pegó contra la pared. Ahí estaba, un día sin el, eso no podía pasar. Sus ojos brillaban con el dorado que tanto extrañaba, se notaba dolor y tristeza en su expresión. Pero parecía apenado más que todo. Pasaron unos segundos y no se movía de ese sitio. Jake quedó esperando atrás, al igual que yo esperaba que se me acercara y por lo menos me saludara.

Reaccionó y me abrazó rápidamente. Me tomó entre sus brazos cómo que si no tenía intenciones de soltarme.

-Ves que no podemos estar separados.-Murmuré en su oído.

-Bella, tenemos que irnos ya.-Me dolió que haya ignorado mis palabras. Pero se veía aún preocupado, como si la persona a la que estaba abrazando no era Isabella Swan. Como si tuviera otra cosa en la mente.

-Ya sé, pero no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.-Traté de calmarlo, pero mis palabras parecieron carecer de significado.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de antibiótico en pastillas. Tomó el vaso con agua que había dejado Jacob en la mesa. Sacó dos pequeñas pastillas y extendió sus manos hacia mí.

-Necesito que tomes esto.-Suplicó.-Alice ha tenido otra visión, y no creo que por una simple fiebre puedas volver a desmayar.

Me quedé fría y vi en la cara de los dos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación, el miedo.

Tomé la pastilla rápido y quité la sábana encima de mis piernas. Edward me ayudó a colocarme los zapatos y todos seguíamos en silencio.

-Será un viaje largo. Diles a Charlie y a Reneé que no se preocupen, en cuanto lleguemos, les avisamos.-Le dijo Edward firme y seriamente a Jacob.

-Seguro.-Asintió una vez y se dirigió hacia mí.-Cuídate mucho, estaremos esperando por ti.-Besó dulcemente mi frente. Sus labios eran calientes en comparación con los de Edward.

-Gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto.-Sonreí con esfuerzo y tomé la mano de Edward, para tomar un camino sin riendas, ni mapa.

No sabíamos que nos esperaba en New York, pero llevaba mis esperanzas en lo más alto.


	20. Capitulo XIX La Gran Manzana

La Gran Manzana

Todo el camino al aeropuerto de Phoenix, permaneció callado. No parecía feliz, pero tampoco estaba molesto. Cada vez que me quedaba viendo su pétrea facción volteaba como si le incomodara, pero después me dedicaba esa sonrisa de lado que acelera mi corazón. Cada vez que volteaba hacia mi, me hacia sonrojarme y reía bajito. El conductor del taxi que nos llevaba, miraba una que otra vez por el retrovisor. Seguramente el estaría acostumbrado a tener éstos viajes de dos horas aproximadamente, con pasajeros que al menos hablaban. Y yo por mi lado no quería sacar ningún tema de conversación, por no molestar a Edward, si no me había hablado es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Mientras los minutos pasaban, dejaba Forks, los árboles por mi ventana se volvían repetitivos, llegué a un punto cuando ya no podía seguir viendo a la ventana porque me mareaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Este era uno de los momentos cuando tenía tanta necesidad de oír algo, que tenía ganas de saltar al asiento delantero para encender la radio. La imagen pasó un momento por mi mente y me reí bajito, asimilando la idea de que me burlaba de algo estúpido y que estaba llegando al tope de mi desesperación.

Volteé lentamente hacia Edward, con la disposición a hablarle en alto. Cuando abrí mi boca para articular una palabra, el tomó mi mano, aún con la vista fija en los árboles.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

-Pienso en como averiguar la razón de tu silencio.-Comenté bajito para que los ojos que me veían por el retrovisor, no me escucharan.

Me dedicó una sonrisa.

-He estado analizando cuán estúpido e inútil fui al dejarte sola.

-No tienes porqué insultarte.

-Si tengo, y debo. Por suponer que nada malo pasaría, ahora nos vemos en necesidad de emergencia.-La frialdad de sus palabras me congeló.

-¿A qué te refieres con emergencia?-Pregunté desconcertada.

-Carlisle hizo unas llamadas, tu cita fue adelantada para mañana en la mañana. Llegaremos en la noche y desempacaremos nuestras cosas. No tendremos tiempo de conocer ni hacer Turismo… Tenía unos planes previstos para mañana, porque tu cita era dentro de tres días, pero por los acontecimientos, lamentablemente tendré que cancelarlos. Lo siento. Prometo planear algo para cuando salgamos de todo esto.

-¿Planes?

-Si, unas cuantas Cenas. Paseos por Manhattan y algunos parques. Entre otras cosas…

-En referencia a lo de las cenas, sería una cena para mí nada más.-Bromeé tratando de animarlo.

-Tienes toda la razón.-Sonrió y tocó suavemente mi mejilla.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me sentía bien…-Sus ojos se crisparon de miedo y preocupación.-Pero ahora que tu estas aquí, me siento mas que perfecta.

-No juegues así.-Inquirió con molestia fingida. Pero después cambió su expresión. Buscó algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó un folleto y su celular. El folleto quedó reposando en sus piernas y el marcaba el número que aparecía en el pie de la hoja.

Miré con curiosidad a ver que traía entre manos. Pensé que había visto borroso, o había leído mal, pero después de frotar varias veces mis ojos, me di cuenta de que era cierto.

-¿El Plaza?-Ahora la que estaba crispada del miedo era yo. El Plaza, uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos. De los que salían en la TV, comerciales, revistas… tantas cosas, que por más que yo no prestara atención, era inevitable saber de ese Hotel.

Me miró y empezó a hablar con alguien. Dijo algo de reservaciones y otra cosa que no puse cuidado en escuchar. Me guiñó el ojo y siguió hablando…

-¿A qué te refieres con que nos vamos a quedar…?-Hablé en un tono bajito, pero aún así expresaba un poco de desconcierto.

Aunque seguía hablando por teléfono, me quedó viendo y volvió a su conversación con una sonrisa como de satisfacción. Estaba feliz de verme traumada por haber conceptuado la idea de que Edward gastaría demasiado dinero para algo que simplemente no lo requiere. Nos vamos a quedar unos pocos días, ¿Es muy difícil quedarnos en cualquier hotel?

Se despidió educadamente y cerró su celular de un tiro. Se volteó hacia mí.

-¿Decías?-Siguió con su sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando por tu mente cuando decidiste esto?-Tomé el folleto de sus piernas y mi expresión era molesta, sin embargo a el parecía causarle gracia.

-Me estaba pasando… Nada.-Comentó con despreocupación.

-¿Sabes el precio de cualquiera de éstas habitaciones? Me refiero…-Se me enredaban las palabras.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es algo exagerado, en serio.

-¿De qué te preocupas? No es tan caro…

-Claro, porque tú no tienes dinero.-Inquirí con ironía.

-¿Acaso tu vas a pagar algo?

-Por eso lo digo Edward Cullen, no traigo tanto dinero… -De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si a Edward se le había ocurrido colocar mi billetera en la maleta.-Ni siquiera sé si traje dinero.

Soltó una risotada.

-Creo que al que se le zafó un tornillo aquí, no fue precisamente a mí.-Colocó los ojos en blanco, en forma de burla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que no has entendido las reglas del juego.-Habló seriamente.-Mira, te explico: Tú me acompañas, yo pago todo y lo único que debes hacer es hacerte los exámenes. Es sencillo.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres muy gracioso. Está bien, tienes razón en esa parte. Lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de pagar un Hotel tan caro, cuando podemos quedarnos en cualquiera, que sea más sencillo, y que no tengas que pagar tanto.

-¿Quieres que cambié las habitaciones a unas más sencillas?-Preguntó con duda y tomó en celular de nuevo, con intenciones de marcar un número.

Un momento. Eso no estaba en mis planes.

"Las" habitaciones, no "La" habitación. Había escogido dos habitaciones, separadas… Se me formó un vacio en el estómago. Empezó a dudar de mi repentino silencio, así que decidí seguir la conversación.

-No quiero que pagues una habitación tan cara.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda, además, quiero que conozcas ese hotel. Hace unos cuantos años atrás, dos colegas de Carlisle se casaban. La boda la realizaron en ese hotel y pues, nos pareció tan elegante y lujoso que decidimos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. La atención es incomparable, de verdad te va a gustar.

La idea sonaba tentadora, pero lo que rompía mi sueño era el "par" de habitaciones. No tenía sentido. Edward no dormía. ¿Para qué querría una cama aparte?

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que dijo que le encantaba verme dormir.

-Bueno, está bien. Que conste que yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Asintió una vez, sosteniendo una risa.

Ahora la que permaneció callada fui yo. Desde el momento de la separación de vínculos, mientras pagaba el taxi, bajaba las maletas, hacíamos el Check-In… Me comportaba en estado automático, me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos y en la depresión. Cuando entregamos nuestro Boarding Pass para pasar a la sala de espera, ya que nuestro avión se había retrasado unas horas-Lo que me faltaba-, el se percató de mi ánimo.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo sin verme fijo a los ojos, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba preocupado.

-No, sólo…-Quedé pensativa en alguna excusa.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Ahora usó su actitud preocupada.

-No.

-Sé que te pasa algo, necesito que seas sincera. Se considerada de que no me puedo adentrar en tus pensamientos.

-Y si pudieras ¿Lo harías?-Pregunté aún dolida.

-No, si me pidieras que no lo hiciera. Yo entiendo que quieras tener privacidad, pero en éstos casos de necesidad lo haría sin pensarlo.-Me ofendió su falta de educación.-Sólo porque lo que más me importa es que estés bien, que seas feliz. Ese es el propósito que me he propuesto desde que estamos juntos. No lo haría con ninguna otra intención.

Me retracté de lo que había pensado hace dos segundos atrás.

-Ah, entiendo.-Nunca lograba decir lo que en realidad quería decir, porque cuando el se expresaba de esa forma me dejaba sin habla.

Pasamos a la sala, me estaba muriendo del hambre. El viaje en taxi se hizo eterno, y no sobreviviría al avión si no comía algo ahora.

Edward estaba sentado de manera despreocupada, mientras leía el folleto del hotel de nuevo.

-Voy a comprar algo para comer. ¿Dónde colocaste mi billetera?-Le pregunté.

Se levantó de su silla y me miró con curiosidad, luego colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y delicadamente me colocó de nuevo en mi puesto.

-¿Qué quieres que compre?

-No te preocupes, yo…

-¿Qué quieres que compre?-Volvió a preguntar sin dejar a un lado su tono educado.

-Eso es lo que no sé, quiero ver que se me antoja.

-Bueno, está bien.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo y me dio su billetera.

-Pedí mi cartera, no la tuya.

Se quedó viéndome, pero sin articular ninguna palabra. Al final, me di por vencido, las tripas hacían un concierto en mi estómago así que me encaminé a la cafetería.

Compré lo primero que vi. Me senté de nuevo a su lado y empezamos a conversar acerca de aviones y accidentes aéreos. El habló de muchas experiencias donde el estaba a bordo y decían que había una bomba, pero gracias a su habilidad, el sabía el autor de tal estupidez y la falta de gracia que tenían sus bromas. Me aterró un poco el tema de los aviones, así que el me preguntó acerca de la escuela.

-Cuando estábamos de caza, Alice vio cosas que me parecieron extrañas, pero no les presté atención porque me interesaba saber más lo de tu salud, por eso la presioné a que te llamara. No podía estar tranquilo si tu no estabas bien.-Su voz se volvió dolorosa.-Pero ahora que puedo, quiero preguntarte varias cosas, pero principalmente ¿Por qué le mentiste a Alice?

-No le mentí, de hecho todo lo que ella vio que me sucedía, ocurrió justamente cuando colgué el teléfono. Me empecé a sentir mareada.-Mentí en cierta parte, antes de eso ya sabía que algo andaba mal, pero si le confesaba eso, se molestaría.

-Ah, entiendo. Aún sigo pensando que no puedo estar sin ti.

Hice un gesto de pena y el sonrió, pero después se enserió de nuevo.

-La otra cosa que me pareció curiosa fue el hecho de verte hablando con los del equipo de fútbol.-Habló en tono serio.

-Ah, eso.-Hice un gesto de incomodidad ante el recuerdo de todos esos ojos posados en mí.

-Si, eso. ¿Quieres hablarme de ello? ¿Te pidieron algo?

Celos. De nuevo.

-¿Estás celoso?-Intenté burlarme de él, para olvidar el lado oscuro del tema.

Bufó.

-No. Sólo preguntaba, pero si no me quieres contar…

-No, si quiero.-Me mordí el labio con duda, podría reaccionar de una mala forma, pero si no se enteraba, iba a estar con el remordimiento de consciencia de que nunca se lo dije.-Promete que no vas a reaccionar mal.

-¿Tendría por qué?-Pareció sorprendido, y ofendido… Ya sé hacia donde se habían encaminado sus pensamientos.

-No, no, no, no.-Hablé desesperadamente.-No tendrías que molestarte conmigo, yo no hice nada malo, sólo para que sepas. Además, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo…? Sabes que no quiero estar con más nadie que no sea contigo.

Me miró extrañado.

-Jamás pasó por mi mente algo así, sólo me extrañó la idea de que tendría que molestarme. Ahora debes decirme lo que paso.-Me presionó.

-Bueno… no era un día normal, desde el momento que me levanté sabía que algo iba a estar fuera de su lugar, apartando la idea de que no estarías conmigo. Cuando llegué a la escuela me sentí tal cual como el primer día, todo el mundo me veía pero sus expresiones eran distintas.

-¿Cómo distintas?-Preguntó con mucha curiosidad, estaba realmente atento.

-No sé, parecían de lástima y tristeza, pero algunas personas me veían en son de burla. Era muy extraño de verdad.-Expliqué.-Pero después pasó algo que me confundió mucho más.-Le conté lo que Ángela me había dicho y puso la misma cara que yo en ese momento, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿La gente se volvió loca?

-¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Ella lloró sin razón y ya? ¿Qué pasa con los tipos esos?-Casi escupió las palabras al hacer la ultima pregunta.

-Después decidí llamar a Jake, porque lo había entendido todo mientras caminaba por el pasillo…-Bajé mi mirada.

-¿Qué entendiste, Bella? No entiendo.

Subí mi vista de nuevo.

-Todos se enteraron de mi enfermedad…-No sostuve las ganas, y las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y lo abracé fuerte, escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos. No me había dado cuenta lo mal que eso me hacía sentir y aunque era algo relativo, para mi era algo más difícil. Mi propósito de viaje era ese, terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Poder decidir que iba a hacer con mi vida, hablar con Edward.

El acariciaba mi pelo, tratando de calmarme.

-No sé por qué, pero esto me deprime tanto.-Lo miré a los ojos, aún con los míos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, ¿Pero cómo se enteraron todos?

-Jessica Stanley.-Dije su nombre con resentimiento.

-¿Y cómo fue que ella se enteró? ¿Para qué querría contarles eso a todos? Esa niña tiene problemas mentales.

-Pues es una entrometida.-Sequé mis lágrimas y mi ánimo cambió repentinamente a rabia.- ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Decidió curiosear por la carpeta de inasistencias, porque según "tenía curiosidad de saber la razón de mis ausencias en Educación Física"-Imité la voz de una niña pedante y malcriada.- Y se lo dijo a todo el mundo porque pensó que chismoseando eso, se haría popular. Entonces es aquí cuando entran los chicos de Futbol.-Ahora no tenía miedo de hablar de ellos, lo máximo que podía hacer Edward era molestarse… creo.

-Sigue.

-Bueno, yo aún no sabía quien era la persona que había divulgado… eso. Ellos empezaron a fastidiarme, diciendo cosas como: "¿Tú eres la enfermita?" o algo así. Ya me estaban sacando de mis casillas cuando uno dijo "¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ah, no. Verdad que estás enferma.".

-¿Eso dijeron?-Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

En respuesta asentí lentamente.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, bajo la cabeza e inspiró profundamente. Escuché como en su pecho se concentraba un sonido de rabia e ira.

Un sonido de quebranto me distrajo, y fue cuando vi el respaldo del brazo, que estaba posado en el asiento de al lado. Lo había roto.

-Te lo juro que los voy a matar.

-Puedes hacerlo, pero no ahora.

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

-No saben con quién se metieron.-Dijo mirando por la ventana con rabia.

-Después descubrí que Jessica está con uno de los chicos esos, imagino que con el líder de todos. Pero ella dijo algo con lo que puedo coincidir con ella.

-¿Acaso esa niña tiene mente? ¿Qué dijo?-Aún seguía molesto.

-Dijo que yo no era nadie sin mi novio.-Tomé su cara con mi mano.-Y no lo soy. Vamos a olvidarnos de todo este embrollo, te pido, por favor. Si quieres cuando regresemos… pero por favor, nada de cosas así. Además, recuerda que no puedo sufrir muchas emociones en un día. ¿O es que quieres que algo malo me pase antes de llegar a New York?

Reaccionó y volteó rápidamente.

-No.

-Bueno, dejemos esto así y vamos acomodando todo.-Volteé hacia la puerta cinco, donde ya se acumulaba una fila de pocas personas.-Mira, ya vamos a embarcar.

No dijo nada, aunque creí haber escuchado algo como "Esto no se queda así".

Una amable aeromoza nos guió a nuestros asientos. Eran raras las veces que viajaba en avión, de hecho, casi nunca lo hacía. Edward me cedió el puesto de la ventana, para admirar una panorámica que el estaría cansado de ver y que para mí sería la primera.

Me harté de ver nubes por la ventana. Edward tomó mi mano y sentí un frío horrible. El avión parecía un congelador y yo no estaba en condiciones de soportar tanto frío.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar al igual que mi mandíbula, involuntariamente.

-Disculpa.-Inquirió apenado, retiró su mano y ajustó la rejilla del aire para que no diera hacia mi asiento. Llamó a una aeromoza para que me trajera alguna cobija. Se quitó el abrigo y me rodeó con el.

-Creo que aún estoy débil.-Murmuré.

-Creo que en éstos aviones la temperatura es muy fría para la gente normal.-Susurró bajito.

Me reí y ya empezaba a calentarme un poco. Era reconfortante.

Apoyé mi cabeza a la ventana… escuché un murmuro, imagino que de Edward, pero no adiviné de qué se trataba cuando ya estaba sumida en mis sueños.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba dormida totalmente, cuando escuchaba a la Aeromoza molestar a Edward una y otra vez, preguntando siempre lo mismo: "¿Desea algo?", y lo peor de todo es que sólo se lo decía.

Como me da rabia que le coqueteen a Edward.

"¿Es que estás ciega? ¿Acaso no ves que el ya está comprometido?" Veía como se sorprendía, colocaba su mano en su pecho, como si se sintiera ofendida cuando le mostré con todo orgullo el anillo que se posaba de manera perfecta en mi mano derecha.

-Ya llegamos…-Susurró Edward dulcemente a mi oído. Me desperté y las nubes se habían reemplazado por una larga pista de aterrizaje y un cielo lleno de nubes grises.

Suspiré porque me percaté de que no había cambiado el ambiente.

El papeleo fue rápido y nos montamos en el primer taxi que vimos.

-Al Plaza.-Dijo Edward con voz seria.

Al principio el conductor pareció estar despreocupado, pero después de que Edward articuló palabra, pareció cómo si le hubieran descargado cinco mil voltios en la espalda. Se espabiló y conducía velozmente. Lo cual no me ayudaba.

Quería que antes de llegar al hotel pudiéramos hablar… o al menos negociar la idea de quedarnos juntos.

Mientras ordenaba en mi mente lo que le iba a decir, mordía mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. Edward, se veía tenso. De seguro la idea de ya estar en New York le producía tanto pánico como a mi.

La diferencia es que lo mismo que me diría este doctor, lo había escuchado unas cuantas veces atrás. Para Edward, ésta sería la primera vez, y la única esperanza que tenía.

Pensándolo bien, no me había preocupado para nada. Se me había pasado el propósito principal del viaje, pero es que con proposiciones como El Plaza, New York y Edward Cullen juntas… ¿Quién pensaría otra cosa?

"Mira Edward"… No, eso es muy controlador.

"Tengo una proposición que hacerte" No… muy frustrante.

"Tengo una inquietud" Estúpido.

Mi mente buscaba la frase perfecta con la cual no se me pusieran los nervios a millón y que fuera concreta. Que convenciera a Edward, era lo más importante de todo.

-¿Lo dejo aquí?-Preguntó el taxista, señalando diagonalmente a través del vidrio a una entrada lujosa.

-Si, no se preocupe. Tenga.-Edward extendió el brazo y le dio un billete de cien dólares.

El hombre de bigote lo tomó como un chiste porque Edward bajó del auto y el marcador del total no tenía ni la mitad de ese billete. Empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y me extendió la mano para que lo tomara mientras Edward le pedía a un botones que bajara las maletas.

Espera, hace cinco segundos habíamos salido del aeropuerto. ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos llegado tan rápido?

Es que no había tráfico-Lo que me parece estúpido en una ciudad como esa-, es que el taxista era muy rápido, o era que me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que se me pasó el tiempo.

La última opción era la más posible.

El hombre empezó a poner cara de enfado, porque tenía aún la mano extendida. Reaccioné y Edward estaba parado con la puerta abierta, esperando a que bajara.

-No se preocupe, déjelo así.-Dijo el inmortal mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto. Le abrí los ojos como platos en muestra de desconcierto.

-Edward, ¿Te fallan las matemáticas?-Hablé con los dientes apretados.

-No.-Se burló de mi inocencia.

Al taxista se le iluminaron los ojos. Creí que estaba a punto de llorar. Salió disparado a reincorporarse en una larga cola de carros.

Me tomó de la mano. Que hermoso era el contraste de la hermosa piel de Edward con la mía. Nuestras manos se unían como si fueran una sola, como si no se fueran a separar nunca.

Con su otra mano sostenía un paraguas para cubrirnos de la lluvia.

Levanté mi mirada y un frío me recorrió el pecho.

Lo que veía no parecía creíble. Por lo menos no para mí. Una cosa que para muchos sería rutina, para mi parecía una obra de arte.

La fachada del hotel era hermosa, encantadora.

Cinco banderas izadas por encima de tres elegantes puertas giratorias doradas, separadas. Una alfombra roja que abarcaba tanto entrada como salida. Muchos pisos hacia arriba, estructura Inglesa. Se nota que no era moderna, pero que la mantenía tal cual como la habían hecho. Parecía un enorme castillo, pero era cuadrado. Las paredes mantenían ese color beige de los edificios europeos, y las ventanas pequeñas. Quedaba en toda una esquina y del otro lado estaba el Central Park.

Si de día parecía impactante, de noche me dejaría sin aliento.

-Bella…-Me apretó la mano, pero siendo muy delicado como siempre.

Aun no bajaba mi vista. Era enorme.

-Disculpe, voy a pasar sus maletas para que no se puedan mojar.-Habló educadamente un joven hombre, cual aspecto no vi.

-Si, ya vamos adentro.-Contestó Edward.-Bella…-Soltó una risita baja.-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó con el mismo tono de risa.

-Es…es… increíble.-Reaccioné.

-Si ya lo se, mi amor. Pero si no entramos ahora, te vas a resfriar, y eso es lo que menos deseo ahora.

Asentí sin bajar la mirada, hasta que ya no pude ver más, porque ya veía el techo del lobby.

Otra impresión más.

El lobby era muy elegante. Yo parecía la más desarreglada de ahí, hasta la mucama que limpiaba los vidrios vestía algo mas bonito que lo mío.

Una gran cantidad de gente estaba abajo. Gente con mucho dinero. Señoras con extravagantes joyas y hombres con trajes de corbata.

Estaba parada a la mitad del Lobby y Edward había seguido caminando.

Volteó y volvió a reír.

-¿Quieres esperar mientras estoy en recepción?

Asentí, como si estuviera soñolienta.

Todo parecía un palacio para mí. El piso era totalmente liso, parecía de cristal. Brillaba de lo limpio que estaba. Tres hermosas lámparas colgaban del techo, eran hechas con pequeños cristales. El techo se dividía en recuadros blancos con detalles dorados, parecían de oro.

Me senté en un mueble de color Beige y a mi lado había una familia que a simple vista se veía que no era norteamericana. Parecía hindú, por sus extravagantes viajes.

Un momento…

-¡Espera Edward!-Grité parándome de un salto.

Creo que mi grito fue más audible de lo que esperé, la gente a mí alrededor me veía como si fuera una desquiciada recién escapada del psiquiátrico. A simple vista, yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Edward venía en dirección contraria con una expresión de duda. Traía dos papeles en la mano.

_Oh no_…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-Es que… ¿Ya tienes la… las…?-No sabía si usar plural o singular en mi frase, simplemente porque no sabía cual podría ser su reacción.

-¿Las habitaciones? Si, ya las tengo aquí. Ésta es la tuya.-Me entregó una tarjeta. Tuve que pensar por dos microsegundos que querría que hiciera con ella… ah, claro. La llave.

La tomé con nostalgia.

-Gracias…-Pronuncié con voz casi inaudible.

Se quedó parado unos segundos al frente de mí.

-Estas muy rara… ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Has cambiado de ánimo unas cuatro veces en menos de una hora.

-Ah no, tranquilo. Sólo estoy cansada.-Contesté con un hilo de voz.-Creo que mejor subiré.

Quedó un poco sorprendido ante mi enojo. Y un poco dolido, creo…

-Bueno, estaré en la habitación 1190... Por si necesitas algo-Dijo con tristeza.

-Aja.-Contesté con indiferencia, volteándome y aguantando esas lágrimas que siempre estaban a punto de salir.

Tomé el papel para ver el número de mi habitación.

1191. Rose Suite… Leí debajo de un folleto. En su piso: 1187: Plaza suite. 1188: Deluxe Rose Suite. 1189: Terrace Suite. _1190: Edwardian Suite_

Suspiré profundamente y me volteé para tomar el ascensor con Edward, pero el ya no estaba ahí.

Pregunté por la ubicación de un ascensor que estuviera cerca de mi habitación. El botones me dijo que me acompañaría, lo cual me dio un poco de pena.

Mientras subíamos el silencio que reinaba en el ascensor era demasiado incómodo. Pero fue rápido, a pesar de que subíamos hacia un piso 11.

Los pasillos eran al igual que todo, elegantes. Con una luz tenue.

Salí del ascensor.

-Que tenga buenas tardes, señorita.-Dijo el botones con una sonrisa.

Con el poco ánimo que tenía le devolví otra sonrisa pero no de tanta magnitud.

Caminé como alma en pena, pasando lentamente al lado de las puertas.

Con una mano sostenía la llave y con la otra mi maleta.

1194, 1193, 1192… 1191.

Quedé mirando la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Aún desconcertada por no saber la razón de que Edward no quisiera que nos quedáramos juntos.

Si me quedaba ahí mucho tiempo, el se daría cuenta de que soy yo. Si llegaba a verlo iba a romper en llanto.

Pasé mi tarjeta y abrí la puerta. Cuando iba a cerrarla oí como la 1191 se abría.

Cerré mi puerta.

Me apoyé contra ella y me abracé las piernas, cerraba los ojos con fuerza... Tal vez necesitaba un tiempo a solas… o tal vez no quería estar conmigo.

No sé.

Un baño después de ese largo viaje seguramente me relajaría. Pero me distraje rápido con los detalles en la habitación.

Era amplia, tenía muchos detalles florales. Cuadros antiguos de mujeres con extravagantes peinados y vestidos, en cenas, parques… Toqué las cortinas, parecían de seda egipcia… eran de color rosa viejo y ocultaban unos grandes ventanales con vista al Central Park.

Me pregunté si Edward estaría viendo lo mismo que yo.

Las paredes del baño eran blancas, con pequeñas cerámicas que dibujaban unas delicadas flores.

Me quité la ropa y abrí la llave. El agua caliente hizo efecto en cada una de mis articulaciones. Estuve ahí un largo rato… Me coloqué una bonita bata de baño para salir.

¿Cómo me iba a vestir? No lo vería hasta mañana en la mañana para la cita en el médico… Tendría que usar mis comunes shorts de algodón.

Crucé el pasillo del baño hacia la entrada donde había dejado mi maleta y había algo ahí…

Un papel.

¿Edward? No… Edward no haría eso, además está molesto. O confundido. Pero supuse que sería alguna invitación del Hotel a alguna cena Elegante y todas esas cosas…

Mientras me cambiaba, la curiosidad aún seguía molestando. Corrí a la puerta y me senté en la esquina.

Una letra perfectamente caligrafiada casi me ocasiona un ataque al corazón.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando veníamos camino aquí? Te dije que llegaríamos de noche. Pero llegamos más temprano de lo que pensé.

Además de eso te dije otra cosa… Espero que sepas a qué me refiero. Te espero abajo en media hora.

Edward."

¿Qué? ¿Ahora me pondría a resolver acertijos? Mi memoria no es tan exageradamente fotográfica como la de el.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?

A ver… "Vamos a llegar de noche" pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver las horas? Mi mente rebuscó hasta la esquina más escondida:

"Llegaremos en la noche. No tendremos tiempo de conocer ni hacer Turismo… Tenía unos planes previstos para mañana, porque tu cita era dentro de tres días, pero por los acontecimientos, lamentablemente tendré que cancelarlos. Lo siento."

¡Eso es!-Grité con satisfacción.

¿Saldremos? La sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara de una forma sorpresiva. Eso significaba que saldríamos. La idea me parecía magnífica y oportuna. Quizás las oportunidades anteriores que había tenido para preguntarle lo de individualidad de las habitaciones no se dieron porque sería más convincente en un lugar más tranquilo, en comparación a un taxi o a un avión. Lo mejor sería hablarle con la verdad, si lo practicaba mucho antes de exponer mis pensamientos me saldría confuso y mal. Lo sé porque nunca había sido buena expresando cosas tan delicadas. Sólo imaginarme una exposición oral en la escuela era aterrador y siempre salía temblando.

Las manos me sudaban mientras dejaba todo en orden en la habitación. Mi corazón era lo único que escuchaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo un nuevo chico. Éste parecía molestarle algo, pero de manera preocupante.-Disculpe señorita, si no le parece una ofensa. ¿Le podría preguntar si se siente bien?-Me miraba con el ceño fruncido.-Está sudando un poco para el frío que hace aquí.

Y yo obviamente con la cabeza en otro lado, respondí con voz nerviosa.

-Me pasan muchas cosas.-Sonreí amablemente y salí del ascensor.

Quité el sudor disimuladamente de mi frente. Mirando por la ventana, la ciudad se veía muy iluminada, la gente caminaba con grandes abrigos… Oh no, dejé mi abrigo.

Vi por encima la parte baja del Hotel, y no vi aún a Edward. Así que eché a correr en busca de mi abrigo. Iba a morir de Hipotermia si no lo hacía.

El chico del ascensor me miró ahora con más preocupación.

-Señorita, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted…

-No se preocupe.

Busqué mi abrigo entre la ropa. Lo encontré junto con mi celular y mi cartera. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas. Charlie, Reneé… Jacob.

Le escribí a Charlie un rápido mensaje de texto, diciéndoles que los llamaba mañana después de la cita, que estaba un poco cansada para hablar hoy. A Jacob le dije lo mismo.

En mi fuero interno me avergonzaba con el chico del ascensor, su mirada me hacía sudar más. Tomé otro camino en busca del otro ascensor. El chico de éste pareció no percatarse de mi presencia.

Cuando estaba abajo, Edward aún no aparecía. Mi cabeza daba vueltas en busca de la perfección reflejada en un cuerpo humano. Como último recurso decidí preguntarle a la recepcionista si lo había visto. Respondió que hace unos minutos vio a un chico con las mismas características que las de Edward, pero que el había caminado hacia el pasillo de los ascensores de nuevo.

-Gracias.-Contesté desanimada y le di mi llave para que la guardara.

Seguramente pensó que no quería salir con él, o que no recibí la nota… pudo haber pensado tantas cosas para devolverse.

La carrera de arriba para abajo me había mareado un poco y la noche parecía perfecta para tomar un poco de aire. Al regresar de mi paseo subiría a su habitación. ¿Ya para qué? Sería demasiado tarde para cambiar las habitaciones.

-Disculpe, le puedo ofrecer un paraguas.-Dijo un señor en la entrada del hotel.

-Muchas gracias, pero no está lloviendo, además solo voy a dar un corto paseo.

No pareció satisfecho pero igual me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Derecha, izquierda o al frente. Los árboles delante de mí me recordaban al bosque en frente de mi casa. Si fui a New York y no caminé por el Central Park, es como si no hubiera ido.

Crucé la calle con cuidado y coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos del abrigo cuando empecé a adentrarme en el parque. Parecía que no fui la única persona donde se le pasó por la mente dar un paseo nocturno. Cualquier tipo de gente se encontraba ahí, eso lo diferenciaba totalmente de mi bosque en Forks. Pasé encima de un puente que se ubicaba arriba del lago, las luces de los edificios alumbraban el agua de una manera muy perfecta, parecía una pintura.

La gente a mi alrededor empezó a abrir los paraguas, pero yo no vi señales de lluvia arriba de mi. Cambié el rumbo de mi camino, hacia un alto árbol, que estaba situado junto a la orilla del lago, se veía tan perfecto.

Nada es perfecto sin Edward…-Me recordé a mi misma.

-Y nada lo es para mí sin ti.-Susurró dulcemente en mi oído. Su voz gélida me dio escalofríos, pero se sintió ta bien al mismo tiempo.- ¿Porqué estás aquí, sola?-Preguntó con voz un poco triste.

-Porque nunca te vi llegar…-Susurré.

-No sabía que habías bajado, estuve esperando pero… Pensé que no habías querido salir.

-Que estupidez. Es que subí a buscar mi abrigo. ¿Entonces? Aquí estamos, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? Espero que no sea nada muy formal, no estoy vestida para la ocasión.

Rió bajito y me miró con expectativa.

-¿Qué me dirías si te confieso que estamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde planeaba traerte?

-Te diría que estamos conectados.-Reí ante mi comentario.

El también lo hizo y me abrazó la cintura, jalándome fuertemente hacia él.

Detrás del árbol se escondía un mantel blanco con una pequeña cesta marrón, y en el medio de todo había una pequeña vela blanca encerrada en un globo de cristal, apoyada al mantel.

-Disculpa, sé que es un poco fuera de lo rutinario, los Picnics se hacen de día.-Se disculpó.

-¿De qué hablas? Está precioso, de verdad. Jamás dejas de sorprenderme.-Besé su mejilla.

Nos sentamos y tenía un poco de hambre. Dejo mi vida humana aparte cuando estoy con Edward.

-Imaginé que tendrías hambre. Espero que te guste.-Me dijo mientras abría la cesta. Había una manzana y estaba llena de uvas, fresas, peras. También traía unos pequeños cupcakes y unas galletas que parecían de propaganda, y de bebida había una botellita de vidrio con jugo.

-Si, bueno, creo que me llenaré con los Cupcakes y el fruto prohibido.

Me miraba con admiración mientras comía. Y yo frenéticamente quería acabar pronto para poder llegar al punto. Dejé la mirada fija en el lago.

-Edward…-Mi corazón desaceleró rápido el palpitar.

El calló esperando a que yo hablara de nuevo.

-Ok… aquí va.-Inspiré profundamente.-Quiero que te quedes conmigo ésta noche.

Pareció no entender lo que dije porque su expresión no cambió para nada.

-A ver si me explico bien. Desde el momento que hiciste la reservación por teléfono, cuando dijiste que querías habitaciones separadas… he estado un poco… ¿Triste? O deprimida. Cómo sea, había querido preguntarte la razón por la cual no escogiste una sola habitación, porque yo estoy consciente de que tu no duermes y a mi no me importaría que te quedaras conmigo. Me importaría si no lo hicieras. Mi mente ha estado deambulando éstas horas en cosas que no quiero pensar. Que no te quieres quedar conmigo… No lo sé.-Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Pero esta vez fueron involuntarias.

Sus ojos se crisparon.

-Bella, yo… Lo siento tanto, no sabía. Pensé que querrías privacidad. Además tú no te opusiste a que las cambiara. Si lo hubieras querido, lo hubieras hecho ¿O no? De hecho, yo más bien pensé que escoger una habitación para los dos podrías haberlo tomado como una ofensa.-Admitió con la cabeza baja.

-Es que no encontraba la oportunidad para pedírtelo. Pero ya que más da…-Me encogí de hombros y me di por vencida.

-Discúlpame. Me quedaré contigo ésta noche, si así lo deseas.-Me tomó la cara con una de sus frías manos. Pero no noté en sus ojos que la estadía fuera recíproca. No veía que el quería quedarse conmigo, sólo lo hacía por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Tranquilo, como quieras.-Dije con indiferencia.

Pasaron diez minutos y aún no habíamos hablado de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Me acarició la mejilla y me tomó entre sus brazos, nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el paisaje.

-Bien, un poco nerviosa de lo que me puedan decir. Mañana decidiremos mi destino. Podrás hacerte una idea de cómo me siento.-Reí nerviosamente.

-Te entiendo, yo me siento el doble de nervioso que tu. En mis manos tengo tu destino, si es que no sale bien lo de mañana.-Contestó con voz nostálgica.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer si me dicen que no hay donantes para mí?-Le pregunté expectativa.

Quedó pensativo por un momento, pero después volvió al tono nostálgico de antes.

-Si, ya lo sé.-Me alegré por un momento.-Seguiré insistiendo por todos lados, debe haber alguno para ti.-Me volteé y puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Edward, te advierto que lo que dices es muy riesgoso. Falta poco tiempo, y si mañana dicen que no, no tenemos más tiempo para buscar otro. Recuerda que no soy la única persona acá afuera con ésta enfermedad. Muchas otras personas dependen de sus turnos. Además… ¿Te imaginas que por estar buscando, sea muy tarde? Estoy en la meta final… puedo morir mañana, ahora…-Me tapó la boca suavemente.

-No digas eso, no dejaré que nada te pase.-Prometió.

-No depende de ti, depende del destino.-Le advertí.

-Después de lo que digan mañana, hablaré con Carlisle del asunto. Sabes que en última instancia, por más que me duela y odie hacerlo, te tengo que arrebatar la mortalidad.-Dijo con voz de culpa.

-Tranquilo, soy bastante fuerte, si he soportado todo esto… Puedo soportar una transformación.

Me dio una media sonrisa que no parecía convencida.

-Vamos a regresar… Ya está oscureciendo.-Los dos subimos la mirada hacia las nubes grises que nos tapaban la luz de la luna. Me ayudó a levantarme y yo no parecía muy contenta de volver al hotel y pasar la noche sin él.

Cuando estábamos en el lobby, desaceleré el paso.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-Preguntó abriendo los brazos, esperando a que lo abrazara.

Mi mirada seguía triste, pero igual lo abracé fuertemente. Pedí la llave de mi habitación y la señorita pareció desconcertada, vio rápidamente a Edward y regresó la vista de nuevo a mí. Con el ceño fruncido, me entregó la llave. A mis espaldas Edward y ella se quedaron hablando. Los celos recorrieron un poco mi mente, pero se esfumaron tan rápido llegué al piso de mi habitación.

Inserté la tarjeta y la luz que debía ser verde, era roja. La metí una, dos, tres veces. Nada.

Lo intenté volteando la tarjeta de todas las formas posibles. Aún nada.

La chica del Lobby andaba en las nubes cuando me dio la llave, seguramente me dio la equivocada. Con un poco de fastidio, bajé el ascensor. Bostecé unas dos veces por la falta de descanso y me acerqué con una cara no muy amistosa al Lobby del Hotel. Le coloqué la tarjeta en la mesa y ella sonrió cómo si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-No abre.-Dije secamente.

-Ah disculpe… creo que me he equivocado.-No borraba esa sonrisa de la cara. Ya parecía que estuviera actuando.-Tenga, ésta es la suya.-Me dejó la tarjeta en la mesa, la tomé y me fui.

Al chico del ascensor, pareció haberle picado el mismo mosquito que a la del Lobby. La sonrisa era de oreja a oreja.

Salí mirándolo como si fuera una especie rara. ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?

Una mucama pasaba con el carrito de limpieza, con la misma sonrisa… Que ganas de fastidiarme.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Su habitación es la 1190?-Preguntó ella.

Asentí con duda.

-Hemos encontrado un problema en sus cañerías, me temo que no será posible que se quede ahí ésta noche… Le hemos habilitado una habitación en el otro pasillo, allí le dejaron sus pertenencias. Siga derecho por éste pasillo y cruza a la izquierda al final.-Hizo unas confusas señales con la mano.-No se preocupe, ya sabrá como llegar.-Me guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso?

Seguí caminando por la dirección que había dicho. Me asomé lentamente antes de cruzar…

Era un corto pasillo, con una sola puerta. Ésta era diferente, era más grande y elegante. En el piso había una linda alfombra, cubierta con muchos pétalos de rosa rojos. Seguramente la mucama me había dado mal la dirección, volteé la vista y alcé la mano para preguntarle, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Volví a ver hacia la habitación y me acerqué lentamente. Introduje la tarjeta y efectivamente era compatible. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el…

Tan perfecto como siempre.

-¿Qué es esto?-Hice hincapié en la última palabra.

Su expresión expectativa se tornó desolada y triste.

-Es una sorpresa Bella. Pensé que te gustaría.-Su voz sonaba apagada.

Quedé mirándolo con duda por un momento, confundida.

-Con sorpresa te refieres a… ¿Qué?

-"Esto".-Sentí como trataba de referirse a la Suite como si fuera cualquier cosa cuando hizo un movimiento de manos.

Lo comprendí todo después… La mucama, la chica en recepción, el chico del ascensor.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que planeas esto?-Traté de sonar amable, pero me temblaba la voz.

-Desde que me dijiste que querías una habitación. Recuerda que te dije que no lo hice así porque imaginé que te sentirías incómoda. Luego lo pensé mejor, y antes de alcanzarte en el parque, decidí que sería mejor darte la sorpresa antes de alcanzarte en el parque.-Se explicó.

-No entiendo. ¿Dices que cambiaste todo "antes" de que fueras al parque? Pero si fue en el parque donde te hablé de las habitaciones… ¿Cómo es que…?-Quedé con la pregunta en el aire.

-Si, si. Bueno, porque si tú no me decías nada, lo haría yo.-Mi cara de desentendimiento no cambió.-Me refiero a que… Yo quería quedarme contigo ésta noche, quería cuidarte y tenerte cerca, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasa, quiero que sea contigo. Con el tiempo, siento que te pierdo y… no creo que esté listo para hacerlo.-Se acercó a mi, me tomó las dos manos con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha cerró las dos puertas atrás de mi. Después la colocó con las mías.-No quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo hagas. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todo ese proceso de preocupación y nervios, y me conviertes de una vez?-Hablé con desesperación.

-No.-Sentí como su cuerpo se volvía tenso.

-¿Qué harías si yo muero hoy… ahora?-Me separé de el.

Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No digas eso. Yo no te dejaría morir. Sabes que estoy dispuesto a convertirte si eso llegaría a pasar.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, cumplirías todos y cada uno de mis deseos. Y que me conviertas está entre las primeras prioridades para mí.-Después me arrepentí de haber usado el plural "prioridades".

-¿Y es que acaso tienes otras?-Preguntó curioso.

-Si… si las tengo. Pero no vienen al caso, no te desvíes del tema. Ahora hablamos de mi mortalidad.

-Quiero saber tus otras prioridades.

-No te las diré hasta que no accedas a convertirme.

-Está bien. Al final, si son prioridades que yo tengo que cumplir, tendrás que decírmelas algún día. La que está perdiendo eres tú, no yo.-Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos.

Clavé mi vista en el. Pensándolo bien tenía razón, el siempre la tenía… Pero no sabía como referirme a "eso", aunque estábamos en el momento perfecto. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana lo iluminaba de la manera más perfecta de todas.

-No sé como explicártelo.-Hablé con pena.

-Entenderé si me lo explicas de la forma que sea. He aprendido a desarrollar la comprensión hacia ti, ya que no puedo leer tus pensamientos. Pongo atención-Me animó a contarle, pero a mi me avergonzaba hablar de ese deseo.

-Sabes… que te amo más que a nada.

-¿Tengo que asustarme por lo que acabas de decir?-Arrugó la frente y enarcó una ceja con expresión de temor.

-No sé como lo puedas tomar Edward, tu eres tan… no sé. Correcto.

-Si no me dices lo que quieres, no puedes saber mi reacción. A lo mejor reacciono de la manera que menos te esperas.

-Bueno…-Me aclaré la garganta.-Estamos… solos, en New York, en un hotel ¿Cierto?

Asintió una vez.

Dudé antes de seguir.

-Creo que hemos estado bastante tiempo, juntos. Unos meses apenas, pero hemos compartido demasiadas cosas como para estar en una situación seria, en ámbitos de relaciones.-Escogí usar palabras complejas para hacerlo mas decente.-Cuando llegamos a un punto de la relación en la que somos muy apegados y nos queremos demasiado, llegan otros… deseos. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-Hice un mohín.

-No creo que entienda.

-¿No crees entender?… ¿O ya entendiste y no quieres decir que lo hiciste?

-No lo sé…-Miró por la ventana con despreocupación.

-Yo sabía que no querrías… Me quedaré con la prioridad en el aire.-Caminé por su lado y fui en busca del cuarto con la cama, pero todo era tan grande que no lo encontraba.

-Ni siquiera me has terminado de hablar.-Apareció a mis espaldas cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del tercer cuarto. Su aliento frío recorrió la parte trasera de mi cuello, me hizo delirar.

-Tu no quieres entender.-Hablé sin voltearme.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto explicarlo verbalmente?-Se acercó más a mi oído.

-Porque se me hace imposible explicarlo así.-Me volteé y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.-No me das otra alternativa.-Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo comencé a besar.

No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de éste vampiro, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Quería poner toda mi atención en hacerlo bien, que captara el mensaje sin dudarlo dos o tres veces. El siguió mi corriente de la manera menos esperada y siguió besándome, me abrazó la cintura firmemente y me levantó de manera que su pecho frío y pétreo se encontró con el mío, aquél que cubría ese inconsistente corazón, que latía tan rápido cuando estaba cerca de él. Mi novio, aquel inhumano el cual había llegado a mi vida como un ángel. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que eran casi incontables los latidos por segundo. Su mano recorrió mi cadera hasta llegar al punto superficial de mi corazón, pensé que seguiría hacia el borde de mi sweater, así que decidí quitármelo yo.

Nuestros labios estaban juntos desde hace un largo rato, y por más que me dolía me tenía que separar de el, aunque sea un segundo.

-Espera.-Me rogó.

-Tengo que respirar.-Bromeé con una risita nerviosa.

Me dejó de nuevo en el piso y me agarró fuerte por los hombros.

-Dime que esto que acabas de hacer no tiene nada que ver con tus prioridades, por favor.-Suplicó con un dolor muy diferente a los que había visto en sus ojos.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer?-De tantas cosas no sabía que podía ser eso que había hecho.

-Besarme de esa forma, nunca lo habías hecho.

-Disculpa... No pensé que te molestaría.-Me sentí herida.

-Háblame en serio. Dime que tus intenciones no son otras, dime que sólo fue un beso y más nada. –Su voz sonaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban alrededor de mi cuerpo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Al parecer si había captado el mensaje, pero la respuesta de su parte no había sido la que yo habría querido.

-Si Edward, es lo que piensas.-Admití un poco molesta.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi, y vi en ellos una punzada de dolor tan horrible, que podía sentirla yo también. Con un movimiento veloz, evitó cualquier contacto conmigo y se dio la vuelta, para desaparecer de mi vista.

Me encontraba a espaldas de las puertas de la habitación donde había imaginado que todo pasaría. Frente a mí había un espejo alto de marco bronce, con una bonita mesa en la cual reposaba un florero. Nada me parecía fuera de lo normal en ese espacio que mi cara de dolor en el espejo.

Hubiera sido mejor un rechazo de otra manera, que me lo gritara en la cara hubiera sido mil veces mejor que esto. La sangre que recorría por mis venas se volvía cada vez más fría cuando apoyé mi cabeza contra la puerta, para deslizarme al piso y apartar la vista de esa expresión de dolor que reflejaba en el espejo.

Su rechazo partía cada una de mis articulaciones y sentía éste extraño vacío en el estómago.

Del otro lado de la habitación, resonaban golpes a la pared, objetos de vidrio al suelo. No parecía estar contento con mi idea. ¿Pero cómo me podía sentir yo?

Destrozada…

¿Cuál es el fanatismo de estar bien un minuto, y al otro segundo todo se vuelve nada?

Pero, ¿Cómo se me ocurre que Edward accedería a algo así? Desde el principio había ese desequilibrio de la balanza, y siempre era más pesado de su lado. Por supuesto, para mí, el era más deseable que nadie, pero yo para él no lo era.

Derramar lágrimas ya formaría parte de una necesidad básica diaria.

¿Cómo es que todo puede ser tan doloroso y difícil? Tengo al hombre perfecto, la familia perfecta, me da todo lo que no quiero… Y no me da lo que quiero.

No le puedo exigir nada, ya que yo no le puedo dar nada.

Cada vidrio que quebraba contra el piso lejanamente, me hacía gemir del dolor y llorar cada vez más.

Hubo un punto que me di cuenta que los golpes cesaron. Yo estaba encerrada con llave en el cuarto, sentada en la más remota esquina.

¿Qué tan molesto podría estar? Habían pasado un par de horas y no escuchaba nada afuera, el único sonido era el de las calles de la avenida, "La ciudad que no duerme". A lo mejor Edward había decidido irse, dejarme sola ésta noche. Mis ojos no podían llorar más.

Me acosté sobre las más delicadas cobijas. Abracé una voluptuosa y delicada almohada y coloqué mi cabeza sobre otra. Fui poco a poco cerrando mis ojos sintiéndome sedada.

Tenía varias noches sin soñar, de manera extraña. Una habitación… Donde todo era negro, pero había un fino rayo de luz entrando de algún lugar sobre mí. Tenía un espejo al frente, ahí estaba yo. Tirada en el piso, dormida. Mis ojeras se marcaban más que nunca, y mi piel palidecía como la de Edward, pero no brillaba con el sol. Lo extraño de todo es que yo estaba de pie, viendo esa terrible imagen de mí, parecía muerta. Lentamente el rayo fue desapareciendo y siguiente a esto, escuché unos golpes fuertes que me sumieron de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Dormí unas horas más, pero la cabeza me daba demasiadas vueltas pensando en donde estaría Edward y en lo que estaría pensando.

Mis ojos encontraron que aún oscurecía afuera. Parecía como si solo hubiera dormido unos minutos.

Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada y las puertas no estaban cerradas precisamente.

No recuerdo haberla dejado abierta.

Edward había entrado, estoy segura. Me paré bruscamente, lo que ocasionó un leve mareo, normal cuando me levanto así.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre encerrarte? ¿Acaso estás loca? No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías. Entre en desesperación y tuve que abrir a las fuerzas ya que no me contestaba cuando te hablaba.-Apareció de la nada con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Cómo a las fuerzas?-Le pregunté.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta y luego hacia abajo.

Las puertas descansaban en la alfombra. Estaban arrancadas de manera perfecta.

-¿Arrancaste la puerta?-Grité desesperada mientras me acerqué a detallarlas. Quedaban unos cuantos pedazos de madera en los marcos.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Isabella Marie? ¿Qué puedo pensar si te grito desesperadamente y no me contestas?-Gritó nervioso.

-¡Puedes pensar que estoy dormida! ¿Te costaba mucho?

-Si estabas encerrada, mi mente fue directo a lo más catastrófico. ¿Y si te habías desmayado? Y yo no estaba ahí para salvarte. Sabes que no voy a dejarte ir…

-Bueno me encerré simplemente porque estaba lo suficientemente triste como para verte.-Le grité con el mismo dolor de antes y frunció el ceño en señal de no entender.

-Y yo estaba lo suficientemente molesto conmigo mismo como para romper una puerta, romper una pared y derribar un edificio.-Dijo en susurros.

-¿Molesto contigo mismo?

-¿Cómo es posible que dejé que todo esto pasara? Que se te pudiera ocurrir que soy capaz de arrebatarte… algo tan preciado.

-¿Mi mortalidad?

-Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.-Entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sé. Pero ¿Por qué te culpas? Aquí la que decidió eso fui yo, no tú. Es mi deseo.

-Porque yo soy el culpable de que tu llegues a desear eso. Jamás debí permitir llegar a éste punto.-Miró al piso con desolación.

Me dolió la realidad de sus palabras.

-Te arrepientes de estar conmigo… ¿No es así?-Hablé con desilusión.

Regresó su cara a mí, y sus ojos se crisparon ante mi expresión.

-No, no, no.-Contestó rápidamente y se apresuró a hablar de nuevo.- ¿Cómo crees? Sabes que de lo que nunca me arrepentiría es de estar enamorado, así, de ti.-Acarició mi cabello suavemente.-Me refiero a que desde que te conocí he dejado que te enamores de mí tan rápidamente. Las cosas no son tan rápidas, Bella. No sabes cuán deseable eres para mí.

Entrecerré mis ojos y lo vi con duda.

-¿No me crees?-Inquirió como si se hubiera ofendido.

-Quisiera creer. Pero tu actitud no deja que lo haga.

-¿Te refieres a mi negación?

Asentí.

-¿Crees que no quiero estar contigo?

Dudé al principio, pero volví a asentir de manera firme.

Bufó de manera exagerada.

-¡Que estupidez! Bella, te apuesto que si mis hormonas funcionaran como las tuyas, sería yo el que hubiera tomado la iniciativa…-Su voz se tornó baja.-Pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Lo ves. La única manera que pueda creerte que soy deseable para ti también, es que me lo demuestres ahora. Me refiero… Estamos en una de las mejores Suites del mundo, te apuesto a que si, y si no fuera la mejor de todas ¿Qué importa?, estamos solos, tu y yo, sin más nadie que nos moleste, yo lo quiero y supuestamente tu también. No veo cual es el problema.

-El problema es que yo no soy humano Bella.

-No te entiendo.

-Soy un vampiro, fui diseñado para matar, destruir. En mis cien años de vida no he estado con nadie, porque sabía que en un futuro encontraría esa persona ideal. Pero tengo miedo Bella, puedo hacerte daño.

-Sé que no serías capaz.

-Puede que no. Pero tengo que estar preparado. No puedo sobrepasarme la línea contigo, eres tan frágil, tan… humana.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Si.-Me interrumpió.-Pero, no ahora. Además, ya me has propuesto tus prioridades. ¿Puedo ofrecerte las mías?-Preguntó amablemente.

-¿Las tienes?-Estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, son muy accesibles, y no tienes que esforzarte demasiado.

-¿Podemos discutirlos mañana?-Un bostezo me sacó de mis casillas, los párpados me pesaban demasiado.

-Disculpa, se me había olvidado. Debes descansar, mañana a primera hora salimos al doctor y también tenemos que hacer el Check-Out en el hotel. Y tienes que estar sana. Queremos que todo salga a la perfección, ¿No es así?-Me besó dulcemente la frente y me tomó en sus brazos, me acostó en la cama y me arropó.

Mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre su pecho y el acariciaba mis mejillas y mi cuello, de manera suave y tierna. Cada vez se acercaba más la hora del veredicto. Aún no cerraba mis ojos, esperando a que el dijera algo… Podía apostar mi vida a que también estaba pensando en eso.

-Bella… A veces tengo miedo, que voy a tener que vivir ésta vida sin ti.-Susurró con dolor.

-Y yo siento que el mundo no nos va a dejar estar juntos… Que nunca más voy a sentir tus frías manos.-Le confesé con miedo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? No imagino seguir viviendo. Pero no te preocupes. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.-Prometió y selló mis labios con un beso.


	21. Capítulo XVIII: El Veredicto Final

El Veredicto Final

No sabes nunca lo que tienes, hasta que llegas a un punto de tu vida, que te encuentras entre la espada y la pared. Ese momento de mí vida había llegado, toda la tensión de estos años, se resume en una sola… Acumulada por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía sofocada. Ya en la noche de éste día, sabría mi veredicto final, y los preparativos que tenía que hacer en este, el que sería mi último mes… Como Mortal.

Pero los minutos, mientras me duchaba y me cambiaba, eran eternos. El día no se veía triste, pero no era el hermoso sol que tanto extrañaba de Arizona.

Tomé la nota junto a la rosa que me había dejado Edward.

"Fui a pagar los boletos del avión para ésta tarde, tu padre llamó. Sugiero que lo llames porque no le atendí el teléfono, no se alegraría mucho con la idea de saber que yo tenía tu celular. En fin, regresaré pronto. Ya te extraño.

PD: Ve hacia la sala principal. Te Quiero"

La pegué fuertemente a mi pecho y suspiré.

Un lindo plato de frutas y cereales se posaba en el extremo de la mesa del largo comedor. Otra rosa al lado de los cubiertos.

Nos encontraríamos en el lobby. Cerré la puerta con lentitud, evaluando cada detalle en la habitación, para que se me quedara grabada por el resto de mis días en la memoria.

Nunca sabes cuando volverás a estar en un lugar tan lujoso como ese.

Me esperaba en el lobby, recostado al tablero de la recepción, le extendí mi mano con la llave y él la entregó. Colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó hacia él. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, y ocultaba miedo detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa fingida.

Cuando nos subimos al taxi, abrió la boca para articular algo, pero después dudó.

-No he llamado a Charlie, no me dio tiempo con todo esto de recoger. Creo que debería hacerlo.

-Debe estar preocupado.-Inquirió y me prestó el celular.

Hablé con Charlie unos minutos, le dije que extrañaba las vacías calles de Forks, apenas llevábamos un minuto en la avenida y ya estábamos en una larga aglomeración de autos. Le hablé que estábamos camino al doctor y su voz cambió de una manera drástica. Se volvió baja e inocente. Se despidió de mí y prometió pasar buscándonos en el aeropuerto, lo tranquilicé y le dije que Alice se encargaría.

-Está muy ansioso.-Le dije a Edward.

-Todos lo están. Alice y Esme no han dejado de llamar, de verdad que se preocupan.

-¿Alice estará viendo mi futuro?

-Le ordené que no lo hiciera. Sea cual sea el veredicto final, todos debemos enterarnos al mismo tiempo.-Acarició mi cabello y con su otra mano deslizó sus dedos entre los míos.

Un gran edificio de oscuros vidrios nos esperaba. Cuando entramos había un gran pilar en el centro del edificio con la guía de las zonas médicas.

"Cardiología, tercer piso, 1036 Park Av., New York, NY 10028, Dr. Adam Deutsch"

Llegamos a un extravagante consultorio. Parecía un Bufete de abogados, en vez de un consultorio médico.

-Ah, joven Cullen ¿No?-Preguntó una pequeña señora detrás del mostrador. Traía unos pequeños lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Su piel era arrugada y de un color rosado claro en sus mejillas.

Edward asintió y le sonrió amablemente a la señora. Ésta pareció sonrojarse y le hizo señales con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-No se preocupe. Si no le molesta, esperaré aquí de pie.

-El Dr. Deutsch está atendiendo a un joven en éste momento.-Le dijo a Edward pero después se volvió hacia mí.-No te preocupes, cariño. Él lleva bastante tiempo adentro, no debe tardar en salir.-Dijo en tono consolante, pero eso me puso más nerviosa aún.

Edward paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente. Veía su reloj y se asomaba por el pasillo hacia donde dirigía el consultorio. Ya llevaba más de cien pasadas enfrente de mí cuando lo tomé del brazo firmemente, pero mis manos estaban sudadas de los nervios, lo cual hizo que se me resbalara.

-¿Podrías quedarte tranquilo de una vez por todas? No sabes lo nerviosa que me tienes.-Hablé lo más bajo posible, pero la señora pareció percatarse de mi advertencia.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento…-Susurró.

La mujer de pelo blanco, miró curiosamente una vez más por encima de su mostrador. Volvió su vista abajo, concentrándose en unos papeles.

-Disculpa.-Interrumpió la señora.- ¿Te molestaría traerme el récipe médico de la chica? Todas las referencias médicas que tenga.

El vampiro sacó de una de las maletas una gruesa carpeta. Ahí se evidenciaba cada una de las consultas que había visitado, cada una de las asistencias al hospital, las revisiones y las emergencias.

Ella lo tomó y lo abrió de par en par. Miré de reojo sus extravagantes expresiones. Parecía muy sorprendida… con el último papel, me vio fijamente con ojos de tristeza. La mirada de Edward se crispó al final que la vio.

-Es más grave de lo que pensé.-Murmuró para sí misma. Se levantó de su silla, se retiró los lentes y con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia mí.

-Isabella, ¿No?-Preguntó amablemente.

Asentí una vez con un poco de miedo.

-¿Te molestaría anotar unos datos aquí?-Me dio una hoja con un respaldo metálico y un lapicero.

Intenté un par de veces escribir mis datos personales, pero el lapicero resbalaba de mis manos y la letra me salía más garabateada de lo normal. Edward colocó su mano suavemente sobre la mía y se ofreció a escribir los datos él mismo.

Con mis codos sobre las piernas, llevé mi cabeza abajo.

Edward le regresó la carpeta a la señora y ésta se llevó la mano disimuladamente hacia su pecho.

-Disculpa.-Rió nerviosamente.-Es que… No…-Balbuceó.- ¿Ésta es tu edad? ¿Dieciocho años?-Preguntó.

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con los papeles?-Inquirí con preocupación, lo que faltaba era que al final de todo tuviéramos problemas legales con todo esto del posible trasplante.

-Eres tan joven…-Susurró en un hilo de voz. Después masculló algo entre dientes, inentendible, pero se creo que llegué a entender "No mereces esto".

Iba a decirle algo cuando un tono en su contestador nos espabiló de repente. Una voz femenina habló en el intercomunicador. Un "Puede pasar" me estremeció.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y cruzamos el pasillo como si nos estuviéramos dirigiendo hacia la misma muerte.

Lo menos que me imaginé fue tener un doctor así. Me lo dibujaba en mi mente con una edad contemporánea a la de la recepcionista, con poco pelo y esas manos anchas, características de los sabios doctores. Fue todo lo contrario a lo que mi consciencia traía consigo.

Un hombre joven, cabello castaño, medianamente alto y con aspecto amistoso, extendió la mano para saludarnos de la manera más formal de todas.

-Mucho gusto, soy el Dr. Adam Deutsch. Me alegra que me hayan escogido, como su tratante.-Se dirigió hacia Edward.-Tu eres el hijo de Carlisle, Edward, si no me equivoco.-Entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Si, al parecer Carlisle habló contigo.-Dijo serio. Edward se encontraba muy tenso. Pero la bienvenida de éste doctor me había tranquilizado un poco.

-Si, Carlisle y yo hicimos un curso hace poco. De verdad lo admiro muchísimo, a su edad tiene demasiados conocimientos. Como si hubiera vivido muchísimos años.-Bromeó y se carcajeó un poco, pero ni Edward ni yo producimos sonido alguno, ya que su chiste no parecía gracioso con toda la tensión que había ahí.

Al ver que no dijimos nada, se puso serio el también.

-Bueno.-Miró la hoja que había rellenado Edward.-Isabella.

-Bella.-Corregí.

-Puedes pasar a la habitación de aquí a la derecha, colócate la bata y estaremos listos para examinarte.-Me guiñó el ojo y abrió la puerta por mí. Oí el gruñido bajo proveniente del pecho de Edward. La habitación estaba fría. Mientras me cambiaba, rocé el brazo con un tubo metálico que estaba helado. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba eso, pero siempre moría de frío en las consultas a las que asistía.

Salí temblando de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el consultorio. El Dr. Deutsch me pasó a sentarme en la camilla. Edward permanecía atrás del doctor, como si evaluara cada movimiento que este hacia.

-Bueno, Bella. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿De ánimos para soportar una pequeña aguja?-Dijo el Doctor dándome la espalda y buscando algo entre unas gavetas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no del miedo a que me extrajeran sangre. Volteé hacia Edward instintivamente mientras el doctor no sospechara nada.

-Vete.-Articulé con mirada amenazante.

-No me iré.-Estaba calmado.

-No quiero que ocurra nada.-Insistí.

-Y yo quiero estar aquí contigo.-Concluyó y se cruzó de brazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y el doctor se percató de mi actitud.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó.

-No.-Repuse con frialdad.

-Bueno, primero vamos a chequear esa presión y esos latidos.-Se colocó el endoscopio y tomó el extremo con la mano derecha, mientras me acomodaba en la camilla, el celular de Edward empezó a sonar sin parar.

-Podrías contestar afuera, si no es mucha molestia.-Sugirió Adam.

-¿Quién es?-Le pregunté con duda.

-Alice.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Deberías contestar, podría ser importante.-El teléfono volvió a sonar.-O por lo menos dile que no siga llamando.

Edward se levantó resignado y se dio la vuelta lentamente. El doctor me pidió que me desabrochara un poco la bata para poder colocar el instrumento sobre mi pecho. Edward se paralizó y volteó bruscamente.

-¿Qué usted, qué?-Preguntó consternado.

Le hice una señal con la mano, apuntando hacia la puerta y dio un vistazo de odio hacia el hombre que yo tenía enfrente. Por supuesto, el captó rápidamente la reacción del aludido y rió bajito.

-Es muy protector por lo que veo. ¿No?-Pregunto mientras colocaba ese pequeño círculo en mi pecho, que estaba demasiado frío al contacto con mi piel.

Me estremecí antes de contestar.

-Demasiado.-Suspiré viendo hacia la puerta por donde había abandonado la habitación. La puerta había quedado un poco abierta y podía ver a Edward impaciente hablando por teléfono.

Volví mi mirada abajo y la expresión del Doc. Se había vuelto profesional y preocupada. Movía el extremo del endoscopio de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward entró por la puerta, me ruboricé un poco porque estaba sólo vestida con la lencería. Se incorporó de un tiro sin prestar atención a mi expresión, miraba lo que el doctor hacía y me preguntaba. Comidas diarias, ejercicios, medicamentos, alteraciones…

Para Edward era más fácil albergar la idea de saber lo que podría o estaba a punto de decir el doctor, lo cual me frustraba un poco, porque tenía que ver en la expresión de Edward lo difícil que venían siendo las siguientes preguntas.

El doctor se colocó los guantes y tomó una larga aguja. Tragué lentamente cuando sentí ese nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunté con voz inconsistente a Edward.

-Alice está frenética, dice que quiere ver más allá, pero le dije que, por su propio bien, no lo hiciera. Ya está enterada de buscarnos en el aeropuerto cuando lleguemos.-Dijo en voz baja.

-Ah, entiendo.-Quise seguir preguntándole acerca de lo que pasaba por la mente del sujeto que estaba a punto de extraer sangre de mi brazo.

Edward me guiñó el ojo y se tapó la nariz dramáticamente. El alcohol me ardía en la nariz. Cerré mis ojos con demasiada fuerza y el doctor insertó lentamente la aguja "mariposa" en mi brazo.

Dolió como solía pasar siempre, pero ésta vez se sintió diferente, por el miedo a tener a Edward cerca, a derramar alguna gota de sangre y que todo acabara mal.

O peor…

Pasaron unos minutos, el doctor seguía preguntándome cosas, tanto personales, como las medicinas que me habían mandado a tomar, a las que era alérgica, a las que no había reaccionado bien… entre tantas otras. También pregunto si yo usaba el Beeper, aquel pequeño dispositivo que me dio uno de mis padres, aquella noche, el que supuestamente me daría el aviso de mi turno en la fila para esperar el próximo donante. Preguntó también sobre el uso de un marcapasos, y eso me hizo pensar inmediatamente en la gente mayor de sesenta o setenta años; le respondí que no, que no tenía uno.

Las preguntas personales las hacía para que algunas de sus pruebas siguientes fueran más fáciles, porque según lo que decía "Estaba tensa". ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Esperábamos frente a su escritorio, con el corazón en la garganta, después de unos treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos. Edward sostenía mi mano con demasiada fuerza, pero estaba tan nerviosa que posiblemente, si intentaba articular alguna palabra para que fuera más delicado, fallaría en el intento y empezaría a desesperarme.

El doctor entró un par de veces, tomaba algunos papeles y formularios de su mesa, me sonreía con la intención de tenerme paciente en mi puesto y Edward empezaba a molestarse.

-¿No puedes leer su mente? ¿Al menos alguna pista?-Le pregunté con dificultad, tragando saliva al final de mi frase.

Edward dudó, con el ceño fruncido y con la vita fija en la mesa. Parecía muy frustrado.

-No está pensando en nada que pueda ayudarnos. Sólo piensa en deberes familiares, y en cosas sin sentido. De ti, solo está averiguando los resultados de algunas pruebas. Nos dirá pronto.-Calmó su expresión y se volvió hacia mí, acarició mi mano.

-Estoy considerando muy ferozmente la idea de llamar a Alice. Así no estaría formando una inundación con el sudor que recorre mi frente y que sale de mis manos.-Lo solté para secarme y después tomé su mano de nuevo.

Sonrió, pero la alegría no abarcó sus ojos.

El girar de una manilla a nuestro lado nos sorprendió y debajo del marco blanco de madera, apareció el tan esperado veredicto. Lo sostenía en sus manos.

Su expresión parecía aislada, como si estuviera concentrado en algo más.

Arregló los papeles con un par de golpes en la mesa y los dejó encima, entrelazó sus manos y nos miró sin expresión alguna.

-Estuve haciendo éstos resultados, Bella. Me imagino que ya te habían hecho éstas pruebas, o por lo menos algunas de ellas. ¿Me equivoco?-Repuso educadamente hacia mi.

-Sólo algunas de ellas, las otras son primera vez que me las hacen.-Respondí con confianza.

-Cierto, cierto.- Asintió rápida unas tres veces para sí mismo. Tomó unos lentes y los colocó reposando sobre el fino puente de su nariz. Tomó los papeles y empezó a revisarlos.

Edward seguía rígido en su sitio, pero analizaba cada movimiento del doctor, cada línea que leía.

-No te mentiré.-Se quitó los lentes de nuevo para dirigirse a nosotros.-Tu situación es muy extraña, creo que ya lo sabes. Ésta enfermedad tan silenciosa se presenta en adultos y, mayormente, en gente de tercera edad. ¿Cómo te has sentido los últimos dos meses?-Preguntó desviando un poco el tema.

-Bueno, en realidad hace alrededor de un mes, tuve unos cuantos desmayos y mareos, pero sé que son comunes, ya que… -Paré de hablar por un nudo en la garganta.-Estoy en la recta final.-Sentencié con dolor.-Pero estas semanas me he sentido bien. Más que bien diría yo.-Le dediqué una sonrisa a mi acompañante que permanecía como una estatua tallada perfectamente en cristal. El intentó hacer lo mismo sin logro alguno.

-Entiendo.-Tomó un papel.-Aquí dice que tenías un promedio de vivir un par de meses más.-La expresión de Edward se crispó de dolor y volvió a apretar mi mano con fuerza.

-Tenía… ahora sólo me quedará un mes.-Aclaré con dificultad.

-Tenías, tú lo has dicho. Pero tengo buenas noticias para ti. Por las pruebas que te he hecho, el funcionamiento de bombeo y oxigenación proveniente de tu sistema circulatorio hacia tu corazón, indica que ha mejorado increíblemente, lo cual es excelente, porque tienes más tiempo de esperar tu donante.-Su voz cambió repentinamente.-Lo que no me explico es como mejoró tan drásticamente, si lo que había sido algo imposible, ahora se hizo realidad para ti, además no hay señales de algún medicamento últimamente. No estabas siguiendo las reglas y se extendió tú tiempo de vida.-Rió y cabeceó de un lado a otro.- De verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ocurrió semejante fenómeno. En mis veinticinco años de carrera, es primera vez que me pasa esto.

Edward y yo permanecimos estáticos ante la sorpresa. La tensión de su cuerpo desapareció repentinamente.

-¿Eso que quiere decir específicamente?-Pregunté aun a la defensiva.

-No quiero que creas que todo es perfecto ahora, aún quedan algunas riendas sueltas.-Advirtió.

-Si tiene algo que ver con la parte económica, sabe que tiene que buscar la manera más rápida de que Bella pueda salir de esto, no importa el precio, ni lo difícil que sea conseguirlo.-Inquirió Edward con euforia.

-A eso voy, aunque no precisamente la parte económica joven Cullen.-Se refirió a Edward, como si el fuera cincuenta años mayor.-Me refiero a la dificultad de conseguir "esa" cura a la que ustedes se refieren. Sé que además de todo esto de la revisión médica, su principal razón de viaje hasta aquí es porque tu tipo de sangre es uno de lo más raros, además de situación precoz de insuficiencia cardíaca, por eso se les hizo difícil conseguir un donante. ¿Podrías darme un momento tu Beeper?-Me extendió la mano.

Edward lo sacó y se lo entregó rápidamente.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-Pregunté con duda mientras miraba al doctor y después me volvía hacia mi novio, que por un momento podía jurar que estuvo tenso y molesto; ahora traía una chispa de satisfacción en sus ojos que me decía que algo estaba por ocurrir…

-Se trata de que debo llamar al centro de donaciones de Estados Unidos. Pero necesito esto.-Alzó el pequeño instrumento encerrado en un puño de su mano.-Para poder ajustarte tu turno.

-Sigo sin entender.-Reclamé en voz baja.

Edward volteó hacia mí y acarició mi mejilla.

-Eso quiere decir que te conseguirán un donante.-Sus ojos dorados se iluminaban de una forma indescriptible, de un brillo descomunal, jamás lo había visto con esa ilusión en sus ojos. Su voz era de alivio y paz.

Estaba declarando la idea de que tenía salvación. Seguiría viviendo mi vida normal después de ésta operación. Ya no tendría que preocuparme por algún posible futuro, porque si tendría uno. Podría gritar al mundo que viviría toda mi vida feliz con Edward Cullen, con Charlie y Reneé, con toda la familia Cullen, con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black.

Me habían dado una noticia que haría más feliz a cualquier persona, más que haberse ganado la lotería. Pero ahí seguía yo, con mi expresión pasmada, y mi cuerpo rígido.

¿Por qué la noticia no me causaba alguna emoción? Nada, más bien me sentía mal, desilusionada. Como si me hubieran arrebatado algo muy preciado… De hecho lo habían hecho.

De un segundo a otro se acabó alguna posibilidad de prevalecer eternamente feliz al lado de Edward, de tener alguna increíble habilidad como la de ver el futuro o leer los pensamientos de alguien más. Era algo que suponía tener en mis manos, hace días atrás, podía sentir que me convertía en uno más de los Cullen.

Edward permanecía quieto, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Ah, claro. Entiendo.-Dije con una sonrisa fingida. El borró la suya y pareció confundido.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero aclararles. Aunque tu funcionamiento circulatorio ha mejorado favorablemente, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarte en manos del destino, además no sé en cuanto tiempo me llamarán para confirmar tu turno en la siguiente lista de donantes. Preferiría hacerte una proposición, que debería ser obligatoria pero no la es.-Se aclaró la garganta.-Tus latidos podrían presentarse un poco inconsistentes y eso no está bien.-Edward se estremeció por algo que seguro estaba en la mente del doctor y diría ahora.-Esto podría causarte un infarto, de cualquier nivel, podría ser peligroso, y en caso de que nadie pueda auxiliarte, esto podría causarte la muerte. Por eso, han creado éste aparato.-Abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño aparato, que no pasaba los cuatro centímetros de largo, y traía unas letras. Parecía un cronómetro.-Esto es un marcapasos, te ayudará a que tu corazón lata de una manera más uniforme, si es que llega a ocurrir algún desarreglo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo andar con eso?-Pregunté totalmente cerrada en cuestión de mente.

Edward rió bajito, pero me vio como si le diera lástima.

-Bella, es un dispositivo que va internamente.-Me explicó con suavidad.

-Así es, eso quiere decir que necesitamos hacer una intervención quirúrgica dentro de unas semanas. Claro, eso sólo con su consentimiento. Si lo prefieren podría mandarles unas pastillas para suplementar el trabajo, aunque no sería tan efectivo como la operación. Ustedes escogen. Si me quieren decir ahora para poder hacerles la cita.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento y volvimos la vista al frente.

-No.-Dije yo con determinación.

-Por supuesto.-Inquirió el con seguridad al mismo tiempo que yo había hablado.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo y después se volvieron al doctor. Tenía mi boca abierta, en pos de reclamar la repentina decisión de Edward, pero me quedé callada con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no, no.-Protesté.

-Bella, es lo mejor para ti.-Inquirió Edward con dulzura.

-Pero no quiero, no quiero.

Si ésta operación implicaba anestesia, recuperación y cicatrices, no lo haría. Sin embargo, si no tendría ninguna de las anteriores, me rehusaría igual porque sería fatal ante mi plan de convertirme en algún momento en inmortal. Simplemente la idea de llevar algo cerca de mi corazón, que no fuera el nombre de "Edward Cullen", me repugnaba. Además tendría que estar con el molesto problema de venir a regular el aparato y todo ese embrollo.

-Recomendaría la operación, señorita. Te dije que has mejorado, pero eso no significa que estas estable. Como dije anteriormente, es favorable.-Insistió el doctor.

-Pero si me operaran dentro de poco.-Se me hacia difícil aceptar que mi plan de vida eterna, se había desmoronado.-Prometo seguir cualquier preámbulo y regla que usted me ponga. Es más-Me volteé hacia Edward.-Podría asegurarle que con este ser que tengo a mi lado, nada malo me va a pasar. Estará muy pendiente de la hora de mis medicamentos y de mi dieta.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento.

El doctor alzó las cejas hacia Edward y le dirigió una mirada fugaz, expectativa a su respuesta. El interpelado mantuvo su vista fija en la mesa, mientras arrugaba la frente con gesto pensativo. En su mente se debatía la idea de andar detrás de mí para seguir al pie de la letra mi tratamiento.

-¿Las pastillas son efectivas?-Dijo con voz de perdedor.

-Si, obviamente. Pero la operación…

-¿Podría darnos el récipe médico?-Lo interrumpí para que no llegara a convencer a Edward.

Dio un largo suspiro, tomó su bolígrafo y empezó a escribir rápidamente.

Le di una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción a Edward y éste entornó los ojos.

El doctor arrancó de una vez tres hojas y nos explicó las indicaciones de cada una de las medicinas y de las restricciones que yo no debía pasar por alto. Edward colocó la mayor atención posible. Yo, en cambio, dejé de escuchar al doctor cuando empezó a explicar algo de la segunda medicina. Me dediqué a admirar a Edward. Me había complacido en esto, y en tantas cosas más. Era el ser perfecto. Cuidadoso, amable, respetuoso, cariñoso, protector (muy protector), pero por sobre todas las cosas, era el único capaz de hacer latir mi corazón de ésta forma, el único capaz de dejarme sin aliento después de un beso, de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. A su lado nada me falta y todo me sobra.

Tal vez en mi destino estaba escrito que, junto con mi enfermedad, llegaría Edward a hacerme vivir mi vida al máximo.

De no ser por el, no tendría posibilidades de vida para después de dos meses en adelante. Ni siquiera de haber conseguido un donante, yo simplemente hubiera echado todo a la basura y me hubiera rendido sin siquiera haber luchado.

-Estaré en contacto con usted, o con Carlisle, ésta semana que entra. Hablaremos de la fecha tentativa para tu trasplante.-Se levantó de su sitio, seguido por Edward y se dieron un rápido estrechamiento de manos. Después de unos segundos, accedí a hacer lo mismo y nos despedimos del doctor, así también lo hicimos con la amable señora de la recepción, pero con una sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta quedarnos solos en el ascensor.

Pasamos la mitad de los pisos y aún no decía nada. Estábamos a un metro de distancia, uno del otro.

-¿Estás molesto?-Pregunté sin ver su expresión.

-No.-Dijo con voz serena.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?-Un tono sollozante se apegó a mi garganta.

-Porque eres demasiado terca.

-Lo sé.-Admití mordiéndome el labio inferior. Mantenía la cabeza baja, con ganas de gritarle y confesarle que estaba triste de que me hubieran alargado mi vida humana.

No soporté las ganas y de un salto me lancé sobre el, rodeándole el cuello con los brazo y apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho.

-Gracias.-Dije en un susurro triste.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó acariciando mi cabello.

-Por… todo.

-¿Todo? Sólo complací un simple capricho.-Dijo con indiferencia.

Subí mi mirada y me quedé mirándolo, entrecerré un poco los ojos y me separé de nuevo de él.

Salimos a la calle. El arrastraba la maleta y sentía sus ojos sobre mí.

Lo más largo fue dejar la ciudad, y lo más difícil. Me asomé por la ventanilla mientras en piloto anunciaba los pies de altura a los que estaríamos volando y me concentré en admirar una última vez los rascacielos que resaltaban entre la otra incontable cantidad de edificios.

Edward no había cambiado su expresión en todo el trayecto. Era serena, pero me parecía pedante porque no hablaba.

Debería mostrarse eufórico ante la idea de que mejoré mi estado de salud, y ya me habían conseguido, el tan aclamado donante, pero la verdad es que yo no era la primera que expresaba la felicidad.

Bajé la mirada cuando las densas nubes taparon por completo la ciudad.

-No has dicho nada en todo el trayecto.-Dijo Edward después de unos minutos. Permanecía con la cabeza apoyada al asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.-Me excusé.

-Mi mente ha estado aislada estas últimas dos horas. Tengo demasiadas cosas que reflexionar y que debatir.

-¿Estoy incluida en tu batalla mental?-Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Tú estás en cualquier parte de mí ser, Bella.-Sin despegar sus ojos, colocó su helada mano sobre la mía.

Me sentí aliviada con su piel junto a la mía. Pero después volví a la realidad y bufé de manera increíble.

-Pues no pareciera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Ahora su mirada se posó en mí y parecía preocupado.

-No me has dicho nada de… lo que dijo el doctor.

-Es una de las cosas por las que reflexiono.-Me quedé con cara de nada y suspiró con una sonrisa.-Verás… Me habías mentalizado tanto con la idea de que no te conseguirían un donante que simplemente aún no proceso la idea de que tendré más tiempo esa maravillosa melodía que reproduce tu corazón con cada segundo que pasa. Estoy tan feliz de saber que podré tenerte con vida. Si, de lo contrario, el doctor hubiera negado ese preciado corazón que necesitamos, había pensado en lo mucho que extrañaría esos ojos chocolates.-Su dedo se deslizó lentamente por debajo de mis ojos.-En lo mucho que anhelaría tocar éstas mejillas rosadas.-Con el revés de su mano, acarició mi cara.-Porque yo sé que tu deseo era ese, convertirte en un ser como yo.

-No era.-Cité sus palabras.-Sigue siendo. Y uno muy anhelado.

-Bella, si tienes la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, tienes que hacerlo y aprovecharlo al máximo. No sabes lo mal que podemos llegar a sentirnos todos. Estás desperdiciando tu vida, cuando nosotros no tuvimos otra opción. Apuesto que Rosalie o Alice serían felices si hubieran podido escoger entre su otra vida y ésta.

-Edward, si yo fuera como tu, nos ahorraríamos todo éste protocolo de viajes por salud y de operaciones, medicinas. Además, ya mi decisión está tomada. Es lo que quiero.

-¿Estás segura?

Asentí al instante.

-¿Estás segura de que estás dispuesta a dejar toda tu vida, tus amigos… a Charlie y a Reneé?-Preguntó de nuevo.

Contuve otro asentimiento y me quedé con la duda.

-No tengo por qué dejarlos.-Inquirí aun con duda.

-Bella, el proceso de transformación podrá durar tres días…-Hablaba en un tono de voz más bajo.-Tres largos días de agonía y dolor. Pero después de la tormenta, no viene la calma precisamente. Pasarán meses, años, hasta que puedas tolerar ese olor que te quema la nariz y te produce esa sed imparable en la garganta. Es como si te ardiera y tus sentidos te obligaran a atacar a alguien. No podrías ver ni a Jacob, ni a tus padres, sólo por seguridad.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Puedo controlarme.

Rió sin alegría alguna y sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

-No es tan fácil como decirlo. Es más difícil de lo que crees, es una reacción, Bella.

-¿Quieres decir que… si me convierto… tendré que irme de Forks?

Edward asintió lentamente.

-Permanecer fuera del alcance de algún humano. Es lo más seguro.-Sugirió.

Me quedé en silencio mientras lo entendía todo.

-Es por eso que no podemos ser tan precipitados si no es tan necesario, Bella. Por lo menos esperemos a salir de la escuela… solo faltan unos pocos meses, además, pronto será tu operación. Después podríamos ir a estudiar al exterior y cuando salgamos de la universidad todo será diferente. Será más fácil.

-Eso me suena a siglos lejos de aquí.

-Pasará más rápido de lo que crees. Será algo considerable para ese tiempo, te lo prometo. Por favor, ahora sólo concédeme ésta poca felicidad que tengo, concédeme éstos años con tu corazón latiendo cerca de mí. Te prometo vivir en la eternidad contigo si sólo cumples esto. No eres la única que tiene deseos en la vida.-Su voz era más suplicante que nunca. En sus ojos veía el dolor de recibir un rechazo de mi parte, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? El tan solo hecho de estar conmigo era el mejor de los deseos que nunca había pedido.

-Está bien.-Me sentí tan derrotada como el en el consultorio.-Que conste que lo prometiste.

Esbozó una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría juntas. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y besó mi frente.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Lo sabías?-Sentí como un vacío llenaba mi estómago y toda la sangre de mis venas subía hasta mis mejillas y bajaba de nuevo a mi corazón.

-¿Cómo crees que ocurrió el repentino cambio del estado de mi salud?

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando lo escuché diciéndote eso. Pasó por su mente y yo no lo podía creer, hasta que no lo dijera, no creería nada.

Por un momento contuve las ganas, pero estuve a punto de golpearlo porque pensé que jugaba con nosotros. Todo se volvía más claro cada vez, y es que me costaba aceptar a que toda la preocupación de estos meses se resumía a ese preciso momento. Después imaginé ese futuro tan feliz que acabas de concederme. Por eso estuve tan callado. Todavía me parece mentira.-Tenía la ilusión marcada en sus ojos.

-Lo que a mi se me hace increíble es…-Dudé con pena.-Creo saber la razón.

Se burló con una risa rápida y después fingió seriedad.

-¿Cuál es, a ver sabelotodo?

-Tu.-Dije con toda sinceridad.

Su expresión burlona desapareció repentinamente.

-Tú eres el regalo más preciado de todos y estoy totalmente segura de que tú eres mi milagro. Mi corazón no latía así antes de conocerte.-Tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi pecho.-Se que suena estúpido y un poco cursi, pero siento que tu eres la cura de mi enfermedad.

Parecía cómo si lo hubieran dejado sin aire y estuviera conteniendo unas lágrimas.

-Definitivamente. No eres real.-Dijo mientras sonreía lentamente y me besaba.


	22. Capítulo XVIV: Escalas

Escalas

Como de costumbre, en los vuelos desde New York, generalmente, por problemas climáticos o de tráfico aéreo, los vuelos se retrasan unas cuantas horas. Edward recorrió todas las tiendas del "Duty free" más de cinco veces. Estaba agotada de ese día que se extendía cada vez más. La voz de la anunciadora de los vuelos y los retrasos se reproducía en mi mente, una y otra vez cada que cerraba mis ojos. El frío era incómodo. Llovía a cantaros del otro lado de las grandes ventanas que daban el paisaje gris de los concurrentes despegues y aterrizajes.

Edward me retaba una y otra vez a jugar ajedrez –Un juego que había adquirido después de pasar por tercera vez por la tienda de regalos- y por supuesto, siempre me ganaba.

-Tenemos tareas que hacer al llegar a Forks.-Dijo fingiendo concentración en el tablero. Yo sabía que no era así porque estaba a punto de darme el jaque mate más fácil de todos.

-¿Tareas?-Pregunté mientras movía mi última pieza, un inocente peón.

-Si, aunque no son las mismas. Las tuyas son escolares, las mías son un poco más… personales.-Sentenció con un ágil movimiento de piezas. –Jaque mate.

-Es quinta vez que me ganas. Refuté. -¿Qué clase de asuntos personales debes resolver tú?-Inquirí alzando una ceja.

-¿No recuerdas? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con el noviecito de Stanley. Para que aprenda la lección y no vuelva a meterse contigo. –Habló con furia, apretando los dientes.

-No quiero que mates a nadie Edward, de verdad. Aprecio mucho tus intenciones de hacerme sentir bien, pero preferiría que no corriera sangre por los pasillos de colegio.

-Jamás dije que le haría daño. Será sólo una simple amenaza.-Habló con voz macabra y me dio una media sonrisa.-Te parecerá divertido.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.-Entorné los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos y empecé a sentirme soñolienta.

-Pasajeros del vuelo número 8872, con destino a Phoenix, por favor embarcar por la puerta doce.-Dijo la anunciadora por altavoz.

Suspiré de alivio y Edward me tomó entre brazos para ayudar a levantarme.

Llegamos a Forks, con un clima poco común, aunque era de noche, no hacía tanto frío. Alice nos hablaba de que había preparado un almuerzo para el día siguiente de manera de celebración y que ya había informado a mis padres, me tomó de sorpresa cuando dijo que Charlie había accedido sin ningún "pero". Por supuesto, Charlie ya había tomado cariño de la pequeña Vampiro. Sólo escuché esa primera parte de la conversación y ya me estaba cayendo a pedazos. Los ojos se cerraban y se abrían lentamente.

-Ya estamos por llegar, tranquila. –Me susurró Edward al oído. Estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto conmigo. Jasper acompañaba a Alice adelante sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de tener unos minutos de silencio, mi mente estaba llena de una negrura.

Escuché unas cuantas gotas golpeando al piso. Edward me levantó entre sus brazos y me llevó debajo del arco de la puerta de mi casa mientras iba en busca de mis cosas.

Con mucho esfuerzo me erguí y toqué la puerta. De un salto, se incorporó a mi lado. Una gota caía por su mejilla, su mirada se posaba en mí con nostalgia. A simple vista podría suponerse que estaba llorando.

Quité ese pensamiento de mi mente, así como hice con la gota de su perfecta piel.

-¡Bella, hija!-Gritó con satisfacción mi madre.

-Hola.-Alcancé a decir con pocas fuerzas.

-Disculpe, pero si no le molesta, Bella está muy cansada. Hemos hecho todo en un sólo día y apenas puede mantenerse en pie.-Sugirió Edward sosteniéndome.

-Ah.-Suspiró escondiendo el júbilo y me besó en la frente.-Tranquilo. Llévala arriba. Charlie tuvo que salir de emergencia hacia La Push, debe estar por volver pronto.

La noticia me sacó cualquiera que fueran las ganas de dormir. Edward crispó la mirada y trago lentamente sin volverse hacia mí.

-¿La Push? ¿Tiene que ver con los Black?-Pregunté alterada.

-Bella, Bella.-Mi madre alzó los brazos y me acarició por los hombros en señal para que me calmara.-Mañana te cuento todo. Están bien.-La última palabra no me sonó tan convincente.

Hice un mohín pero Edward me volteó hacia las escaleras. Iba a alzarme de nuevo pero paré sus brazos con debilidad, me miró con duda.

-No te preocupes, ya puedo, gracias.

-Pero…

-Hablamos mañana. ¿Sí? -Intenté no sonar tan pedante, lo que me hizo parecer hipócrita.

Asintió una sola vez y se volteó dubitativamente.

Empecé a subir las escaleras sin ver, sólo pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado en mi ausencia en la reserva.

-No tenías porque tratarlo así, pareció dolido.-Dijo Reneé en lo más bajo de las escaleras.

Me volteé hacia ella, sin expresión alguna.

-Ten. –Me alzó la maleta hasta el primer escalón. –Deberías buscar tu neceser, tienes aspecto de que hubieras revivido.

-Avísale a Charlie cuando llegue que estaré esperándolo arriba. Ya que tú no quieres contarme. –Bajé el par de escalones que había subido, tomé la maleta y le propicié una indirecta con la mirada a mi madre. Ésta no pareció percatarse, y de haberlo hecho, me ignoró.

Abrí la maleta y saqué mi neceser. Tal cual como lo había dicho Reneé: Estaba hecha un desastre. No presté mucha atención a mi cabello, sólo lavé mi cara y cepillé mis dientes. Mi reflejo en el espejo no significaba nada en comparación a como me sentía. ¿Qué habrá hecho Jacob cuando yo no estuve? Hasta ahora, de lo que conocía de Jake, sabía que era un chico que no andaba en nada malo ni con gente mala. Ninguna posibilidad de peligro me venía a la mente, de sólo recordar el corpulento cuerpo de mi amigo, era aterrador. Nadie pudo haberse metido con el, tuvo que haber sido otra cosa. Durante más pensaba, más trabajaba mi cerebro, lo cual me hacía bostezar repetidas veces por la falta de oxígeno allá arriba. Cuando iba a sacar mis shorts de dormir, me percaté de algo que me dejó un poco confundida.

La ropa de Edward seguía en la maleta, doblada de manera perfecta. Saqué una de las camisas que más me gustaban, aunque casi todas me gustaban, pocas veces tenía la suerte de ver su ropa de manera repetida. Alice era una compradora compulsiva y no gastaba el dinero en tiendas sólo para ella y para Jasper, lo hacía con toda la familia, menos con Rosalie, que se molestaba generalmente cuando, al principio, Alice le compraba vestidos de colores pasteles. Una historia que nos hizo matar el tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Me reí ante el recuerdo de mi historia, pero después sentí nostalgia. Arrugué la camisa con mi puño y la pegué a mi pecho.

Ahora lamentaba dos cosas: El haberme ido, y el haber regresado. La primera, haber dejado a Jake, ahora tenía unas consecuencias que no se siquiera si tendrían que ver conmigo, pero de alguna manera, a lo mejor yo hubiera evitado ese accidente que desconocía. La segunda era porque ahora estaría planeando con los Cullen, el tema de mi transformación, de no ser porque volvía para sentenciar mi vida como humana, para siempre, por culpa de alguien que prefirió donar su corazón al morir.

Sin apartar la camisa de mi pecho, llevé la esencia de Edward conmigo a la cama.

Antes de tener contacto alguno con la cama, miré la ventana… Estaba cerrada. Empezó a llover y sin importarme el horrible frío que haría, la abrí completamente, cosa que no solía hacer, siempre la abría un poco. Ésta noche tenía que recibir mi merecido, si no venía, me moriría del frío, sola…

Pero otra cosa, además del frío, me impedía irme a dormir. Faltaba que Charlie llegara con noticias, y si Reneé no me lo dijo, él sería sometido a una seria amenaza.

Me acosté apoyándome en la cabecera de la cama para no quedarme dormida.

Poco a poco me fui resbalando involuntariamente hasta quedar acostada. Una corta siesta no me haría daño, además sería ayudante para mis fuerzas si quería amenazar a Charlie con un grito o algo por el estilo.

Empecé a contar las gotas que sonaban contra mi ventana y me quedé dormida a la tercera.

Fue tan rápido como me sumí en mis sueños. Aunque no visualizaba nada, podía escuchar la voz de Jacob. Gritaba con dolor y nostalgia… gritaba mi nombre. Yo no lo podía ver, pero lo podía sentir, se acercaba poco a poco a mí. De un momento a otro su voz se volvió lejana. Trataba de gritar pero sonaba tan baja como la de el. Subía mis brazos para poder encontrarme con los de él, tan musculosos y cálidos como siempre. Pero en respuesta a mi intento, me encontré con unos no tan forzudos, pero no dejaban de ser protectores, sin embargo, eran de esa temperatura tan gélida que ya conocía. Me abrazó y empezó a tararear mi dulce melodía en el oído. Cuando ya me resigné de buscar su polo opuesto, recosté mi mejilla en el vacío, pero yo sentía que era su pétreo pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio y su piel empezó a calentarse. "Bella, aquí estoy" susurró Jacob con nostalgia. "No te vayas" le respondí. "Tengo que hacerlo, quiero lo mejor para ti" sentenció.

Me levanté rápidamente. Los ronquidos de Charlie perturbaban la paz de la noche desde el otro extremo del segundo piso.

-¡Demonios! –Exclamé apretando los dientes.

Por curiosidad, examiné la habitación en busca de algún indicio de visita. Mi maleta tenía casi toda la ropa afuera, pero era sólo mi ropa… Se había llevado la de él, cosa que me decepcionó muchísimo. Deliberé que no regresaría más ésta noche, así que me acerqué a cerrar la ventana cuando me percaté de algo.

Del otro lado de la calle había un auto. No era ni el de Alice, ni el de Carlisle… el de ninguno de los carros de los Cullen.

La camioneta de los Black se posaba debajo de la llovizna… Con alguien en su interior.

Solté la camisa y me apoyé más hacia la ventana. Era Jacob sentado en el asiento del piloto, con la frente pegada al volante, no se movía.

Dudé en gritar hacia el, porque llamaría la atención de Reneé, de Charlie, o de los dos.

Siseé con cuidado de no hacerlo muy alto. Pero todo estilo de señal fue en vano. Jacob parecía dormido, como si hubiera estado esperando algo.

Yo, por supuesto. Seguramente habrá hecho la misma maniobra de intento de llamar la atención pero yo estaba soñando con el en ese momento.

Dejé de escuchar los ronquidos de Charlie. Ahora eso significaba que no tendría oportunidad de bajar por las ruidosas escaleras. El chirrido los despertaría.

Miré hacia abajo para calcular la altura de una débil caída por mi ventana, pero definitivamente el árbol se veía muy lejos y no tenía tanta agilidad para caer completa. Me las ingenié y saque tres sábanas blancas de mi clóset, las anudé en los extremos. Dudé en buscar algo pesado donde amarrar la cuerda de emergencia y lo hice en la pata de la cama. Lancé el otro extremo hacia abajo y miré de nuevo hacia la camioneta para cerciorarme de que Jacob seguía ahí y que mi plan de casi suicidio seguía en pie. No parecía ni siquiera que respiraba, lo que me desesperó mucho más. Se me olvidó cambiarme, pero ¿Qué importaba? Sentía esa necesidad insaciable de llegar a los brazos de Jacob.

Enrollé mi mano a la sábana, y con cuidado apoyé mis rodillas en el marco de la ventana. No era lo más cómodo del mundo, en realidad, me estaba haciendo daño pero apartaba mi mente del dolor y lo suplantaba por las ganas de llegar abajo.

-Bella, recuerda que haces esto por Jacob.-Me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba lentamente una pierna.

Recordé a esos increíbles acróbatas que pasaban en las publicidades de televisores en el aeropuerto, de esas que se repetían una y otra vez. Usaban éstos actos por las brillantes rojas telas, en las que estos tipos se balanceaban con tanta agilidad y equilibrio, mientras que yo no podía ni siquiera guindarme. Ya de por sí, yo no mantenía el equilibrio ni cuando caminaba.

Cuando empecé a bajar la otra pierna, la tela empezó a estirar muy fuertemente, y la cama se rodó, lo que ocasionó un ruidoso chirrido contra el piso de madera. Quedé petrificada, agarrada del intento de cuerda, con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Ahora cómo se supone que me debo bajar?-Me pregunté exasperada.

Quité una pierna y empecé a deslizarme poco a poco hacia abajo. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien como para lo que había pensado que pasaría.

Ya iba por la mitad del camino cuando otro sonido, peor que el chirrido arriba, me quitó las ilusiones del prefecto escape.

La el nudo de la primera con la segunda sábana empezó a zafarse de manera audaz.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamé para mis adentros.

Aquí fue. Hasta aquí llegué.

Me aferré mucho más fuerte con los puños y los ojos cerrados a la sábana.

En menos de dos segundos, las sabanas terminaron de desanudarse y ya estaba cayendo a más de dos metros, hacia abajo…

Nada se interpuso en mi camino, ni en mi caída. Mi único instrumento de aterrizaje fueron mis manos y la parte posterior de mi cuerpo. Sentí un fuerte dolor en toda la columna, que comenzó desde abajo hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mis manos estaban rotas por el impacto, que, aunque fue contra el pasto de la entrada de mi casa, fue fuerte. Tenía unos cuantos raspones por todas las piernas, los más críticos eran en mis rodillas. En vez de agonizar de dolor, tirada en el suelo, con un esfuerzo inhumano, sin ayuda de ningún vampiro, ni de ningún licántropo, me arrastré con mis antebrazos y las rodillas hacia la carretera. El esfuerzo hubiera sido mucho peor si la grama y el asfalto hubieran estado secos, para mi suerte, aún caían unas cuantas gotas. El dolor era paralizante. Si llegaba a mover alguna de las articulaciones de mi espalda, me quedaría a mitad del camino.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo subí mi vista para admirar la meta. Jacob seguía apoyado contra el volante y ahora que lo veía más de cerca, tenía un aspecto desgastado. Las sombras moradas en sus párpados y debajo de sus ojos eran alarmantes. Nada de eso se comparaba con la sensación de miedo y temor que sentí cuando vi la parte izquierda de su frente cubierta con una gasa. Había tenido un accidente en La Push. Pero, seguía sin entender. ¿A qué se debía tanto misterio por parte de Reneé y Charlie?

Aceleré el paso, pero me faltaba el aire por el golpe de la espalda. Hice unas cuantas respiraciones, pero seguía doliéndome. Por un momento decidí que debía quedarme quieta unos pocos segundos, para recuperarme y seguir. Cuando lo hice, me acerqué a la puerta del piloto y lo menos que imaginé es que se ocurriera pensar en Edward en ese momento. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido pasar por ahí? Tan sólo para cerciorarse de que mi caída no hubiera sido tan grave, no lo sé.

Aparté todo cuando coloqué mi mano sobre la manilla y lentamente me fui levantándome, gemía de dolor y agonizaba con mis ojos cerrados. Abrí la camioneta y empecé a despertar a Jacob.

-Jacob, Jacob. Vamos, despierta.-Empecé a darle palmadas en las mejillas, pero además de ser un intento en vano, se las manché de sangre.

Aún respiraba y eso me hacía sentir bien.

Empezó a decir unas cuantas blasfemias y cosas inentendibles. Suspiré de alivio y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Jake, Jake, gracias a dios que estás bien. Pensé que estabas inconsciente.-Dije con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Habló con voz severa.

-Bueno, te vi desde mi ventana y vi que estabas como dormido, pero me preocupé cuando me acerqué y te vi con esa venda.-La acaricié con cuidado y volteó la cara.- ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada.-Contestó con indiferencia. Seguía contra el volante, sin verme.

Me sentí ofendida y triste con su trato hacia mí.

-Ok, discúlpame Jacob Black, pero por si no lo sabes, estoy en pijamas, escapada de mi casa porque quise venir a verte después de que me dijeron que algo te había pasado en La Push. Me lancé por la ventana, con unas sábanas amarradas, las cuales en realidad no lo estaban, ya que a mitad de camino, se desanudaron y caí de más de dos metros.-Tomé una bocanada de aire para seguir hablando y Jacob se volteó consternado.-Aparte de eso, me di un fuerte golpe, que casi me hizo imposible llegar aquí. No me importo ninguna clase de dolor, y me arrastré por el asfalto. Mis manos y mis piernas están ensangrentadas, ¿y tú piensas tratarme de éste modo?-Pregunté con recelo y después de no recibir respuesta de su parte, bufé de manera perceptible.

Mordió su labio inferior y sus cejas se juntaron. Su expresión era desolada y sus pestañas estaban mojadas. Jacob estaba aguantando el llanto.

Después de eso, volví a sentirme mal por el.

-Disculpa, no quise hablarte así. De verdad estaba preocupada por ti.-Confesé con pena.

-No, no, no, no tenías por qué. Me lo merezco. ¿Estás bien?-Dijo llorando e inspeccionándome de arriba para abajo.

-Ya se me pasará. Ahora me puedes decir, ¿Qué pasó en La Push?

-Tuve un accidente con el Volkswagen.-Admitió en voz baja.

Sentí un pánico recorriendo mis venas. Tragué con dificultad y le pregunté.

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Me estrellé contra un árbol.

-¿Estás loco? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En ti…

Solté una audible carcajada después de escucharlo diciéndome la cosa más estúpida del planeta.

-Esto es en serio, Jacob. No estoy jugando.-Dije seria, de nuevo, después de darme cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

-Yo jamás dije que era mentira, en verdad, te traía conmigo… en mis pensamientos.-Dijo con dificultad.

-¿Y por eso chocaste?

-Bella –Se acercó más a mí –Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no tenía noticias de ti, ni lo que te habían dicho allá. De sólo imaginar que te dirían que no… -Se estremeció ante tal idea.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz? –Pregunté apretando los dientes –Ni siquiera sabías lo que me podrían decir y estuviste…

-Nada malo me iba a pasar, o por lo menos, nada peor de lo que me pasó –Me aclaró con naturalidad.

Lo analicé de pies a cabeza, buscando el máximo rastro de algún daño en su musculoso cuerpo, pero sólo encontré esa venda que, desde afuera, me había asustado demasiado.

Después reflexioné que cuando me había dicho lo de su accidente, había hecho hincapié en la palabra "estrellé". Podría hacerme una idea de lo que la magnitud de la palabra traía como consecuencia. En mi mente se iba perfilando la imagen del viejo Volkswagen de Jacob, en forma de acordeón estampado contra un árbol, pero lo que no me hacía idea era como había salido ileso.

Por esa razón, Jake había venido en la camioneta de su padre.

-¿Qué pasó con tu auto? –Le pregunté para rectificar mis suposiciones.

-Te voy a explicar, pero no sin que antes subas al auto, tengo que curarte esas heridas y, además, afuera está haciendo mucho frío para ti.

Me ayudó a subir a la cabina del auto y definitivamente ahí adentro me sentía más cómoda, había olvidado lo mucho que me ardían las manos y las rodillas y lo poco de ropa que cargaba encima.

-Aja, ahora, explícate –Le dije animándolo a seguir.

-Bueno, ya sabes la causa…

-Pero yo quiero que me cuentes todo, con lujos y detalles, desde el principio, quiero saber si voy a ahorcarte o no.

Mi chiste no pareció hacerle gracia y fijó la vista en la carretera.

-Desde el momento que dejaste mi casa, hace tres días… me empecé a comportar de un modo extraño. Una sensación fuerte y dolorosa invadía mi pecho y cada vez que cerraba mis ojos me venía una imagen tuya, pero eso era lo malo, en mi mente tenías un aspecto poco normal, te parecías a los Cullen.

-¿Quieres decir que me veías como un vampiro?-Pregunté asombrada.

-No, quiero decir que te veía… muerta.

Abrí la boca pero al instante el colocó su grueso dedo sobre mis labios para impedir que lo hiciera.

-No digas nada, no quiero recordarlo, sólo… déjame seguir –Suplicó con dolor.

Asentí lentamente y suspiró.

-Por supuesto que Billy notó la diferencia en mi estado de ánimo y empezó a sospechar, me preguntaba muchas veces si tenía algún problema y yo obviamente le respondía que no ya que no quería preocuparlo. Después dejé de salir con los de la banda quileute y ellos parecieron consternados, de hecho, ahora siguen molestos por mi actitud. Hoy más temprano hice el salto de acantilado solo, pero como el clima no ha estado muy bueno últimamente Billy se preocupó y mandó a buscarme con Paul. Había escogido al peor de todos para hablar conmigo, porque tanto él, como yo, somos los más tercos y reacios del grupo. Empezó a regañarme y no quería irme de ahí, quería estar solo.-Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó después?

-El se molestó al igual que yo y peleamos… de forma lobuna.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y pensé que se me iba a estallar el corazón.

-Al final dejé que el me rasguñara solo un poco y le dije que no quería pelear más. Esa era la única forma de que pudiera salir de ahí, pendiente de que el ego y el orgullo no se le subiera mucho. Cuando llegué a la casa Billy estaba que estallaba y tampoco quise contradecirlo demasiado, así que decidí entrar a mi cuarto y encerrarme toda la noche.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿No hiciste nada con tus heridas?

Soltó una risa rápida pero volvió a la expresión de antes.

-Bella, ¿se te ha olvidado que soy un licántropo?

-No, pero ¿eso significa que no te haces ningún daño?

-No, no, no… Significa que puedo hacerme daño, pero me curo de forma casi inmediata, dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida. Como esa no era muy profunda, se curó unos treinta minutos después.

Abrí mi boca en forma de una "o" perfecta. Jacob usó su mano debajo de mi mentón para cerrar mi boca y seguir hablando.

-Cuando empezaba a caer rendido en mi cama, Billy llamó a mi puerta. Me regañó y me botó de la casa. "Piensa antes de hacer las cosas" –Imitó su voz de manera perfecta.

-¿Te echó de la casa? ¿Hasta cuando?

-No lo sé, Bella, déjame acabar. Me pregunté si ya habrías llegado, pero también quería saber lo que te habían dicho allá. Dudé un par de veces en aparecerme en casa de los Cullen, donde posiblemente te encontrarías, pero no me pareció una buena idea, ya que sólo me llevo bien con Edward. Cuando venía camino a visitarte, empecé a hacerme demasiadas ideas de lo que me dirías y me despisté de la carretera. Fue ahí cuando estampé el auto contra un árbol, cerca de la reserva. En el impacto pegué la cabeza contra el volante y me la rompí. Después de volver a estar consciente, llamé a Charlie porque era el único que podría ayudarme con el auto, o por lo menos llamar a una grúa para remolcarlo y llevarme a casa, pero me ayudó más de lo que requería… -Su voz me pareció distinta al referirse a mi padre –Le contó a Billy, antes que yo. Cuando regresé a la casa no quería ni verme, así que tomé las llaves de la camioneta y vine acá.

-¿Y por qué no tocaste a mi puerta? Mira que debe haber una muy buena razón para que esté orgullosa de mis heridas.

-De poder, lo hubiera hecho, y de saber que eras capaz, más aún… pero Billy le dijo a Charlie que no me aceptara en su casa, que yo tenía que aprender –Hizo un mohín y entornó los ojos.

-Pero estabas aquí dormido, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me lanzara por la ventana?-Insinué con duda.

-Esperaba a que Edward saliera de tu habitación, para yo poder subir. En ese transcurso de tiempo, me quedé dormido.

-Edward nunca estuvo en mi habitación.-Afirmé sin estar segura.

-Definitivamente estuvo ahí. No estoy loco ni nada –Me aseguró.

Quedé un poco pensativa ante la idea, y de verdad, había estado ahí, pero no había tenido ninguna clase de intercambio verbal, ni física, con él.

-Ah, con razón. Se llevó su ropa de la maleta y se fue –Dije con tristeza.

Jacob quedó mirándome, pensativo también.

-Ahí no llegué, sólo hablé con el antes de que subiera.

-¿Hablaste con el?-Reaccioné.

-Si, el vio la camioneta y se acercó hasta acá. Me bajé y lo saludé. Le pregunté cuando habían llegado y dijo que hoy en la tarde-noche. Después me enserié un poco y le pregunté acerca del pronóstico de tu salud, el me sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos y me dijo, muy orgullosamente, que habían conseguido un donante. Me sentí tan aliviado que no podía decirle lo feliz que estaba. Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, el golpeó unas cuantas veces mi espalda y dijo que no tardaría mucho, que sólo estaría un rato –Me explicó.

-Y fue entonces cuando te quedaste dormido…

Asintió dos veces y se ruborizó un poco.

-Bella, no quiero que pienses que te estoy acosando ni nada por el estilo, sabes que respeto mucho tu relación con Edward. Pero lo que yo siento por ti no es más que una enorme amistad, que es demasiado profunda. Yo te aprecio mucho, y la idea de perderte era aterradora…-Me confesó entre sollozos.

-Tranquilo, Jake. Me quedaré contigo hasta que el destino decida que es mi hora de partir, por lo menos aplazó la hora.

-Estoy más tranquilo ahora.

-Pues yo no. Me siento tan mal. No sabes… -Se me hacia difícil expresarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han peleado?

-Lo he tratado demasiado mal cuando llegamos, es que… estaba muy preocupada por ti y no pensé en nada más, casi lo ignoré.-Dije con arrepentimiento.

-Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que pelearon por mi culpa?-Preguntó Jacob preocupado.

-No por tu culpa, por la mía. Soy una desconsiderada.-Bajé mi mirada intentando ocultar mi dolor.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que te lleve a su casa? Así vas con Carlisle para cur…

-¡No!-Grité ahogada.-Tranquilo, ya se me pasó el dolor. Además, de seguro mañana me levantó y voy a su casa. De todas formas, gracias, Jake.

-Que conste que te ofrecí.-Me señaló sonriendo.-Ahora voy a llevarte arriba, no vaya a ser que aparezca tu chupasangre y me arranque la cabeza por tenerte aquí conmigo.

-El no sería capaz.-Inquirí mientras bajaba del auto.

De un paso, Jacob estaba ayudándome, mientras yo pagaba mi condena de no tener a Edward a mi lado.

Por un lado me sentía bien de estar con Jacob de nuevo, de que todo andaba bien, y que el no sentía por mí, más que una fuerte amistad. Por otro lado tenía a Edward, que posiblemente estaría pensando distinto de nuestra situación. Además, acepto que la forma que lo traté no fue la mejor, pero… jamás vino en busca de mí. ¿Y si Jacob hubiera estado inconsciente? Yo hubiera quedado ahí arrastrada en el piso. Estoy muy segura de que sabía todo el daño físico que yo me había hecho… pero creo que nada de esto justificaba mi forma de actuar con el, después de todo el esfuerzo que él había hecho en salvarme la vida, llevándome a New York.

-¿En qué piensas, Bella?-Preguntó mi amigo mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos. Ya estaba por subir a mi ventana cuando volví al mundo.

-En como se supone que subirás a mi balcón, conmigo en tus brazos.-Mentí.

-No me parece que era eso –Dijo no muy convencido, es que de verdad, no había nacido para ser mentirosa –De todas formas lo verás en menos de tres segundos.

Sin esperar a que tomara aire, Jacob se impulsó y de un salto, con sus pies, se apoyó en el árbol que está al frente de mi ventana, para tomar impulso de nuevo y saltar adentro de mi ventana, que, de suerte, aún seguía abierta.

-Ok, Podrías explicarme como demonios la física permite que este tipo de actos puedan llevarse a cabo.-Dije casi sin aliento, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-Dijo, tomándolo en serio. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta cuando me reí y lo paré con mi mano.

-No, mucha adrenalina por hoy. Gracias.

-Tranquila.

Hubo un momento de sensación incómoda muy largo en mi habitación. Jacob y yo estábamos a tres pasos, uno del otro, sin decir nada. La luz de la luna reflejaba en su rostro, sus mejillas coloradas. Parecía estar muy apenado.

-Jacob, ayúdame a bajar la colcha que está aquí arriba.-Inquirí mientras me acercaba al clóset.

-¿Para qué?-Dijo en voz baja.

-Para mi amigo imaginario, ¿no lo ves?-Repliqué con ironía, mientras abrazaba a alguien que, en realidad, no estaba allí.

-Es en serio, Bella. ¿No quieres dormir en tu cama? –Lo dijo de forma tan seria, que de verdad estaba creyendo que el no caía en cuenta.

-Es para ti, tonto –Me volteé antes de que dijera algo y alcé mis manos –Pero si no me ayudas, me caerán todas mis cosas encima.

-No, no, no, no. ¿Estás loca? –Se alteró.

-No, no estoy loca –Respondí con tranquilidad –No tienes donde dormir, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo voy a dormir abajo, en la camioneta –Afirmó.

-¿Y crees que voy a permitir que hagas eso?

-Si. Es más, ¿Cómo crees tu que yo me voy a atrever a dormir aquí?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No veo ningún problema –Le dije.

-Pues yo sí. Así que adiós Bella.-Replicó rápido y se volteó hacia la ventana.

-¡Espera!-Grité con un tono de voz más alto de lo debido. Nos quedamos paralizados y volteamos hacia la puerta, esperando a un Charlie ardiendo de molestia, pero lo único que se escuchó fue un sonoro ronquido.

-Me tengo que ir.-Susurró.

-No, necesito que te quedes. Es que… -Un buena excusa, Bella. Busca una buena excusa –Últimamente he estado teniendo pesadillas demasiado horribles y tengo miedo a quedarme sola esta noche. Además, Edward no está aquí conmigo.

-¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? La compañía de un novio no es lo mismo que la de un mejor amigo.-Dijo en un hilo de voz, divertidamente.

-Voy al cielo y no quiero ir llorando –Cité –Vamos, es sólo ésta noche.

Estuvo dudando varias veces y puse la cara de tristeza más convincente que tenía y se volteó rendido.

-Está bien. Pero sólo porque necesitas compañía.-Suspiró y se volvió.

Bajamos todo, preparamos su cama, aunque el prefirió pocas cosas, ya que no sufría de mucho frío en la noche. Se tiró de la manera más basta posible y empezamos a hablar de mil y una estupideces que se nos ocurriera. Hasta empezó a contarme historias de miedo, pero cuando empezaron a intrigarme, recordé que esa noche estaba "muerta de miedo" y no podía darme el lujo de escuchar una de esas terribles leyendas, así que le pedí que parara, fingiendo un miedo exagerado.

-Éste día se me ha hecho tan largo…-Dije con nostalgia.

-A mi también, pero debes estar muerta.- Se apoyó en su brazo y me vio –Te recomiendo que descanses, lo más seguro es que el día de mañana sea más agitado que el de hoy.

Cuando me dispuse a preguntarle a qué se refería, entendí su indirecta y asentí lentamente. Escuché, en menos de un segundo, sus buenas noches, cuando ya había caído rendida.


	23. Capitulo XX: El Reencuentro familiar

El Reencuentro Familiar

Increíble, pero cierto, dormí como una bebé el resto de horas que quedaban antes de que saliera el sol, anunciando el brillante amanecer que casi nunca sucedía en Forks. Tal vez sería la seguridad de tener a Jacob a mi lado, o tal vez la de vivir un poco más como humana. La noche anterior me había ido a dormir con una mezcla de sentimientos extraña. Se juntaban decepción, nostalgia, nervios… Todo se reducía a las palabras que había dado el doctor esa mañana. Las que confirmaban mi prolongación de vida. Siempre tuve ese miedo escondido a dejar todo lo que había construido en mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos… Nunca había sido muy creyente de las suposiciones, pero esta vez, supongo que estaba destinada a que pasara esto, por alguna razón, que aun desconozco.

El ambiente se tornaba cálido poco a poco, pero yo quería prolongar el descanso. Muchas emociones vividas, en menos de veinticuatro horas. Aunque estaba despierta, mis ojos no querían abrirse todavía.

Me preguntaba si Jacob seguía dormido, o si ya estaba despierto. Pero lo que abarcaba mi mente, Edward.

Parpadeé un par de veces al notar los rayos de sol, traspasando mi ventana. Me escudriñé un poco los ojos, y Jacob no estaba ahí.

Parecía que todo lo que había vivido en la noche, hubiera sido un sueño extremadamente real. No había rastro de la cama, ni de las almohadas ni las sábanas.

Todo estaba en su lugar cuando me levanté. Me asomé a la ventana en busca de su auto, pero al igual que las cosas, había desaparecido. Rebusqué entre las calles, cuando me percaté de que ahora no buscaba una camioneta, sino un plateado Volvo.

Lo único que podía asegurarme que no estaba soñando, eran las marcas físicas que había en mi cuerpo. Miré hacia abajo y tenía las piernas y las manos con vendas, cosa que me pareció extraña. Sobre mi escritorio estaban, unas gasas y un alcohol con una nota debajo:

"Bella, siento mucho lo de tus heridas, traté de curarte lo más que pude, pero… como ya sabes, no soy experto porque suelo curarme rápido, sin necesidad de todo este protocolo. No fui tan bueno como Carlisle, pero al menos las curé. Disculpa de nuevo.

PD: Nunca llegué a creerme tu historia de que "estabas aterrada". Sólo saber que tú estas enamorada de un Vampiro, te da las agallas más fuertes de todas… Así que decidí irme.

No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate más por ti misma.

Te Quiero."

Arrojé la nota instantáneamente a la basura, con miedo a que Reneé llegara a leer cualquiera de las anormalidades inhumanas de la misma.

Ahora que me sentía más aliviada, tomé un baño rápido, para cambiarme de ropa y cambiarme las gasas.

Al terminar, salí del baño y me quedé en el pasillo por un momento, con duda de si mis padres estarían en casa. Al no escuchar ni la respiración de alguien, bajé las escaleras y fui hacia el teléfono, donde ellos solían dejarme notas.

"Tu padre y yo salimos a buscar a tu tía Karen y a tu prima Christine. Han regresado de Hawaii y quisieron venir a visitarnos. Cuando regresemos, te lo cuento todo mejor. Te Amo

PD: Alice te ha llamado como loca, sugiero que le devuelvas la llamada"

Bastó y sobró a que leyera eso, dejé a un lado la inesperada noticia de la visita familiar y marqué el número de Alice.

-¿¡Bella!? –Dijo después de contestar al primer tono.

-Si… Alice, hola. Yo… ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté nerviosa.

-Mira señorita, tú jamás me vuelvas a hacer esto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte de la ventana, sin saber lo que haces? No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo  
de estrangularte.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Alice? Ya estoy bien. Además, si me hubiera ocurrido algo, igual tú no te habrías acercado, porque, de hecho, no lo hiciste anoche –  
Repliqué con recelo.

-Si no hubiera sido por Edward, te hubiera jalado por los cabellos –Exclamó frustrada.

Su comentario me partió.

-¿Edward? ¿Por qué…?-Pregunté con nostalgia.

-Ay, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, señorita voladora.-Dijo bromeando –

Espero que se te ocurra muy pronto venir a la casa… Espera –Se hizo un silencio– ¡Bella! Te has olvidado del almuerzo que estoy preparando, ¿No es así? –Preguntó dolida.

-No, Alice. ¿Cómo crees? Ya estaba lista para ir a tu casa… aunque –Dudé.

-¿Aunque qué? –Volvió a reinar el silencio del otro lado de la línea y después se escucho un sonoro suspiro. – Tranquila, puedes traer a tus familiares visitantes, sólo tengo que comprar dos manteles más, pero si sigo hablando contigo, se me acabará el tiempo.

-Espera. –Le dije.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Salió con Emmett. –Replicó apurada.

-Estará en el almuerzo, ¿Verdad?

-Obviamente, Bella. El irá a buscar a tu familia y a ti, en, aproximadamente, cuarenta minutos. –Explicó con exactitud.

-Ah. Gracias, Alice.-Dije sin esfuerzo.

-¡De nada! Hablaremos luego de tu acto circense.

Me reí bajito cuando colgué el teléfono.

De hecho, había recordado en este mismo instante que no tenía auto. Bueno, en realidad, si lo tenía, pero estaba resguardado bajo la máxima seguridad en casa  
de los Cullen. Tendría que hacer un trueque con Edward, yo le daba el mercedes y él me daba el Volvo, aunque también era lujoso, podría pasar desapercibida,  
cosa que no pasaría nunca, con el mercedes que me había regalado.

Volviendo al tema de las familias… Se me hacía imposible de creer que mi tía y mi prima, vinieran a visitarnos. Mi tía, hermana de Reneé, casi nunca tenía contacto con nosotros. Casi siempre, sus pocas llamadas eran para saludar de alguna parte diferente del mundo.

Era una mujer adinerada y ambiciosa. Mi tío había muerto en un accidente automovilístico y ella se había casado, varios años después, con un hombre, de tercera edad, al que amaba muchísimo, pero que también había muerto hace poco de un paro cardíaco y a ella le había quedado toda la herencia, junto con mi prima Christine, a la cual, el difunto, le había tomado mucho cariño. Entonces, a veces podía entender la posición de ella.

Su vida no había sido fácil, a pesar de todos los lujos, su corazón debía estar destrozado. No podía negar que era un poco plástica. Desde la última vez que la vi, unos años atrás, pasaba todo el rato diciéndome que estaba desarreglada y que debía andar a la moda, entonces, me repetía a mí misma, que no debía golpearla.

No había mucha diferencia con mi prima, era igual de superficial, pero no tan engreída, sólo un poco terca y obtusa. Ella vive en California, en un lujoso apartamento, de cual me mostraba fotos cada vez que nos veíamos.

Jamás podíamos ser comparadas como primas, ni como familia. Éramos dos polos opuestos. Su tez era blanca, pero a la vez tenía ese tono dorado broncíneo de las playas de California. Sus ojos eran verdes y azules, dependían de su ánimo, y su cabello era lacio y negro azabache.

Suspiré con los largos recuerdos de mi apartada familia.

Me parecía demasiado extraña su visita. Estando cada semana, en lugares diferentes, venir a escoger a Forks no era una de las mejores elecciones turísticas. Aquí casi no teníamos comercio, sólo lo básico; pagaría todos mis ahorros de la universidad por ver la cara de Christine cuando se entere que no hay ni centros comerciales, ni ninguno de esos centros de estética donde pasa sus tardes libres.

Reí por un largo rato, pero después se esfumó la alegría.

¿Cuál sería el estado de ánimo de Edward?

Llevaba varias horas sin verlo y ya sentía como si fueran años.

Pasé por al lado de la ventana de mi cocina y m vi de refilón en el vidrio. No estaba presentable, ni para una reconciliación, ni para una cena de lujo ni tampoco para el reencuentro con las mujeres más modistas de mi mundo.

Iba refunfuñando para mis adentros, mientras daba fuertes pisadas sobre los escalones.

Cuando llegué, mi celular estaba vibrando sobre mi mesa de noche. Era Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? –Contesté con rapidez.

-Me estas atrasando los preparativos del almuerzo –Dijo con obstinación.

-Te recuerdo que yo no te llamé, eres tú misma la que pierdes tú tiempo –Le aclaré.

-Entiendo. Entonces, supongo que ya sabes que vas a vestir.

Callé porque sabía a qué se refería.

-La chica de tu familia que viene a visitarte, no es muy cortés que digamos, por lo que acabo de ver. No habías escogido el mejor de tus atuendos y ya estaba juzgándote. Pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo salgo a llevarte la ropa. No permito que nadie, jamás, se meta contigo, y menos teniendo una hermana como Alice Cullen –Dijo muy molesta y colgó el teléfono.

-Ay no.-Refuté para mis adentros. Escondí mi cara entre las manos. Ya se le ocurrirá traerme lo más elegante que consiga en su extenso guardarropa.

Escuché la puerta como se abría, unos segundos después. Para mi mala suerte, ya retumbaba en mi cabeza la molesta voz de mi prima.

-Tía Reneé, dime, por favor, que tienes agua caliente. Sabes que no vivo sin ella –Dijo Christine, con su voz pedante que tanto anhelaba en mis pesadillas.

-Claro que sí, pero espero que Bella ya se haya duchado, porque tarda un poco en calentar de nuevo –Dijo mi madre un poco perturbada, pero sin dejar el tono amable a un lado.

Listo. Salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño, para, además de ser un poco descortés con mí prima, alistarme para el almuerzo.

Estuve en la ducha hasta que se agotara la última gota de agua caliente.

Escuchaba como sonaban maletas chocando contra el piso de mi invadida casa.

Suspiré muchas veces y dudaba en abrir la puerta, o no hacerlo. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo debía hacer. Cuando lo hice, me encontré con su perfecta sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

-¡Bella! –Gritó con júbilo.

-Christine, ¿Cómo estás? –Dije casi sin aliento, mientras me apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-No, no, no… Ya no es Christine.-Corrigió en tono autoritario, subiendo su dedo índice.-Ahora mis amigas y las que quieren serlo me llaman, Chris.

-Ah, entiendo. Pero si te digo Christine, ¿te importa?-Traté de sonar lo más pedante posible.

-Si, obvio que me importa. No me gusta mi nombre.

-Entiendo.-Murmuré.

Se alejó un paso de mí, y me analizó de pies a cabeza, haciendo muchas muecas con la cara, de insuficiencia y disgusto, tal vez algunas de asco.

-Estás un poco destruida. Sigues siendo igual de torpe por lo que veo.-Dijo en voz baja. –Pero he venido a salvarte, te traje ropa de mi último viaje a París, la usé allá y ya no la necesito más.

La miré con cara de nada.

-¡No me mires así! Agradéceme. –No pareció afectada y se volteó hacia mi habitación y se lanzó en mi cama –Espero que me dejes dormir aquí, tengo un tratamiento porque los zapatos altos me tienen la espalda adolorida.

-Como quieras.-Dije con tal de que se quedara tranquila.

-¡Ay! Creo que he aplastado algo, y no es mío precisamente.-Dijo con una sonrisa de niña inocente.

Había varias bolsas largas y lisas de plástica, donde había ropa por doquier. Más de siete conjuntos. Camisas, sweaters, zapatos, pantalones.

Alice…

Christine estaba a punto de estallar. Pero sólo se quedó con la boca abierta y le arranqué lo que tenía en las manos, sin saber si combinaban o no. El reloj marcaba las doce y con Alice debía ser más que puntual.

Tomé mis pantalones de mezclilla, que había colocado en la ropa sucia, pero es que había tomado dos camisas, una más elegante que la otra, así que me fui por la más sencilla.

Cuando salí de nuevo del baño, mi prima posaba frente al espejo con un vestido, que, como estaba envuelto de un plástico, supuse que era mío.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tan buen gusto, Bella? –Dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo.

-Es un regalo de mi cuñada.-Le expliqué mientras me peinaba.

-Está precioso.-Su expresión cambió a ser de indignación.- ¡Espera! ¿Tienes novio?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, ¿Por qué te parece raro? ¿Es que acaso tú no tienes? –Sabía que ella no tenía, su humor de perro-Sin ofender a Jacob- y su mala actitud, no le daban el placer de saber lo que se siente estar enamorada. Ella siempre ha tratado a todo el mundo con demasiada autoridad, es por eso, que ni por que sea la chica más linda del colegio, los chicos se le acercan. Necesita alguien que la baje de ese planeta rosa en el que vive.

-Sabes que no, idiota.-Dijo molesta.

-Como sea. ¿Ya estás lista, verdad?-Pregunté desviándome del tema.

-¿Para qué? ¿O qué?

-Sal de la burbuja de la felicidad en la que vives, tenemos un almuerzo en casa de… mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?! Sueña con que voy a ir, así, vestida. ¡No me habías avisado nada! –Me encogí de hombros y entornó los ojos.

Empezó a gritar de manera desesperada, a sacar toda su ropa de la maleta y hablaba con ella misma, muy molesta. La ignoré y terminé de alistarme unos minutos después. Volví a la habitación y seguía buscando ropa como frenética, así que decidí alejarme del ambiente de tensión, porque ya tenía suficiente con la que reinaba en mi cabeza.

Bajé a saludar a mi tía, por no ser de mala educación. Cuando la vi, tuve una extraña sensación. No sentía que era ella cuando su mirada se posó en mí, no parecía la misma, de mala actitud. Parecía nostálgica y triste. Al parecer si le había afectado bastante lo de su último esposo. Según mi madre, ella si estaba enamorada, aunque las demás personas lo negaban y hablaban de ella cómo si estaba con el Sr. Fonti por puro interés.

Me molestaba que la gente juzgara sin saber. Mi tía ha sido viuda dos veces. Yo no podría soportarlo… sólo de pensar y hacerme una idea de perder a Edward, era un dolor indescriptible. Ella todavía estaría recuperándose. Se había enamorado. Por alguna razón, me imaginé a Edward en ese estado.

-¡Bella, sobrina! Como te he extrañado.-Me abrazó emotivamente, cosa que también era raro en ella. Definitivamente había cambiado plenamente.

-Tía, yo también. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bueno, ya debes saber que no muy bien. Pero ahora he estado muy feliz, que me enteré de tu exitoso viaje, es increíble lo que ese joven ha hecho por ti. De verdad se quieren, ¿No?

-Es algo más que eso. –Admití con pena a que Charlie escucharla una pequeña revelación de amor por mi parte.

Ella pareció contenta, pero a la misma vez nostálgica, el recuerdo del amor la hacia estremecer del dolor y la compadecía.

Estuvimos hablando de sus viajes, que aunque había cambiado, seguía igual de aventurera como siempre. Yo le hablé de la escuela y de los Cullen, pareció encantada con la descripción de la familia y no faltó que Charlie y Reneé intervinieran para agregar muchas otras cualidades de ellos. Les dije que Edward nos pasaría buscando y me recomendaron que me fuera con Christine y ellos se iban en la patrulla, accedí, sin estar muy feliz de ir atormentada con ella.

Arriba se escuchaban pasos con tacones, y yo estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, así como la perdería Alice conmigo. Edward estaría esperando a la orden de Alice para venir por nosotros.

Subí las escaleras molesta y apareció con los brazos alzados, haciendo señal de que parara mi paso.

-¡Ya, tranquila! Estoy lista. ¿Ya llegó tu novio? Muero por conocer al pobre.

Se había maquillado hasta la punta de los pies y estaba perfumada con toda la botella.

-¿Podrías apurarte? –Le exigí, mientras la jalaba por el brazo, escaleras abajo.

-¿No piensas llamar a tu novio? ¿Cómo es que se llama? –Me preguntó con tono pedante.

-Edward.

Tomé el teléfono, pero no tuve la valentía de hablarle, así que le envié un mensaje.

Unos minutos después escuché el motor del Volvo rugiendo afuera de mi casa.

Sentí como si era el sonido de mi muerte. Los adultos se adelantaron porque Esme llamó a mi madre y le aseguró que Edward ya venía a buscarnos. Mi prima no esperó mucho para abrir la puerta y emocionarse.

-Por lo menos tiene un auto increíble.

-Deja de juzgar y no hables por favor, sólo accede y niega.

Revoloteó con los ojos y se acercó al auto dando saltitos.

Mis manos temblaban cuando intentaba cerrar la puerta. Cuando al fin lo hice, me volteé lentamente y suspiré.

-Que no me mate, que no me mate.-Decía para mis adentros mientras escondía mis manos vendadas.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y mi prima transmitía una alegría poco contagiosa.

Sin colocar la más mínima atención a Christine, Edward bajó del auto, con una expresión que mostraba un dolor oculto, aunque no tenía ni una chispa de alegría, caminó hacia nosotras, a un paso lento. Traía unos lentes oscuros, que no me permitía deducir su estado de ánimo. Mi prima quedó viéndolo, como usualmente lo hacían las chicas que lo veían por primera vez, pero lo menos que me importaba era eso. El se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando, y que seguramente estaba parada ahí en medio de la nada, con la mirada vacía, imaginándome esa imagen. Pero era real, sus brazos me rodeaban de manera protectoria y amorosa. No quería soltarme, y yo menos a él, más bien quería quedarme por siempre así con él. Quería rodearlo con mis brazos, pero me tenía tan apretada contra él, que no me lo permitía.

Sin más ni menos, esta era la menor manera que pensé que reaccionaría al verme.

Después de un par de minutos, tomó mi cara entre sus brazos y me besó frenéticamente, de esos besos que tanto extrañaba, de esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Cómo lo extrañaba.

Pero aquí estaba, y de aquí no me iría. Volvíamos a ser uno de nuevo.

Para nosotros, no existía nadie más. No me importaba mi prima. Pero tuve que separarme de él, como siempre pasaba, para poder respirar… Como anhelaba dejar de hacerlo para no dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Sentía que estaba en algún lugar, más allá del cielo.

Edward volteó y le dedicó una mirada frívola a Christine; la aludida parecía hipnotizada todavía.

-Edward.-Dijo él, alzando su mano. Pero parecía molesto… algo había escuchado de su mente que no le parecía ni gracioso ni bueno.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Chris, la prima…

Edward no la dejó terminar cuando ya estaba respondiendo:

-Ya lo sé. –Volvió la vista a mí y me tomó de la mano, conduciéndome al auto. Regresé mi vista y le hice señales a Christine para que saliera del trance y subiera al auto.

-Pero si es Bella, la niña problemas.-Bromeó Emmett, cuando entrabamos al auto.

Hice una mueca de disgusto y me acomodé en la parte trasera, tratando de ocultar toda la fusión de sentimientos que me invadían, con suerte, todos eran positivos.

La expresión de Christine era, ahora, dos niveles más altas que la anterior, pero tenía una batalla personal: No sabía a cuál de los dos mirar. La observaba con detenimiento cuando Edward pisó el acelerador y se integró a la carretera de Forks. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. ¿Así de estúpida me veía yo? No recuerdo haberme quedado tan impregnada con su belleza, pero me parecía extraño su comportamiento, con lo egocéntrica que es ella con respecto a estas cosas, jamás pensé que algo la dejaría así.

Ya estaba a punto de abofetearla cuando se presentó a Emmett.

-Hola, muchísimo gusto. Mi nombre es Christine, soy la hermosa prima de Bella. Es un placer conocerlos.-Dijo con entusiasmo. Por el retrovisor vi como Edward la miraba con fastidio, pero Emmett volteó con una sonrisa que parecía más divertida que interesada.

-Es un placer también.-Dijo riendo. Christine tomó esto como una burla y puso cara de pocos amigos, pero volvió a hablarle cómo si nada.

Pareció encantada con Emmett, y eso me alivió por una parte. Ya no tenía ojos para Edward, porque sabía que el sólo los tenía para mí, así como yo para él. Me preocupaba que saliera viva de la casa de los Cullen si se le ocurriera colocarle una mano encima, Rosalie la mataría.

Por mi lado, Edward mantenía la vista por el retrovisor, hacia mí, con una mirada pícara, que traía esa pizca de felicidad que me alegraba a mi también; por supuesto, no podía evitar ruborizarme y el reía bajito, cada vez que lo hacía. Lo peor de todo esto, es que ni siquiera nos habíamos dirigido la palabra.

Edward dio la vuelta rápidamente y se estacionó afuera de su casa.

Emmett le ofreció la mano a Christine y ésta pareció encantada, pero yo le hice una mueca de disgusto cuando ésta pasó por delante de nosotros, y a éste pareció no importarle.

Cuando pisé el primer escalón de la entrada, no me había percatado si ya Edward había entrado a la casa, pero había desaparecido ante mis ojos.

Vi por el vidrio alto de la ventana, que Christine tomó por el brazo a Emmett y un vidrio se quebró contra el piso en los interiores de la casa.

Rosalie –Pensé- Pobre de mí indefensa prima, no sabe con quién se metió.

Iba en son de salvarla cuando sus manos frías apresaron mi brazo.

-¿No crees que tienes otra cosa más importante que resolver?-Preguntó con voz autoritaria. –Te aseguro que allá, podrías salir herida.-Me advirtió.

-Pensé que ya se había resuelto todo entre nosotros.-Dije deprimida.

-Lo que pasó hace unos minutos fue un impulso, y por naturaleza, lo debía hacer. Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a dejar esto aquí, no puedo dejar pasar esto.-Exclamó tomándome fuerte del brazo y señalando mis vendas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú deberías saberlo.

-No lo sabía, más podía saberlo. Le pedí a Alice que te dejara tranquila ésta noche, mientras yo me iba a Vancouver a cazar unos cuantos pumas con Jasper. Hice caso omiso de sus llamadas cuando estaba allá. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que serías tan creativa de lanzarte por la ventana.

-¿Dices que si sabías que estaba con Jacob?-Pregunté confundida.

-Te lo contaré todo detalladamente, porque al parecer no me entiendes.-Inquirió con un hilo de voz, tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió.- Después de lo que me dijiste en tu casa, cuando llegamos de viaje, me di cuenta de que tenía que darte tu espacio, porque sabía que te preocupabas con Jacob, aunque, para ser sincero, me dolió la manera en la que me hablaste.

Quise interrumpirlo y suplicarle un perdón pero éste me paró antes de que lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes. Entre tantas cosas, vine acá, Alice me contó que intentó ver tu futuro para que pudiera irme de caza tranquilo, y ella me dijo que se veía difuso, no podía concentrarse, así que supuse que Jacob estaría pronto en tu casa. Le dije a Jasper que me esperara mientras pasaba por allá y así lo hice. Cuando llegué, él estaba afuera, en la camioneta de su padre, lo saludé y analicé todo lo que había pasado con el accidente. Cuando subí a tu habitación –Hizo una mueca como de dolor –Te escuché, hablando en sueños como siempre, pero estabas preocupada y gritabas, tomando algo en el vacío… cuando me acerqué a ti, nombraste a Jacob, y no sé por qué razón eso me sacó totalmente de mis casillas, tomé toda la ropa de la maleta y me fui de ahí, sin voltear atrás… sin pensar lo que pasaría después.

"Me fui lo más lejos posible, Jasper parecía no entender, pero jamás reclamó nada. Alice no dejaba de llamarme y, repito… jamás pensé que harías semejante estupidez.

Me quedé ahí, parada, apenada.

-Jacob parecía muerto desde mi ventana.-Me excusé.

-¿Y querías hacer un suicidio múltiple lanzándote por la ventana?

-Edward, no tenía mente en ese momento. Ahora estoy lo bastante mal como para que me hagas sentir peor. Disculpa por haberte hablado así.

-Discúlpame tú a mí. Mira todo lo que te has hecho, si hubiera estado aquí… -Frunció el ceño mirando hacia abajo. Parecía muy frustrado consigo mismo. –Permíteme tus manos –Las alcé y analizó las vendas -¿Tu misma te colocaste las vendas? –Me preguntó.

-De hecho, lo hizo Jacob.-Admití con pena.

Me miró con recelo y volvió la vista abajo para seguir analizando lo que había debajo del vendaje.

-Al parecer quiso reparar el daño. Cuando entremos le digo a Carlisle que las revise… no quiero que nada te pase.

-Ya pasó, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ahora, yo estoy bien.-Lo calmé.

-No necesito que me hagas sentir mejor. De cualquier forma debía haber estado contigo.-Protestó.-Además, Alice está muy molesta con los dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por tu acto de circo de anoche, y a mí, por no haberle hecho caso cuando quería advertirme lo que te pasaba.-Volvió a fruncir el ceño.-Pensé que era para decirme que estabas con Jacob, pero era algo que ya sabía. Discúlpame, de verdad.

-Creo que estamos a mano. Ahora, vamos a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido últimamente. No puedo dejarte sola un momento, porque ya estás cometiendo desarreglos.-Se acercó y susurró con voz dulce –Te extrañé, y quisiera quedarme aquí, tu y yo solos, pero si no entramos en éste instante, Alice estallará de rabia.

Reí bajito y marqué un camino por su brazo, hasta tomarlo de la mano.

Me abrió la puerta y ocho pares de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. La gente estaba posicionada como si hubiera sido clasificada en especie. De un lado estaba mi familia, y del otro lado estaban los Cullen. Emmett estaba en el medio de todos, con los brazos extendidos y las manos sobre las dos réplicas de afrodita. Mi prima y Rosalie se miraban con un odio que se veía de lejos, parecía que una estaba a punto de lanzársele a otra encima y la imagen, increíblemente, me causaba gracia, pude suponer a que se debía todo esto.

-¡Christine! Por favor, compórtate.-Exigió mi tía.

-Rosalie, quédate tranquila.-Inquirió Carlisle con paciencia.

-Me parece de muy mal gusto que una persona llegue a una casa ajena, dejando mucho que desear… -Rosalie bufó.- Metiéndose con el novio de alguien más.

-Te lo explico bien, Barbie teñida. Yo soy de California, y de donde vengo, no existen reglas en el juego. Y para tu información, no sabía que Emmett estaba acompañado de una muñeca de goma.

La vampira cerró los ojos, y de un segundo a otro, estaba encima de mi prima, tomándola fuertemente del abrigo, mientras Christine, de no haber existido la ley de gravedad, le hubiera escupido en su perfecto rostro. Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

-No sabes con quién te metes.-Dijo Rose, molesta.

-Sé muy bien lo que quiero, y cuando quiero algo, lo consigo.

Emmett estaba petrificado ante la escena, parecía más pálido de lo normal, Jasper contenía la risa, pero Alice no parecía muy feliz. Las chicas comenzaron a verse con ganas de golpearse y apenas mi prima hizo el primer movimiento, Rosalie ya estaba jalándola por el cabello y ésta gritó del dolor.

Alice danzó en medio de las dos y con cada mano las separó sin esfuerzo.

Rosalie se enderezó, pero aún seguía con una posición rígida. Christine hizo lo mismo, y después jugueteó con su cabello.

-Bueno, se acabó la función. ¡Ya está listo el almuerzo! –Interrumpió la pequeña Alice, rompiendo cualquier tensión en el ambiente, con su dulce vocecilla.

Mi tía le pedía disculpas a Carlisle, mientras nos encaminábamos al grandioso banquete, que en el comedor de la casa nos esperaba.

Christine comía con repugnancia viendo a Rosalie y a Emmett, sin embargo, la comida estaba deliciosa como siempre. Mi padre felicitaba a Alice, cada vez que se llevaba un bocado, ella parecía encantada pero seguía dándole el mérito de dañar la perfección del almuerzo a Rosalie y a Christine, las fulminaba de sólo verlas. Carlisle compartió mucha conversación con mi tía, intentando que no se sintiera incómoda y ésta pareció desenvolverse cada vez más con el tema de los viajes, al igual que lo hacia con Esme, que igual permanecía callada.

Todo se desenvolvía a la normalidad, mi prima había salido a hablar por teléfono y tenía más de una hora allá afuera.

Edward me tomaba de la mano, y me besaba repetidas veces; al principio me apenaba, pero al parecer, todo el mundo parecía encantado, ni siquiera mi padre armó un acto cómo el de Rosalie contra Christine.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar ahora. Sólo quedaban unos asuntos pendientes con el chico del equipo de football que me había molestado unos días atrás, y Edward se había tomado la delicadeza de recordármelo nuevamente.

De un momento a otro, dejamos de hablar y el me vio detenidamente.

-¿Sabes que te amo, no?-Me preguntó besando mis manos.

-Si, lo sé muy bien. Al igual que yo a ti.-Contesté con miedo sin saber hacia dónde iba.

Suspiró y me dio una media sonrisa.

Edward se levantó de su silla, tomó un tenedor de la mesa y dio unos suaves golpecitos contra la copa que traía en su otra mano. –Propongo un brindis.

Alice saltó de la silla cómo si hubiera visto un tesoro lleno de reliquias de oro y diamantes y corrió danzante escaleras arriba.

Todos se pusieron de pie y Esme sirvió champagne en las copas de todos. Mi tía me guiñó el ojo y salió afuera, supuse que en busca de mi prima. Ésta regreso con cara de pocos amigos.

Silenciosamente, Alice se desplazó por detrás de Edward e insertó una de sus delicadas manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Quiero decir varias cosas, algunas las saben, otras no. Primero que todo, le quiero dar las gracias a la familia de Bella por habernos acompañado, a pesar de todo lo malo.-Se dirigió a Rosalie y a Christine –Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Segundo, quiero brindar por la salud de Bella, que ha mejorado indudablemente y aún no tenemos la fecha exacta, pero muy pronto, Bella estará tranquila, después de la intervención quirúrgica, tendrá un nuevo corazón y una larga vida.

Todos sonrieron y levantaron sus copas en alto.

-¡Salud!-Gritaron todos con júbilo.

Bebieron un sorbo del champagne, pero me quedé dubitativa viéndolo. El reaccionó a mi mirada penetrante y se aclaró la garganta, para hablar de nuevo, pero antes, dio un rápido vistazo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba mi padre.

-Yo diría que la principal razón por la cual, hemos reunido a la familia, de ésta forma, de nuevo, es la siguiente… -Vio a mi familia- Quiero que sepan que Isabella Swan es la mujer que me hace más feliz y con la que ya he decidido que pasaré el resto de mis días, sólo si tengo la aprobación de ustedes. Cómo ya lo hice anteriormente, de una manera no tan oficial, hoy, al frente de todos, quiero pedirles su mano, como debe ser. Sólo agregar el detalle que me faltó

Sentí un frío recorriéndome las venas y cómo la sangre bajaba a mis pies.

La expresión de mi madre era de sorpresa, la de mi tía y mi prima eran sonrisas, que abarcaban todo sus bronceados rostros californianos, pero la de mi padre era de película: El drama que expresaba era propio a la reacción de un padre.

Lo curioso era el otro lado de la moneda, a diferencia de mi familia, todos los Cullen estaban con los ojos expectativos hacia mí, pero ellos parecían muy contentos.

Se había dirigido primero a mi familia, con su aprobación, ahí me pondría a pensar y a analizar mi situación.

Edward esbozó una rápida sonrisa, que después pasó a ser una línea recta fruncida.

-Bueno, Edward.-Su voz sonaba temblorosa y nerviosa-Eres un muchacho increíble, y sé lo mucho que quieres a Bella, has hecho demasiado por ella, y te lo agradecemos muchísimo, jamás tendremos con qué pagarte lo que significa para nosotros, que le hayas dado una esperanza de vida a nuestra hija, pero… creo que ahora es un poco arriesgado y muy precipitado, a menos de que nos propongas alguna fecha considerable.

Éste era el momento en que Charlie debía reaccionar con un rotundo "¡No!" Y pegar gritos, molestarse, entre otras cosas que se dibujaron en mi mente desde el momento de que Edward habló.

-Había pensado, dentro de un par de meses, dependiendo de la fecha de la operación de Bella.

-Tienes razón, pero pienso que es muy pronto. Ni siquiera han acabado el colegio.-Intervino mi madre.

-Sólo falta un mes y estamos graduados. Quiero que sepan que no me importa la fecha, lo que me importa es saber si tengo su aprobación o no.

Reneé y Charlie se miraron con inseguridad, el uno al otro y todos callamos en espera a su respuesta.

-Por mi parte, tienes mi aprobación, con tal de que esperes después de la operación de mi hija, no sé que pensará Reneé.

Vi a mi madre con una mirada fugaz, pero que rogaba a gritos una aprobación.

Ella frunció los labios y suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, Edward… lamentablemente no te puedo dar mi aprobación, no estoy de acuerdo con éste tipo de compromisos tan rápidos, yo pienso que apenas se acaban de compenetrar como una pareja. Todo quedará en manos de Bella, después de la operación, esa es mi última palabra.

Edward bajó su vista, y con mucha decepción, asintió una sola vez en señal de entendimiento. Me dolía ver cómo se le partía el corazón.

-¿Y a mí no me van a dejar decidir? –Dije precipitadamente.

Todos quedaron viendo hacia mí, y me sentí muy intimidada y pequeña.

Los ojos de mi novio tomaron un brillo inesperado, de nuevo.

-¿Y qué tienes que decir?-Preguntó casi ahogado de la emoción.

-No tengo nada a qué responder, aún nadie me ha preguntado nada.-Insinué y el me miró con picardía.

Cuando todos seguían viendo, el de un segundo a otro, bajó su pierna y se arrodilló ante mí…


	24. Capítulo XXI: Compromiso

Compromiso

-Isabella Marie Swan, estoy muy seguro, ya no hay nada que me pueda hacer cambiar de idea. Te amo tanto como para darte todo lo que necesites de mí, por siempre y para siempre, sólo si tú me lo permites, como te lo dije unas semanas atrás. –Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la típica pequeña caja que deja a las prometidas sin aliento, pero que a mi me dejaba más que eso -¿Existe la posibilidad de que me permites estar con la única razón de vivir que tengo? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sin pensar, ya sabía la respuesta, me arriesgué ante todo y ante todos.

-Si, acepto. Por siempre y para siempre –Acepté de nuevo con emoción, sabiendo que mis palabras poseían un doble sentido.

A pesar de toda la tensión, todos gritaron de emoción y empezaron a aplaudir.

Edward abrió la caja y sacó el voluminoso, hermoso y elegante anillo. Bañado en oro blanco, el anillo brillaba de manera excesiva, su diamante era rosa y tenía incrustado otro muy pequeño en el centro, trasparente. Lo introdujo con delicadeza y entrelazó su mano con la mía, con la otra me acercó hacia él y me besó dulcemente. Definitivamente, me había tomado fuera de base y yo había arriesgado mucho.

Mis padres ya habían recibido ésta sorpresa cuando Edward admitió que quería casarse conmigo, semanas atrás como él mismo lo había dicho, así que no tenían objeción alguna… o eso espero.

Seguidamente Alice saltó a mi lado a abrazarme y a gritar cosas inentendibles, estaba como loca, y hablaba de preparativos, de lo cual no quise prestar atención para no echarme atrás. Después se me acercaron los demás Cullen, hasta lo hizo Rosalie. Todos me daban la bienvenida a la familia a su manera. Mi padre tenía una mano sobre el hombro de mi prometido, y la otra la tenía estrechada junto a la de él, parecía muy serio pero no molesto, seguramente le estaría amenazando de muerte, pero Edward no hacía más que sonreír. Después mi madre lo vio un poco desolada, pero el parecía ser educado, quería interrumpir, pero Christine me sorprendió en medio del camino.

-Prima, no lo puedo creer. Eres la persona más… No sé que decir. Me has agarrado de sorpresa. Primero, tu ropa cambió de estilo drásticamente, Segundo, tu novio y su familia, son los seres más hermosos que había conocido en mi vida –Se me acercó al oído y susurró –Menos la Rosalie esa.

Puse cara de pocos amigos y le di un golpecito en el brazo indicándole respeto a mi futura cuñada.

-Espera, aún no dejas de sorprenderme. Tercero, eres la persona más desquiciada en lanzarte al matrimonio de ésta forma. ¿Estás loca? –Preguntó indignada.

-No, no estoy loca, simplemente estoy enamorada. –Respondí con orgullo y ella pareció sorprendida de la complejidad que implicaba el uso de la palabra.

Eché un vistazo rápido detrás de ella, pero ya no había nadie. Por supuesto, inesperadamente me abrazó la cintura con su pétreo brazo.

-Pues si para Christine, estar enamorado significa estar loco, necesito que me metan a un manicomio urgente, por que estoy locamente más enamorado de ti. Gracias –Susurró dulcemente a mi oído.

No sabía que decirle. Si respondía un simple "De nada", sonaría como si le hubiera hecho un favor al aceptar, y es que éste compromiso nos favorecía a los dos, de modos distintos, por más que el miedo inundara mi mente, mi corazón sentía que había hecho la decisión correcta.

Y es que estaba empezando a creer… a creer en muchas cosas que no sabía que existían antes de conocer la realidad de mi mundo, donde si vivimos entre vampiros y licántropos, en un mundo donde las esperanzas de vida se agotan y aún así, hay que seguir adelante, sin dejar atrás nada, pero lo más importante, lo recuerdo muy bien en mi libro, ese que había abandonado porque Edward me enseñaba a diario lo que el decía:

"Cuando creas que todo está perdido, que ya no hay fe en tus metas, es hora de que conozcas al mejor aliado que a un ser humano –A los vampiros y a licántropos también – puede acompañar: El Amor."

Pues sí, dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, y yo no me fiaba de muchas cosas en ese libro, hasta que empezaba a recapitular y reflexionar.

Mi madre me felicitó, sin dejar atrás una lista de advertencias y problemas que esto podría traer. Charlie hizo lo mismo, pero de manera más delicada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, al igual que los de mi tía, que me confesó entre lágrimas que nuestra relación le recuerda demasiado a su esposo, pero, sin embargo, me preguntaba que clase de poción habían rociado en nosotros para irradiar esa

"Esencia de amor y felicidad en el ambiente", le respondí con una risa bajita:

"Te juro que no lo sé"

El resto de la tarde se desarrolló con fluidez, ya no existía tanta tensión, pero ya me estaba aburriendo el tema de excursiones selváticas y sugerí a Edward, sentarnos al frente del estacionamiento, accedió y me tomó de la mano hasta llegar al final.

-Entonces… -Inquirió alzando una ceja. Se había apoyado a la puerta del volvo con indiferencia.

-Entonces ¿Qué? –Pregunté.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, no suena para nada mal –Dijo mientras miraba más allá del bosque.

-Tal vez, si no colocas mi nombre completo y mi segundo nombre, sería una mejor opción –Sugerí.

-Así quedarás sólo con mi apellido.

-Bella Cullen, interesante. –Medité la pronunciación de su apellido después de mi nombre. Lo repetí unas cuantas veces, sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Te lo juro que no me imagino mi vida en tres años. –Confesé sin dejar de mirar el brillante anillo.

-Yo si. Te imagino tan bella como siempre, con tu nuevo corazón y estudiando en Harvard o en Yale junto a mí. Es fácil de adivinar.

-No estamos haciendo apuestas de si me gano la lotería, o no, para entran en una universidad como esas; estamos hablando de mi futuro.

-¿Para qué apostar por algo que ya es seguro? Tu irás a la universidad, quieras o no.-Dijo en tono autoritario.

-Pues te informo que no poseo una mansión como tú, ni ando regalando mercedes, y creo que ya dejé claro lo de estar pagando cosas que no te incluyen.

-Pero me incluirán. ¿Crees que resistiré más de un año para la boda?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Dices que nos casaremos antes de la universidad? –Pregunté exaltada.

-Digo que nos casaremos tan pronto como se pueda. Tu madre no está muy contenta con la proximidad de la fecha, pero sé que muy pronto se acostumbrará a la idea, porque sabe lo mucho que te quiero.

-Creo que hoy le has dado la mejor prueba de todas.

-Te aseguro que sí. Vamos adentro que te tengo que entregar unas cosas.

Lo seguí y me pidió que me quedara al pie de las escaleras. Divagaba en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una delicada y fría mano sobre mi boca.

-¡Silencio, silencio! No digas nada, sólo escucha. –Exigió Alice en voz baja. Me llevó a la más extrema esquina de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el misterio?-Le pregunté con intriga.

-Lo que te voy a decir no es ninguna petición, es una exigencia. Para poder aceptarte como mi futura cuñada debes acceder con un asentimiento y sin ningún "pero", ¿estamos claras?

Asentí una sola vez, totalmente confundida.

-Te prohíbo a cualquier objeción que puedas hacer en cuanto a los planes de boda. Todo quedará en mis manos... Espera –Me tomó de las muñecas y miró pensativa detrás de mí –No, al parecer Edward no me dejará escoger una cosa, pero no importa, aún tengo demasiado trabajo, aunque eso hubiera sido excelente.

-P…

-¡Pero nada!-Dijo con autoridad.

-Está bien-Repliqué rendida.

-Así me gusta.-Profirió satisfecha y de un momento a otro, Edward estaba ahí alejando las manos de Alice que aprisionaban las mías.

-¿Podrías dejar de atosigar a mi prometida? Soy yo el que contrae matrimonio, no tú.

–Inquirió molesto.

Alice lo tomó en broma y le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña. Se fue dando brincos de felicidad hacia el comedor. "¿Alguien quiere postre?" la escuché preguntar.

-¿Qué clase de…?

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando cualquier pregunta que fuera a formular.

-Dejémoslo así. Hablaremos después de esto, con calma.-Una vez más, me dejaban con la palabra en la boca. -¿Qué era lo que me ibas a dar? –Le pregunté apartando su vista furiosa hacia Alice.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó –Necesitarás esto, y esto para mañana.-Me entregó unas carpetas con una serie de hojas impresas con largos textos.

-¿Debería saber qué es esto? –Pregunté mientras pasaba las hojas.

-Apuntes que necesitarás en la semana, y algunos trabajos que tienes que entregar con anticipación.

-Pero si sólo falte unas horas el viernes, el viaje a New York no nos tomó más de dos días. Además, ¿Tú lo hiciste para mí?

-Por supuesto, después verás a lo que me refiero. Ahora, más que nunca, no puedo permitir que pierdas el año.

-Ya sé por qué.

Sus ojos se crisparon.

-¿Por qué, entonces?-Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Mi razón no daba motivo a semejante reacción.

-Porque tendré que estar ausente mucho tiempo por los exámenes para la operación y todo éste protocolo, ¿No es así?

-Exactamente.-Dijo resoplando.

Nos despedimos cuando el sol se había escondido tras la montaña, sin embargo no me despedí de Edward porque pensé que el nos llevaría a casa…

-No, Edward-Me quejé dándole la espalda.

-¿Pero como crees que voy a dejarlo aquí toda la eternidad?-Preguntó dolido.

-No lo sé, pero yo no lo escogí y sigue siendo demasiado llamativo para mí.

Christine levantaba la mano queriendo intervenir pero yo la miraba con furia mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Eso quiero.-Respondí con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien, creo que hoy me has complacido demasiado como para no cumplirte tu deseo –Sacó las llaves y desactivo la alarma de los seguros.

Nos dejó en la entrada de la casa, y Christine no se quería bajar del auto.

-¿Por qué no bajas?-Le pregunté asomada a la ventana.

-Este auto está increíble, no puedo entender cómo lo rechazas de esa forma.-Refutó ella.

-Bájate.

Puso cara de pocos amigos, pero accedió a, por fin, entrar a la casa.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –Preguntó él.

-No, mejor ¿Por qué no más tarde?

-Está bien, vendré las veces que quieras.

-Gracias, te espero…-Susurré mientras deslizaba su mano hacia atrás.

Besó mi frente e hizo un recorrido suave por mi rostro, sus labios se acercaron hasta la parte inferior de mi oreja, la besó suavemente y susurró: "Gracias por darme felicidad"

Sonreí tímidamente y colocó algo en mis manos que reconocí dos minutos después.

-¡Espera!-Grité en vano cuando desaparecía entre los árboles.

Me había dejado las llaves del auto.

Refunfuñé hasta el arco de la puerta de mi casa, donde mi madre y mi padre me esperaban con los brazos cruzados. La expresión de Reneé iba marcada con su ceja derecha totalmente arqueada.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté.

-Creo que tenemos una discusión pendiente, jovencita.-Refutó mi madre, mientras

Charlie asentía dubitativamente. La del plan de reunión fue Reneé sin dudas.

-Ay, por favor, he tenido un día bien agitado, y, además-Metí mi mano en mi bolso y saqué el trabajo que me había entregado Edward.-Tengo tareas qué hacer. –Traté de evadirlos, pasando entre ellos, pero mi padre me tomó del bolso.

-No, no, no. Te quedas-Dijo en son autoritario.

-¡Demonios!

Me sentaron en el comedor y empezaron el sermón.

-Hija.

-Madre.-Dije con indiferencia.

-No tomes esto en broma, quiero que hablemos de lo que implica lo que acabas de hacer allá en casa de los Cullen. Acabas de dar uno de los pasos más importantes de tu vida y te quiero explicar por qué estoy en contra.

"Tu padre y yo nunca pensamos que éste día llegaría tan pronto, es más, la propuesta de Edward nos llegó de sorpresa creo que hasta a ti también. Nuestra visión de tu futuro es que puedas tener esa operación, que te consiguió éste muchacho, que, quiero que sepas, me parece demasiado atento y el indicado para ti, y mi oposición no incluye a Edward, ni lo que se refiere a su familia, ya que son unas personas maravillosas. Lo que no entiendo, y es la razón de mi inseguridad con ésta boda, es la precipitación a hacer algo tan atropelladamente, cómo si fueras a morir mañana.-Dijo terminando con dificultad.

-No es una precipitación, yo sé lo que quiero, así como también lo sabe él. Nos amamos demasiado y queremos estar juntos.

-¿Se aman?-Preguntó Charlie con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si papá, nos amamos. Es algo que me ata a él, es como una fuerza indescriptible. Me cuesta estar lejos de él, es más, se me hace imposible.-Confesé.

-Hija, tu no sabes todo lo que implica esto. Ustedes ni siquiera se han graduado de la escuela, y ya están pensando en casarse. Cuando una pareja se va a casar no significa que es solo porque se aman y no se quieren separar. Así como lo implica la palabra "compromiso" significa que te comprometas a muchas cosas más que amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Tengo la mayoría de edad, Reneé, y sé a lo que te refieres con todo esto, pero es algo que, te confieso, me aterra mucho, pero es un deseo que tiene él, porque es conservador. Él dijo que me pagaría los estudios, y viviremos separados si eso es lo que quieres.

-No me refiero a tus estudios, eso es lo de menos. Es la responsabilidad que deben asumir los dos, de manera adulta. No sería lo más conveniente que se vayan a vivir juntos lejos de aquí, sin la supervisión de nosotros.

Ya sabía hacia donde iba. Charlie la miró con terror.

-Mamá, no he tenido relaciones con Edward, y de hecho, no lo tenía pensado. Ni siquiera había salido el tema a relucir, y no necesito tus charlas de orientación sexual.-Exigí molesta.

-Bueno, nos preocupa que puedas salir embarazada y no hayas terminado tus estudios, además, también tienen que tener una estabilidad económica y nosotros no podemos darte mucho, mensualmente.

-¡Ya, madre! Sácate esa idea estúpida que tienes en mente. Edward es más responsable que cualquier persona aquí, y sabe lo que está bien y está mal, ni siquiera sabemos cuando nos casaremos, pero el solo quería tener esa seguridad de que yo no lo dejaría por nadie más, porque me lo confesó, el de verdad está enamorado de mí. Así que olvídate de embarazo, y falta de estudios. Yo me operaré, iré a la Universidad, viviremos separados, nos graduaremos y después nos casaremos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Me gustaría mucho que fuera así.

-Pues a mi no.-Refuté en voz baja.-Papá, ¿No piensas intervenir por mí?

Reneé le lanzó una mirada amenazadora y negó con la cabeza baja.

-¡Eso es trampa!, somos dos contra ti. Yo me quiero casar con Edward antes de acabar la universidad, no podría esperar más de cinco años con un anillo que no ha tomado su uso determinado.

-Es que no confío en tus palabras, Bella. Sabes el terror que le tengo a las bodas precoces. Tu padre y yo, nos tuvimos que esforzar demasiado para salir adelante, sufrimos mucho y ahora estamos relativamente estables, y no quiero que sufras.

-No sufriré madre. Te lo prometo, por favor, ten un poco de fe en tu hija.-Le supliqué con agonía.

-Es demasiado complicado bella… No lo sé.

-Vamos, Reneé. Edward es un buen chico, ya oíste a Bella, se quieren. Déjalos ser feliz, y no te limites por miedo. Nosotros estuvimos mal, pero porque nadie nos advirtió de lo difícil que sería esto, pero ya ves, estamos felices. Nosotros la apoyaremos cuando lo necesite.-Charlie me apoyó y se retornó hacia mí.-Ya sabes mi opinión, hija. Tienes mi aprobación.

Lo abracé con fuerza y sentía que se iban a salir un par de lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte para esperar la respuesta de la madre preocupada.

Mi madre me miró con duda.

-Prométeme que serás feliz, y que vendrás siempre a visitarnos cuando lo necesites y cuando te necesitemos –Suplicó con tristeza.

-Por supuesto, es una promesa. Los quiero, gracias por todo.

Subí las escaleras aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado mucho peso de encima que no sabía que cargaba. Mi prima peleaba en el pasillo con mi tía.

-¡Yo también me quiero casar!

Esa niña tenía serios problemas psicológicos de personalidad.

Me di un baño mientras que los demás decidieron salir porque a Christine le estaba dando un ataque epiléptico de claustrofobia, pero dije que estaba muy cansada, y me creyeron, porque era la verdad.

Terminé de adelantar la tarea atrasada y guardé los documentos que me había entregado Edward. Hice una cena rápida y me fui a mi habitación.

Estuve ordenando un poco, porque había pasado el tornado-terremoto Christine, y había arrasado con todo lo que tenía a su paso. Le preparé su cama, pero al final medité la idea de su posible reacción en dormir sobre un colchón que estaba en el suelo, y preferí quedarme ahí por educación. Revisé mi teléfono unas cuantas veces, cosa que no suelo hacer si estoy con Edward.

Al final lo dejé sobre la mesa y tomé mi libro, al que había dejado por la mitad. Lo abrí y las letras se veían borrosas, al principio pensé que tenía dificultad para leer, pero en realidad me estaba muriendo del cansancio.

Escuché la puerta de abajo y unos murmullos. Oí subir a las mujeres, y a Charlie prendiendo el televisor, porque le tocaría dormir allá abajo unos cuantos días.

Christine me contó lo terrible que era Forks y la poca urbanización que constituía, cosa que ya sabía. Después de criticar a Raimundo y a todo el mundo, se quedó callada, hasta quedarse dormida. Un sonido sobre el escritorio me espabiló y me hizo saltar de emoción. Edward:

"Alice no me permite ir, ha visto lo ligeros que son los sueños de Christine y como me ha encontrado en tu cuarto. Su reacción ha sido escandalosa y no te quiero contar el resto. Esperaré una semana a que se vaya para estar de nuevo en las noches contigo. Ya te extraño, lo siento"

Sin pensarlo mucho, le repliqué:

"Siento que tengas que lidiar con la adolescencia humana, te extraño también, nos vemos mañana"

Cerré el móvil y me acomodé en la cama, esperando a que fuera mañana.

Por más que la oscuridad rondara en mi mente mientras descansaba después de un largo y difícil, pero memorable día, sentí que tocaban a mi puerta, pero definitivamente era algo distinto, no eran unos toques de mano si no como golpecitos.

"Toc, toc, toc"

A medida que me concentraba en el sonido, más se agudizaba, se volvía más claro. Ahora no parecía contra la puerta de madera, ahora parecía contra un vidrio. Tenía mucha curiosidad pero el cansancio no permitía que moviera ninguna de mis fibras del organismo. No faltó mucho para que me levantaran de una manera tosca y brusca.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Tengo miedo, hay un chico abajo, un desquiciado borracho lanzando piedras a la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Borracho?-Pregunté exaltada.

Traté de zafarme rápido de las cobijas, pero mi torpeza me hizo lento el intento así que con dificultad me asomé y mi sorpresa no fue normal.

No era seguro que mi reacción fuera normal si hubiera visto a alguien conocido; para mi mala suerte, no era ni muy conocido, pero tampoco era una total extraño para mí.

Lo había visto muchas veces rondando por la casa de Jacob, y algunas veces por la playa de la reserva quileute, pero no recordaba su nombre.

Traía una botella de un licor barato en su mano y no cargaba franela, aunque el frío de afuera era terrible.

-¡Oye! Chica, tú… la novia del chupasangre ese.-Al instante reaccioné y me alarmé de lo que pudiera pensar Christine y me asomé para callarlo.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-Susurré molesta.

-¿Yo? Yo soy… un, no sé, ¡hip! Estoy sólo, y nadie me quiere… Sólo mi amigo, Jacob, que debe andar detrás de esos ¡hip! Ups, perdón… Detrás de esos árboles vomitando el alma.-Dijo atropellando las palabras y con voz de alguien seriamente ebrio. Señaló detrás de un árbol, donde no podía ver a mi amigo.

-Mejor te acuestas, y no quiero que digas nada de esto mañana.-Dije presionándola.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Sólo cállate.- La tapé con la cobija y se quedó con el ceño fruncido, con expresión frustrada.

Sabía que ésta vez, un intento de suicidio por la ventana no caería nada bien, así que tuve que arriesgarme a lo difícil y precipitado.

Charlie dormía incómodamente en el sofá. Para mi excelente suerte, había dejado prendido el televisor y cualquier sonido que pudiera producir el acto de mi famosa torpeza, no sonaría tanto como para despertarlo, aunque, viniendo de mí, no me sorprendería que levantara a toda Forks mientras intento ser cuidadosa.

De puntillas pisé el último escalón y con demasiado éxito, logré abrir la puerta sin producir sonido alguno.

Todo fue perfecto hasta que me encontré con un par de chicos ebrios en la entrada de mi casa. Los dos tenían un brazo sobre el hombro del otro y con la mano restante, tenían una botella.

-¡Bella!-Gritaron al unísono. Salí corriendo hacia ellos, a lo que reaccionaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando que los iba a abrazar. A cambio de su grito sonoro, les propicié un golpe juntando sus dos cabezas con fuerza.

-Jacob-Exclamé molesta, apretando fuertemente los dientes. –Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme ¿qué clase de estupidez es ésta?

-Mi… mira Bella.-La voz de mi amigo borracho sonaba mucho peor que la de su compañero de tragos.-Déjame explicarte ¡Hip!-Y su aliento a licor me daba náuseas.

-Mejor no me expliques nada.-Inquirí tapándome la nariz.

Empezó a reírse de un momento a otro y así lo acompañó el otro chico.

Bufé y le pegué una cachetada que lo sacó de sus casillas.

-Estoy muy, muy, muy, molesto-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, muy cerca de mí, pero al final soltó una risita e intentó ocultar una sonrisa frunciendo también sus labios.

-Sólo vete, estás ebrio y no hablo con gente que no sabe lo que dice. Hablaremos mañana.-Con mucho esfuerzo, intenté darle un vuelta para que se fuera pero hizo un movimiento que me dejó con los brazos abajo y el me sostenía de los hombros.

-¡No quiero que mi mejor amiga se case! Me vas a olvidar y no tendré ninguna mejor amiga.-Exclamó con dolor y casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo miré extrañada y ya empezaba a darme pena.

-Pero…-Susurré y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro, negando algo que yo no había dicho.

-No voy a permitir que te cases. Quiero que seas humana por el resto de tus días. Yo… me he esforzado tanto porque sigas viva –Ya estaba poniéndose melancólico.

-Mira Jacob, mejor dejemos esta conversación para mañana. Cuando estés bien, conversaremos.

-¡No! Yo no estaré bien mañana, mañana no podré decirte lo mucho que te quiero, y hay algo que te tengo que confesar.-Pareció volverse serio.

-¿Confesarme?

-No debería hacerlo… ¡hip! En realidad no sé ni siquiera por qué lo hago, pero aquí voy.

Esperaba alguna de sus estupideces de que no me casara con Edward porque el me quería de alimento, o alguna de las barbaridades que siempre salen de la mente de Jacob Black. También me había pasado por la mente que se me declarara de nuevo y me juraría amor eterno… cosa que no haría si estuviera en sus casillas, así que me mentalicé a escuchar cualquier tipo de declaración, argumentando la muy alta probabilidad de que fuera incierta.

-¿Sabes que eres la verdadera y única mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida entera?

- Mira Jacob, si te vas a colocar en la posición de niño herido…

-¿Podrías escucharme por primera vez en tu vida?-Gritó molesto.

Me quedé callada porque al parecer quería hablar en serio.

Echó un vistazo rápido sobre mi hombro y volvió la vista hacia mis ojos. Tenían una carga de emociones demasiado fuertes, definitivamente lo que estuviera a punto de declarar no era algo fácil.

Alzó su mano y me tomó del brazo demasiado fuerte, tanto que e hacía daño, pero el no pareció notarlo, era una fuerza normal en él.

-Jacob, me haces daño.-Susurré intentando zafarme de su mano.

-Pronto vendrá tu vampirito, así que quiero que escuches rápido.

-Dilo de una vez, entonces.-Inquirí molesta.

Ya podía escuchar los chirridos de los neumáticos del Volvo, apresurándose en la calle.

-Tú no vas a dejar de ser humana, jamás. Me hice esa promesa desde que me contaste de tus planes de inmortalidad. Jamás tenías la necesidad de convertirte en algo que muchos no queremos que seas, ni siquiera Edward está seguro de hacerlo. Ese mundo no es tan fácil como te lo pintas, Bella. No quiero que estés en riesgo, más de lo que ya estás ahora con tu enfermedad. Ya bastante tienes con estar comprometida a un vampiro.

-No necesito un sermón de tu parte Jacob Black. Además ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿No recuerdas que ya tengo la operación segura? No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Déjame acabar. He decidido confesártelo, porque sé que de alguna u otra manera te ibas a enterar. Ya Edward lo sabía, por consiguiente imagino que los demás Cullen también. Es una decisión precipitada, pero siento que valió la pena. He sido inteligente y la he asegurado para que no tengas cualquier clase de oposición, que si la tienes seguramente es por lo de la inmortalidad.

El Volvo frenó rápidamente al frente de mi casa. Edward abrió la puerta al instante y me quedó viendo con miedo.

-¿Qué es, Jacob? Me empiezas a preocupar.

Edward había dado había dado la vuelta al auto y estaba a unos centímetros de Jacob, miró de manera extraña al joven que acompañaba a Jacob, estaba tirado en el suelo, abrazaba la botella con los ojos cerrados y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos de mi futuro esposo, hacía mí, eran de suplicio.

-Jacob, por favor.-Suplicó él.-Lo dañarás todo, no es el mejor momento.

Jake volteó un poco su cara, de manera que el lado derecho de su barbilla tocaba un poco su hombro. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Díganme, por favor.-Estaba enloqueciendo, juro que sí.

-Bella, mejor lo hablamos luego, con más calma, Charlie despertará pronto si no nos vamos, y ahí viene Christine…-Susurró abrazándome sin dejar de ver a Jacob.

-¿Bella?-Su voz pedante a mis espaldas me produjo un escalofrío conjunto a unas ganas de ahorcarla, insufribles.

-¿Qué te dije, Christine?

-Asco, ¿Quién es éste borracho?-Preguntó haciendo una mueca con la boca hacia Jacob.-Hola Edward.-Saludó cambiando su expresión.

Jacob fijó su mirada en ella, pero cómo si quería ahorcarla mucho más fuerte que yo, así que intervine.

-Dejemos esto para otra oportunidad. Pero júralo, Jacob Black, que no voy a quedarme así, averiguaré todo lo que quiera saber.-Sentencié dándole una mirada fugaz y amenazadora a Edward.

Mi amigo todavía parecía una estatua, a punto de estallar.

Me volteé y empuje a Christine adentro de la casa, antes de que aquí corriera sangre, ella puso cara de descontento y después exageró con un gesto anormal al ver al amigo de Jake, le cerré la puerta en su cara y me volteé.

-De acuerdo, adiós Bella.-Se despidió con el mismo sentimiento con el que me había hablado, en realidad se me había borrado de la mente que estaba tomado, parecía sincero al hablar, parecía que era la última vez que me vería y eso dolía…


	25. Capítulo XXII: Tour

Tour

Aunque la escena desde mi punto de vista, era del todo dramática, desde otra parte podía pasar como graciosa. Yo veía a un Jacob desolado, abandonándome en medio de una noche con luna llena… desde afuera se veía a un borracho cruzando la esquina, tomando de la camisa a otro –Más ebrio que él- y arrastrándolo por la calle.

Permanecí en ese sitio, estática, por unos minutos, mientras sentía la mirada analizadora de Edward sobre mí. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi de una manera fugaz su expresión de excesiva concentración, que cambiaba deliberadamente varias veces a confusión; supuse que se estaba insultando a él mismo por ser incapaz de leerme los pensamientos.

Abrió la boca repetidas veces, pero dudaba, y la cerraba de nuevo. No sabía como dirigirme la palabra.

Levantó su mano lentamente, y yo reaccioné.

-Hablamos mañana.-Refuté muy chocante y me volteé a entrar a mi casa.

-Era por tu bien.-Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Quedé a un paso de entrar, dudando si insultarlo o no, pero ya que al final Jacob Black no había declarado nada, no quería sacar conclusiones de lo que pudiera pasar, ni tampoco de si Edward se encontraba en lo cierto, así que no sentí remordimiento alguno en mi comportamiento tajante.

-Mañana, dije-Repetí con el mismo tono, pero en un susurro.

-Lo siento.-Susurraba mientras cerré la puerta sin mirar atrás. El remordimiento me inundaría si hubiera visto la cara de mi amado, aunque la culpa no estaba clara.

En mi cuarto, Christine parecía poseída.

-¿Quién era ese moco, cochino, borracho y asqueroso con el que hablabas?-Preguntó separando palabra por palabra.

-Cállate, no es…-Cerré mis ojos, conté hasta tres, mentalmente, y suspiré con intención de bajar los humos por mi propia salud.-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué hablarme así, recuerda que puedo decir lo que acaba de pasar.-Advirtió con voz amenazante.-

¿Por qué el otro dijo que tenías un "Chupasangre" como novio?-Dijo haciendo una mueca de comillas con sus manos mientras describía a Edward.

-Hablamos mañana. Ahora duerme.-Repliqué enrollándome en las sábanas.

Escuché como refutaba, pero después se hizo el silencio, lo cual era lo que deseaba. Poco a poco recordé la mirada de mi amigo partiendo… ahora quería que hubiera llovido, y que la lluvia hiciera un estruendo sonoro, para que mis sollozos no fueran lo único que llenaran la habitación, además de la luz de la luna atravesando por mi ventana, que alumbraba cada una de mis lágrimas.

No quería engañarme a mi misma, lo que más me dolía era que Edward me escondía algo, y yo que pensaba que era siempre sincero.

Aunque fuera la más mínima estupidez, o el hecho más grande, lo hubiera compartido con él.

En la mañana siguiente, di gracias al cielo que Christine estaba dormida, así no me caería la lluvia de preguntas.

Extrañé tomar esas viejas llaves de mi pick-up, en cambio a esto, tomé un sofisticado control con unos cuantos botones.

Salí a la calle tratando de no mirar hacia el lugar de nuestro encuentro de anoche, y una nota en mi parabrisas me tomó por sorpresa. Con delicadeza la saqué, esperanzada de que fuera Jacob, pero me desilusioné al leer el escrito.

"Tu auto está increíble, éstos juguetes no deberían permitirse para menores de treinta. Maneja con cuidado, estaré vigilándote, mira que no pasarás desapercibida. Charlie."

Arrojé la nota en la basura, negando algo con la cabeza, que no se me había preguntado, de manera para despreciar lo que

Charlie había escrito.

Encendí el auto y un rugido me hizo estremecerme. Recosté mi frente contra el volante y empecé a darme unos cuántos golpes.

-¿Por qué permiten a gente menor de treinta manejar estas naves?-Me pregunté a mi misma.

Arranqué rápido y llegué al colegio en menos de tres minutos, aunque casi no pisé el acelerador.

Mi padre estaba en lo cierto, no pude pasar desapercibida. Más de veinte pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí.

Me había estacionado al lado de un auto nuevo, pero no tan pomposo y extravagante como mi Mercedes. De pronto, dos brazos tan gruesos como los de Emmett, me encerraron, haciéndome que me quedara atrapada sobre mi auto.

-Swan-Cantó con una voz gruesa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Con qué… bonito auto.-Inquirió mientras lo analizaba de un lado a otro. El novio de Jessica Stanley se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de mí.

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de apartarte?-Le pedí mientras intentaba apartar mi rostro.

-Nah…-Respondió con desgana.-La amabilidad no es muy común en mí, así que mejor conversemos un rato.

-De verdad, lo siento mucho por ti, tengo que irme.-Me agaché intentando zafarme debajo de sus músculos, pero fue un intento en vano.

-Ahora te quedas-Replicó con una sonrisa macabra.

Una mano se asomó sobre su hombro izquierdo y jaló fuertemente de su abrigo, hasta dejarlo en el piso.

Edward no parecía haber esfuerzo alguno y a sus espaldas se encontraban sus dos hermanos. Jasper con los brazos cruzados y en una pose firme, a diferencia de Emmett, que sonaba sus nudillos con una expresión divertida.

-¿Por qué no te quedas tú?-Le preguntó Edward en un tono divertido.

El chico estaba sobre el asfalto y veía a los tres vampiros intentando esconder su miedo. Pero tomó valentía y se levantó para enfrentarlos.

-Si así lo quieres, aquí me quedo, Cullen.-Dijo con bastante valor. De un momento a otro aparecieron otros cinco chicos, de su misma contextura corporal y se colocaron detrás de él como si fueran guardaespaldas. –Entonces, ¿Ustedes y quién más?

Edward rió de manera fingida, Emmett parecía un niño impaciente por abrir un regalo y Jasper, raramente, dio una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así lo quiero y así será…-Sentenció en un hilo de voz mi prometido.

Yo era la intermediaria entre los desequilibrados bandos. Por supuesto, el peso de número iba hacia el novio de Jessica. Empecé a preocuparme por mis defensores y Alice, que apareció de la nada a mi lado, me sacó del centro de la tensión.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Podrías salir herida, amiga mía.-Inquirió con voz amable.

-Tengo que evitar que peleen, no quiero que salgan heridos.-Me quejé mientras clavaba mi mirada en Edward.

Alice se paró en seco y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté con inocencia.

-Como se nota que no los has visto pelear.-Me dio una sonrisa de despreocupación.-Yo si lo he visto, y obviamente ellos ganan.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy es un día muy importante.-Repuso ella viendo al cielo.

-¿Debería saber por qué?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás.-Me guiñó el ojo.

Estaba harta de quedarme en medio de las incógnitas.

Mientras caminaba, Alice me rodeaba con uno de sus delicados brazos, y no me dejaba voltear. Hice una estrategia de quedarme tranquila y de repente voltear, la cual me funciono a la perfección.

Cuando volteé, tres chicos en el piso, y de pie al frente de ellos se encontraba Emmett, uno lo sostenía Jasper por los brazos y lo tenía contra un auto, mientras que Edward colgaba al novio de Jessica por el abrigo–Que veía preocupada desde el otro lado del estacionamiento- y éste parecía sumamente asustado.

Edward vio hacia mi dirección y me sonrió con la misma despreocupación que lo había hecho Alice, unos segundos atrás. Sentí como me ruborizaba, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que veía a mi amado. Soltó al chico sin quitar la vista de mí, por consiguiente así lo hicieron sus hermanos y toda la banda de chicos salió corriendo. Jessica me miraba molesta pero no me importaba, ellos se lo buscaron.

-Te dije que más nunca te molestarían.-Susurró a mi oído y colocó su mano alrededor de mi sonrisa.

Le iba a decir algo, pero recordé la situación de la noche anterior.

-No creas que ya te perdono.-Refuté.

-Aún no, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Quién me obliga?-Le pregunté con descaro.

-La presentación de geografía que tenemos hoy.-Replicó con emoción. Como si una exposición de las potencias turísticas mundiales tuvieran alguna clase de recreación. Me recordó que debía repasar algunas líneas que tenía que explicar. De resultado, Edward consiguió preocuparme por la asignación y no presté atención hacia él, aunque por supuesto, mi mente no funciona sin pensarlo y mi corazón no late si no lo tengo cerca.

Me tomó de la mano y desvió mi concentración mientras estudiaba características geográficas de un país que nunca logré aprender, por más que intentaba, no podía. Sentía que mi mirada le iba a abrir un hoyo a la hoja, pero al final no pude más.

Había pasado toda la mañana así, y ya al mediodía no podía quedarme callada.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?-Le cuestioné con seriedad. -Aguanta el llanto-Pensé.

Él estaba riendo con Alice de algo que no estaba enterada, cuando le hablé volteó y frunció el ceño levemente, su hermana mordió su labio inferior e hizo una mueca de preocupación también, tomó a Jasper del brazo y lo levantó de su puesto. La pequeña volteó de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa y miró fugazmente a Rosalie y a Emmett que todavía permanecían en el lugar, los aludidos reaccionaron a un movimiento de su pequeña cabecilla, donde las puntas de su cabello se ondeaban en dirección contraria.

-Deja que me explique, antes de que decidas interrumpirme.

Asentí y entrecerré un poco mis ojos, con fastidio.

-Todo comenzó cuando Jacob y yo empezamos a tratarnos mejor, bueno, en realidad cuando él empezó a comportarse porque jamás fui maleducado con él, sólo en momentos de necesidad, podía dejar de serlo un poco.

-Y esos momentos de necesidad son la mayoría del tiempo.-Inquirí.

-Es cierto. El punto es el siguiente: el pasó un día por mi casa, y me habló…-Mientras me explicaba, trataba de desviar el tema, siendo explícito con algunas cosas que no nos interesaban a ninguno de los dos. Perdíamos tiempo.

La campana sonó de repente y lo miré decepcionada.

-Que bien, lograste dejarme… ¿a ver?-Hice una mueca fingida de estar pensando.-En el mismo lugar que antes-Me levanté y tomé rápido mis libros, dejándolo con una expresión de desentendimiento.

-Pero…-Había murmurado.

Entramos en el salón para presentar nuestra exposición y pareció olvidarse de mi molestia, se colocó al frente de toda la clase y me tomó de la mano. Disimuladamente me entregó un papel pequeño y dio un paso para alejarse.

Lo miré con duda y el sonreía sin ver a nadie.

Coloqué el papel en mi bolsillo, mientras el profesor nos daba paso a comenzar.

Todo salió a la perfección-del lado de Edward-, yo me trababa muchísimo y confundía las palabras, Edward hacía el esfuerzo y me cubría cuando me equivocaba.

Nos tomaron por sorpresa cuando nos reunieron en el salón con el director de la escuela.

Estaban anunciando en cada uno de los salones que empezarían la remodelación de vacaciones, pero que la harían un poco más temprano de lo normal. Me dejaron fuera de base cuando anunciaron que acabaríamos clases dentro de dos semanas, pero si ya habíamos presentado todas nuestras evaluaciones podíamos abandonar la escuela.

Todos gritaban con satisfacción.

Esa misma noche llegué a mi casa con buen humor, satisfactoriamente había aprobado todas mis materias y ya estaba literalmente graduada.

Ordené mi casa, mientras que mi familia paseaba por La Push.

Revisé mis bolsillos antes de llevar la ropa a la lavadora y recordé que había dejado una nota de Edward en ellos.

"Revisa tu bolso, pero debes prometerme que no te molestarás… Alice"

La letra era reconocible, porque no conocía a nadie con la caligrafía tan estilizada, y aunque la de Edward era hermosa, nada se comparaba con la sutileza con la que ella escribía.

-Está bien.-Me dije a mi misma.-Respira hondo y relájate.-Así lo hice y busqué mi bolso.

Me encontré con un sobre blanco, de cartulina con texturas elegantes. Tenía un lazo en la punta del flequillo, de color azul muy claro y de un tamaño mediano.

En una esquina decía: "Isabella Marie Swan" con un lapicero plateado.

Analicé mucho el misterioso sobre antes de abrirlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de cual era la expresión que marcaba mi rostro.

Era una especie de invitación.

"El comienzo de la eternidad. Nuestro ·felices para siempre· comienza ahora… El amor sobrepasó los límites de todo y nos inundó de felicidad por el resto de nuestros días, es por eso que nos llenamos de júbilo en éste día tan especial:

Isabella Marie Swan

Edward Anthony Cullen

Lugar: Hotel Ritz

Día: 03-07-2008

No dejes de presenciar la unión de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas."

Mi mente aun no procesaba las cosas.

Instintivamente, tomé las llaves de mi auto, sin decir nada. Arranqué a toda velocidad, sin saber a cuantos kilómetros por hora iba, ni la hora que era. Pasé la avenida principal con las manos fuertemente aferradas al volante. Llegué en un tiempo récord y frené ruidosamente al frente de la casa de los Cullen. Tomé la invitación y me bajé del auto.

Alice y Edward me esperaban en la entrada. Edward mantenía una expresión calmada y Alice parecía impaciente.

Respiré hondo y emané mi rabia de la manera más audible posible.

-¡¿Paris?!-Pregunté viéndolos y señalando la inocente invitación que había sido víctima de mis manos y ya no era muy lisa que digamos.

Edward apretaba sus labios conteniendo una carcajada, pero le fue inútil el intento. Serenó su expresión y señaló con el índice a su hermana, ésta lo vio con rabia y sonrió inocentemente hacia mí.

-Bella, es el hotel más encantador que puedes conocer en tu vida, es perfecto-Sonaba más ilusionada que nadie.-No me hagas volver a escribir las invitaciones y cancelar las reservaciones. Además, ya pagamos un adelanto.-Repuso con inocencia y mordiendo la punta de uno de sus índices.

-Tu, pequeña… siniestra. No entiendo, ¿quién se casa? ¿Tú o yo?-Le pregunté.

-Tú, pero la organizadora soy yo y yo me encargo de todo lo que incluya la boda. Espero no te moleste, pero ya he escogido tu vestido.

La miré con mucha rabia, pero me concentré en culpar a Edward sólo con una mirada frívola.

-Fue inevitable, ésta niña es imparable.-Se excusó.

-¿Cómo lo permitiste? ¡¿Paris?!-Pregunté haciendo la misma mueca que había hecho antes.

-Bella, ella se ha esforzado tanto en esto, de verdad, si no la dejamos que lo haga, se va a sentir realmente mal.-Inquirió viéndola apiadado.

Se veía realmente triste y de un momento a otro calmé mi furia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a pagar un viaje a Paris?-Le pregunté haciendo pucheros y al borde de las lágrimas de la desesperación.

-No lo sé, últimamente se la ha pasado metida en casinos dentro de Seattle. Obviamente tiene que cambiar constantemente de locación porque se darían cuenta de la casualidad de que ella gane todos los juegos en los que apuesta.-Ella sonreía tímidamente.-Y bueno, obviamente pagaré lo que sea necesario.

-Edward, ¿por qué me pones en éste tipo de situaciones? Sabes que ya a diario me siento inútil. Me haces sentir mal.

-Al contrario, en tus manos está la decisión más importante de todas, tienes que acceder a las pautas de ésta pequeñuela. Así que, lo demás queda de tu lado.

Alcé mi ceja y lo quede viendo incrédula.

-¿Accedes? ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con su vocecita angelical.

-No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto… no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.-Suspiré y llevé las manos a mi cadera con determinación.-Está bien, pero al próximo detalle de ésta magnitud, quiero que me consulten.-Advertí.-Y quiero que sepas que lo hago más que todo por ti, Alice, y por que ya pagaron un adelanto.

-¿Lo juras por todo el amor que sientes a Edward que no te arrepentirás?-Me cuestionó dudosa.

-Si, si, lo juro por lo que quieras.

Me abrazó emocionada y se fue dando saltitos. Entró a la casa, pero se estancó en la entrada y asomó su cabeza por encima del marco de la puerta.

-Gracias, Bella.-Dijo con sentimiento.-Se volteó pero regresó de nuevo.-Ah, una cosa más.

Edward crispó los ojos e hizo un intento de señales raras con la mano, de derecha a izquierda a la altura de su cuello y su boca estaba tensa.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté ansiosa.

-Aún no habíamos hecho la reserva, así que… gracias.-Repuso con inocencia y me sacó la lengua muy infantilmente.

Edward estaba con una cara de ángel, y se encogió de hombros con sus palmas hacia arriba.

-Ya tu familia está en tu casa, ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No, tengo una nave espacial, ¿No lo recuerdas?-Dije irónicamente mientras hacia un movimiento hacia atrás mi cabeza.

Soltó una risita y tomó las llaves de mi auto.

-¿Les dirás lo que has decidido?-Me preguntó cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino.

-¿Perdón? Lo que han decidido por mí, querrás decir.

-Tú entendiste, ¿No?

-No creo que mi mamá esté muy contenta.-Le advertí.

Arrugó la frente y siguió manejando.

-¡¿Paris?!-Preguntaron mis padres al unísono.

Volteé hacia mi novio con una expresión que decía: "Te lo advertí", a cambio de esto conseguí que soltara una risita.

Mi madre salió con los brazos abiertos hacia él y yo la miré sumamente extrañada. Colocó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y éste parecía apenado.

-¿Mamá que haces?-Le pregunté mientras apartaba sus manos de Edward.

-Bella, éste niño debe tener alguna clase de enfermedad rara que afecte su sistema nervioso.-Dijo con voz de madre preocupada, no dejaba de mirarlo nerviosa.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada.

-Mamá, no estamos jugando. Alice planeó la boda para comienzos de julio.

Charlie y ella se sorprendieron y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Bella…

-No te enfades ahora, no quiero escándalos delante de Edward.-Dije con voz fuerte.

-Bella… ¿Tan rápido?-Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Oh, no.-Me lamenté para mis adentros, aquí venía el diluvio.

-Y no tengo nada que usar…-Empezó a lloriquear y se apoyó sobre el hombro de Charlie. Mi padre empezó a calmarla, dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

-Está sensible, creo que le ha venido la menstruación.-Susurró bajito hacia nosotros sin dejar de consolarla.

Me apenó que mi prometido oyera el drama en mi familia, pero ya tenía que ir haciéndose una idea de lo que se siente compartir el día a día con Reneé y Charlie Swan.

Después de que a Reneé se le bajó el nivel exagerado de depresión, Edward explicó los ambientes del hotel, pero no nos dio detalles de la boda porque declaró que Alice se reservaba los planes sólo para ella, que ni siquiera Jasper podía. Ya me podía hacer una idea de cómo Edward sometía a Jasper a sacarle información a Alice, o como Alice se concentraba en algo más para que Edward no pudiera entrar en sus planes mentales.

Mi padre, siempre curioso, preguntó sobre los gastos y Edward tranquilamente le explicó que nosotros no teníamos la necesidad de pagar nada, porque él era el que quería ésta boda por sobre todas las cosas. Mi tía había bajado las escaleras y le habíamos contado sobre los planes. Al igual que Reneé, reaccionó de forma exagerada, obviamente con un sentimiento diferente, ella veía a Edward con demasiada admiración y no parecía dejar de estar sorprendida.

Regresamos al hogar de los Cullen, porque Edward se negaba rotundamente a dejarme sin auto.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-Le pregunté antes de que bajara del auto.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?-Cuestionó con una sonrisa.-Sabes que lo que más me gusta hacer, desde que te conozco, es estar a tu lado.-Inquirió tocando la punta de mi nariz.

-¿Y qué te gustaba hacer antes de conocerme?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Antes de conocerte no tenía vida, Bella.-Repuso en un hilo de voz.

Me besó dulcemente y bajó del auto.

Volví a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto.

-Hola.-Susurró Christine desde la esquina que daba a la ventana.

-¿Qué tienes?-Me acerqué a ella y parecía un poco triste.

-Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.-Murmuró con nostalgia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?-Me estaba preocupando, su semblante no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Tan mala persona soy?-Me preguntó con sus ojos aguados.

-¿A qué te refieres Christine? Si me dices que te pasa, creo que podría ayudarte mejor.

-Tu amigo, me ha dicho de todo. Y creo que es verdad, me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Jacob?

-Me ha dicho que soy una mala persona, que no tengo sentimientos y que soy sólo una materialista.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte así, si apenas lo conoces?-No entendía esta actitud agresiva que había tomado Jacob, y si estaba molesto con alguien, era conmigo.

-Ese es el punto, Bella. Yo no lo he tratado nada bien, y ni siquiera lo conocía. Así soy con todo el mundo y yo cegada porque estaba mentalizada que la imagen era lo más importante, pero ¿de qué vale ser tan bonita, si nadie me quiere cerca?

-Esa es tu forma de ser, Christine. Nadie podría cambiar eso, sólo tu misma. Tú debes ser como te sientas cómoda y como seas feliz.-Le aconsejé.

-Es por eso que nunca he conseguido el cariño de nadie, ni siquiera el tuyo-Replicó con tristeza.-Discúlpame todo lo malo, Bella. Espero que aún no sea tarde de arrepentirme de los errores tan horribles que he cometido. Todos me lo decían y yo nunca quise hacer caso, porque soy terca. "Eres una mala persona", "No tienes sentimientos", "Solo tienes ojos para lo material", eran unas de las pocas cosas que me repetían a diario. Quiero ser alguien diferente, Bella.-Ahora hablaba en serio, se notaba la sinceridad en su voz quebrada.

-Lo más importante es ver a los demás, por lo que son en su interior. Aunque no lo creas, muchas personas creen que yo estoy con Edward porque tiene dinero y porque es guapo. Son todas mentiras, yo no soy así, pero eso es algo que la gente aprecia, pues, por mi lado, sólo me importa que el sepa que estoy con el por los sentimientos. Siempre me ha apoyado en todo, y, ya vez, estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme en todo lo referente a mi enfermedad. Doy gracias al cielo que llegó a mi vida.

-Jacob me ha hecho cambiar mi punto de vista de todo.

-No me has terminado de decir lo que pasó.

-Llegamos a casa del Sr. Billy, que por cierto fue muy amable. Los adultos empezaron a hablar y yo no me quería quedar ahí. Así que salí a dar un paseo caminando. Ya había caminado unos quinientos metros y estaba un poco perdida, había cruzado algunas calles y no recordaba cuales. Miré a mí alrededor, y entre los árboles vi la silueta de un joven que llevaba más de diez minutos mirándome de una manera muy rara, parecía hipnotizado pero como molesto. Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda y era Jacob. Lo miré con obstinación y le pedí que me ayudara. "Debiste ser más amable conmigo aquella noche" dijo con su voz grave. Caminamos hasta su garaje y me pidió de una manera muy amable que lo acompañara mientras arreglaba algunas cosas, yo me negué de una forma muy descortés y…

-¿Y qué?-Le animé a seguir.

-Me empezó a gritar, parecía estar perturbado y como que la pagó conmigo. Me dijo de todo lo que puedas imaginarte. Como yo ya estaba acostumbrada a oír toda esa clase de comentarios, lo ignoré por completo y me iba a levantar y me dijo algo que me dejó fría.-Tragó saliva para seguir.-"No pareces familia de Bella, ella es de buenos sentimientos y al parecer tu ni siquiera los tienes" "En el primer segundo que te vi, había sentido algo extraño, me parecías la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, hasta que hablaste, sólo con esa expresión de asco, me di cuenta de lo horrible que eras" había dicho con desprecio. Yo, por supuesto ni siquiera volteé a verlo, sólo abandoné el lugar con mi cabeza llena de pensamientos.

-No te sientas mal, fue muy duro contigo. El está molesto conmigo, y lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-En parte, podría ser, pero doy gracias de que fue así, de otra manera no hubiera hecho caso. Me refiero a que si nadie me lo hubiera dicho de esa manera tan hostil y fuerte, nunca habría abierto los ojos.

-Es cierto. Pero igual, no te sientas mal. Nadie es perfecto y todo el mundo comete errores. Siéntete bien porque estás dispuesta a cambiar.-Dije con optimismo.

-¿Quieres algo?-Le ofrecí.

-Sólo un poco de agua…-Me volteé para levantarme y me tomó delicadamente por el brazo.-Tranquila, voy yo.

Me quedé pasmada sobre mi cama, totalmente sorprendida del cambio que habían hecho unas simples palabras de Jacob sobre mi prima, Christine. Que increíble es darte cuenta de todos los errores que has cometido en tu vida, y arrepentirte de ellos. Ahora podía imaginar lo fácil que se me haría convivir con Christine en los pocos días que le quedaban en mi casa.

Una ráfaga de viento helado se asomó por mi ventana, poniéndome la piel de gallina, me acerqué a la ventana para cerrarla y la silueta de Edward descansaba sobre el árbol del bosque más cercano a la carretera al frente de mi casa. Me sonreía con satisfacción y después desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Al parecer había estado escuchando todo lo que había dicho. Es la ventaja que tenía al estar al lado de Edward, todo lo que el escuchara sin yo saberlo, era sincero, no tenía nada que ocultarle.

En cambio él seguía ocultándome eso que no quería que supiera.

El resto de mi semana me pasó rápido. Entre tantas cosas, presenté todas mis pruebas, e hice algunos preparativos para nuestra graduación, que tenían lugar la segunda semana de junio. Estábamos en el fin de la primera y ya sólo faltaban unas tres semanas para mi boda. Aún no sabía nada, Alice seguía ocultando todo con demasiado drama. Se la pasaba hablando por teléfono en francés, y, a veces, en otros idiomas que no podía reconocer, la mayoría de las veces era árabe.

Para mí sorpresa, llegué el viernes a mi casa y me encontré a Christine concentrada sobre un recetario enorme y muy viejo, que había dejado nuestra abuela materna. En el inicio de la página que clavaba sus ojos, resaltaba la palabra "Postres".

-¿Qué intentas?-Pregunté mientras colocaba mi bolso al pie de las escaleras.

Pegó un salto y suspiró al verme.

-Bella, ¡me has asustado!-Volteó su vista al libro y lo apartó un poco del mesón.-No lo sé, quiero hacer un postre para Jacob, pero nunca se me ha dado eso de la cocina como a mi abuela, y mi madre siempre cocina en el apartamento.

Crispé los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Para Jacob?!-pregunté exaltada.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿Podría saber la razón?-Ni siquiera a mí se me había pasado por la mente alguna vez cocinarle a Jacob.

-Tengo que disculparme de alguna manera, y la moral la tengo por el subsuelo, la única forma de medio maquillar mi pena es llevando algún presente.

Arrugué mi frente extrañada y sin dejar de verla tomé el libro. Estuvimos toda la tarde cocinando, mi lavaplatos tenía una torre de ellos. Lo más fácil fue cocinar unos muffins que nuestra abuela solía hacernos y quedaban muy sabrosos. Nuestra primera ronda había quedado terrible, no parecían precisamente muffins, sino pequeños hongos. De sabor estaban bien, aunque a Christine se le había pasado un poco el azúcar así que tuvimos que hacer mucha más mezcla. Al final quedaron como cincuenta y tuvimos que decorar cada uno. Mis padres llegaron junto a mi tía, y se quedaron sorprendidos de las habilidades culinarias de mi prima, ya que, por mi lado, yo cocinaba desde pequeña ya que mi madre repetía el mismo plato siempre y Charlie aún no sabía hacer espagueti.

Me animaron a llevar un poco a los Cullen, no pude negarme porque mi familia pensaría que soy una descortés, lo que ellos no sabían era lo mal que les sabrían.

Ella vestía de una forma muy inusual desde hace días atrás, trataba de usar lo más sencillo que encontraba. En el trayecto sus manos no paraban de sudar y parecía muy nerviosa. Dejé a Christine en casa de los Black, ella me había pedido que le deseara suerte y yo le pedí que saludara a Jacob de mi parte; ella prometió hacerlo.

Toqué el timbre de los Cullen y me abrió Emmett.

Yo sostenía una bandeja con un muffin para cada uno. El Vampiro me vio y en menos de un segundo bufó y soltó una carcajada burlona que pudo haberse oído hasta Phoenix.

-Lo siento, Bella. No nos gustan las scout girls. Pero ¿Dónde está tu banda de identificación?-Dijo en tono de broma.

Empecé a reírme en forma falsa, mientras mi expresión no denotaba felicidad. Llevaba más de cinco minutos en la entrada con la bandeja en las manos.

Empezaba a fastidiarme cuando la risa de Emmett paró repentinamente.

-Ya basta, Emmett.-Edward había aparecido a sus espaldas y le había propiciado un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado un poco fuera de lugar, mientras se volteaba aún se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Me las pagarás!-Gritó desde el interior.

-¿Qué has traído?-Me preguntó viendo de una manera un poco repulsiva a mis muffins.

-Muffins.

-Pero si sabes que…

-He venido a decorar su cocina con ellos-Repliqué con ironía-No creas que se me olvida que tendré que hacer comida para mí sola cuando estemos en la universidad.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿En la misma habitación?

-Edward, nos casamos en dos semanas. ¿Te preocupa que estemos en la misma habitación?

-Sabes que no.-Repuso con sequedad.

-¿Nos quedaremos en Paris para después de la boda?-Le pregunté mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre el mesón de su cocina.

-¿Te refieres a la luna de miel?-Preguntó divertido.

Asentí lentamente y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Todo está absolutamente bajo mis manos-Repuso con seguridad.

-¿Tendría que tener alguna expectativa?

-Sugiero que no te imagines nada, quiero sorprenderte.-Añadió con un beso.

Nos dedicamos a adelantar nuestro proyecto final de grado. No nos llevó más de una hora, porque Edward había presentado estos, más de diez veces. Me asignó un tema fácil y estuve agradecida.

-Edward, ¿No tendríamos problemas civiles si nos casamos en otro país?-Le pregunté mientras guardaba unos cuadernos en mi bolso.

-Alice está encargada con toda la documentación. Ella tiene una clase de "mafia" con un hombre llamado Jason Scott.

-Ah, entiendo. Eso debe salir muy costoso.-Inquirí con inseguridad.

Edward pareció no importarle y se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes como es Alice, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, es capaz de mover el mundo.-Explicó con despreocupación.

De un momento a otro, ya había oscurecido afuera. Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado sobre su sofá y mi prima seguía en casa de los Black, a mi se me había pasado el tiempo por completo, y es que, con Edward a mi lado, ni la eternidad me es suficiente.

-Me tengo que ir.-Dije tristemente mientras apartaba su mano que jugaba con mi cabello.

-Pero si apenas empezaba a divertirme.-Replicó haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento, pero mi familia llama. Te Amo.-Suspiré besándolo.

-Todavía tengo la duda. Te amo más.-Susurró a mi oído.

Me acompañó hasta el auto y me despidió con un fuerte abrazo.

Arranqué a toda velocidad imaginándome lo peor.

Las luces estaban apagadas dentro de la casa de los Black. No estaba la camioneta de Billy y no había señal de vida, dentro de la casa. Toqué varias veces la bocina, sin respuesta alguna, di unas vueltas por la reserva y tampoco los veía. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Jacob. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte y dolorosamente y cancelé la llamada para marcar el de Christine.

-¿Dónde estás?-Le pregunté alterada.

-En la playa.-Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿A las siete de la noche?-Pregunté más exaltada al ver el reloj.

-Estoy con Jacob.-Murmuró alegremente. Por su tono me di cuenta de que estaba preocupándome demasiado.

-Entiendo-Respondí con suspicacia.-Te veo más tarde, avísame para recogerte.

-Tranquila, Jake me dejará en casa.-Añadió con serenidad.

-Está bien. Adiós.

Ni siquiera se despidió. Al parecer estaba más ocupada que yo.

Quedé pasmada mientras veía la pantalla de mi celular. Pensé en llamar a Edward para avisarle que regresaría a su casa, pero decidí hacer una visita a un lugar que extrañaba.

Estacioné el auto a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que había regresado y se preocuparan porque no estaba allí. Tomé una lámpara que Edward había incluido en el auto por si la necesitaba, y me adentré en el bosque.

Me perdí unas dos veces hasta que llegué en menos de media hora al lugar donde había estado los primeros días que conocí a Edward.

Me senté sobre la tierra húmeda y apoyé mi cabeza sobre un árbol.

Necesitaba un momento a solas y seguramente Edward no tardaría en venir, estaba segura de eso.

En menos de un mes, ya dejaría de ser una chica para convertirme en una mujer casada. Estudiaría en la Universidad con el apellido de mi esposo y viviríamos en una de las propiedades que seguramente tendría cerca de ahí. Tal cual las características de una caza fortunas, pero no me importaba lo que pensara la gente de mí, yo sabía donde estaba parada y el vampiro con el que me casaba, estaba enterado de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Al igual que le había confesado a Christine, yo lo amaba demasiado y estaba agradecida de que me hubieran mandado ese milagro. De no ser por Edward, yo no sé que sería de mí hoy en día. Tenía que amar demasiado a alguien como para aceptar casarme tan joven, y el me había convencido muy rápido.

Christine estaba empezando a meditar todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida y me parecía una idea excelente. Fue doloroso escucharle llorando toda la noche, pero estaba realmente arrepentida. Me lo había demostrado de la manera más sincera que pudo haberlo hecho. Después de haber denigrado a mi mejor amigo con tan sólo una mirada, ahora estaba con el. Aún me debía explicar lo que pasaba entre ellos y lo que habrían hablado. Sin embargo, Jacob seguía sin hablarme, de la manera más estúpida, me sentía mal porque el salía con mi prima y a mi no me dirigía la palabra. De alguna manera estaba celosa, pero sin pasarme de los límites. Me alegraba que se encontraran el uno con el otro.

Mi boda sería en París. Mi vida había girado ciento ochenta grados en su totalidad desde que Edward Cullen se había apropiado mi corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Me preguntó él.

-Pensando.-Respondí sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Podría saber lo que piensas?-Preguntó amablemente.

-Sólo recuerdo cosas. Como el momento en que te confesé mi enfermedad.-Mentí.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-Me preguntó mientras se acomodaba debajo de mí.

-Si, claro. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-Le pregunté.

-No olvido el primero, ni olvidaré ninguno.-Replicó con una sonrisa.

-Debajo de la lluvia.-Dije volviendo mi mente al pasado.-Uno de mis deseos.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que los cumpliría? Te prometí que haría realidad todos tus deseos-Inquirió.- ¿Voy por buen camino?-Dudó.

-Vas perfectamente, aunque me queda poco tiempo para que se acaben.-Dije con desilusión.

-¿Por qué habrían de acabarse?

-Porque después de que tenga un nuevo corazón no tendrá validez.-Le expliqué.-Además, perdí la lista y no puedo recordarlos.

-No la perdiste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo la tengo.-Confesó divertidamente.

Estaba recostada sobre su pecho y levanté mi mirada para juzgarlo, pero el veía hacia la luna.

-Disfrutaremos juntos el invierno, la primavera, el verano y el otoño. Aún nos quedan años juntos. Tus deseos no tienen porque renovarse.

-Te falta un deseo.-Susurré un poco cohibida.

-¿Cuál?-Me cuestionó cómo si estuviera muy seguro de todos los deseos. Y es que el que le faltaba no estaba en la lista.

-Te daré una pista. Noche en Nueva York.

-Ah…-Suspiró.-Bella…

-No sé, tú lo prometiste.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Dijo con desgana. Eso dolió.

Aparté un poco mi cuerpo de él y fijé mi vista en las hojas que descansaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvida ese. Ya no lo quiero. Ya no forma parte de mis prioridades-Dije molesta.

Se movió y puso su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-Te lo prometí. ¿Si o no?

-Si lo hiciste, pero si tú no estás dispuesto, ¿De qué me vale?

-Jamás dije que estaría indispuesto.

-Se nota que de verdad lo deseas como yo.

-No es eso, niña malcriada. Sabes que si lo quiero, pero quiero que sea especial. No quiero hacer nada mal contigo. Sabes que quiero ser cuidadoso y todo esto me da mucho miedo. Tengo miedo a lastimarte.

-Lo acabas de hacer, tres segundos atrás.

-Suelo actuar primero ante mis miedos, Bella. Lo siento.-Me besó el cabello.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-Eres el ser más terrible que he conocido en mi vida. Definitivamente, sí.-Agregó irónicamente.

-¿Crees que tendremos un futuro feliz? ¿Crees que algún día estaremos tranquilos?-Pregunté mientras mi mirada se perdía en la profundidad de la luna.

-Creo que nos espera un futuro perfecto. Después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma. Dejaremos que todo transcurra de manera normal y en menos de lo que te imaginas, estaremos juntos, a solas y felices.

-Eso espero, amor… eso espero.-Añadí con esperanza.

Pasamos varias horas hablando de nuestro futuro… De los preparativos de la tan esperada boda… hasta nos desviamos para tocar el tema de Jacob y Christine, que lo tomó tan sorpresivamente como yo. Prometí informarle de cualquier novedad entre la misteriosa junta.

Caminamos hasta el sendero más cercano a mi casa. Me tomó por la cintura y me besó dulcemente, tomándome con fuerza y empujándome contra el.

Éste beso se vio diferenciado a los demás, porque intentaba demostrarme que de verdad quería estar conmigo, tanto como yo con él.

Me dejó fuera del ambiente y el espacio.

-Nos vemos mañana, no me olvides…

-¿Eso es posible?-Le susurré suavemente a su oído.

Me dio una media sonrisa y desapareció entre los árboles.

Llegué a mi casa, sin hambre, les preparé la cena a mis familiares… pero Christine no se encontraba por ningún lado. Dudé en preguntar, pero al final lo hice.

-¿Christine?-Le pregunté a mi tía que hablaba con mi madre entretenidamente.

-Está arriba.-Replicó con naturalidad.

-¿No comerá?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya cenó en donde los Black.-Inquirió y me sonrío. Hice lo mismo pero después regresé mi vista a la lasaña que cocinaba.

Mi mente divagaba entre las suposiciones de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Christine y Jacob. Imaginármelos juntos, era algo casi imposible de describir, sus personalidades tan distintas me confundían, y, aunque Christine había mejorado, no la hacía muy compatible con mi amigo; mis pensamientos hacia Christine aún no se adaptaban a su nueva forma de ser. Apenas terminé de dar el último bocado, subí corriendo torpemente las escaleras.

-¿Christine?-Pregunté en mi cuarto oscuro.

Ella yacía dormida sobre el colchón donde solía dormir en estos últimos siete días. Su expresión era serena, y hasta podría decir que contenta, se le notaba una leve curva en la parte izquierda de su labio.

-Despierta.-Le susurré, pero ésta no pareció ni siquiera haberse enterado de ello.

Respiré profundamente, la tomé por los hombros y empecé a batuquearla.

-¡Tienes muchas cosas que aclarar, jovencita!-Le exigí saber.

-¿Qué, qué?-Preguntó soñolienta hacia todos lados, pero aún sin verme.

Moví su cara y le lancé una mirada furtiva.

Ella se sonrojó y no hizo más que sonreír y acostarse de nuevo.

-A mi no me vengas con esa cara de inocente, cuéntame lo que pasó.-Exigí de nuevo.

-Jacob es un amor.-Suspiró sin abrir sus ojos.

Me quedé sin decir nada.

-Está bien.-Levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y quedó recostada a la pared.-Llegué a su casa, con un miedo terrible a que ni siquiera me abriera la puerta, o me insultara de nuevo. Me abrió y su cara de sorpresa no fue normal, definitivamente no me esperaba por allá. Me dejó pasar y le dije lo muy arrepentida que estaba y él escuchaba de forma muy atenta, tan atenta que pensé que sólo me miraba sin poner atención a los que decía.-Hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió hablando.-Al final le expliqué que estaba dispuesta a cambiar y lo dejé frío. Por supuesto, le agradecí por haberme hecho reaccionar y meditar las cosas y pareció alegrarle mi idea de cambio. Le ofrecí de los muffins… Por cierto-Cambió su tono a curiosidad.- ¿Qué te dijeron los Cullen del postre?

-Que estaban absolutamente deliciosos.-Mentí.

-Que raro, Jacob casi vomita.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.-Y pensé que estaba jugando conmigo, pero yo también los probé y no estaban muy buenos que digamos. O los Cullen son muy buenos contigo, o son muy mentirosos.

-Yo creo que la primera.-Reí con ganas y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Después de eso, estuvimos sólo un rato en su casa y me invitó a dar un paseo. Jamás mencionó el lugar que visitaríamos pero yo no puse objeción alguna por no parecer maleducada. Caminamos bastante hasta unos acantilados y el me dijo que nos quedaríamos en una playa.

Recordé el día que había visitado esa playa con Jacob, la había pasado tan bien…

-Ahí nos quedamos hasta tarde… Él hizo una fogata y había llevado un bolso repleto de malvaviscos porque dijo que si comía otro de los muffins, definitivamente vomitaría.-Ella rió de manera muy natural y se quedó pensando.

Analicé esa mirada, y me parecía conocida. Las primeras expresiones que yo hacía cuando conocí a Edward.

-Christine… te gusta Jacob.-Era afirmación, no pregunta.

Ella se sorprendió con mi comentario, pero no hizo objeción alguna, eso quería decir que yo estaba en lo cierto.

-No lo sé…-Admitió en voz baja, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas como tomates.

-Sabes que sí… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Tengo miedo a que me rechace…-Dijo con nostalgia.

-No pierdes nada intentándolo.-La animé

-Podría perderlo a él. Acabo de conocerlo, quiero ver como se desenvuelve todo.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero nunca sabes lo tarde que podría ser.-Le advertí.

-Que pase lo que el destino quiera. Siempre habrá una razón para todo ¿No?

Asentí y la abracé fuerte.

Seguimos hablando y ella me contó unos detalles graciosos que se había saltado, y es que Jacob es muy bromista, me dijo que la hacía reír como nunca lo había hecho y eso me daba una satisfacción interna gigantesca.

Le mostré mis invitaciones y no paró de gritar, quedó totalmente encantada y se prometió que si alguna vez se casaba, quería que Alice organizara su boda. Se las mostró a mi tía y a mis padres, cosa que no había hecho por timidez.

Mi madre quedó tan encantada como mi tía y mi padre no emitió mucha opinión porque dijo que eso eran cosas de mujeres, que al le parecía que estaba perfecta.

El resto de nuestro fin de semana la pasamos fuera de la casa Swan, yo estuve por mi lado con Edward y con los demás, jugando ajedrez, monopolio y cualquier tipo de juego de mesa que se les ocurra. Por supuesto, yo siempre perdía y a la pobre Alice no la dejaban entrar en el juego.

Mi prima se quedaba en casa de Jacob, y por más que le enviaba mis saludos, nunca los devolvía.

Mi familia estuvo en Port Ángeles buscando trajes para mi boda, Alice se había ofrecido a hacerles unos con la misma costurera que me hacía el mío-Aunque yo ni siquiera había visto el modelo, pero ella se emocionó y aprovechó el fin de semana que pasé en su casa para tomarme las medidas, hasta cuando estaba jugando-pero ellos se rehusaron, porque ya estaba gastando mucho dinero… en exceso.

Nuestro acto de graduación sería la misma semana que el viaje a Francia; mi padre lamentó tanto eso, como lo hizo mi madre, pero era algo que se salía de mis manos y de las de Edward, también.

El viernes de la semana siguiente, ya me quedaban cinco días como Isabella Swan, como soltera. Me despedí de Ángela Webber, la única compañera que había valido la pena, la única que de verdad me acompañó y me trató bien en mi último año del colegio. Ella se alegró al ver en anillo que traía en mi mano, a diferencia del resto del colegio, que me miraba de una forma extraña.

Ya el anillo había perdido ese peso insoportable, ahora ni siquiera me molestaba. Caminaba con la frente en alto, hacía mi última visita a ese colegio, tomada de la mano con mi futuro esposo, el no podía sonreír más porque era imposible. Estábamos realmente felices y expectantes de ese tres de julio, que venía en camino.


	26. Capítulo XXIII: Paris, Cambon & Vendôme

Paris, Cambon & Vendôme

-Bella, vamos muy retardados, todo es por tu culpa.-Exclamó mi madre, escaleras abajo.

-¡No puedo ir aún! No he preparado mi maleta. Adelántense ustedes, yo los alcanzo dentro de unos minutos, no me llevará mucho tiempo.-Grité mientras buscaba mis deportivos.

-Bueno…-Dijo un poco más convencida.-Alice se molestará.-Insinuó.

-Yo asumo todas las consecuencias. Vayan.-Repetí.

-Te esperamos, ¡no tardes, hija!-Gritó Charlie.

-Los quiero, demasiado –Le repliqué con la misma fuerza.

Me encontraba sola en mi habitación. Vestía de forma usual, unos jeans y una franela-mi favorita-

Miraba mí alrededor cómo si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y es que, muy dentro de mí, sentía que iba a extrañar todo lo que había en él. Lo tocaba todo con delicadez, mis dedos rozaban cada uno de los elementos en mi cuarto. Lo mismo hice, con toda la casa, pero de forma más general.

-Ay, Bella. Si eres ridícula, vas a volver en una semana.-Me dije a mi misma, burlándome.

Aún quedaba alguien en mi casa. Sentada en la acera, Christine tenía su barbilla apoyada a sus rodillas y veía hacia el noreste.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás?

-No quiero irme, Bella.-Replicó en un hilo de voz.

Lo tomé como un desprecio y me sentí mal por ello.

-¿No quieres asistir a mi boda?-Pregunté con mi corazón en la garganta.

Ella me miró y cambió de expresión al ver la mía.

-No, no, no, no… prima. ¿Cómo crees?

Me senté a su lado y noté que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y su nariz se veía un poco rojiza.

-¿Estabas llorando?

-Bella… Después de la boda, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-No seas tonta.-Dije en tono amable.-Sabes que sí. ¿Cuál es tu preocupación?

-Mi madre, habló conmigo hoy…

-¿Y…?-Le invité a proseguir.

-Después de la boda, ya no volveremos.-Inquirió en tono triste.

-Pero, es normal ¿No? O sea, tú sabías que regresarías a tu casa.

-Lo sabía; de lo que no estaba enterada era lo mucho que me harían falta, Jacob y tú.

Le sonreí y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquila, estarás aquí pronto. Mi tía se dio cuenta de lo mucho que te apegaste a nosotros, ella te traerá constantemente.-Le aseguré.

-No estés tan segura.-Replicó con una expresión triste –Ha hablado conmigo hoy. Nos mudaremos de Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No!-Empecé a actuar impulsivamente.

-Decidió que quiere comenzar una nueva vida fuera de aquí. Empezar desde cero.

-¿Adonde quiere llevarte?-Le pregunté.

-Algún país en Europa, no quise seguir escuchándola.

Nos quedamos sin habla por unos segundos. Yo sólo divagaba entre mis pensamientos, cómo si mi mente no estuviera lo suficientemente llena de cosas, ahora se me amontonaban los problemas, los deberes, las dudas…

-Hablaré con ella.-Inquirí resumiendo.

-No te hará caso, sabes lo apasionada que es ella, cuando quiere algo, lo consigue.

-¿Y lo que tu quieres, no importa? ¿Acaso tú tampoco tienes derecho a obtener lo que quieres?

-No la conoces –Replicó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Miré mi reloj, y era más que tarde.

Me exalté toda y le prometí insistirle a mi tía, ella entendió pero sin muchas ilusiones.

Terminamos de recoger todas las cosas, de la manera más rápida y ágil posible. Estábamos retrasadas por una hora y no quería imaginar la cara de la organizadora cuando nos encontráramos en su casa.

Había hecho mi maleta de viaje, junto con la de la luna de miel.

Si no me querían dar información de la boda, Edward menos me daría de la luna de miel, eso me daba más nervios aún, porque no sabía que colocar en la maleta.

Cuando llegamos, todos estaban afuera, colocando las maletas dentro de los autos que nos llevarían al aeropuerto. Alice se movía de un lado a otro. Mi madre y mi padre estaban estáticos y atendían a cualesquiera que fueran sus órdenes, parecía realmente estresada y agradecí al cielo que no me tocó ese papel en la historia.

Coloqué mi maleta en el auto donde mi madre se había subido. Todo era un enredo, y aún no podía ver al novio. No lo había visto en todo el día, ni había hablado con él.

Al parecer, nos habíamos separado por familias. La mía, iba en un auto y los Cullen, en otro, un poco más espacioso.

-¡Alice!-Grité corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué, Bella? No hay tiempo, Srta. Cullen.-Replicó en tono amable.

Hice una mueca fingida de risa y después la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Con quién me voy yo? Ya mi familia se fue.-Le dije mientras veía el auto cruzando en la esquina.

-Con el novio, obviamente. ¿Qué creías? ¿Separados?-Rió.- No, Bella. Aún no estas vestida de blanco, adiós.-Fue lo último que dijo y se subió en la parte trasera de la camioneta negra.

Me encontré sola en el frente de la casa de los Cullen. Miré a mí alrededor, y no había nada ni nadie.

-No estás sola, nunca lo estuviste, nunca lo estarás.-Susurró a mi oído de manera inesperada, lo que hizo que saltara del susto.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me aparezcas así, de verdad que me asustas.-Me quejé.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó como un niño pequeño.

-Estás perdonado, obvio.-Repliqué sonriente -¿Qué sientes en éste instante?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Dime tú primero.-Dijo con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Está bien…-Suspiré y miré al cielo.-Es algo raro, estoy nerviosa, pero tengo mucha curiosidad de cómo será todo, y espero hacerlo bien.

-¿Quieres saber lo que siento?-Me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Asentí besándolo rápidamente.

-Siento el más fuerte y devastador amor por la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y con la que me casaré hoy, para vivir con ella el presente y por siempre, el futuro.

Sonreí satisfecha con su impresionante respuesta y me besó dulcemente.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos?-Le pregunté un poco angustiada.

Me lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia y miró sobre mi hombro.

Seguí su mirada y miré adentro del estacionamiento.

Había un carro que no pertenecía al montón que se guardaba en mi memoria.

El Volvo estaba en la parte más al fondo y por delante de él, sobresaltaba el nuevo.

El nuevo auto era nada más y nada menos que un Lamborghini, color negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y ya quería reclamarle a Edward cuando estaba colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No es mío, no me regañes. Es el nuevo juguete de Emmett, ¿No notas que desechó el Jeep?-Preguntó haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia el garaje.

Es cierto, el Jeep no estaba.

-¿Nos iremos ahí?

-Si. Un poco de rapidez no hace mal a nadie. Además, durante más tiempo nos quedemos aquí abrazados, más rápido tendré que ir.

Llevábamos más de tres minutos en la misma posición, admirando el auto, hasta que mi sentido de lo correcto, reaccionó y me despertó.

-Vamos, Paris nos espera, futura Sra. Cullen.-Me invitó cordialmente a subirme al auto, abriéndome la puerta.

Hice una leve reverencia.

-Más respeto, joven Edward. Querrá decir, fututa Srta. Cullen.

-Mis disculpas.-Empezó a reírse y me besó por última vez antes de subir al auto.

Mientras manejaba velozmente vía a Phoenix, eran más las veces que me veía, que las que miraba la carretera.

-¿Puedes dejar de verme? Me siento como un bicho feo.-Me quejé sonrojada.

-Es que mi mente no me da más espacio para amarte, y entonces estoy tratando de averiguar si puedo guardar un poco de mi amor en la tuya.

-Lo siento.-Me encogí de hombros.-Está tan llena como la tuya.

Nos reímos de nuestros comentarios.

Había pasado una hora y aún seguíamos en la carretera. Con cada kilómetro que pasaba, me sentía más nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa, jamás me había sentido de ésta forma.

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y resolvimos lo de los pasajes, repartimos el trabajo para ganar tiempo. Yo me había quedado con Christine y Rosalie, esperando a los demás y cuidando las maletas. Me distraje unos segundos viendo por encima, la vitrina de una tienda de perfumes y chocolates, la sorpresa me la llevé cuando regresé mi vista atrás…

Mi prima y mi cuñada hablaban con suma naturalidad, cuando hace unas semanas atrás estaban casi matándose entre ellas. Reí para mis adentros y seguí paseando por los pasillos.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y faltaban quince minutos para abordar el avión.

-¿No has comido nada?-Me preguntó Edward, sentándose a mi lado en la sala de espera.

-Los nervios me quitan el hambre.-Le expliqué.

-No quiero que te desmayes, ya compré algo para ti, sabía que me dirías algo así –Le iba a hacer un berrinche, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo –Son ocho horas de vuelo, y no siempre la comida en los aviones es muy sana, sabes lo mucho que me preocupa tu salud.

-Tienes razón.-Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en la feria acompañando a Charlie, Reneé y a mi tía Karen a comer. Los vampiros estaban sentados al frente de ellos tres y veían la comida con un poco de asco, era ciertamente graciosa las expresiones que se pintaban en sus rostros.

Igual estaban los demás hermanos de Edward, viendo a Christine comiendo, y ella parecía apenada.

Me senté en una esquina y Edward me acompañó a comer.

En menos de cinco minutos ya había comido y todos fuimos rápidamente a la zona de embarque cuando llamaron al vuelo de Paris.

Éramos un grupo numeroso y la gente nos miraba de forma rara, en especial a nosotros, posiblemente sería el contraste de las bellezas de los Cullen, contra nosotros.

-Bienvenidos al vuelo número siete cero ocho de Air France, con destino a la capital de Francia, París. El tiempo aproximado de vuelo serán unas ocho horas y media por problemas meteorológicos, pedimos calma en momentos de turbulencias. Estaremos volando a una altura de cuarenta mil pies de altura, el aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de será a las ocho de la mañana. Esperemos disfrute su vuelo, buenas tardes-Dijo el piloto por el altavoz.

Edward me cedió el puesto en la ventana. El avión tenía siete asientos por fila, distribuidos así: dos del lado izquierdo, dos del lado derecho y tres en el centro. Mi asiento era el 15G el de Edward era el 15 F. Delante de mi estaban Alice y Jasper y detrás Rosalie junto a Emmett. En el otro extremo del avión estaban los demás.

Vimos una película juntos, jugamos cartas, hacíamos garabatos sobre una hoja de papel, cualquier cosa con tal de pasar el tiempo. Empezaba a sentirme soñolienta después de las primeras dos horas, y Edward leía un libro del siglo XVII, pero no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello cuando tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Escuchaba voces cerca de mí, de vez en cuando, pero no quería abrir los ojos, sentía mucho frío y me di cuenta de que Edward me había arropado con la cobija que le habían entregado, además de la mía. Seguía acariciándome, pero ahora jugando con las líneas de mi rostro.

Volvía a caer rendida cuando sentía que me despertaba sutilmente.

-Bella…-Susurró a mi oído –Tienes que ver esto.

Curiosamente abrí mis ojos y su mirada viajaba detrás de mí, hacia la ventana.

Ante nuestros ojos, un paisaje contrastante de día y de noche se pintaba en la ventana.

Se veía la mitad del paisaje negro de noche, y la otra mitad se veía clara del amanecer.

-Es lo que más me gusta del viaje, un fenómeno que puedo disfrutar pocas veces, y primera vez que lo disfruto tanto, porque ahora te tengo a mi lado y puedo compartirlo contigo.

Yo no dejaba de admirar el espectáculo. Aún se veían las estrellas de un lado… Aunque poco a poco fuimos dejando la noche atrás.

-Es hermoso, de verdad.-Inquirí sin quitar la vista de la ventana, aprovechando el último rastro de la oscuridad.

-Vuelve a dormir, amor mío. Aún faltan tres horas de vuelo.-Dijo en voz baja.

Bajé la ventana de nuevo y miré hacia la fila de mis padres.

Charlie dormía profundamente y roncaba haciendo un gran estruendo; a diferencia de mi tía, mi madre y mi prima, que parecían bebes.

Los vampiros, todos se encontraba despiertos, haciendo actividades diferentes.

Después de analizar todo volví a dormirme.

Antes del aterrizaje, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, a cepillarme los dientes y a peinarme. Parecía haber dormido las ocho horas completas.

Recogimos las maletas… bueno, en realidad Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de hacerlo, mi padre aún no salía del sueño.

El aeropuerto de Paris al que habíamos llegado, en realidad no era el único, ésta ciudad contaba con varios aeropuertos, pero habíamos aterrizado en el que estaba más cerca del centro de la ciudad, para que el viaje hasta el hotel no fuera tan extenso.

Era el Orly Aéroport, muy extenso y moderno. No tuvimos mucho tiempo de recorrerlo ni conocerlo.

Ésta vez, Edward viajó junto a mi padre, mi madre y yo, para que pudiera guiar al taxista hasta nuestro destino.

Mi madre estaba fascinada, estuvo con la boca abierta la mayoría del viaje, al igual que Charlie, no me dejaban ver por la ventana. Me crucé de brazos disgustada entre ellos dos, y Edward volteó a verme y soltó una risita.

Lo poco que pude ver, vi extensos jardines y edificaciones muy conservadas de siglos atrás, por supuesto, todas muy elegantes.

Nos paramos al fin, y di gracias al cielo de que habíamos llegado, estaba realmente agotada de movilizarme.

Alice hablaba en la recepción del lujoso hotel, y nosotros esperábamos en el lobby.

Todo era decorado de época, sin dejar a un lado el modernismo. Había unos ventanales muy grandes, algunos daban vista a la avenida y otros a un hermoso jardín que formaba parte de las áreas sociales del hotel.

La pequeña terminó de pedir las llaves y nos entregó una a mí y otra a Edward. Me quedé parada con la llave en la mano, esperando a que me diera una explicación.

-Bella, aún no se han casado, no pueden dormir juntos ¿Recuerdas?-Me guiñó el ojo.-Dejen un poco de energías para la luna de miel, bastante que la necesitaras.

Me sonrojé un poco y todos nos separamos. Me despedí de Edward y de los demás Cullen. Había decidido pasar la noche con Christine en una de las habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entramos lentamente, admirando todo el lugar.

-Si ésta es la habitación donde dormiremos, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será tu luna de miel.-Dijo Christine dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto y lanzándose sobre una de las camas.

-Si.-Suspiré –Ni me lo digas.

Ella tomó un baño primero, un extenso baño diría yo, mientras tanto, admiraba la gran fuente que se centraba en la avenida que se veía por el balcón.

-Prima, no me has mostrado tus votos. Apuesto que los de Edward son increíbles.-Inquirió saliendo del baño, con una bata blanca y colocándose una toalla alrededor de su cabello.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunté sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bella…-Se acercó y me miró seria.-Por favor, dime que ya hiciste tus votos de mañana.

Mi mirada relajada se tornó sorpresiva, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volteé a verla.

Ella entendió de reojo que eso significaba que no.

-¡Los votos!-Grité desesperada y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza –Se me habían olvidado totalmente. Que tonta soy –Dije dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás?

-Búscame una hoja y un lapicero, en las mesas de noche, siempre hay –Le señalé una pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama.

La buscó rápidamente y me las llevó.

-Gracias –Le dije colocando las cosas sobre la mesa del balcón.

-De nada –Respondió viéndome curiosa.

Empecé a divagar entre mis rincones de inspiración, pero la mente la tenía totalmente en blanco. No podía escribir alguna actividad reciente, es decir, del día de ayer para hoy, porque se daría cuenta de que lo escribí en Paris y se sentiría obviamente devastado.

Apoyé el lapicero sobre la libreta y no hacía más que pequeños puntos. Como para completar que no me venía nada a la mente, sentía esa mirada demasiado curiosa de Christine sobre la hoja que yo tenía en la mesa.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme? Estoy poco inspirada y tú no ayudas, precisamente.

Ella reaccionó y pareció apenada.

-Lo siento, Bella. No fue mi intención –Murmuró entrando a la habitación.

Además de mi falta de inspiración, estaba un poco tensa… Necesitaba relajarme, necesitaba una ducha. Así que dejé todo a un lado y me adentré al espacioso y pulcro baño. Encendí el jacuzzi y vacié todo el envase de jabón, para llenarlo de burbujas. El agua estaba caliente y me relajaba cada músculo en el cuerpo.

Ahora si estaba lista, pero no quería salir del baño hasta que la piel de mis dedos y de mis pies no se volviera de la textura de una pasa.

Cuando acabé todo, apenas pisé afuera, alguien tocó la puerta.

Me asomé y eran todas las mujeres que habían asistido al viaje, menos Christine que me miraba extrañada. Todas estaban esperando ansiosas del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué querrán?-Le pregunté a mi prima.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada.

Les abrí un poco, porque me apenaba salir en bata de baño.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó Alice –Ya están listas, me imagino.

-¿Podría saber para qué?-Les pregunté mirando hacia mi prima, que ahora estaba a mi lado, cuya expresión también era confundida.

Todas rieron.

-Ay, no te hagas de la que no sabes, Bella. Es hora de tu despedida de soltera.

-¡¿Ah?!-Exclamé en coro junto a mi prima.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué te ibas a salvar de la tradición?-Preguntó Rosalie incrédula.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Bella. Vístanse. No queremos perder tiempo, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer, Paris nos espera.-Exclamó mi tía Karen emocionada.

-¿Ya?-Pregunté haciendo una mueca de duda

-¡Ya!-Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Ay…-Me quejé –Está bien –Repliqué rendida.

-Te esperamos abajo, cielo –Dijo mi madre antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Me coloqué a espaldas de la puerta, simulando que la sostenía y mi rostro expresaba pánico. Christine me veía burlona mientras se vestía.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando –Murmuré casi sin aliento.

-Bienvenida al mundo de las casadas –Repuso abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Ahora me quitaban el tiempo de escribir mis votos, pero si no bajaba ahora, podrían llamar a Paris completo para sacarme de la habitación.

Definitivamente extrañaría mis días de soltería.

Tomé unos jeans, y una franela normal, porque a mi no me llegaban las noticias temprano.

Todo se lo escondían a la novia –Iba refutando para mis adentros mientras cerraba la puerta.

Caminé por el pasillo dando pisoteadas fuertes y molestas, y Edward me hizo parar el paso.

El estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación y se quedó mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, yo también lo hice porque me fue inevitable.

-¿Para…?

-¿Qué…?

Atropellamos nuestras palabras y nos reímos apenados. El terminó de cerrar su puerta sin quitar la mirada de mí, me tomó de la mano y se acercó.

Detrás de él, se asomaron sus hermanos y lo jalaron del abrigo de cuero que traía puesto.

El se empezó a reír y les daba golpes bromistas. Pero después me vio y se puso reacio ante los movimientos de ellos.

-Vamos, Bella. Déjalo ir, sólo será un día –Suplicó Jasper.

Me sentí impotente y no respondí. Estaba segura que se lo llevarían de la misma forma que a mí, de la misma vil y cruel forma.

-¡Vamos, Edward! Se nos hace tarde –Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa emocionada.

Fue soltando mi mano poco a poco y dejándome atrás.

Regresé mi cuerpo para irme por el otro ascensor. Llegué al Lobby y todas esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Dónde están los adultos?-Le pregunté a Alice, mientras me tomaba por el brazo.

-Creo que Carlisle y Esme se encargarán de darles un tour histórico por Paris –Respondió Rosalie mientras recogía su cartera.

-¿Por qué los llaman por sus nombres? O sea, son sus padres ¿no?-Inquirió Christine.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron, y después regresaron la vista a ella.

-Costumbre –Replicaron con naturalidad, al unísono.

-Ah, ya entiendo –Dije para quitar la tensión del ambiente -¿Y no saben para donde llevan a Edward? –Les pregunté demasiado necesitada de saber.

Las dos me miraron y no parecían contentas.

-A nosotras también nos lo ocultaron, así que decidimos no decirles hacia donde iríamos nosotras. –Contestó satisfecha.

-¿Ya podría saber hacia dónde me llevan?

-Ya lo verás –Llevó sus dedos a la boca y pegó un silbido fuerte que haría que algún taxi parara.

Me llevaron a dar un recorrido por el paseo donde se encontraba el Arco del Triunfo. Mis ojos no dejaban de admirar tanta belleza. Todas las edificaciones eran simplemente magníficas y no me molestaba para nada, que la boda se hubiera celebrado un día después.

Toda mi magia acabó cuando Alice me informaba que iríamos en busca de nuestros vestidos.

Ella había mandado a confeccionar los vestidos de mi madre, mi tía, Christine, Esme, Rosalie, el de ella y por supuesto, el mío, en una lujosa tienda en una de las esquinas de la avenida.

La encargada de la tienda parecía una típica francesa, con un conjunto elegante y con un peinado extravagante. Me sentía como una niña recogida de la calle.

Ella me analizó con la mirada y le lanzó una sonrisa falsa a Alice, que le respondió de la misma forma.

La mujer nos indicó unas escaleras arriba para buscar los vestidos.

-Lo que tengo que soportar para conseguir lo mejor.-Me susurró al oído mientras subíamos.

Nos encontramos con un oscuro cuarto, totalmente diferente a lo que veíamos abajo. Había telas tiradas por doquier, y a pesar de todo, ahí me sentí más a gusto que abajo.

Al fondo, una señora, de cabello blanco y de piel arrugada, cosía unos trajes con una pobre luz.

Hice un estruendo al tropezar con una de las telas y ella reaccionó.

-Oh, niña Alice. ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó emocionada al ver a la pequeña.

-Muy bien, Sra. Peggy –Volteó y me tomó por el brazo –Ella es la novia de mañana.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó ella.

Alice se rió y repitió lo mismo, subiendo su tono de voz.

-Que ella es la novia de mi hermano –Dijo casi gritando.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí –Replicó haciendo una mueca con la mano –Ven, aquí están todos los vestidos.

Nos condujo a otra puerta que daban paso a un cuarto del mismo estilo de la parte de abajo, de la tienda. Había muchos espejos, lámparas doradas y tres vestidores.

Al frente del espejo más grande había una pequeña tarima redonda, blanca, de madera, y reconocí eso de las películas.

Alice apareció detrás de nosotras con cuatro vestidos.

Primero mostró el de mi madre, el de Esme y el de mi tía Karen, para que pudiéramos verlos.

El de mi madre era de color rojo, pero no era tan fuerte. El de Esme era de un color morado, medianamente oscuro y el de mi tía era un azul rey. Todos los vestidos eran largos y confeccionados perfectamente.

Alice tomó el de Rosalie y se lo entregó, al igual que lo hizo con Christine.

Rogué porque ella se probara el de ella, para no tener que hacer yo, lo mismo.

-Ahora nos probaremos nuestros vestidos… pero tu serás la última, para que podamos darte nuestra opinión.

Entré en pánico.

-Pero no te preocupes, está hermoso. Te aseguro que te encantará.

La Sra. Peggy empezó a preguntarme cosas de la familia, pero en realidad no sabía ni lo que le respondía. Tenía miedo a quedar mal en un vestido, que seguramente, sería muy elegante para mí.

Primero salió mi prima, con un vestido hermoso, de color azul, de una tela suave y liviana, con un cruce de cintas plateadas debajo del pecho.

-Esto es demasiado para mí.-Dijo casi sin moverse.

-Te queda maravillosamente –Le dije.

-Me encanta, Alice. Muchas gracias –Le gritó por encima de su vestidor.

-De nada, Christine. No te cambies, yo salgo en un momento.

Rosalie salió para que le diéramos su opinión y se veía realmente elegante, aunque ella de por sí, siempre solía vestirse bien y no había mucho que decirle. Su vestido era negro y tenía unos cuantos cortes arriba de la cadera.

Alice salió dando saltitos, con vestido muy lindo. De color rosado claro, era corto, a diferencia de todos. Tenía dos cintas negras que rodeaban la parte del pecho.

Todas nos quedamos hablando de los vestidos, y yo trataba de distraerlas a todas, sabiendo que, era algo en vano.

-Ahora es tu turno, Bella.

Mi prima tomó el vestido y me lo dio. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que había debajo del plástico que cubría el traje. Era muy pesado y por lo que veía, muy largo también…

Entré con toda la lentitud del mundo al probador.

Cerré mis ojos y abrí con lentitud el cobertor.

Casi se me cae de las manos, pero lo guindé rápidamente. Di un paso atrás para detallar el vestido.

Era la creación más delicada y hermosa que había visto, en toda mi vida.

Un vestido de cola larga. La parte superior era strapless y tenía una tela suave. Alrededor del corsé había una cinta blanca, que cruzaba la espalda, desde arriba hasta las caderas, donde acababan encontradas como un lazo, y caían encima de la cola.

Un impulso en mi corazón me mandó a probármelo rápido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, entré en el vestido y no podía creer que la mujer que estaba en el espejo, era Isabella Swan.

Tomé las zapatillas que habían dejado para mí y me las coloqué. Eran casi tan hermosas como el vestido, de color blanco con detalles en plateado.

Salí, casi sin aliento, del probador.

Las caras de sorpresa fueron cuatro.

Mi prima llevó, sus manos sobre su boca. Alice saltó de su puesto con una sonrisa enorme. La Sra. Peggy parecía muy satisfecha de su trabajo y Rosalie no dejaba atrás su expresión de impresionada.

-Que bella te ves, Bella –Dijo mi prima casi sin aliento.

Yo me sonrojé toda y volteé a verme una vez más.

Creo que se nos fue la tarde completa en esa tienda. Tomaron algunos ajustes en el vestido y otras cosas para el velo.

Nos despedimos de la señora y ella nos deseó suerte. Después de aquí, dejamos a Christine y a Rosalie en otras tiendas para que no tuvieran la necesidad de hacer las demás obligaciones junto a nosotras.

Fuimos a la floristería, y ella me mostró lo que haría en el salón. Unos arreglos con orquídeas blancas y amarillas, que también adornarían mi bouquet y otras flores muy pequeñas que combinaban a la perfección.

Regresamos al hotel y ella me mostró los salones en donde celebraríamos, la ceremonia. En el Vendôme, yo entraría por la puerta y bajaría unas extensas escaleras y después haríamos una recepción en el Salón Cambon, donde comeríamos y compartiríamos un rato antes de partir para nuestra luna de miel.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, almorcé sola en mi habitación y me di cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para escribir mis votos.

Nada me molestaba y nada me impedía que los pensamientos fluyeran. Tomé la misma hoja y el mismo lapicero, y empecé a escribir con mucha facilidad.

Cuando Christine regresó, guardé mis votos, porque no quería que lo escuchara hasta mañana.

Me contó todo lo que hizo. Había regresado con tres bolsas llenas de ropa y me habló de lo arrepentida que estaba de haber pensado mal de Rosalie, alguna vez.

Ella llamó a Jacob desde el hotel, pero no le atendió el teléfono, cosa que la puso mal.

Ya en la tarde había comido con mi familia. Mi padre, mi madre y mi tía estaban fascinados con la ciudad y el arte, Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de llevarlos al museo de Louvre donde se encontraba la Mona Lisa y muchas otras pinturas famosas.

Pero a las siete de la noche, aún no tenía noticias de Edward ni de los demás.

Alice estaba tan frustrada como yo y le molestaba que aún los viera paseando en la calle. Me sugirió que durmiera porque mañana sería un día muy largo y definitivamente ya estaba cansada. Le hice caso y me acosté a dormir, preocupada por mi novio, que no daba señales de vida.

Christine había salido a cenar con mi tía y con Rosalie en un Restaurant cerca del hotel, así que me había quedado totalmente sola en la habitación.

Intenté dormir, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente que no me dejaban. Para colmo, alguien tocaba frenéticamente a mi puerta.

Me coloqué rápido la bata y abrí.

Edward me miraba preocupado y se movió rápidamente dentro de la habitación para abrazarme.

-Perdóname, perdóname. Estuve toda la tarde escapando de Emmett y de Jasper, pero siempre me atrapaban. En realidad, al final no sé ni siquiera a donde se dirigieron, pero hice hasta lo imposible para regresar aquí contigo… Sé lo que quiero hacer ésta noche contigo.

Lo miré asombrada.

-¿Tengo que vestirme?-Le pregunté curiosa.

-Diría que tendrías que vestirte, y abrigarte muy bien. Afuera está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Adonde vamos?-Le pregunté mientras buscaba algo que ponerme.

-Es una sorpresa, Bella. Como si no lo supieras.

-Ah, si. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Hice lo que me pidió y salí junto a el. Cuando llegamos abajo pené que pediría un taxi, pero no lo hizo.

Comenzamos a caminar por un parque extenso cerca del hotel, que me hizo recordar esa noche en el Central Park de Nueva York.

-¿Ya me puedes decir hacia donde vamos?

-Estás a un paso de saberlo –contestó con su brazo alrededor de mí.

Subí mi mirada y me quedé fría.

La torre Eiffel se veía más hermosa de lo que me la había imaginado siempre. Aún no se había oscurecido totalmente y no estaba encendida.

Éramos casi los últimos de la fila para subir, así que lo hicimos rápido.

Mientras el ascensor subía, sentía un vértigo en mi estómago, así que abracé a Edward hasta que llegamos arriba.

Nos asomamos en el extremo norte de la torre y se podía ver toda la ciudad. Poco a poco se iban encendiendo las luces de la ciudad y era un espectáculo que no tenía precio.

Los jardines que se veían desde la parte sur de la torre eran hermosos, y las fuentes se encendieron simultáneamente desde atrás hacia delante.

Edward me llevó hasta el último piso de la torre, donde sólo quedábamos nosotros. Desde ahí me señaló algunos puntos importantes de la ciudad. Me llamaba mucho la atención el río que bordeaba la ciudad.

-Esto es increíble –Le confesé.

-No, esto sólo es increíble contigo aquí a mi lado –Me tomó por las caderas y me besó dulcemente.

En lo más alto, Edward me mostraba su amor de la manera más dulce.

Definitivamente me sentía la mujer más afortunada del planeta de compartir mi vida con él.

Regresamos abajo después de unos minutos y cruzamos uno de los puentes que pasaban por el rio Sena.

Iba a tomar el mismo camino para el hotel, pero mi novio me paró en seco.

-Todavía no termina nuestra cita –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Hay más?-Pregunté extasiada

-Por supuesto que lo hay. Ven.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos cerca del rió, bordeándolo por una acera.

Había unos barcos parados en un muelle cerca de la torre, que estaban iluminados y tenían varias mesas en su parte superior.

Edward me subió al barco y nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Una de las atracciones de Paris, son las vistas panorámicas de la iluminación de la ciudad, cenando desde el río Sena, adonde Edward me había llevado.

Varias parejas nos acompañaban en la noche, así que no me sentí tan incómoda después de todo.

-Gracias –Le dije mientras navegábamos.

-Sabes que no me cuesta nada complacerte, es más, disfruto verte así.

-Así ¿cómo?

-Feliz y sonriente –Replicó con naturalidad.

Disfruté de una cena maravillosa y admiré la torre Eiffel iluminada, que se veía mucho más hermosa ahora.

Regresamos alrededor de las doce de la noche y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, donde me despidió con un beso.


	27. Capítulo XXIV: La unión de las Almas

La unión de las Almas

La brisa de la mañana entró por mi ventana, azotando suavemente las lisas cortinas blancas que guindaban frente a mi balcón.

El viento frío me hacía estremecer, pero quería seguir durmiendo un poco más. Las suaves sábanas me tenían atrapada en un sueño infinito, pero mi mente reaccionaba a mis obligaciones de ese día.

-Hoy es tu boda, hoy es tu boda –Empezó a canturrear Christine a mi lado.

-Déjame –Le grité cubriéndome con la cobija.

-Vamos, tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Tomé un baño, y me espabilé al instante. En mi memoria pasaban las imágenes de mi cita en la noche junto a Edward.

Salí a vestirme y Christine posaba al lado de una linda mesa que traía una bandeja dorada con comida y una flor.

-Se lo mandó su prometido Srta. Swan –Dijo ella imitando una voz grave.

Me reí de su estupidez y tomé la rosa para disfrutar su esencia.

"Para la novia más bella..."

Desayuné en el balcón, con un sol radiante apuntando hacia mí, y haciéndome sentir divinamente.

Empezaron a llegar los encargados de los arreglos, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

Alice casi me jala por el cabello para que no viera ninguno de los preparativos. Me presentó al chico que me peinaría y a las señoras que se encargarían de la manicure y la pedicura, y de mi maquillaje.

A mi prima la estaban preparando en la habitación de al lado, junto a mi madre, mi tía, Rosalie y Esme.

De vez en cuando venían a visitarme para que no me sintiera tan aburrida, pero los minutos me pasaban muy rápidos.

El joven que me iba a peinar, me colocó varias revistas en la mesa para que escogiera mi peinado.

Parecía muy tímido y parecía no hablar español.

Muy educadamente, ni siquiera abrí las revistas y se las devolví con una sonrisa. Le hice una señal para que las conservara.

-¿Entiendes español? –Le pregunté con duda.

Asintió.

-No te preocupes, hazme lo que quieras, pero que no sea muy extravagante. Sé que harás un gran trabajo –Le animé y sus ojos brillaron de emoción

Salió de la habitación un momento y regresó con tres flores de las que Alice me había mostrado para la decoración del salón.

Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y parecía muy emocionado.

Tocaron a la puerta e invité a pasar.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó mi tía.

-Si tía Karen, pasa adelante, tranquila.

Ella entró con su cabello liso y un maquillaje muy natural.

-Christine me dijo que querías hablar conmigo –Dijo dubitativamente.

-Es cierto, toma asiento, por favor.

Ella hizo lo propio y se puso atenta.

Empecé a contarle de lo mucho que me alegraban que estuvieran aquí y que hubieran ido a Forks. De lo muy bien que me llevaba ahora con Christine y de cuán apegada me había vuelto con ella y viceversa. Mi tía pareció entender, pero no sabía hacia donde me dirigía. Le conté el incidente antes de venir a Paris y de lo mal que nos sentíamos porque se le había ocurrido mudarse lejos. Ella me explicó sus razones; quería comenzar una nueva vida, empezar desde cero, y quería ser feliz, pero no podía apoyarla en su totalidad.

-Pero eso haría infeliz a Christine –Le expliqué.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –Preguntó un poco preocupada.

-De hecho, si lo hizo, y no paraba de llorar. Admito que me dolería demasiado si se apartan de nosotras.

Se quedó unos minutos pensativa y meditó la idea.

-Sé que quieres irte, y puedes hacerlo. Pero ¿Crees que serías feliz viendo a tu hija que no lo es?

-Tienes mucha razón.

-Por favor, considera otras oportunidades y no te encierres en el egoísmo. Sé que quieres ser feliz, pero Europa no es el único recurso para la felicidad.

Hizo una mueca de entendimiento y me besó en la frente.

Ahora me sentía mejor, tenía ese peso de conciencia que me mataba en el remordimiento.

De hecho, sólo había un remoto pensamiento que era peor que todos.

La ausencia de mi mejor amigo, Jacob, en mi boda, era algo devastador. Aquí estaban mis seres más queridos y el era el único que faltaba y era más importante que muchos.

Lamentablemente no se pudo y ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía y sólo faltaba mi maquillaje.

Mi prima Christine se acercó a mi habitación, que estaba toda desordenada y repleta de artículos comunes en un salón de belleza.

Almorzamos juntas y le conté lo que había hablado con mi tía, pareció extremadamente agradecida conmigo y me sentí satisfecha. Christine no dejaba de repetirme lo hermoso que me había quedado el peinado.

Ella abandonó mi habitación una hora después, y yo aproveché de cepillarme los dientes.

No me había visto el peinado hasta que entré al baño.

Mi cabello tenía unas gruesas y suaves ondas que estaban amarradas sutilmente y caían sobre uno de mis hombros. En el punto donde mis ondas estaban agarradas, estaban dos pequeñas flores blancas de hojas muy finas, parecidas a una margarita, pero con menos pétalos y no tan blanca, de las que me había mostrado Alice en la floristería.

Empezaron a maquillarme y empecé a sentirme mal, por alguna razón que desconocía. Me sentía muy, pero muy mareada. Traté de relajarme un poco para no parecer incómoda y no llamar la atención.

Cuando la señora acabó, me miró con una sonrisa y colocó un espejo frente a mí.

El joven de mi peinado y la señora de la manicure, que estaban recogiendo sus cosas para irse y que me dieran oportunidad para vestirme, se me quedaron viendo, con mucha admiración.

La mujer en el espejo, definitivamente no era yo.

Mis manos viajaron rápidamente hacia mi rostro y la imagen me copió los movimientos.

Le agradecí a la señora y ella solo sonreía.

Me despedí de mis acompañantes y ellos me dejaron sola en la habitación.

Mi largo vestido me esperaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La ceremonia comenzaba en unos cinco minutos y yo aún no estaba lista. Seguramente Edward estaría esperándome abajo.

Me coloqué el vestido, con mucha dificultad, pero así me sentía mejor. Si veía a alguien cerca, podría entrar en pánico.

Me coloqué las zapatillas y me vi en el espejo una vez más.

Se reflejaba la imagen de la que ya no sería más Isabella Swan.

Mi padre tocó a la puerta, preguntando por mí del otro lado.

-Es hora Bell… -Mi padre estaba pasmado debajo del arco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Es mucho, no? –Pregunté apenada.

-Te ves muy hermosa, hija. Es, que tú siempre lo has sido.

Me sonrojé y me acerqué a abrazarlo.

-Mi niña… mi niña pequeña se casa hoy –Repuso con tristeza.

-Ay, no papá. Hoy es un día para estar felices, nada de lágrimas –Le dije mientras le acomodaba el traje y su cabello –Anda, sonríe por mí ¿Sí?

-Claro que si. Tienes razón –Dijo ocultando las lágrimas.

Fugazmente regresó el mareo y caí en los brazos de mi padre.

Se sentó en la cama y sentía como me movía.

-Bella despierta. ¿Qué tienes hija? –Empezó a alterarse.

No tenía fuerza para hablar, pero aún podía oírlo.

-Hija, levántate. ¿Qué te pasó? Vamos, no nos hagas esto. Tienes que ser fuerte –Empezó a insistir con preocupación –Tú estabas bien, tu te estabas curando… no nos puedes abandonar ahora.

-Cha… Charlie –Logré articular después de unos segundos.

-¿Bella, Bella? Aquí estoy. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Empecé a pestañear varias veces y encontré la expresión tensa de Charlie, que me acunaba entre sus brazos.

-No… -Me levanté y llevé mis manos a la cabeza –Creo que son los nervios –Mentí sin saber la verdadera razón de mi desmayo.

-No, hija. ¿Estás segura? Pero si estabas desmayada.

-Si, sí, yo me siento bien, debe ser la emoción y los nervios. En serio, cuando estoy muy nerviosa, puedo llegar a desmayarme. Eso le pasa a todo el mundo.

-No estoy segura, Bella. Creo que deberíamos dejar todo para más tarde, hasta que te sientas bien.

-No, no, no –Dije levantándome al instante

-Bueno, menos mal que allá abajo está el Dr. Carlisle, y le preguntaremos ¿Qué fue esto que te dio? Si tú estabas…

–Ya, ya, papá. Mejor vámonos, Edward debe estar inquieto.

Dudó varias veces pero después se levantó y me acompañó hasta abajo.

Bajé hasta el lobby y mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Bella… -Comenzó Charlie.

-Nervios –Le respondí a unos pasos de las puertas.

Había dos hombres uniformados esperando afuera y las abrieron de par en par.

Con todos los nervios crucé las puertas de la entrada, con mi padre sosteniendo mi brazo.

Todos se levantaron y me quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Me veían como si no me reconocieran.

Mi mirada voló hacia una sola persona. La expresión de Edward era irreconocible, estaba realmente preocupado hasta que volteó hacia mí, suspiró de alivio y me regaló una de las más bellas sonrisas.

Al paso de la marcha nupcial, mi padre me acompañó hasta el final de la alfombra blanca que cubría el camino.

Llegamos al final y no sostuve una risita al ver a Edward.

-Bueno, entrego lo más valioso que hemos tenido Reneé y yo –Mi padre me miró con mucha admiración –El tesoro de nuestra casa.

-No se preocupe, voy a cuidarla y a amarla como se merece. Se lo prometo –Respondió Edward sin quitar la mirada sobre mí.

Mientras los demás tomaban asiento, Edward tomó mi mano y se me acercó lateralmente.

-Me estabas asustando, ¿Qué tanto hacías? –Preguntó, en voz muy baja.

-Fue a propósito –Le mentí –Estaba probando tus nervios –Le contesté con una sonrisa. Me vio y sonrió aliviado.

El padre parecía muy amable, un señor mayor y de baja estatura, muy bien vestido. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para ser testigos, del compromiso ante Dios, entre Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen, quienes acudieron aquí, libre y voluntariamente, para que el señor bendiga ésta unión, bajo el santo sacramento del matrimonio –Edward y yo nos veíamos muy serenamente.

-Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, me entrego a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, desde este momento, para amarte y respetarte por siempre, en la prosperidad, en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, has…

Su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe –Sentenció por fin.

-Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te recibo y me entrego a ti, Edward Anthony Cullen, desde este momento, para amarte y respetarte por siempre, en la prosperidad, en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… y aún más allá de ella.

Alice y Christine estaban a nuestro lado, sosteniendo dos lindas almohadas.

-Dios, bendice éstos anillos como símbolo de la alianza de fidelidad indestructible entre Isabella y Edward.

Mi novio se volteó y tomó los anillos. Sus manos estaban temblando, al igual que las mías.

Tomó mi mano e introdujo el anillo en mi dedo. Por consiguiente, lo hice yo también.

-Bendice éstas arras, como símbolo de esfuerzo, trabajo, bienestar, bienes, que de ahora en adelante compartirán Isabella y Edward.

Me entregó las arras e hice lo mismo.

-Ahora, es momento de que los novios digan sus votos personales –Nos miró a los dos y dijo: Cuando quieran –Y dio un paso atrás.

Recordé que había dejado los votos en una de las mesas de noche. Demonios.

Sentí a mi prima dando pasitos detrás de mí y colocando un papel en la mano que tenía en mi espalda, la miré y ella me guiñó el ojo.

–Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, vengo a expresar mis votos hacia ti, Edward Anthony Cullen, en ésta ceremonia tan especial…

Hoy, me uno contigo en matrimonio porque estoy muy segura de que es la decisión correcta. Me he enamorado de ti, de una forma que jamás pensé que podría hacerlo con algún otro hombre. En ti encontré fortaleza, apoyo, cariño y sobre todo; amor. Esa pequeña semilla que sembraste en mi corazón y que hizo que todos mis sentidos se armonizaran. Poco a poco, ayudaste a que creciera éste amor tan fuerte, que siento por ti. Quiero amarte siempre, no quiero sufrir más. Te quiero hasta la muerte, y no me cansaré de morir si es así."-Unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos y ese que me sentía llena de felicidad.-Sé que no es el mejor discurso de todos, pero me esforcé bastante, porque tú mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es para mí demostrar todo lo que siento, frente a todos.

Suspiró de alegría y me tomó la mano a escondidas.

-Isabella Swan… Hoy me haces el hombre más feliz de la historia –Comenzó Edward

-Cada segundo que paso, contigo, cada momento que compartimos juntos, cada beso… cada abrazo, me han hecho darme cuenta el efecto tan grave que tu amor ha ocasionado en mi vida.

Atrajiste mi mirada desde el primer momento en que te vi en el instituto, sin saber lo que rondaba por tu mente, mi corazón me obligaba a acercarme a ti, pero mi mente se rehusaba a hacerlo, por miedo a enamorarme. No creas que eres la única que estuvo asustada en todo esto. No es fácil para mí decir todo lo que sentí cuando me enteré de tu lamentable situación. Estuve meditando esa idea, alrededor de dos noches seguidas, sin dormir… ¿Era tan difícil batallar contra ésta situación? Me prometí a mi mismo que no te dejaría caer.

Supimos afrontar todos los obstáculos, nuestro amor acabó con nuestras decepciones y supimos llevar nuestra relación. Todo se resume a éste día tan esperado, creo que más que por todos, por mí. Doy gracias a la vida por haberme ayudado a encontrar a la única mujer que amaré toda mi vida. Prometo apoyarte en todo, y en cualquier momento, prometo no decepcionarte jamás… En éste punto es cuando confieso mi amor por ti, ante todos… Te Amo Demasiado, Isabella Marie Swan, y prometo hacerlo por el resto de nuestra eternidad…

Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo.

No sostuve mis emociones y le regalé una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Que el señor bendiga éste compromiso conforme a la voluntad, de Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, ahí tienes a tu esposa. Isabella, ahí tienes a tu marido.

No esperó mucho para acercarse a mí y besarme de la manera más dulce y delicada. Sus manos suaves, tocaban mis mejillas y me hacían sonrojarme.

Recordé que seguíamos frente a nuestras familias. Mi madre lloraba sin parar, y por supuesto mi tía no se quedaba atrás.

Todos aplaudían y gritaban con júbilo y alegría.

-Ahora eres oficialmente Isabella de Cullen.-Dijo sobre todos los gritos.

-No suena tan mal después de todo.-Admití sonriente.

Las campanas resonaban sobre nosotros, anunciando la unión de nuestras almas, que estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde siempre y que nada ni nadie las separaría.

Los labios de Edward dibujaban la sonrisa de alegría más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Estaba realmente tan feliz como yo.

Fuimos al salón Cambon para hacer nuestra entrada oficial. Había tres violinistas tocando un sutil vals y el pequeño salón estaba decorado.

Edward y yo bailamos el vals, mientras mi prima tomaba fotos y mi madre lloraba todavía.

Aunque no era una experta bailando, se me había hecho totalmente fácil, porque me sentía en las nubes.

Pasamos un rato cenando y hablando, pero yo me sentía impaciente de salir corriendo de ahí.

Carlisle propuso un brindis y dio unas palabras, de las cuales grabé la frase: "La vida no es una carrera de velocidad, sino de puntos"

En menos de un abrir y un cerrar de ojos, ya había caído la tarde en la ciudad.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan preparando los novios, no queremos que los dejé el avión –Repuso Alice sobre todas las voces.

La idea sonaba algo extravagante, pero antes de salir quería prolongar éste momento un poco más.

-Bueno, bueno.-Dije atrayendo la atención de todos de nuevo.

Toda mi familia se sentó de nuevo y pareció extrañada.

-Quiero decir unas palabras, también para los demás, antes de irme. Bueno…-Me aclaré la garganta –Despedirme… por hoy… sólo por hoy, antes de que regrese de ese viaje sorpresa. Eso sí, en partes para que nadie se ponga celoso.

Todos rieron enérgicamente.

Edward me tomó de las manos y besó mi frente para acompañar a los demás.

-Tía Karen y Christine –Comencé refiriéndome a ellas –Quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí conmigo. No sólo porque me acompañaron en estos últimos días, sino porque llegaron a unirse otra vez con nosotros, a querernos un poco más, a crecer como personas y a volverse la familia que siempre han sido. Nunca se separen. Porque aunque encuentren obstáculos en el camino, no se suelten de las manos, para que no tropiecen y sigan adelante –Me refería a mi tía más que todo, por lo dolorosa que ha sido su vida y a Christine por lo que le había sucedido hace poco.

Las dos asintieron con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luego volteé hacia Emmett y Rosalie.

-Emmett, tú y tus juegos de siempre, nunca voy a olvidar que siempre estuviste ahí, para burlarte, o reírte de cualquiera de mis torpezas, pero a pesar de todo, me hacías sonreír también. Rosalie, así como lo dijiste en la primera cena, en la reunión donde Edward me había pedido matrimonio la primera vez, sé que nunca fuimos tan unidas, pero en realidad, nunca es tarde para arrepentirse, y sé que ahora nos llevamos muchísimo mejor que antes, y ojalá que todo esto mejore mucho más.

Cuando los veo juntos, me parecen polos totalmente opuestos, pero ¿Qué les puedo decir? Son increíbles, y espero que siempre me acompañen.

Ahora volteé hacia Esme y Carlisle.

-Porque la cosa no es ganar, sino llegar… Llegar bonito y lograrlo. Usted sabe Carlisle, como me dijo hace un rato, la vida no es una carrera de velocidad, sino de puntos. Gracias a Esme y a usted, tuve un gran apoyo en la familia y que siempre fueron tan atentos conmigo, cuando casi ni siquiera me conocían… Eso para mí fue algo satisfactorio.

-Alice y Jasper –Suspiré conteniendo mis lágrimas –No puedo describir todo lo que siento en éste momento, gracias a ti Alice, y a ti Jasper, por haberla apoyado. ¿Y quién sabe en donde estaría éste momento si no fuera por ti? Siempre has sido mi compañera, mi amiga, la que siempre estuvo allí, hasta cuando no te necesitaba… La que se ofrecía para todo, sin pedir algo a cambio. Estoy segura de que el destino los recompensará de la mejor manera y nunca los separará.

Y de último dejé a mis padres, que cargaban unas expresiones lloronas pero con una sonrisa denotando felicidad.

-Y todo lo que he aprendido, todo lo que digo hoy, y lo que he dicho en mi vida, lo sé porque ustedes me lo enseñaron. Sé que siempre hay que confiar en nuestra madre y en nuestro padre, porque ellos son los que te guían y te ayudan cuando piensas que haces lo correcto y no es así. ¿Qué soy yo sin un pedacito de ustedes? Yo creo que salí bien, bueno… –Solté una risita nerviosa, y venía acompañada de una pequeña lágrima, que limpié al instante –Un poco defectuosa y torpe diría yo –Todos rieron por mi comentario –Pero igual no cambiaría ni un segundo que ustedes me regalaron para que yo pudiera estar aquí, casándome ante ustedes y ante el mundo… Es por eso que yo me siento tan feliz y tan segura.

Ya no tengo miedo, y nunca lo tendré…

Todos me aplaudieron y me sentí satisfecha al decir todo lo que mi corazón quería gritar.

Nos acompañaron hasta la entrada del hotel, donde una limosina nos esperaba.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. Sabes que nos harás mucha falta, no olvides estar en contacto, para saber que estás bien, mira que ese desmayo raro de hoy, no nos gustó para nada –Dijo mi madre tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Si, madre. No se preocupen, que estaré más que bien. Aunque yo sé que debajo de esas sonrisas nos van a extrañar, así que no quiero que digan nada. Cero despedidas –Les dije con una sonrisa.

Abracé al resto mientras mi padre y mi madre hablaban con Edward.

Mientras caminaba entre mis familiares, todos me abrazaban con fuerza y me miraban muy emotivamente, sentía un vacío horrible en mi pecho al despedirme de cada uno de ellos, pero lo dejaba a un lado para disfrutar de éste día tan emocionante.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y dos hombres vestidos de traje blanco, nos esperaban a las puertas de la avioneta. Miré a Edward y el rió.

-A Alice no se le escapa ningún detalle, amor mío. ¿Qué te puedo decir?-Dijo con voz burlona.

Hice una mueca de disgusto pero al final me dio un poco de gracia.

La avioneta era excesivamente lujosa y traté de no imaginarme todo lo que se habían gastado. Edward se desvió hacia la cabina donde había dos hombres uniformados. En cambio, yo, me quedé admirando todo.

Había un par de asientos al fondo, que parecían más sofás que sillas normales de avión, de un color beige que combinaban con la delicada alfombra que cubría el piso de la avioneta, que nos llevaba a un destino desconocido por mí. Un paraban de la misma elegancia que todo separaba un pequeño bar, de los asientos. Había dos copas de vidrio sobre la mesa de porcelana blanca, las dos estaban adornadas con un pequeño lazo azul, igual al de las invitaciones de nuestra boda.

Yo me senté y miré afuera de la ventanilla, como los aviones despegaban y a los encargados en la pista controlando el tráfico.

Edward aún no regresaba de la cabina de mando, así que regresé mi vista al panorama del aeropuerto, uno muy bonito, por cierto.

Pasaron unos minutos y el estruendo de un corcho volando me sacó de la tranquilidad.

Edward estaba parado detrás del bar con una expresión concentrada y tenía los labios levemente apretados; estaba abriendo una botella de champagne.

No lo pude aguantar y solté una risita, el volteó hacia mí.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Eso es para ti?-Pregunté riendo de nuevo.

-Para los dos.

-¿Cómo por qué?

-Cómo para celebrar…-Inquirió acercándose con las dos copas llenas hasta la mitad-Aquí tiene la suya, Sra. Cullen.-Dijo divertidamente.

-Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Cullen. ¿Le importaría acompañar a su esposa en éste brindis?-Pregunté cambiando mi tono de voz.

-Será un total placer.-Se sentó a mi lado y con su otra mano, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, se había zafado del peinado que ya empezaba a desbaratarse.

-Quiero brindar…-Comenzó a recorrer las líneas de mi rostro con su dedo.-Por ti, por todo lo que me haces sentir, por todo lo que has hecho en mi vida, por la felicidad que me traes, y por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo.

-Y yo, por todo eso y el resto.-Repliqué con timidez. Jamás recitaría unas palabras tan bellas como las que a Edward le salían con tanta naturalidad.

Ni siquiera esperó a que tomáramos nuestro sorbo tradicional, cuando ya se había acercado a besarme. Quedó levemente recostado sobre mí. El sillón sobre el que nos besábamos era de un cuero absolutamente cómodo y se me hacía fácil todo.

Sus labios se movían frenéticos entre los míos, tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y lo apegué mucho más a mí. Mi otra mano estaba caída, hasta el punto que mis dedos, rozaban la alfombra. Le di un mejor uso; quité una de las peinetas que sostenían mi peinado y mi cabello quedó suelto sobre mis hombros descubiertos.

Cuando separó sus labios de los míos, pero sin alejarse mucho, se movió un poco por el lado de mi cuello.

-Creo que deberías reservar energías para ésta noche.-Susurró con una voz pícara. Le di una sonrisa nerviosa y lentamente besó la parte de atrás de mi oreja; ya conocía el punto débil que me hacía ponerme la piel de gallina.

Me dio un beso rápido y se colocó de pie de nuevo para sentarse en el mueble.

El vestido empezaba a molestarme, porque quería acostarme y quedaba largo. Me quité las zapatillas y mi vestido tapaba mis pies, me acosté con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y el empezó a acariciar mis mejillas, mi cuello.

El piloto dijo algo sobre un "despegue", después de eso, caí rendida en mis sueños.

Soñé en un lugar claro, muy iluminado, donde mi esposo y yo dormíamos sobre una colina verde repleta de flores. Por los alrededores solo se veía neblina muy turbia, pero el cielo era más azul de lo normal. El me acariciaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho, antes de quedarme dormida. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, por donde se asomaba ese deslumbrante sol que tanto extrañaba.


	28. Capítulo XXV: Luna de Plata

Soñé en un lugar claro, muy iluminado, donde mi esposo y yo dormíamos sobre una colina verde repleta de flores. Por los alrededores solo se veía neblina muy turbia, pero el cielo era más azul de lo normal. El me acariciaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho, antes de quedarme dormida. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, por donde se asomaba ese deslumbrante sol que tanto extrañaba.

Aterrizamos con el atardecer y aún no podía saber en donde nos encontrábamos.

Edward se reía de mis intentos fallidos de investigación, pero en algún momento muchos nombres coincidirían…

Leía muchos nombres árabes y la gente parecía hablar el idioma, lo que no sabía, era exactamente de donde.

A pesar de eso, había mucha gente americana, por los rostros podía diferenciarlas, pero éstos parecían ejecutivos y hombres de negocios. Ya tenía otra pista.

Cuando fuimos en busca del equipaje, la pantalla de la correa que mostraba el nombre de la ciudad de donde proveníamos tenía un mismo mensaje en varios idiomas, de los cuales reconocí el español.

-¿Dubai? –Le pregunté con duda.

Sinceramente no era mucho lo que sabía de Dubai.

Edward pareció no importarle sembrar una duda en mí, así que quedé dudosa, y tendría que esperar hasta llegar al hotel.

Tomamos un extraño taxi, que ni siquiera podía asegurar que era uno. Era totalmente fuera de lo normal, porque no era el común amarillo que rondaba en las calles de Estados Unidos. Era todo blanco.

-¿Qué clase de carro es éste? –Le pregunté en voz baja a Edward.

-Es un Rolce Royce –Me susurró y saludó al conductor.

El hombre era un señor de tez un poco oscura, con facciones árabes y parecía muy amable del modo por el que le hablaba a mi esposo. Estaba uniformado tal cual como un chofer.

Ya me tendría que acostumbrar a la idea de llamarlo de esa forma y ya lo estaba haciendo.

Habían demasiados rascacielos, y edificios modernos, nada parecía ser del siglo anterior ni de hace diez años atrás tampoco.

Tomamos un desvío de una larga avenida y ya estaba oscuro.

Parecía que nos dirigíamos a una calle ciega, pero de los lados podíamos ver una bahía extensa, donde el agua se reflejaba de todas las iluminaciones de los edificios.

Los laterales de la calle por donde pasábamos estaban iluminados de unas luces que cambiaban de colores. Después podía visualizar unas palmeras y unas enormes antorchas.

Edward subió la mano y tocó un botón que hizo que se abriera una pequeña ventana sobre nosotros, que sólo nos permitía visualizar la maravilla que nos presentaba al frente.

Si era ahí a donde nos dirigíamos, de verdad tenía que estar soñando.

Todo parecía perfecto. Era algo impresionante. No quería ni imaginarme cual era mi cara. Aún seguía con el trauma de la impresión, y el Plaza en New York, no se comparaba en nada a esto.

El señor hizo parada al frente del hotel y dos hombres nos abrieron la puerta, de forma educada.

Otros dos se encargaron de las maletas y Edward estaba por entrar al hotel.

-Edward, el señor se fue y no le pagaste –Le susurré al oído con nervios.

El se burló de mí.

-Es un servicio del hotel, Bella. No tenemos nada que pagarle.

Me sentí un poco estúpida y lo tomé de la mano.

La entrada tenía una enorme fuente que hacía algo increíble, parecía ser automática y hacía intervalos de manera que parecía que el agua bailara en los aires de manera simultánea. Los diseños de la pared parecían de oro, y no quería ni hacerme una idea de lo mucho que se había gastado el gobierno de Dubai para construir esta obra maestra.

El lobby era extenso y largo.

Un hombre nos guió para un ascensor que parecía independiente, separado de los demás.

Llegamos a la suite, y era la única ahí, por eso supuse que el ascensor era independiente sólo para esa suite. El nombre estaba colocado en finas letras doradas a la izquierda de las dos puertas principales.

-Royal.-Dije para mis adentros mientras leía el nombre.

El me miró y tomó la llave, abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano.

Las abrió de par e par y la imagen era brillante e impactante.

Ante mi estaba un pasillo con una larga extensión de porcelanatto amarillo, que daban paso a una grande y ancha escalera, que iba extendiéndose, de izquierda a derecha, hasta arriba.

Caminé admirando todo y la cabeza recorría cada detalle en ese extenso hall.

A mis espaldas, estaba una de las camas de la suite, y por su aspecto, parecía ser la principal. Tenía un cobertor del mismo rojo, al igual que la cabecera, pero ésta tenía bordes dorados. Éste cobertor era característicamente resaltado por la suavidad visual de la tela, estaba casi segura que era seda.

El resto de la habitación está decorada en tonos dorados y rojizos.

El piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra de diseño con acabados nativos de Dubai, muy elegante.

Me mostró los otros lugares de la suite.

Había un bello jacuzzi con un piso de mármol., y la suite tenía un cine privado y me prometió usarlo cuando ya estuviéramos aburridos, cosa que no creía posible.

Regresamos a la habitación para dejar nuestras cosas y yo me encerré en uno de los baños para tener un rato a solas conmigo misma.

Me miré y mi cara de pánico no era nada normal.

Me sentía más incómoda que nunca.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, este momento…

Ahora mis manos sudaban y sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

Las luces se fueron apagando delicadamente y de una manera lenta, mientras Edward se acercaba a mí, con una mirada realmente hipnotizadora, parecía deseoso, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo en mí.

Ya estaba a medio centímetro de mí. Mi hombro derecho rozaba con el suyo, y su mirada era fija al frente. Parecía esperar algo.

Sentí poco a poco, sus manos apegándose a mi espalda y lentamente acercándome hacia él.

-Espera.-Dije en un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupado. Ya me tenía entre sus brazos y me miraba confuso.

Mordí uno de mis labios con vergüenza y el me miraba expectativo.

-Es que… yo…-Susurraba con mucha dificultad. Parecía que las mariposas en mi estómago me dejaban sin habla.-No sé como… hacerlo.-Confesé. En realidad estaba atemorizada y no sabía como podría sentirse él.

-¿Tienes… miedo?-Preguntó bajito.

Yo asentía varias veces mientras lo abrazaba, y el me encerraba entre sus musculosos brazos.

Dio un fuerte suspiro después de abrazarme.

Por su forma de preguntarme sobre mi temor, empecé a imaginarme su forma de interpretarlo, y me di cuenta de que lo hice mal.

-No, no, no.-Tomé su rostro dolido entre mis manos.-No te tengo miedo a ti, sabes que no. Yo confío más en ti, que en mí misma. No me malinterpretes, por favor.-Repuse con voz suplicante.

-Pensé que sí…-Replicó en un susurro.

-Tengo miedo a hacerlo mal, tengo miedo a fallarte, tengo miedo a no satisfacerte, le temo a tu decepción…-le expliqué.

No produjo sonido alguno.

-Bella… yo tampoco soy ningún experto. Jamás me decepcionaré de ti. Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y te deseo… Por eso estoy aquí, por eso quiero que sea especial.-

Esperó a que yo dijera algo, pero no podía decir nada –No quiero que te sientas presionada.-Agregó.

Sus palabras destruyeron cualquier clase de miedo que pudo haber existido en mí ser para ese momento. Me armé de valor, respiré profundo y me separé de él.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y le dije:

-Estoy lista, Edward Cullen.

Me quedó viendo deseosamente y me volvió a tomar de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

Empezamos con besos frenéticos y violentos, que se volvían repetitivos y necesitados al paso de los segundos. Sentía sus labios de manera salvaje entre los míos.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre mi espalda y me empujaban contra él. Me besaba el cuello de forma suave mientras recorría mi espalda con una de sus manos, hasta estancarse sobre una de las cintas que rodeaban mi vestido, justo en el borde de mis caderas. Lo jaló y el vestido empezó a desajustarse de mi cuerpo.

Empezaba a sentir su aliento frío por la parte de mi cuello, pero mi cuerpo respondía a un calor imponente por cada uno de mis poros.

Poco a poco, introdujo una de sus gélidas manos por mi espalda, que empezaba a sudar. Eso me hizo dar un grito ahogado de un escalofrío, que recorrió mi columna de abajo hasta arriba, en el nacimiento de mi cabello. Su mano se direccionaba hacia abajo y mi vestido se abría con lentitud.

Se me había olvidado todo lo que implicara vergüenza en ese momento, me sentía tan libre y natural. Edward no parecía incómodo del todo.

Me empezó a besar de nuevo, y decidí que sería mi turno. Llevé mis manos a su abrigo, lo quité rápidamente y él se deshizo de él. Ahora empezaba a sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis manos viajaron hacia su camisa, desabotonándola, poco a poco. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás para soltarla y las mías se posaron sobre su pecho, duro y musculoso; hice un recorrido simultáneamente desde ahí, pasando por sus hombros y terminando en la parte superior de su espalda, mis manos se cruzaron detrás de su cuello.

Me tomó impulsivamente por las caderas, me alzó y yo crucé mis piernas alrededor de él.

Dejó de besarme, sólo para mirarme unos segundos.

Yo aún traía el vestido, aunque estaba casi suelto en su totalidad. Me dejó delicadamente sobre las suaves sábanas de nuestra cama, quedando con sus brazos estirados, uno a cada lado de mi cuello al igual que sus rodillas a los lados de mi cintura. Se levantó de un impulso, sólo quitando las manos. Estaba empezando a sospechar de algún posible arrepentimiento, pero su cara no traía ninguna señal que lo indicara.

Con sólo una de sus manos, empezó a bajar mi vestido, sin dejar de mirarme, a pocos centímetros de mi cara, de nuevo. Fue deslizándolo hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Llevé mis manos a su cinturón e intenté quitárselo lo más rápido posible, al igual que su pantalón. El había regresado sus labios a mi cuello, trazando un recorrido diferente. Desde el lado izquierdo, marcaba una línea con sus labios hasta el medio de mi pecho, siguiendo en línea vertical hasta el final de mi abdomen, produciendo un escalofrío más fuerte que el anterior.

Yo me había desecho de toda su ropa y estaba sobre mí. Hice corto el resto del trabajo, quitándome el brasier, mientras el me quitaba la parte inferior de mi ropa interior. Empecé a besarlo por todo el cuello, al igual que él lo había hecho conmigo.

Después de ahí, nuestros cuerpos actuaron por impulsos, la tensión, la pasión desbordaba por la habitación, y, aunque tenía su cuerpo frío sobre el mío, el calor invadía el mío.

Ya lo sentía compenetrado conmigo, era delicado, pero a la vez salvaje. Me estaba otorgando un placer infinito que me hacía gritar de satisfacción.

Empezaba a volverse más violento con cada movimiento y, yo lo seguía. Lo jalaba del cabello y el apretaba mis piernas con fuerza, me dolía más, pero me hacía sentir mucho más ansiosa y el parecía estarlo también. Cuanto más me dolía y más daño me hacía, intentaba hacerle lo mismo pero el placer sólo me permitía morderlo en el cuello y enterrar mis manos en sus brazos. El gritaba con furia cuando me tomaba con fuerza.

En realidad ya no me dolía ninguno de sus frenéticos movimientos, sólo hacían más emocionante y excitante la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Definitivamente era mejor que todas las experiencias que había vivido en mi vida. Ya habíamos alcanzado el punto máximo del momento y lo había disfrutado de la manera más divina de todas.

Mi respiración era rápida y sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar. Él parecía cansado al igual que yo, así que se acostó a mi lado, quedando boca arriba. Tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía. Mi respiración empezó a volverse normal después de unos segundos. La frecuencia de la suya, también, pero empecé a reírme repentinamente.

-Definitivamente valió la pena la espera.-Le dije.

Empezó a reír de forma nerviosa y yo estaba satisfecha pero aún quería más de él…

-¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-Preguntó emocionado, con el codo apoyado a la cama y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

Sólo con una sonrisa, dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

Me llevó cargada entre sus brazos a otra de las habitaciones, que también estaba oscura.

Hicimos el amor, mil y una veces más. En todas las áreas de la extensa suite, él no parecía cansarse, y yo, simplemente ya estaba agotada, aunque mi cuerpo siempre quedaba deseoso de más.

En muchas oportunidades parecía sentirse impotente y usaba alguna cosa que encontrara cerca, para destruirla, por ejemplo, destruía los cobertores, rompía las cabeceras de las camas –No tenía mente para reclamarle por los daños físicos de la habitación, y mucho menos de los míos –aunque en una de mis placenteras oportunidades con él esa noche, me había pegado fuertemente contra una pared, mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos y piernas.

Tuve que suplicarle un tiempo fuera, porque la última vez ya empezaba a sentirme sumamente débil. Por supuesto, se puso frenético cuando le dije que no podía más, porque pensó que ya estaba abusando de mí.

Me dio un beso de buenas noches y me arropó en la cama. Caminó hasta la cortina más cercana de la cama y la abrió de par en par.

La luna se reflejaba en su cuerpo y no podía dejar de admirarlo. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y al parecer su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Me fui a dormir con la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto entre mis pensamientos.

Desperté y no parecía ser muy temprano. Me pregunté por qué Edward me había dejado tanto tiempo durmiendo. Aún sentía cansancio y me dolían los músculos del cuerpo.

-¿Edward? –Pregunté buscándolo en mis alrededores.

-Aquí estoy –Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras veía la bahía.

Me tapé un poco con la cobija, y peiné un poco mi cabello con la mano.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Dos de la tarde –Replicó con la misma sequedad anterior.

Su expresión de suma serenidad me estaba confundiendo.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él, con una de las sábanas, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

-No.

Me sentí un poco dolida y mi estómago me exigía alimentación.

Estuve un rato a su lado y él seguía en silencio, me sentí muy incómoda y fui en busca de ropa.

Vestí unos cortos shorts y una camiseta, y fui al baño. Estaba a punto de cruzar la línea del pasillo cuando sus manos me aprisionaron.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A comer-Le respondí sin mirarlo.

-No tienes por qué bajar, y menos sola. Pensaba en pedir la comida a la habitación ¿No lo prefieres? –Cuestionó con un tono más recatado.

-Tranquilo, bajaré.

Dejó mis manos libres y se me quedó viendo con duda.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me dirás nada?

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunté.

-No pensabas bajar así, ¿verdad?-Preguntó señalándome.

-¿Qué tengo? –Le pregunté dando fuertes pisadas mientras me dirigía al baño.

Antes de prender la luz del baño, lo miré extrañada y su posición desde el final del pasillo, era tensa.

Encendí la luz y otra vez, encontré a una Isabella Swan que no conocía.

Mi brazo derecho, tenía la más perfecta silueta de una mano, dibujada en color oscuro. Inspeccioné otras áreas de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuello tenía unos moretones pequeños y circulares, que me hicieron recordar lo apasionado que eran los besos de Edward.

Me quité la camisa para ver mi espalda y tenía un rasguño desde la mitad hasta abajo.

Estaba pasmada.

Volteé mi vista hacia Edward y el, ahora estaba sentado sobre un sillón, con las manos sobre su cara; una posición que expresaba a gritos: "¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

-¿Qué fue eso? –Le pregunté mientras me colocaba la camisa de nuevo

-Lo siento tanto. Te lo dije, Bella. No soy nada cuidadoso y creo que me dejé llevar por mis instintos sexuales –Admitió sin quitar su posición.

-Pero… no me duele. No sé por qué te disculpas.

-Bella –Me miró –Te hice daño, pudo haber sido peor.

-La pasé excelente anoche –Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Me siento demasiado mal por lo que te hice.

-¿Por lo que me hiciste? ¿Te sientes mal por haberme hecho sentir placentera? ¿Por haber cumplido uno de mis deseos más furtivos? ¿Por haberme hecho feliz?

-De verdad… ¿No te sientes mal? –Me preguntó con preocupación.

-Me siento como nunca antes me había sentido. Te lo juro. ¿Es que tú no?

Regresó la mirada hacia mí.

-Apartando todos los daños físicos que provoqué en ti, de verdad me llenaste hasta la última fibra de mí ser. Gracias por complacerme de la manera más divina de todas –Repuso con dulzura, acercándose a mí y encerrando mi cintura entre sus brazos.

-Gracias a ti, por ser lo mas maravilloso sobre la tierra. Te lo juro que jamás pensé que me sentiría así; de haberlo sabido, te lo hubiera rogado hace tanto tiempo.

-Dicen que lo mejor para lo último ¿No? –Contestó con una sonrisa interesante –Y nosotros apenas comenzamos.

Me reí y mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó divertido.

-Tú eres el de las órdenes, yo solo soy su plebeya deseosa.

Se rió bajito y me acompañó abajo.

Me llevó a uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Era una clase de submarino y en el centro había una pecera enorme que daba la sensación muy real de que estuviéramos debajo del agua.

Estuvimos unas horas ahí, hablando y riéndonos de estupideces.

Por supuesto, la comida fue exquisita y única. Algo inolvidable.

Recorrimos las instalaciones del hotel, nos encontramos con personas que sólo pagaban para recorrerlo. Definitivamente una de las maravillas del mundo, era éste hotel.

El Burj Al Arab, el único hotel del mundo con siete estrellas.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación alrededor de las siete de la noche y planeamos dejar el jacuzzi para el día siguiente, y a lo mejor, el cine para el tercer día.

Me despedí de él, esa noche y me dio un beso de buenas noches, como lo había hecho en Paris. Definitivamente, las energías las tenía totalmente agotadas, y por más que una pequeña neurona en mi cabeza, deseaba y deliraba por estar de nuevo con Edward, el cuerpo pedía descanso; además, aún nos quedaban varios días aquí, y muchas otras almohadas que destruir.

Poco a poco, los moretones iban desapareciendo, pero mi cuerpo se volvía mucho más ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Nuestro segundo día fue muy cargado y no tuvimos tiempo de estar a solas, ni con las suficientes energías, bueno, en realidad, yo era la que no podía ver una cama, porque apenas Edward me daba un beso, caía rendida sobre él.

Habíamos visitado muchos puntos históricos y culturales de la ciudad, como museos y grandes estructuras de arquitectura increíble. Por supuesto, Edward traía un paraguas sobre nosotros mientras paseábamos por las calles. No pasaría desapercibido si no lo hubiera usado.

Al cuarto día, Edward me dijo que haríamos algo diferente y que estaríamos fuera del hotel.

-Tienes que dormir en el día, saldremos de madrugada.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté molesta de tener que levantarme temprano.

-Lo siento, no pienses que lo hago intencionalmente. Te prometo que te gustará.

-Confío en tu palabra. Pero en vez de dormir, preferiría disfrutar de la sala de cine. Siento que no estoy aprovechando esta semana que tenemos juntos.

Me acompañó hasta la sala, pedimos bebidas y palomitas a la habitación, y mientras el las recogía en la entrada yo escogía las películas. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras veíamos algunas de miedo y algunas de acción y fantasía.

Después me dediqué a hacer un pequeño bolso con algunos cambios que me llevaría a esa salida especial de Edward.

Cumplió con lo que había dicho. Alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana, me despertó para partir.

En el lobby del hotel nos esperaba el mismo auto que nos había traído del aeropuerto, pero no era el mismo conductor, aunque este no parecía ser mala persona.


	29. Capítulo XXVI: Playa Bella

Playa Bella

Me acompañó hasta la sala, pedimos bebidas y palomitas a la habitación, y mientras el las recogía en la entrada yo escogía las películas. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos mientras veíamos algunas de miedo y algunas de acción y fantasía.

Después me dediqué a hacer un pequeño bolso con algunos cambios que me llevaría a esa salida especial de Edward.

Cumplió con lo que había dicho. Alrededor de las tres y media de la mañana, me despertó para partir.

En el lobby del hotel nos esperaba el mismo auto que nos había traído del aeropuerto, pero no era el mismo conductor, aunque este no parecía ser mala persona.

Nos subimos y mi esposo le indicó algo en este idioma que no entendía aún. Era hasta graciosa, ésta situación. La mayoría del tiempo, se me hacía imposible entender lo que decían los anuncios, la comida de los menús, y Edward traducía todo para mí.

Después de que Edward le indicó el lugar hacia donde nos dirigíamos, el conductor le echó un vistazo a su reloj y le hizo una pregunta dudosa mientras señalaba la hora. Mi esposo sólo asintió y se acomodó a mi lado.

Pasaron pocos minutos, cuando el señor paró frente a un galpón enorme. No habíamos ido muy lejos, ni habíamos cambiado el curso en ningún momento, sólo recorríamos la bahía por un lado.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y un joven, con una edad contemporánea, pero de estatura baja, nos esperaba a la entrada del galpón.

Él, mantenía su cabeza baja, traía unos jeans gastados y una camisa un poco desteñida.

Edward le entregó un sobre con dinero y el accedió a darle unas llaves y abrirnos las enormes puertas del sitio.

Era un pequeño muelle, donde estaban anclados tres yates de diferentes tamaños. Uno era de unos sesenta pies, se veía de reojo que traía más de dos camarotes. El otro era de más o menos cuarenta pies y el más pequeño parecía una lancha deportiva, sin camarote.

-¿Adonde me llevarás? –Le pregunté mientras ayudaba a meter las cosas en uno de los camarotes.

-A un lugar, no muy lejos de aquí –Aseguró.

Me senté en la borda del yate y el encendió los motores para arrancar la carrera.

Ya no podía oponerme a que Edward me diera sorpresas, porque al final, siempre me dejaban sin habla y me sentía cada vez más feliz.

Caminé un poco, porque empezaba a sentirme mareada. Nunca me había montado en ninguno de esos yates extravagantes y mi esposo navegaba muy rápido.

En la punta del barco había una colchoneta de cuero blanco, y como me estaba muriendo del sueño, decidí acostarme ahí.

Edward pareció bajar de velocidad cuando vio mis intenciones arriesgadas de dormir en la proa del yate.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó agachado a mi lado.

Abrí un poco los ojos.

-Tengo sueño –Reí con vergüenza.

-No te duermas, ya vamos a llegar. Quiero que veas algo como lo que te mostré en el avión.

Caminé junto a el hacia uno de los laterales del barco y me sostuve de la baranda. El miraba hacia el horizonte, donde aún no podíamos ver nada.

Lo miré con duda y el me abrazó desde atrás sin dejar de mirar.

-Mira ahora.

Accedí a su petición y una línea naranja se asomaba por encima del mar azul.

Poco a poco, un enorme sol se alzaba para iluminar toda el agua y la piel de Edward, la cual jamás había visto brillar tanto.

-No sé que es más hermoso –Dije sorprendida, colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla.

Lo besé suavemente y sentía como su piel destellaba cerca de mí.

-Debemos seguir, ve y cámbiate de ropa. Iremos a la playa–Repuso separándose rápido de mí.

Rebusqué mi traje de baño en mi pequeño bolso, me cambié, me coloqué mis shorts y mi camisa de nuevo, y salí de nuevo hacia la proa.

Regresé a mi posición anterior encima de la colcha. En el camarote me había mareado tanto, que ya sentía que vomitaría todo en el mar y no eran mis intenciones, dañarle los planes a Edward.

El estado del yate en medio de alta mar, era inestable y me tenía inestable a mí también.

Un par de minutos pasaron, se oían las olas quebrando en la orilla.

El salitre se iba pegando poco a poco a mi cuerpo y empezaba a subir la temperatura.

Una de las costas de Dubai, se encontraba solitaria. No había ninguna estructura construida ahí. Parecía una playa paradisíaca, alejada de todo y de todos.

Edward lanzó el ancla, a unos metros lejos de ahí y me pregunté cual era su afán.

-Vamos, Bella –Inquirió desde el otro lado del barco, mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté crispando los ojos.

-Vamos a nadar un rato ¿te parece?

Miré el agua con miedo y cuando regresé mi vista, Edward había desaparecido.

-¿Edward? –Corrí a buscarlo en el agua, pero por más cristalina que era, no se veía por ningún lado.

Ya empezaba a preocuparme. Me desvestí y me lancé al agua sin pensar nada.

Estaba sumamente profundo.

-¡¿Edward?! –Grité con fuerza.

Veía muchos peces a mí alrededor, y eso me aterraba. Rozaban mis dedos y mi piel se ponía de gallina.

-Genial –Refuté para mis adentros. Me había lanzado y ahora no tenía una escalerilla cerca para regresar el yate.

Me estaba cansando y sentí un escalofrío en mi pierna.

-Me he encontrado el tesoro más hermoso y valioso de altamar –Susurró a mis espaldas.

-¡Edward! –Exclamé furiosa –Me hiciste lanzarme al agua, estaba preocupada. Además está helada –Me quejé.

-Ese era el punto. Sino, tendría que hacerlo a las fuerzas, y no quiero saber más nada que te incluya a ti, y "fuerzas", en la misma oración.

Buscamos las máscaras y me invitó a hacer buceo. Una gran cantidad de peces de todos colores y tamaños, vestían las profundidades de la misteriosa playa a la que Edward me había llevado.

-¿Cómo se llama ésta playa? –Le pregunté a Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la orilla.

-Llamémosla... Playa Bella.

Solté una carcajada cuando me lancé sobre la arena para descansar.

-En serio –Le dije riendo.

-¿Cuándo he jugado yo contigo, Bella?

Lo miré de reojo.

-El sol te afecta –Le dije llevando mi manos a mi frente para tapar mi rostro del sol.

-Creo que te afecta a ti. Vamos para que duermas, debes estar cansada.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y perderme de la playa? Como si disfrutara de esto todos los días.

Miré hacia el yate, y algo en el techo llamó mi atención.

-Quiero eso –Señalé hacia la moto de agua que estaba oculta bajo una capa color gris clara.

Me miró confuso y se levantó para meterse en la playa de nuevo.

Me monté en la parte trasera de la moto y la adrenalina me salía por cada uno de mis poros. Agarré fuerte a Edward y el soltó una risita.

Recorrimos la costa y me sentía sumamente libre, todas mis preocupaciones volaron con las gotas de agua que salpicaban a nuestras espaldas.

De regreso, Edward empezó a bajar la velocidad cuando ya podíamos ver el yate cerca de la playa.

-¿Por qué paras? –Le pregunté asomando mi cabeza.

-No lo he hecho, esto se quedo sin gasolina.

Por alguna razón, lo menos que sentí fue pánico. Al contrario, me pareció sumamente divertido.

Me lancé al agua y lo mire expectativa.

-No nos queda otra opción; tendremos que nadar hasta la orilla –Repuse con satisfacción.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esto?

-No sé, pero el último en llegar hace la cena ésta noche –Le grité y empecé a nadar, sabiendo que no ganaría, pero el caso era divertirme un rato.

-Bella. –Dijo aún en la moto –No te canses tanto, mira que tú no eres ninguna nadadora profesional y no puedes estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo.

-Ay, Edward. Por favor –Hice un chapuceo y sentí como se desprendía una de mis pulseras más preciadas.

Me bajé rápidamente a buscarla, con esperanza alguna de poderla encontrar.

El agua me hería la vista y ya necesitaba tomar aire. La presión era demasiada si seguía bajando.

Empecé a respirar con cansancio cuando subí a la superficie.

Había perdido de vista mi pulsera, pero también a Edward.

-¿Edward?-Pregunté mirando a mis lados.

La moto estaba más alejada de lo que lo recordaba.

-En serio, Edward. Esto no tiene nada de gracia. Ya puedes salir.

No oía más nada que las olas chocando contra mí.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Edward hacia mí, viniendo de la posición donde estaba el yate -¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Cuestionó molesto.

-Estaba buscando algo que se me cayó, pero tú ¿adonde fuiste?-pregunté igual de molesta.

-Pensé que te habías ido mientras me distraje y no te encontré… experimenté unos de los peores miedos que jamás había vivido.

-¡Y yo! Ya me imaginaba naufragando aquí.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con necesidad varias veces.

-Vamos.

Nadó rápidamente hasta el yate, llevándome con él.

Tuve un almuerzo de tanta clase como en los hoteles, preparado por él, que estaba reacio a que yo cocinara y yo le repetía que había perdido la apuesta.

Volvimos a la plataforma de la proa y me acosté con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Que hermoso todo esto.

-Lamentablemente tendremos que regresar al hotel en la noche, y mañana regresaremos a Estados Unidos –Dijo con lástima.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?

Se quedó averiguando a lo que me refería.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?

-Me refiero a que nos quedan dos horas libres –Murmuré con voz pícara y mi dedo hacía un camino lento desde el centro de su pecho hasta abajo.

Me regaló una hermosa media sonrisa y me llevó cargada hasta el camarote de abajo.

Ésta vez había sido diferente, había sido más pasional. La temperatura de por sí, ya era caliente y su piel ya no era tan fría como siempre.

Estaba oscureciendo mientras el besaba la línea de mi espalda. Sentí que mi cuerpo se erizó y quise aprovechar estos últimos minutos, porque en la noche no tendría fuerzas para nada y partiríamos al día siguiente.

Por alguna tonta razón, sentía que Edward temía algo, y por otra estúpida razón, yo también.

Mis impulsos se fueron a la necesidad de tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Recordé la última vez que le había dicho, el miedo que me daba tener que separarme de él.

En New York, esa noche oscura. Cuando el me había susurrado al oído "A veces tengo miedo, que voy a tener que vivir ésta vida sin ti"

Su dolor se transmitía rápido hacia mí y recuerdo que le confesé que temía que el mundo no nos iba a dejar estar juntos, o que nunca más iba a sentir sus frías manos, sobre mi piel.

Me acerqué a su oído y lo abracé.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? –Le pregunté en voz baja -¿Qué voy a hacer? –Repetí.

-Jamás te dejaré –Repuso con dulzura.

Nuestro amor era tan cruel, pero tan dulce a la misma vez.

-Bésame, bésame, Edward… Cómo si fuera la última vez –Le supliqué.

Suspiré lentamente y le dije al oído de forma seductora:

-Porque sí, puede ser…

Se tensó, no dijo ninguna palabra y empezó a besarme muy dulcemente.

Ahí fue donde, en nuestra historia se había sentenciado el mejor pacto de amor y pasión entre nosotros.


	30. Capítulo XXVII: No Retrocedas el Tiempo

No retrocedas el tiempo

Regresamos en la noche, tal cual como Edward lo había dicho.

Mientras navegaba, algunos delfines nadaban cerca de nosotros, haciendo saltos sincronizados con el fondo de una luna que se asomaba detrás de las nubes.

Mi esposo entregó las llaves al mismo joven y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel.

Tomamos una ducha juntos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, yo no tenía energías para más nada, lamentablemente.

Preparamos nuestras cosas para partir mañana en la mañana.

Estábamos acostados, admirando la bahía, bañada en esa luz plata que nos había acompañado estas tres noches.

Me empezaba a sentir soñolienta…

-Adiós, Edward. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya por ésta noche –Le susurré en broma.

El me miró con dolor y se sentó, acunándome entre sus brazos.

-No me gusta que me digas, adiós –Dijo en un hilo de voz –Ni siquiera cuando te despides todas las noches, antes de irte a dormir.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, un poco apenada de lo sentimental que había dicho esas palabras.

-¿Entonces un hasta luego, está bien?

-No, un "nos vemos en un rato" quedaría simplemente perfecto.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato –Le repetí en susurros, mientras empezaba a dormirme. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y el imitó mis movimientos, a diferencia de que mis manos las aprensé lo más fuerte posible, para que no me dejara ir.

Estaba soñando con Jacob, y el sueño me tenía perturbada, simplemente, no me dejaba dormir, el insomnio me tenía pérdida. Además de los extraños síntomas de cansancio que tenía, sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado.

Pensé que sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando me desperté. Pero por la ventana ya empezaba a desaparecer la oscuridad.

Mi esposo había dejado una nota al lado de nuestra cama.

"Amor mio, esperame dormida, que estare contigo antes de lo que piensas.

Si quieres llamar a Charlie o a Renee, al lado esta el telefono con el codigo.

No es justo decir que te quiero cuando se me hace imposible no amarte.

Edward"

Tomé la pluma y empecé a escribir sin parar, con mi mente cargada de sentimientos, mientras veía a la luna que se desaparecía por el balcón.

Revisé el teléfono que había dejado Edward y tenía unas cuantas llamadas pérdidas de Alice, no presté atención y lo lancé sobre la cama.

Hice caso omiso también de su sugerencia en llamar a mis padres. Calculé las horas de diferencia entre los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y los Estados Unidos, aquí eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, así que allá serían alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Marqué con alguna esperanza de contestación, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y constante… Esperanzado a resolver éste problema.

Podría estar en el cielo, pero desde aquel día no veía a Jacob, ni había hablado con él, no sé si estaba enterado de mi casamiento… me había dolido de una manera muy ruda su ausencia en algo tan importante para mí. Tenía que averiguar que era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme aquel día de luna llena, donde mi mente se había llenado de preguntas que aún no había podido resolver.

-¿Diga?-Respondió con desgana.

Mi garganta se cerró instantáneamente, no podía articular palabra.

-¿Bueno?

-Jac… Jake…-No podía.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó en estado defensivo.

-Soy yo, Bella.-Susurré con miedo a su rechazo.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos líneas telefónicas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿puedo colgar ahora?-Repuso con dureza.

-No lo hagas, por favor.-Supliqué con dolor.

-¿Para qué querría la Sra. Cullen hablar conmigo?-Preguntó con ironía.

- Jacob, compórtate.

-¿Me estás llamando para hablar conmigo o para exigirme cosas?

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Que sea rápido. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Me aclaré la garganta y sequé la pequeña lágrima de nostalgia que había recorrido mi mejilla.

-Ahora necesito saber el secreto que todos me habían estado ocultando, ese secreto que yo no debía saber según Edward.-Repliqué con voz firme.

Se calló unos segundos y tomó un largo respiro.

-Bella, lo hice por ti, y por nadie más. Aunque ya no nos veamos… no creo que nos volvamos a ver.-Dijo al fin con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas?-Reí nerviosamente.

-No es de reírse. Yo he hecho un sacrificio.-La última palabra sonó más pesada que las demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde hace un mes atrás… ¿Recuerdas las pruebas de sangre que te dije que me hacía al colegio?

*FLASHBACK 1*

Mi amigo estaba caminando hacia la puerta cerca de mí, venía con una cara de dolor y con una venda sobre la mitad de su brazo.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté desesperada.

-Nada Bella… ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-Preguntó con un tono de voz alto.

-Hm… un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Estuve leyendo después de que te fuiste-Mentí. Obviamente no le diría que había vomitado por comer sus chocolates. Se sentiría de lo peor.

-¿Jacob Black?-Preguntó una mujer de tez morena, pequeña y uniformada de enfermera.

-¿Si?-Respondió él, volviéndose a ella.

-Aquí están los resultados de su prueba de san…-Dijo ella, siendo interrumpida al final por Jake.

-Gracias.-Replicó molesto.

-¿Pruebas de sangre? ¿Para qué…?

-La piden en mi colegio… todos los años.-Inquirió con desgana.

*FLASHBACK 2*

Quería hablar con mi madre si es que no la vería antes de irme a New York. Busqué mi celular entre las almohadas, la sábana, pero no encontraba nada. Volteé a ver en un estante de madera que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y entre las cosas encontré un papel escrito a computadora. Siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber el nivel académico de Jacob, sabía que era inteligente, pero parecía extremadamente flojo. Leí la primera línea:

"Hospital General de Forks"

Mi ánimo cambio de simple curiosidad a preocupación. Seguí leyendo y lo que salían eran una serie de resultados. Con mis conocimientos en medicina, eso era una prueba de sangre, pero profunda, más costosa que las normales. Recordé el día antes de san Valentín… El estaba ahí haciéndose las pruebas de sangre que había dicho que eran para su colegio. Suspiré aliviada y la deje encima de mis piernas. Escuché los firmes pasos de Jacob, acercándose por el pasillo…

-No sabía que en tu colegio eran tan exigentes en materia de salud.-Inquirí con una media sonrisa por su detalle de traerme a la cama, unas rodajas de muchas frutas en un plato con una bandeja.

Se quedó perplejo, vio el papel en mis piernas y lo recogió rápidamente.

-Ah si, en eso si son muy fastidiosos. No quieren tener ningún enfermo.-Agregó con despreocupación y metió el papel arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

*FIN DE FLASHBACKS*

Recordaba algunas oportunidades en las que me había pasado esto, y era curioso que cada vez que le preguntaba a Jacob sobe esto, actuaba de forma extraña.

-Si lo recuerdo, las de tu colegio.-Empezó a asentir mientras hablaba hasta que nombré su instituto, ahí paró y negó con la cabeza.

-Exacto. Te mentí, no eran para mi colegio…

-¿Entonces…?-Pregunté con duda.

-Bella, es algo que me hubiera gustado confesarte en persona.

Esperé a que siguiera hablando.

-Son pruebas de sangre para donación de órganos.-Susurró con dificultad.

-¿Qué? Sigo sin entender…

-Bella… Cuando fuiste a New York, yo me fui para un centro de donaciones en Washington a registrarme como donante. Regresé en la tarde y como no había dormido nada, choqué contra el árbol. ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Cuando me lancé por la ventana por Jacob. Él me había contado del supuesto accidente, de una pelea que había tenido con su padre, y recuerdo que no se le veía muy optimista. Ahora todas las piezas en el rompecabezas de mi memoria se juntaban, pero aún faltaban unas más por encontrar…

-Lo recuerdo.-Dije en hilo de voz.-Ahora explícame el resto.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, tomé algunos datos médicos cuando pasé la noche en tu casa, que los necesitaba, y resulté compatible contigo. Soy una de las pocas personas que podía donarte un corazón ¿Sabes? Si tenía la oportunidad ¿Para qué iba a desperdiciarla? Fui a éste centro del que te hablo donde me dieron todas las indicaciones que debía cumplir, y ellos llamaron al centro en New York e hicieron la comunicación hacia el consultorio que visitaste. Firmé un compromiso legal y ellos me facilitaron todo lo demás, cuando sea necesario, estaré contigo en el quirófano, se te hará el trasplante. Bella, eres demasiado importante para mí, no podía dejarte ir. Mi única salida hacia éste plan, es mi vida por la tuya.

-No…-Susurré con agonía.

No pensaba, no sentía mis piernas, no sentía mis brazos, apenas podía respirar… De hecho, la respiración empezaba a cesar, me sentía ahogada como si hubiera sido atravesada por una lanza y la tuviera trancada por mi tráquea. Sofocada y sin aliento, empezaba a sentirme mareada.

-¿Bella? Di algo, por lo menos.-Suplicó Jacob después de unos minutos.

Empecé a hacer sonidos ahogados y solté el teléfono, éste quedó tirado en la elegante alfombra de la suite, mientras yo agonizaba.

Jacob estaba muerto, de una manera u otra. Estaba dando su vida por la mía, me estaba entregando su corazón física y psicológicamente.

Debía ser fuerte, no podía cesar ahora… Jacob no podía morir, yo quería vivir más, apenas estaba empezando a disfrutar de mi felicidad con Edward y lamentablemente sería terrible abandonarlo.

Pero el dolor era insufrible, mi visión se volvía borrosa y el color de los elementos se iba desvaneciendo. Ahora el ahogo pasó a ser algo de tercer nivel, mientras que me empezaba a arder la sangre, mis venas estaban muy contraídas, la sustancia no fluía. Estaba estática en el suelo y casi sin vida… El corazón empezaba a fallarme. No estaba consciente de si seguía la línea del teléfono activa. ¿Qué estaría pensando Jacob?

Hubiera preferido una muerte rápida y no tan trágica. Ni siquiera había tiempo de despedirme de Reneé, esa madre incondicional que me acompañaba en mis momentos de soledad. Charlie, la imagen paterna, un hombre que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sacarnos adelante, luchaba por la justicia pero también luchaba por ser un buen padre y nunca dejó de serlo. Mi tía y mi prima, que habían tomado un rango desviado en mi perspectiva sobre ellas, habían reaccionado sobre la verdadera fase de la vida, y ya tenían los pies sobre la tierra, y por más que hubieran sido engreídas en su momento, aún así, las quería. Los Cullen, para mí habían sido una total bendición, una gente noble y de buen corazón, que aunque tenían un corazón que no latía, sentían y tenían alma, siempre se habían comportado conmigo de punta y blanco. No tuve tiempo de despedirme de ninguno de ellos. Sólo un hasta luego que no tendría un después.

Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero… Desde el momento que habría firmado ese compromiso inútil por quererme tener como humana, mientras el desperdiciaba su vida por la mía. No sé por que lo decidió, sin consentimiento de nadie, decidió arriesgarse de la manera más estúpida y precipitada.

Edward, el único ser que al que le había entregado toda mi vida, mi amor… En el momento que menos lo esperamos, nos separan. Yo no quería, simplemente no le podía hacer esto, debía luchar contra todo, ya me había esforzado tanto por salir adelante.

-Edward, regresa, regresa por favor.-Suplicaba en mis adentros. Era él, el que tenía mi destino, mi única salida en sus manos. Con sólo una mordida, sería felizmente eterna.

Dependía de la ponzoña para ser feliz, para que nadie tuviera que irse antes de tiempo, para vivir eternamente, para convertirme en vampiro.

Mi órgano vital, el culpable de que Jacob se arriesgara; mi estúpido y débil corazón, latía lento e inconsistente. Quería arrancármelo de un tirón y apretarlo con todas mis fuerzas, el culpable de que mi vida fuera tan miserable.

Empezaron a disminuir los latidos de mi corazón. Sentía cómo paraba y todo quedaba en neutro para mí… Éste era mi final, mi cruel y triste final.


	31. Capítulo XXVIII: No retroc el Tiempo EP

No retrocedas el Tiempo

Edward POV

Era el ser más feliz del planeta, ya no había nada en el mundo que pudiera pedir. Isabella me había aceptado como su esposo y yo le había jurado amor eterno. Nuestra boda fue la ceremonia más preciosa y acogedora que había presenciado en todos los años que tengo en este mundo, dejando a un lado que yo era el más feliz entre todos los presentes. Aunque mi Bella no dejaba de sonreír ni de decirme lo mucho que me amaba, podía leer en su expresión lo mucho que le dolía que su mejor amigo, no estuviera presente en ese día tan especial para ella. Estaba totalmente decepcionada y yo, por mi lado, me sentía absolutamente culpable. Jacob no asistía, porque yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Nuestro último encuentro junto a Bella había sido excesivamente precipitado y temía que ella enloqueciera por la idea de que Jacob fuera su donante, así que preferí no arriesgarme. Por más que lo intenté, no encontraba aún algún donante, y no me quedaba otra opción que la de Jacob, a ella le dolería mucho, pero era la única manera que ella viviera… no estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la humanidad.

Pensaba en lo mucho que la amaba mientras rondaba por las zonas más cercanas de caza que había localizado, cosa que se me había hecho muy difícil de conseguir. Ya teníamos que regresar a Estados Unidos mañana y yo quería quedarme, pero su operación estaba planeada para dentro de dos semanas y no podíamos perderla después de todo el esfuerzo.

Recordé que tenía que llamar a mi hermana Alice, debía preguntarle si había hablado con Jacob.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamé para mis adentros. Había olvidado mi celular en la suite.

Abandoné la caza, podría aguantar unos días sin problemas.

Pensé en acercarme al hotel para buscar mi celular, pero estaba muy lejos y me encontraba a unos metros del último punto que visitaría ese día.

Me acerqué al centro de operaciones de nuestra línea aérea y me atendieron rápido. Generalmente las movilizaciones en los negocios de Dubai eran rápidas por su avanzada y constante economía, y además era muy temprano. Había escogido un buen sitio para nuestra luna de miel, y Bella estaba satisfecha con ello, que era lo que más me importaba ahora.

Miré el reloj que estaba detrás del joven que me atendía en la agencia. Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Llevaba sólo dos horas sin mi amor y ya la extrañaba. Apenas conseguí los boletos, tomé un taxi para el hotel. El sol salía por detrás de la inmensamente alta torre. Un paisaje hermoso. Animaría a Bella a desayunar en el balcón para compartir el amanecer, juntos, así disfrutaríamos de nuestra exitosa luna de miel, en las últimas horas.

No se oía sonido alguno en la habitación. Ni siquiera podía oír su respiración. Su corazón no latía, no lo escuchaba. Recorrí la enorme suite y la encontré tirada en el suelo... el teléfono estaba colgando a su lado junto a una nota.

El vacío que sentí en mi pecho, era indescriptible. El dolor y la agonía invadieron todo mi ser al encontrarla en ese estado. Era algo imposible de que sólo me había separado de ella por unos segundos y pasaba esto.

Lo primero que hice fue tomar su pulso. Su respiración casi ni se oía y su corazón era inconsistente, volviéndose lento por cada segundo que pasaba.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue convertirla. Después mi conciencia me desagarró y pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, no tanto por mí, sino por ella. Además, las repercusiones de hacer tal acto en un hotel tan transitado, no serían nada buenas.

Generalmente los neófitos suelen poseer muchísima fuerza y para mí, sería inevitable parar a Bella si ella intentara salir a atacar a alguien, o a todas las personas.

-Bella, despierta.-Supliqué con dolor mientras tomaba el teléfono. Marqué el número de recepción y pedí una ambulancia con urgencia. Tomé la nota y la metí en mi bolsillo junto con mi celular, la tomé entre brazos y la llevé al lobby. Ya había llegado la ambulancia y yo no podía pensar en nada.

Empezaron a preguntarme como le había pasado todo y yo expliqué que había llegado a la habitación y ella se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

Ya le habían instalado un sistema de respiración. Tomé su mano y estaba tan helada como la mía. Los asistentes de la ambulancia no tenían pronóstico de lo que pudo haber pasado, pero me aseguraron que la atenderían en urgencias.

Tomé mi celular, pero mis manos temblaban, no podía marcar el número de Carlisle.

Alice me estaba llamando.

-¿¡Edward!?-Exclamó desesperada.

-Soy yo, estoy con Bella.-Respondí con dolor.

-Edward estuve llamándote pero no me contestabas. Estoy en Phoenix tomando un avión para allá con Carlisle. ¿Cómo está ella?

-No lo sé. No lo sé.-Le confesé mientras apoyaba mi rostro entre manos.

-Quédate tranquilo, ella será atendida en el American Hospital. Carlisle conoce un colega, entrará en quirófano si es necesario.

-Los espero.-Sentencié sin dejar de mirar a mi amada.

La ingresaron a urgencias. Estuve con ella hasta las puertas giratorias, un hombre de tez oscura me paró en seco.

Lo más que quería era estar con ella, a su lado.

Pegaba fuertes golpes a la pared, me sentía más que frustrado. Muy molesto, me senté a pensar, ¿que se supone que debía hacer ahora? Si ella necesitaba ese trasplante, ¿tendría que llamar a Jacob? Traerlo para Dubai lo más pronto posible.

Pero tenía que venir de la manera más silenciosa posible, para que nadie en Forks se enterara de algo.

Temía que Bella hubiera llamado a Charlie o a Renée desde el hotel, y le hubiera dicho que regresábamos, hoy mismo, porque así no podría mentirles limpiamente; ellos sospecharían algo.

Sentía furia por mis venas.

Todos los doctores que caminaban por la sala de espera me ignoraban totalmente. Me acerqué al centro de enfermeras y una señora me aseguró que en cuanto supieran algo, ella misma me diría o sino lo haría el doctor al mando del caso de Bella.

Cada vez que me sentaba me sentía inútil.

-¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejarla sola?-Refuté para mis adentros.

No entendía, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Ella estaba perfectamente, estaba sana y… no tenía nada. No faltaba más de unas semanas para que tuviera su nuevo corazón. ¿Ese doctor nos habría mentido? Fuimos a Nueva York para que nos engañaran y nos dejamos. Como deseaba ahorcarlo en éste momento.

Caminé de un lado a otro. Habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas y no daban indicios de Bella. La señora que me había atendido me veía con preocupación y eso me indignaba.

Carlisle y Alice no debían tardar en llegar.

-¿Desea algo? Lo veo muy preocupado-Me preguntó la señora.

-No, gracias.-Repliqué con educación.-Sólo si podría conseguirme alguna noticia de mi esposa.

Su expresión se volvió sorprendida cuando me referí a Bella de esa forma.

-Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.-Se volteó y caminó adentro de urgencias.

Dos horas después pude escuchar como Alice y Carlisle se acercaban rápidamente.

-Edward.-Exclamó ella con preocupación.

-No me han dicho nada, he estado intentando, pero no quieren darme ningún tipo de información.

-Vendrá pronto alguien a informarnos. Tranquilízate.-Inquirió Alice.

-Voy a buscar a alguien que pueda llevarme con John.-Dijo Carlisle mirando a los lados.

-Si te dicen algo, avísame por favor.-Supliqué.

Asintió y desapareció por el otro pasillo.

-No sabes lo mal que me siento.-Murmuré con tristeza. De haber podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho.

-Yo la vi. Estaba tirada en el suelo, ¿No es así?

Asentí varias veces con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos soportando mis ojos.

-Estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera respiraba, Alice.

-Ahí vienen, Edward.-Se levantó y seguí su mirada que se fijaba en un hombre alto, de cabello negro.

Rebusqué entre sus pensamientos y venía concentrado en algo muy personal de un problema familiar. Después de que nos vio, volvió a su trabajo y pensó en mentirnos, pero después se dio cuenta de cuán complicado sería.

-¿Familiares de la joven que ingresó hace unas horas?-Preguntó refiriéndose a nosotros.

-Si.-Contesté al instante.- ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

Su mente no ordenaba los pensamientos y se me hacía difícil concentrarme por los nervios y la angustia.

Alice sostenía mi mano y antes de que el hombre articulara una palabra, ella me apretó fuerte.

-Ella no se encuentra bien.-Añadió por fin.

-¿Podría explicarnos lo que pasó?-Insistí.

-Su amiga ha sufrido un ataque al corazón… fue un trabajo arduo revivirla.

-¿Lo lograron?-El seguía con su mente bloqueada.

-Lo hicimos, pero… está muy delicada ahora.-Explicó.

Alice se apartó de mí y se sentó en el suelo. Su expresión era teatral y eso me sacaba de mis casillas. Sus rodillas permanecían pegadas a su pecho y su mirada era vacía.

El doctor había levantado su brazo preocupado por ella y yo lo quité, debía aclararme en conclusión.

-¿Se mejorará?-Pregunté con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Dudó mucho y su mente se preguntaba en si mentirme o no.

-Dígame la verdad.-Supliqué.

Respiró hondo y articuló lentamente.

-No lo sé. Estamos intentando estabilizarla, pero su corazón está débil. Creemos que es probable que pueda sufrir otro ataque, y a éste no sobreviviría, por más que intentemos por cualquier medio.

-¿Si se realiza el trasplante… es posible que sobreviva?

Meditó unos segundos la idea y asintió con toda seguridad.

-Es una suposición muy probable, de tener el corazón lo haríamos. Pero aún no le hemos realizado ningún tipo de hematología. No podemos estar seguros de tener ese donante seguro.

Asentí lentamente. Volteé en busca de Alice, pero había desaparecido.

El doctor me explicó una serie de procedimientos a los que someterían a mi pobre Bella y le pedí que, por favor, no siguiera, y que me dejara pasar para verla.

Él me dijo que no hubiera sido lo más conveniente y después fuimos interrumpidos por una joven chica que vestía de enfermera que le susurró al oído que lo necesitaban en urgencias.

Fui en busca de Alice, preocupado porque seguramente había visualizado algo, y por su comportamiento, no se veía nada bien.

Me encontré con Carlisle y se veía un poco desilusionado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunté con angustia.

-No encuentro a John. Tal vez ya dejó este hospital. El hubiera sido perfecto para dejarme entrar en Urgencias. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermana?-Preguntó volteando a los lados.

-La he perdido de vista, y me trae inquieto.-Le expliqué lo que había dicho el doctor y pareció verdaderamente preocupado.

-Tuvo que haber sido una visión.-Inquirió en voz baja.-No te preocupes, hijo.-Me dio unas palmadas de apoyo en mi espalda.-Bella es una chica fuerte.

No añadí nada a su comentario porque no sentía ganas de nada.

Mi celular vibraba y esperaba que fuera Alice.

Cuando vi su número, sentí un alivio inexplicable.

-¿Dónde estás?-Pregunté alterado.

-Edward, por favor. Escúchame bien, Bella no está bien… Lo he visto y no se si son suposiciones mías, pero ella estará en ese estado por más tiempo del que podemos imaginar.

-Tengo que conseguir a Jacob, él tiene que venir.

-No puedo ubicarlo, ya he llamado a Reneé y a Charlie.

-¿Vendrán?

-No, Edward. Les dije que ustedes estarían viajando más tiempo. Bella no podrá permanecer en ese hospital por muchos días. Pídele a Carlisle que entre contigo a donde se encuentra ella y que la analice bien. No quiero hacer suposiciones erradas.

No entendía cual era su misterio.

-¿Dónde estas tu?

-Tengo que visitar a alguien en Rusia. Necesito que Nicolai e Ivana me ayuden a descifrar la posibilidad de una de mis visiones. Por favor, envíale ese mensaje a Carlisle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ivana en todo esto?

-Adiós, tengo que dejarte.

Me colgó el teléfono y eso me hizo molestar más aún. Su misterio me había confundido.

Ivana es una mujer vampiro que estableció amistad con Alice, mientras ella no pertenecía a nosotros y Nicolai era su pareja desde hace siglos atrás. Ellas no mantenían contacto muy constante, pero cada cuatro o tres meses solían visitarnos. Ivana era una mujer muy reservada y siempre se bloqueaba cuando nos visitaba, le molestaba que divagara entre sus pensamientos.

-Carlisle, lo que me explicó Alice me tiene perturbado. Ella está tomando un avión para Rusia y me pidió que te dijera que ha tenido una visión extraña y nos pidió que entráramos a Urgencias y que analizáramos a Bella. ¿Sabes a qué se refiere?

-¿Qué hará…?

-Visitará a Nicolai y a Ivana. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que planea?

Se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, y cuando empezó a aclarar su mente, fue interrumpido.

-¿Carlisle?-Le preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño que venía observándolo desde el final del pasillo.

-¡John Cambridge!-Exclamó mi padre aliviado.-Necesito que me ayudes.-Se retornó hacia mí.-Ah, éste es mi hijo, Edward.

Estreché su mano rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto, hijo-Se refirió a mí, para después volverse hacia Carlisle.-Por supuesto, te debo unas cuantas. ¿Para qué soy bueno?

-Quiero que me dejes entrar a urgencias, mi nuera está delicada, pero quiero revisarla sólo un momento. ¿Crees que pueda ser posible?

John dudó y le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que cruzaba el pasillo si el Dr. Karim ya había terminado su turno en Urgencias. La jovencita dudó y después asintió al verme.

-Vamos, síganme por aquí.

Entramos por las puertas donde había visto por última vez a Bella y el recuerdo rompía todos mis sistemas internos.

Después nos pasó a una fría sala donde había un perchero con las batas, sombreros y tapabocas de los que solía usar Carlisle. Él empezó a colocárselos y, por supuesto, lo imité.

-Tienen que tener mucho cuidado, el Dr. Karim está al mando de éste caso y no quiero que los descubra aquí. Si entra algún doctor o alguna enfermera, Edward-Me miró con seriedad.-Tú eres pasante y eres nuevo… Tu, Carlisle, estás autorizado por mí a asistir aquí. ¿Trajiste tu certificación de médico?-Le preguntó.

Carlisle asintió y la sacó de sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien, colócatela para que puedan verla. No se tarden mucho, estaré pendiente de que nadie entre. Si necesitan algo, estaré afuera.-Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo.-Suerte.

Lo decía con sinceridad.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la misma vía donde habíamos ingresado unos minutos atrás.

-Vamos, Edward.-Inquirió Carlisle con una mano sobre las puertas del fondo.

El olor a sangre quemaba mi nariz, produciendo un frío doloroso por toda mi tráquea.

Dudé en entrar, por miedo y dolor de ver a Bella en el estado que estaba.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, ella lo ha sido por ti.-Me animó mi padre. Asentí lentamente y el abrió la puerta.

Se escapó una ráfaga helada de viento proveniente de ese frío quirófano. Venía mezclado con su esencia, esa que me había hecho temblar desde el primer momento que la había visto.

Carlisle entró con mucha naturalidad e intenté no fijarme en su expresión para no adelantarme a los acontecimientos.

Di dos pasos, esperé otros segundos, y ya estaba al lado de la puerta. Había una ventanilla y me resigné a voltear a verla.

Entré con un gran impulso de valor.

-Tienes que hacerlo por ella.-Me recordé a mí mismo.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, me coloqué el tapabocas, lo más ajustado que pudiese, si eso ayudaba a que la sangre no penetrara tanto en mis sentidos.

Con mucha determinación, entré a la sala. Muy amplia e iluminada. Una cantidad impresionante de máquinas e implementos me rodeaban. En el centro yacía mi esposa… mi Bella.

Su cabello estaba suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos cerrados, de la manera más delicada. Aunque su rostro denotaba cansancio y debilidad, lucía plenamente. Sus brazos estaban enredados entre cables y tubos.

Carlisle había tomado una carpeta metálica, revisaba las máquinas y tomaba notas. Sin embargo, yo… no dejaba de sentirme mal al ver a la única mujer que he amado en ese estado.

¿Llegaría a usar mi último recurso? Arrebatarle la vida de esa forma tan cruel y despiadada. Era eso o nada…

Instintivamente mi mandíbula se movió a un lado de su cuello y eso era lo que mi corazón me indicaba.

-¡Edward, no!-Exclamó Carlisle con mucha alteración.

-Es la mejor manera, Carlisle. No puedo seguir viéndola así.

Mi padre me había tomado los brazos y yo esperaba alguna aprobación de su parte.

En el salón sólo se oía el débil y bajo latido del pobre corazón de Bella.

Empezaba a agudizar mi oído con el paso de los segundos.

De un segundo a otro, mi padre se alarmó y me soltó. Se volteó hacia Bella y la vio con determinación.

-Alcánzame el endoscopio, ya.-Exigió.

Hice lo que me había pedido y me empujó hacia un lado. Se acercó a Bella y empezó a examinarla. Sin hacer sonido alguno, me aparté y me apoyé sobre la pared. Ahora me sentía inútil de nuevo.

Carlisle colocaba el extremo de su endoscopio una y otra vez sobre el pecho de Bella, como si estuviera adivinando alguna clase de acertijo.

Se quedó pasmado y su expresión se tornó vacía, me atrevía a decir que era casi igual a la de Alice, o peor…

Se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición y cerró sus ojos, frunció el ceño y lentamente bajó el endoscopio.

Se había posado sobre su vientre.

No sé si eran ideas mías, pero se veía más pronunciado de lo normal.

Lo mismo que había hecho sobre su pecho, lo estaba haciendo sobre su vientre y me tenía consternado su misteriosa actitud.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté acercándome de nuevo, con cautela.

No me respondió y se sentó con determinación sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca de él. En sus pensamientos se mezclaban una serie de catástrofes juntas.

Sus manos recorrieron su frente de atrás para adelante y se estancaron en su cabello mientras dejaba su mirada al suelo.

-¿Por qué no terminas de decirme lo que pasa? ¿No ves qué…?

-Está embarazada…-Dijo con la misma expresión vacía.

Al principio pensé que estaba jugando, pero después medité la idea de que Carlisle nunca solía jugar y menos lo haría en un momento así.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté con un vacío en el pecho indescriptible.

-Bella… está embarazada… de ti Edward.-Dijo en un tono raro, que demostraba preocupación, agregando un poco de tristeza mezclada con alegría.

No sabía la expresión que se pintaba en mi cara, pero maldecía en mis adentros. Todo se había caído a pedazos y ahora esto me había vuelto cenizas. Estuve unos minutos inmóvil, con mi mente en blanco…

-No… No puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo… es eso posible?

-Es un ser extraño, creo haber oído de ellos antes. Creo que esa es la razón por la que Alice está allá en Rusia.

-Pero si ellos no tienen hijos.-Repuse sin dejar de ver la pronunciación del vientre de Bella.

-Creo que no les fue posible, pero ella estuvo a punto de morir… es lo único que recuerdo. El niño que tenía en su vientre empezaba a destruirla por dentro, ya que era mitad humano al tener un corazón pero era mitad vampiro al estar saciado de sangre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Nicolai convirtió a Ivana para salvarla?

Asintió.

-Supongo que tuvieron que sacarle el embrión y matarlo.-Dijo con dolor, mirando también a Bella.

-¿Crees que la única manera de salvarla es matando al bebé?

-Puede ser que Alice haya decidido irse a averiguarlo. No sería yo el que lo hiciera, no tendría esa voluntad.

-¿Y que hay de su corazón?-Me había apartado de mi padre para tomar su mano entre las mías.

-No lo sé, todo esto se ha vuelto tan complicado.

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos mientras el seguía analizando otras cosas. Como si ya no estuviéramos en suficiente dolor y tragedia, tenía que llegar éste pequeño inconveniente.

-Edward, no podemos mantenerla aquí. Hay que sacarla de este hospital, tenemos que tratarla en otro lugar, nadie entendería lo que ella tiene en su vientre.

-¿Y a donde crees que tendremos que llevarla?

-A un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos, que podamos instalar algunas de éstas máquinas para mantener sus signos vitales activos y que podamos analizar su corazón mientras trabaja.

-Necesitamos sangre, mucha sangre.

El teléfono de Carlisle empezó a sonar, haciendo un estruendo sobre el silencio que unos segundos atrás llenaba la sala.

Salió sin decir nada y pude ver por la ventana que atendía.

Ahora estábamos solos… Bella y yo.

No… aún nos acompañaba alguien más, ese engendro que pronto comenzaría a destruir a mi débil esposa. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido acceder a sus peligrosos deseos? ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de destruirla un poco más?

Tomé la silla en donde mi padre se había sentado unos minutos atrás y la acerqué a ella.

Acariciaba sus manos y me cargaba unas lágrimas que jamás saldrían. Por más que yo tuviera toda la fuerza del mundo, viviera toda la eternidad, leyera todos los pensamientos-menos los de Bella-Y por más que nunca había tenido una gran dificultad en mi vida como vampiro… jamás había experimentado éste sentimiento tan fuerte que me abrazaba ahora. Sentía miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo a que me dejara, después de todas las promesas que nos hicimos, después de todo lo que compartimos. Ella no podía hacerme esto, ella lo había prometido. El dolor me estaba matando.

-Edward.-Inquirió mi padre, entrando de nuevo, alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con Alice?

-Si, ella estará llegando al aeropuerto de Moscú. Hablará con Ivana dentro de unas horas… Está de acuerdo conmigo; hay que sacar a Bella de aquí lo más pronto posible. El bebé crece más rápido de lo que puedes imaginarte.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿En cuanto…?

-Ella me dijo que no estaba segura, posiblemente alrededor de un mes o dos meses.

-Dos meses…-Medité la idea unos segundos.-Ella está muy débil…

-Por eso debemos esperar a que Alice nos avise, cuando esté al tanto de todo lo que necesitemos saber para su tratamiento.-Suspiró y me vio con firmeza.-Ella está relativamente bien ahora. No te preocupes, nos haremos cargo de ella y todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

Lo miré con duda pero asentí levemente.

-Vamos, es hora de salir.-Inquirió tomándome por el brazo.

Regresé mi vista atrás, y me quedé mirándola.

-Volveremos más tarde, te lo prometo.

-Yo me quiero quedar.-Admití en un susurro.

-No podemos, Edward. Sabes que si pudiera, te dejaría… Ya tendrás más tiempo para compartir con ella. Vamos-Repitió.

Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente entre los míos hasta que nuestras manos se separaron y mi mirada se apartó de ella.

Carlisle volvió a hablar con su colega para entrar unas veces más. No podía quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que mi Bella estaba adentro de esa fría sala, desprotegida y luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Me arrepentía de no haberla convertido antes…

Alice me escribió cuando se encontró con Ivana y me dijo que tomaría el primer avión para acá, después de terminar de resolver todo.

Necesitábamos encontrar un lugar donde escondernos, pero yo no me movería de ese hospital, ni tampoco lo haría Carlisle.

-¿Jasper?-Pregunté al teléfono, en la más remota esquina del pasillo.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupado. Escuché más al fondo cómo Rose decía "¿Es Edward?"

-Necesito que vengas. Necesito de tu ayuda, hermano.-Supliqué con dificultad.

-Sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya le diré a Rosalie que averigüe el primer vuelo para allá.

-Busca dos. Trae a Jacob.

-Pero…

-Búscalo, así sea debajo de la tierra. Bella lo necesita.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.-En el fondo, Rosalie parecía reclamarle algo.-Espera, Rosalie necesita hablar contigo.

-¿Edward?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es escándalo?

-Ya ha llegado a nosotros la noticia del bebé…-Inquirió.

-Ajá.-Resoplé con indiferencia.- ¿Qué hay de eso?

-No puedes matarlo.-Repuso con dureza.

-¿Por qué no? Si es por salvar a Bella, lo haré.

-Edward, Alice fue para Rusia a buscar una posible solución a éste problema, debe haber alguna forma de que los dos puedan salvarse.

No produje sonido alguno y ella sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-Piensa bien, antes de actuar, Edward Cullen. No es cualquier cosa, no es un engendro. No es su culpa y no por eso tiene que pagarla con la muerte…-Suspiró-Tienes que aceptarlo; es tu hijo.

Sus últimas tres palabras dolían más de lo normal. Que duro se siente cuando te dicen una verdad tan dura, y cruda.

¿En qué mundo normal podía existir la posibilidad de que un hijo asesine a su madre de esa manera?

Sólo en el mío, donde ni siquiera, yo era normal…

Yo sabía, desde un principio, que no podía estar cerca de Bella, le estaba haciendo más daño del que ya se hacía ella misma. Pero ya me había arriesgado a Isabella con todo, sin saber, que al final, la perjudicada sería ella.

Afortunadamente, Rosalie y Jasper se encontraban en Francia todavía y el viaje se les haría más corto. Los llamé para confirmar que Emmett se encargara de buscar a Jacob y traerlo aquí.

Pero ella ni siquiera estaría en una clínica. Tendríamos que trasladarla de sitio.

Suspiré innecesariamente sólo para relajarme un poco, cosa que obviamente era imposible.

Volví a la rutina impaciente de andar por los pasillos, sintiéndome más impotente que nunca.

Después de unas horas llegaron Jasper y Rosalie.

Mi hermano había encontrado un lugar cerca de ahí donde podríamos llevar a Bella.

Planeamos en silencio, la fuga.


	32. Capítulo XXIX: La Fuga

La Fuga

Visité a Bella, tres veces más. Seguía en el mismo estado siempre. Me lamentaba de que no mejoraba, pero me aliviaba que aún el bebé no comenzaba a destruirla.

Esperamos hasta la medianoche, cuando la luna quedara en lo más alto, para sacarla de ahí.

Todo comenzaría con una desconexión de los cables de electricidad del Hospital, que sólo durarían treinta segundos, porque se encendería automáticamente la planta.

Sólo necesitábamos diez segundos.

Jasper se encargaría de buscar, junto a Carlisle, algunas máquinas y los implementos necesarios para mantener a Bella, en una sala enorme.

Ese hospital era tan grande que ni se darían cuenta de la ausencia de algunos elementos.

Obviamente, se darían cuenta de la ausencia de Bella, por eso Carlisle hizo un permiso, excusando que sería trasladada a otra clínica.

Yo me llevaría a Bella y escaparía de ahí.

Rosalie estaría preparada, a las afueras del hospital, con una camioneta grande a la que ya le había puesto la mirada.

Alice nos esperaría en el sitio que le había señalado Jasper.

Según lo que me había explicado, era un local apartado de la ciudad, donde nadie pudiera molestarnos y donde se instalarían los implementos sin problema alguno.

Hice la cuenta regresiva en mi mente, mientras esperaba muy cerca de la puerta de Urgencias, con una pose despreocupada, para no llamar la atención de la enfermera que estaba quedándose dormida sobre el escritorio de su puesto.

-Tres, dos, uno…-Conté con mis ojos cerrados.

Las luces se apagaron sobre mí y comencé el plan.

Quité los cables que tenía Bella alrededor de su cuerpo, tal cual como Carlisle me había explicado, para no hacer ninguna clase de daño.

Temía estar tan nervioso que podría hacer algo mal.

Al final, terminé satisfactoriamente y bajé con ella por donde estaría mi familia esperando.

Rosalie arrancó lo más rápido posible cuando subí a la camioneta.

Bella reposaba en mis brazos tranquilamente.

En la maleta del auto, estaban las máquinas que ellos habían tomado.

Rose tomó varias calles solitarias, hasta que cruzó en una calle sin salida.

Estacionó frente al local que yo había imaginado en mi mente, un poco más pequeño. Parecía ser una casa muy elegante.

Tenía unas rejas negras y una pequeña casilla de vigilancia, que tenía una luz encendida.

Paré en seco, cuando vi a un hombre dormido en una silla de plástico, dentro de la casilla.

Jasper, en cambio, caminó a mi lado con tranquilidad, sosteniendo una de las máquinas y acercándose al hombre. Lo despertó y le dio un sobre, que supuse, sería de dinero.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero ante mí, en son de despedida y siguió, soñoliento, su camino por la calle.

Entramos al sitio, que tenía el aire acondicionado recién encendido.

Había una habitación grande, donde había una cama, unos clósets y un televisor grande.

Acosté a Bella, mientras Carlisle le tomaba el pulso y me aseguraba que estaba bien. Mientras tanto, Jasper se encargaba de instalar todo, como Carlisle le fuera ordenando, con la ayuda de Rosalie.

Me senté a su lado y empecé a preocuparme de nuevo.

Llamé a Emmett y me dijo que no había encontrado a Jacob aún.

Tenía ganas de buscarlo yo mismo y traerlo, pero no podía.

Alice se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, pero no estaba sola, venía acompañada.

Ivana y Nicolai la acompañaban.

Rosalie salió de la habitación para abrirles la puerta.

-Edward…-Exclamó mi pequeña hermana, fijando la mirada en Bella.

A sus espaldas estaban los vampiros Rusos, viendo a mi esposa de una forma muy determinante, aunque en Ivana, veía una expresión desolada y triste, y después, ella me miraba a mí, como si me analizara los pensamientos.

Había olvidado que Ivana tenía el don de percibir las emociones a larga distancia, cuando alguien se sentía perturbado, o triste, ella lo sabía, aunque ese sentimiento fuera ocultado u opacado por la misma persona, de la manera más fuerte de todas.

En cambio, Nicolai, tenía el don de entrar en la memoria de las personas y acabar con los recuerdos. Podía dejarte la mente en blanco, hasta cierto punto, pero nunca lo había practicado con nosotros.

Me preguntaba por qué Ivana no había borrado los recuerdos de su embarazo, si había sido tan catastrófico.

-¿Para qué han venido ellos?-Pregunté fríamente.

-Deberías empezar a tratarnos con educación, Edward Cullen –Dijo Nicolai en tono severo –Nosotros somos los que salvaremos a tu esposa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Le pregunté.

-Ya deberías saberlo, casi pierdo a Ivana por esto. No dejaré que alguien más pierda la oportunidad de un nuevo miembro en su familia –Había cambiado su tono de voz, ahora parecía un poco más sentimental.

Por más que fuera, no me sentía tan seguro del engendro que se formaba en el vientre de Bella.

-¿A ustedes les pasó lo mismo que a ellos? –Le preguntó Carlisle a los vampiros.

-Justamente lo mismo, fue hace muchos años atrás, pero lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –Declaró Ivana con dolor. Nicolai la apoyó, tomándola de la mano –Yo reposaba en una cama, tal cual como lo hace ella, era humana, y estaba consciente, cosa que no hubiera preferido, si me hubieran dado la oportunidad para escoger.

Nos dimos cuenta porque mi vientre se pronunció exageradamente a la primera semana. Al principio fue difícil, para nosotros, asumir la culpa de la situación. Obviamente, no creíamos hasta que yo empecé a sentir al bebé en mi vientre y le aseguré a Nicolai, que estábamos en lo cierto.

"Me quejaba muchísimo, a partir de la segunda semana. Estábamos preocupados de la velocidad en la que el bebé crecía y del daño que me empezaba a hacer. Porque no da patadas, al igual que los bebés normales. Empieza a destruir los órganos por dentro, cuando se ven necesitados de sangre.

"Esa era una de las cosas que nosotros tampoco sabíamos; el bebé es mitad vampiro, mitad humano. Tiene corazón pero tiene una sed, leve, por la sangre.

"Lamentablemente, no teníamos a nuestra disposición, ninguna clase de información ni tampoco la sangre que podían administrarme para que el bebé sobreviviera sin hacerme daño, aunque creemos que eso es algo relativo –Explicó. –Lo intentaremos con tu esposa, porque creemos que es la única salida viable para que no sufra tanto, además, por lo que nos contó Alice, ella está delicada de salud, y no nos conviene nada que se sienta peor.

-¿Y al final que fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Rosalie apoyada sobre una pared y con sus brazos cruzados.

-A la tercera semana, yo no pude más, el dolor era insoportable y Nicolai no soportaba verme agonizando y escucharme gritando la mayoría parte del día. Yo accedí a la transformación, pero guardaba alguna esperanza de que pudiera tener a mi bebé… -Se le quebró la voz al final de la oración.

-¿Cómo hicieron para sacarlo del vientre? –Le preguntó Carlisle a Nicolai.

-Primero, ella dejó de sentir al bebé, después de los tres días de la transformación. Luego pensamos que abortaría de manera natural, pero no fue así; la extracción fue una total brutalidad. Su piel era extremadamente dura, así que tuve que atravesarla a mordiscos.

-¿A mordiscos? –Preguntamos todos al unísono, realmente alterados.

-Es la única forma, sería imposible hacer un parto normal. Es una clase de cesárea, se le hace una incisión en el vientre y la bolsa del embrión se rompe a mordiscos. Tenemos muchas esperanzas en que ésta joven pueda contra todo esto.

"Después de todo, Ivana y yo nos adentramos a investigar en las leyendas, pero se nos hizo casi imposible. Eran muy pocas las leyendas de éste tipo de cruce de razas.

Temblé ante la idea de tener que aplicar el mismo procedimiento con mi amada.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una estupidez –Repuse molesto.

-Edward –Comenzó Rosalie –Ya oíste a Nicolai.

Alice pasó, para sentarse a mi lado y yo les invité a que se sentaran también, para parecer educado.

-No me habías contado esto, Ivana –Inquirió Alice con voz dolida.

-Me aterra el pensar eso –Susurró en voz triste.

-Si la ves, sufriendo, ¿Por qué no eliminas sus recuerdos?-Le pregunté con duda a Nicolai.

El la miró y ella posaba su mirada sobre el vientre de mi mujer.

-No me deja-Dijo sin dejar de verla.

-Prefiero recordar que alguna vez tuve un bebé en mi vientre, a vivir con la mente en blanco. Por más doloroso que fue, estaba feliz en esos días, y me gusta recordar, cuando… me pateaba. Es algo indescriptible, pero me sentía conectada a ella.

-¿Era niña? –Le preguntó Rosalie.

Nicolai asintió, pero no declaró más nada.

Me imaginé en lo que podría sentir Bella, y me sentí mal.

-Ustedes tienen muchas ventajas que nosotros, lamentablemente no tuvimos. Tienen a Carlisle, un excelente doctor, tienen los recursos para obtener cualquier elemento que necesiten. Es decir, ¿todo esto? Estoy segura de que tendremos éxito, y si la muchacha colabora, estaremos preparados para un parto exitoso.

-¿Creen que ella podría sobrevivir al parto?-Pregunté con esperanza alguna.

-No. Es imposible. Y nos arriesgamos mucho más si su corazón está débil. ¿En qué estado está ahora, Carlisle?-Le preguntó Nicolai.

-Está en coma, pero no podría decirte con certeza si despertará pronto, o si estará así mucho tiempo; todo es relativo.

Miré a Alice y ella estaba concentrada.

-Parece que estará alrededor de un mes así, su vientre crece rápido–Dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Si ella llega a dar a luz. Si el embrión crece a ésta velocidad, cuando nazca ¿Será igual?

-Como ya les dije, estuvimos investigando todo esto, pero al final sólo encontramos dos respuestas, por unas leyendas Rusas de vampiros, de hace más de cinco siglos, y no sabemos cual es la verdadera. El niño crece a la misma velocidad y se queda de dieciséis, o diecisiete años, para vivir eternamente; o… llega a esa edad y muere.

Pasaron alrededor de tres minutos y todos mirábamos en silencio a Bella.

-Nicolai, tengo una duda –Murmuré.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, Edward. Para eso hemos venido, le dijimos a Alice que no sería suficiente con la poca información que ella se llevaba de nosotros, y que sería mejor si lo oían por nosotros mismos.

-Bella iba a recibir un trasplante de corazón, dentro de dos semanas. ¿Crees que si le realizamos la operación… ella estaría más estable?

-Podría ser, pero no te quiero asegurar nada, además… No aprovecharía mucho ese corazón, al fin y al cabo, hay que transformarla obligatoriamente.

Sería de verdad, una pérdida muy fuerte, usar a Jacob de esa forma, para que al final termine convirtiéndola en una de nosotros, y ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Entiendo…-Le repliqué.

Aún tenía mi mente repleta de dudas, y mis ideas no se ordenaban por prioridad. Ahora éste bebé, me daba muchos problemas más.

¿Cómo le diría a Jacob, que ya no lo necesitaba porque Bella estaba embarazada?

¿Cómo alejaría a Bella de sus padres, por tanto tiempo? Excusándome con una mentira que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y que ellos no aceptarían. Decirles que decidió comenzar la universidad directamente después de la luna de miel, sería la mentira más débil de todas y, en ese preciso momento, no se me ocurría alguna otra.

Sólo me quedaba mente para seguir haciéndole preguntas a Ivana y a Nicolai.

Me tomé un respiro, porque mis genes de vampiro empezaban a fastidiarme cuando me acercaba mucho tiempo a Bella.

Sentí cuando Ivana me siguió el paso.

-Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Claro… -Contesté con desgana.

-No vengo a reclamarte nada, ni mucho menos a regañarte. Sólo he venido a decirte lo que esa niña podría sentir si le arrebatas ese bebé de su vientre.

-¿Qué puede saber ella? Está inconsciente. Para cuando despierte, ya será vampiro y si tiene recuerdo alguno, puedo pedirle a Nicolai…

Ella me miró con asco.

-Escúchate, por favor. Así no creo que la ames tanto como dices.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –Le pregunté alterándome.

-Sé muy bien que eso no es lo que sientes, Edward. Vamos, haz un esfuerzo y habla contigo mismo, sé que muy en el fondo, también esperas con ansias a que ese bebé llegue a sus vidas. Tu sabes lo feliz que sería ella con eso, y no sólo ella, toda tu familia. ¿Sabes lo que darían ellos por una oportunidad como ésta?

Sólo la escuchaba y meditaba sus palabras en mi mente.

Se me acercó un poco y me habló más de cerca.

-Ahí está Rosalie, esa chica se muere por estar en el puesto donde está Bella –Me susurró haciendo una seña con su mano en dirección a la habitación donde estaban todos –Así sea muriéndose del dolor y la agonía, ella desearía poder concebir un hijo para Emmett, y estoy segura de que Alice está en la misma posición con Jasper. Entonces, ¿ésta es la forma en la que vas a romper con los sueños que ellas no pueden cumplir?

Seguía sin decirle nada, pero ésta vez me sentía débil, cómo si sus palabras estuvieran rodeándome de un aura de calma y concientización.

-Dales una oportunidad, al menos, de ser tías y tíos de ese niño, o esa niña que tu mujer tiene en su vientre… Dales la oportunidad a Carlisle y a Esme de convertirse en abuelos –Quedó mirándome aún con ganas de seguir hablando –Dale la oportunidad a Bella para ser madre… date la oportunidad a ti mismo para ser padre.

Sus palabras habían logrado partirme el corazón. ¿En qué clase de monstruo me había convertido?

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderla, Ivana –Le confesé con miedo y dolor.

-Sé que sí, Edward, pero más tienes ganas de luchar junto a ella y de seguir adelante. Ella te necesita, ahora, más que nunca… Así que piénsalo, por favor… Que todo este esfuerzo no sea en vano –Sentenció con firmeza y desapareció a mis espaldas.

Encendí una chimenea, que estaba solitaria en el salón donde me encontraba y empecé a recordar el momento cuando la había encontrado tirada en el suelo.

Que ganas de sacar la imagen que rasguñaba mi interior.

La llama del fuego empezaba a flamear poco a poco, e iba intensificándose con el paso de los segundos, y parecía compenetrado con el dolor que invadía mi pecho. Iban a la misma velocidad y al mismo nivel.

Llevé mi mano al bolsillo con despreocupación y me encontré con algo que había encontrado a su lado antes de llevármela para el Hospital.

La nota.

Mi posición, que era de desgana, con un hombro sobre el marco de la chimenea, se tensó rápidamente al primer la primera línea.

"Para Edward...

Son muchas las experiencias vividas, para el poco tiempo que nos conocimos, lamentablemente.

Sabía que esto lo había escrito ella, pero me preguntaba el momento en el que lo había hecho.

"Cuando todo parecía perdido, llegué aquí, sin ninguna pista de que iba a encontrar la forma de que mi vida tomara algún sentido. Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que tu eras el indicado y que contigo me arriesgaría a todo. Así lo hice, comenzando por enamorarme, algo que me había propuesto que no debía hacer, porque mi destino estaba marcado para ser de corta duración y sería algo en vano, destrozaría otro corazón, además del mío.

Eran hermosas sus palabras… su manera de expresar nuestro primer encuentro. Pero mientras leía, yo sentía que, más bien, relataba todo lo que yo había sentido cuando la había visto por primera vez. La única diferencia era la palabra "corta" que, en mi historia, se reemplazaba con una "infinita".

Aún no entendía la finalidad de esa carta, así que seguí leyendo muy deseoso de averiguar la respuesta a mi duda.

"Después del esfuerzo, nos engañamos con las palabras de alguien, que, lamentablemente, no puede asumir la culpa; mi muerte fue inesperada, tanto como para ustedes, como para mí.

Éste párrafo me dejó totalmente paralizado. ¿Por qué escribiría ella algo así? Con lo del engaño, estaba seguro, se refería al Dr. Deutsch, el hombre que nos había atendido en New York, y del que no me fiaba mucho.

¿Sería que ella sabía que esto le iba a pasar?

¿Sería que Bella pensaba que iba a morir?

"Tan inesperada como la sorpresa que me diste ese día, cuando una tarde, al frente de toda nuestra familia, diste a conocer todos tus sentimientos hacia mí, y me pediste matrimonio. Para mí, esa palabra tomaba demasiado compromiso y de solo pensarlo, sentía que iba a salir corriendo. Pero algo me decía que no debía negarme, porque la vida es sólo una y uno nunca sabe hasta cuando puede vivirla.

Mi mente se rehusaba a creer que ella sabía que esto pasaría, y que me estaba ocultando todo.

"Con todo el dolor del mundo, tenía que dejarlos, a todos, a mi familia, a mis amigos, a tí.

No me despido de ti, quiero que intentes seguir adelante, como lo hice yo, pero de una forma diferente; en mi ausencia. Sé que eres una persona capaz, pero concédeme ese último deseo. Prométeme que aprenderás a vivir una vida normal, y yo seré feliz, a donde quiera que vaya, siempre y cuando tú lo seas, estaré contigo cuando aprendas a serlo, caminaré a tu lado y te protegeré.

Tú me enseñaste a luchar por mis sueños, a escuchar mi corazón, a sentir tristeza, pero más que todo a amar. Ese sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes, lo sentí contigo, tu eras mi destino, fuiste enviado para mí, quizás porque ya sabía que yo no tenía esperanzas, para apoyarme en todo esto. Eres mi ángel. Gracias a ti, yo tuve la vida perfecta. Fue tu amor el que me ayudó a soportar, que me alegró la vida, fue tu amor quién sanó mis heridas, y me ayudó a no perderme.

Se feliz. Hasta que regreses conmigo. Es mi última voluntad"

Tomé la nota entre mis manos, y la arrugué con demasiada fuerza.

Ella sabía que esto pasaría. Pero, ¿cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta? Mi amada me había susurrado un indicio, la última vez que se había entregado a mí, cuando navegábamos por el mar.

"Cómo si fuera la última vez –Me había suplicado.

Suspiró lentamente y me dijo al oído de forma seductora:-Porque sí, puede ser…

Me pedía que si ella me abandonaba, que siguiera mi vida adelante. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar eso? ¿Cómo cree ella que estaré tranquilo, sin ella a mi lado?

Su última voluntad había sido que yo fuera feliz, aunque no me acompañara, pero, con todo el dolor de mi corazón vacío, no podía cumplirla de ninguna forma.

Yo me rehusaba a creer que eso fuera lo último que ella me pidiera, porque ella seguiría en la eternidad conmigo y no tendría oportunidad de decir última, porque lo de nosotros sería para siempre.

Miré la nota arrugada, una vez más, y la lancé dentro de la chimenea, para que se desvaneciera entre las llamas.

Suspiré y fui con determinación hacia la habitación donde Bella, me esperaba.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos a buscar sangre, para hacer las transfusiones?-Pregunté firmemente.

Todos en la habitación se alarmaron. Jasper y Alice, caminaron hasta mí y se voltearon de frente a todos, esperando una posible respuesta.

Estaban dispuestos a apoyarme. Yo estaba seguro de que no estaba sólo en esta lucha.


	33. Capítulo XXX: Líquido Rojo

Líquido rojo

Habíamos empezado a hacer nuestra organización, para obtener sangre de los diferentes bancos cercanos a nuestra ubicación, aunque Jasper y Alice se adentrarían para lugares más lejanos, yo me rehusaba a separarme mucho tiempo de Bella, por más que sabía que había cuatro personas cuidando de ella.

Ivana era una de las que más me apoyaba, ella estaba muy comprometida con todo esto, y yo no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

Ella me había hablado de la transfusión de sangre, que la empezaríamos a partir de las cuarenta y ocho horas siguientes. No debíamos precipitarnos aún, pero tampoco queríamos que ella llegara a estar en peligro en algún momento.

Me tomé el día siguiente para contactar a Esme y a Emmett.

Llamé a mi madre y ella me dijo que intentaba hacer lo mejor, en cuanto a la mentira de que estábamos aún de viaje, recorriendo diferentes sitios del mundo, que ella siempre hablaba con nosotros, y que nos encontrábamos perfectamente. Por otra parte, mi padre realizaba un congreso médico por Boston y

Alice se había comprometido a redactar algunas cartas, y a dejar algunos confusos mensajes de voz, imitando la voz de mi Bella, cosa que era imposible, porque aunque la voz de mi hermana era hermosa, la de mi esposa era como el canto de los ángeles para mí.

Con eso, ya estaríamos casi listos para comenzar las tres semanas de angustia y espera.

Esme venía a acompañarnos, aunque no tenía seguro el tiempo que se tardaría. Yo necesitaba su apoyo maternal, ahora más que nunca. Aunque ni ella ni Carlisle fueran mis padres biológicos, desde hace años atrás, me apoyaban en mis momentos más difíciles, y lo harían siempre. Ellos eran como una paz que me tranquilizaba, sin la ayuda de Jasper.

Rosalie tendría que regresar a Forks junto a Emmett para disimular un poco la ausencia; ella era la única con la que no había hablado aún.

-Rosalie, ven un momento –Le pedí a la salida de la habitación.

Ella se movió dubitativamente un par de veces antes de levantarse de su puesto y miró en dirección de Bella.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Me preguntó.

-Necesito que regreses a Forks para acompañar a Emmett, ustedes nos representaran sólo por quince días, después será el turno de Alice y de Jasper.

-¡No!-Se rehusó totalmente.

-No es una pregunta, Rosalie –Intenté ser duro con ella, aunque en mi mente rondaba la duda de su negación.

-Me quedaré aquí, y si quieres dile a Emmett que venga –Exigió.

-¿Para qué quieres quedarte? –Le pregunté sin entender.

-Necesitas personas cuidando a Bella ¿No es cierto? –Sólo le respondí con frío silencio y no esperó a que dijera algo para sentenciar con tres palabras –Yo me quedaré.

Traté de mirar el lado bueno del asunto, y es que en realidad no sabía de dónde provenía tanta amabilidad por parte de mi hermana, que jamás se le había dado eso de la educación y menos con Bella. Yo solía tener muchos encuentros con ella por su forma de ser, pero de alguna manera, eso había cambiado.

Los dos desviamos nuestra vista, al escuchar una alteración en el sonido de paz que había en la habitación.

La máquina del electrocardiograma, era la culpable.

Corrimos a la misma velocidad y encontramos a nuestro padre muy alterado, moviéndose rápidamente a inyectar algo por la intravenosa de Bella.

Yo me quedé estancado en mi sitio, mientras que todos se movían a mí alrededor, pero mis pies no respondían.

Nada más se oía en la habitación, que el sonido del corazón de Bella. Por más que se oyeran las voces que gritaban desesperadas en el lugar, yo no podía mover mis pies. Los sentía clavados al suelo.

Por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero la calma en los pensamientos de mi padre, me encendieron la luz de la ilusión y la esperanza.

-Creo que debemos estar más atentos ahora. Nos han alarmado que debemos empezar con las transfusiones de sangre–Declaró mi padre un poco inclinado sobre Bella, pero hablándonos por encima de su hombro.

Ivana y Nicolai se movieron a su lado y empezaron a ayudarlo con las transfusiones. Rosalie caminó lentamente a mi lado, y me sacó del lugar, jalándome del brazo, mientras mi mirada suplicaba a gritos la mirada de Bella. Extrañaba sus ojos, que ahora permanecían cerrados, extrañaba su sonrisa, que ahora estaba marcada con una seria línea; extrañaba sus mejillas al sonrojarse, cada vez que le susurraba algo; ese latir imponente de su corazón.

Rosalie me miraba, esperando a yo saliera de la inmersión en la que me hundía, pero no hacía más que contemplar el suelo, sin tener nada en mente.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Ya pasó. Todo estará bien, ya tenemos el control.

Comenzaron las transfusiones de sangre y el olor se ampliaba en todo el lugar, adueñándose de cada una de las esquinas, de cada uno de las partículas en el aire, abrazándolas en su esencia y haciéndome imposible la estancia ahí.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala y Rosalie seguía con su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando sacarme del trance en el que mi mente se encontraba.

-Soy un monstruo –Repetía mi boca, una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir el peor ser de todos.

La puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo sonoro que hizo voltear a Rosalie, pero a mí me dejó con la misma posición de las manos, sosteniendo mi rostro.

Aunque el líquido rojo que recorría los cables conectados a Bella, rociaban su aroma, ese nuevo y asqueroso olor, era reconocible sobre todos los demás.

Miré con el rabillo del ojo tres pares de piernas, de los cuales uno me desconcertó.

Sólo me alcanzaron los segundos para subir levemente mi mirada y encontrarme con la de un Jacob consternado, al igual que las de mis hermanos Jasper y Alice, que lo sostenían por el brazo.

Jacob estaba estancado en una posición fría y me veía con confusión.

Salí de mis pensamientos, para adentrar en los de él y averiguar lo que hiciera que su cuerpo estuviera posicionado de esa manera, pero antes de hacerlo, Jacob estaba sobre mí y yo estaba tan distraído que no me había percatado de su movimiento.

Sólo llegó a rozar mi rostro con su puño lleno de furia, porque me lo había quitado de encima y mis hermanos lo volvieron a tomar, incluyendo a Rosalie.

-¡Eres un maldito! –Me gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos –No mereces estar vivo, maldita sanguijuela.- Dijo, escupiendo las palabras.

Yo, por supuesto, no tenía nada que argumentar a sus palabras; aunque me dolía admitirlo, Jacob estaba en lo cierto.

El dolor que se expandía en sus ojos, me hacía sentir culpable, pero él me veía como un asesino. Intenté averiguar sus pensamientos, que estaban cargados de rabia y molestia, y me di cuenta de que algo, no estaba en su lugar.

-Jacob…-Comencé.

-¡Cállate! –Comenzó en seco.

-Tienes la impresión de algo que no es cierto –Le expliqué.

Soltó una risa llena de ironía y me vio con odio.

-Mi impresión de que tú, Edward Cullen, eres un asesino, no cambiará jamás –Inquirió con desprecio pero un poco más calmado. Era justo que Jasper nos ayudara con ese mal temperamento.

-Jacob, Bella no…-Susurró mi hermana, Alice.

Él no hizo nada, más que levantar su dedo índice, para indicarle que se detuviera. Miró dudosamente al suelo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras oíamos que dentro de la habitación, Ivana, Nicolai y Carlisle susurraban cosas de manera muy tranquila, pero no se podía oír bien, ya que Rosalie había cerrado la puerta al salir.

Jacob levantó de nuevo su cabeza y la giró levemente hacia la puerta de donde provenían los susurros.

Con demasiada lentitud, volvió la vista hacia mí.

-Sigue viva…-Murmuró con agonía.

-Intentamos hacer lo mejor, Jacob. Ella está en buenas manos, tú lo sabes –Replicó Jasper en tono tranquilo.

-No lo creo. De ésta no te salvas, Cullen. Ya sabes-Amenazó Jacob, señalándome con su dedo grueso.

Caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó pasmado al ver el panorama, cosa que era fácil de suponer, como también era entendible que corriera al lado de Bella, para acompañarla.

No me sentí celoso en ningún momento, no como antes solía estarlo. Era muy desconfiado de la relación entre Jacob y Bella, puesto que él, gustaba de ella como ella ni se lo imaginaba, y yo tenía que enterarme por sus audibles pensamientos. Por otra parte, mi esposa siempre estuvo confundida de lo que sentía por Jacob, y yo no necesitaba mi don de leer mentes para comprobar que, a simple vista, ella lo quería más de lo que me podía convenir a mí.

Todo esto, hasta que el día que ella había aceptado el anillo de compromiso, frente a su familia. En su mirada había mucho más amor del que yo podría merecer y esa mirada tan sentimental, dolía ahora más que nunca.

Por supuesto, después llegó Christine a la vida del chico y fue cuando mi preocupación desapareció por completo.

La constancia que ella pensaba en él, cuando estábamos en Paris, llegaba a veces a molestarme.

Di unos pasos hasta colocarme debajo del marco de la puerta y me recosté del lado derecho, cuando ya me sentí más calmado.

Y definitivamente, el Jacob que estaba sentado al frente de Bella, no era el mismo de hace dos meses atrás. Esa forma de mirarla había cambiado. Ahora era sólo Jacob Black, su mejor amigo.

Alice estaba entre Ivana y Nicolai, y escuchaba como les explicaba quien era Jacob. El vampiro miraba al chico con desaprobación mientras que la mujer lo miraba con un poco de lástima.

Jacob tenía las manos de Bella entre las suyas y unas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, haciendo público su dolor.

Después de dos horas, Jacob salió de la habitación y sus facciones eran como si sólo hubiera pasado apenas tres segundos con Bella, se veía muy preocupado. Pasó por mi lado, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo, cómo si yo no me encontrara ahí.

Alice y Rosalie se encargaban de mantener a Bella lo más higiénica posible, limpiando su piel con pequeñas toallas mojadas, ya que era la única forma de hacerlo, en el estado de Coma en el que se encontraba ella.

El chico había salido del lugar, y parecía muy pensativo cuando lo vi a través de la ventana de la sala. Estaba desolado, mientras veía hacia las nubes y hablaba por teléfono.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos; Christine estaba en la otra línea. Temí que pudiera decirle algo, sólo porque él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, aunque por otro lado, ella era familia de Bella.

Él volteó levemente la cabeza hacia la ventana por donde mi vista atravesaba el vidrio y después de unos segundos, colgó la llamada.

-No sabes lo difícil que se me hace mentirle, pero tengo que esconder tus asquerosos actos por ser considerado, cosa que no debería hacer contigo, puesto que tú no has tenido ni un poco de conciencia al realizar tus actos. –Hablaba firme y rudo -¿Dejarla embarazada? ¿No era suficiente con que le arrebataras su alma? –Tomó aire y soltó una bocanada de aire –No, no era suficiente para ti. Ya sé lo mucho que disfrutas ver a tu esposa entre la vida y la muerte –Se dijo a el mismo, respondiendo a la pregunta que me había formulado.

-Jacob, no sabes lo que dices. Todo esto me tomó tan inesperadamente como a ti. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer esto a propósito?

Se quedó pensando unos segundos y después me volvió a mirar fríamente.

-¿Entonces por qué permites que ese… destruya a Bella? ¿Es que no te duele? Verla así… -Miró hacia la puerta con demasiado sentimiento.

-Lo pensé así, al principio, pero nadie está de acuerdo con eso, porque son muy altas las probabilidades de que todo salga satisfactoriamente. Ivana tiene experiencia.

-Ah –Dijo con fastidio –Así se llama la nueva –Se refería a la mujer rusa – Y ¿Quiénes son ellos para asegurarte eso?

Suspiré profundamente y le dije que mejor le explicaba afuera. Salimos y el sólo se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados frente a mí, esperando a que yo le explicara.

Con toda tranquilidad, le relaté la misma historia que había salido de la boca de los dos nuevos vampiros y el parecía tensarse en algunos momentos, como por ejemplo, cuando le hablaba de bebés que consumían la sangre dentro del cuerpo de sus madres. Su piel se erizaba y carraspeaba de vez en cuando, intentando ocultar un dolor visible.

-¿Y qué le paso a ella? –Su tono había cambiado drásticamente, ahora parecía sentir pena por ella.

Le expliqué de la misma forma, como se habían tenido que deshacer del bebé, pero le argumenté la forma en que ella me explicaba la conexión que sentía con el bebé cuando se encontraba en su vientre y lo mucho que le dolió tener que vivir con ese recuerdo. Lo que Rosalie me había dicho era verdad. Nosotros no estábamos al tanto de cuán doloroso sería para Bella saber que le habíamos quitado un hijo sólo por salvarla, cuando habían otras probabilidades, aunque no teníamos clara cuál sería la reacción de Bella habíamos preferido no arriesgarnos.

-Ella me suplicó con demasiado dolor, que no me deshiciera del niño. Que ella no tuvo elección y yo tengo todas las posibilidades de elegir.

En toda la conversación, Jacob dejó de estar a la defensiva, ahora parecía más comprensivo. Le conté también las características que podría llegar a tener el bebé.

-Confío plenamente en la palabra de esa mujer. Tanto fue el dolor de haber perdido la oportunidad de tener a una niña en su familia, que dice que si tuviera la oportunidad, sufriría todo el dolor que sufrió antes y lo haría tres veces más. Es algo que me costó meditar al principio, pero al fin y al cabo, es mi hijo –Repuse citando las palabras de mi hermana, Rosalie.

Suspiró varias veces antes de hablar y abría la boca, pero no terminaba de soltar ni una palabra. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras arqueaba las cejas al mismo tiempo y su miraba se iba al vacío.

-Te lo juro, que... no sé qué pensar –Dijo al fin –De verdad, siento mucha pena por ella.

-Lamentablemente, muchas veces tenemos que afrontar las situaciones más difíciles en los momentos menos inesperados.

-Y… ¿Cómo supo ella que era niña?-Preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Me dijo que ella lo sentía, que las dos primeras semanas del mes completo de embarazo…

-Espera –Me interrumpió rápidamente -¿El mes de embarazo?

-Sí, es un período de sólo tres o cuatro semanas.

-Qué raro –Replicó haciendo una mueca.

Nuestra charla no se alargó mucho, porque dijo que tenía que irse a comprar algo de comida para él, ya que en la casa no había nada, más que suero.

Me sentía tranquilo de nuevo, hasta que volví a entrar en ese ambiente sepulcral. Pasé junto a la sala y Carlisle charlaba con Nicolai frente a la chimenea.

Cuando entré a la habitación, Ivana estaba levemente recostada sobre la camilla de Bella. Su mirada estaba posada sobre su barriga que había crecido algo desde que había dejado la habitación, era algo sobrenatural.

Rosalie la miraba con recelo desde una oscura esquina, mientras que Jasper abrazaba a Alice, y ésta última sonreía hacia mi esposa.

La sonrisa de Alice parecía fantasiosa, y eso me daba ilusiones de que algo bueno estaba por ocurrir. La esperanza que me invadió en ese momento fue la de que Bella pudiera abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Ivana se erguió en la silla y sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos. Movió una de sus manos lentamente, y la posó sobre el vientre de Bella, empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras que llevó su otra mano hacia su boca. Su mirada era emocionada.

-Edward –Exclamó casi sin aliento, pero sin dejar atrás la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –Murmuré con miedo. Di dos pasos hacia ella.

-Toma asiento, por favor –Me pidió.

Hice lo que dijo y esperé a que me dijera a que se debía todo esto.

Tomó mi mano dulcemente y me la llevó al mismo lugar donde una vez estuvo la de ella.

-¿Lo sientes?

Iba a negar lo que preguntaba pero sentí un nudo en el estómago que me impidió que lo hiciera.

Sensible a mi tacto, sentí unos pequeños golpes que provenían del vientre de Bella.

Una corriente eléctrica comenzó a encenderse desde mis dedos, recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Sentí un extraño escalofrío que me hizo temblar.

Me atrapó una nostalgia de sentir a nuestro bebé y de que Bella no pudiera sentirlo.

Siseé al principio pero después susurré con demasiada dificultad, después de unos minutos:

-Sí…

Alice se levantó de su puesto y juntó sus manos con emoción.

-¡Ay, pero que maravilla!-Exclamó. Se acercó a mí dando saltitos y extendió su mano –Permíteme, yo quiero –Suplicó.

Ni siquiera la miré. Quité mi mano y ella pensó que dejaría colocar la suya, pero en cambio, moví mi cabeza hasta posar mi oreja sobre su vientre para escuchar las pataditas.

Se quedó un poco ofendida y hacía un ruido molesto con su pie mientras se quedaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que le diera permiso.

Lo que ella no sabía era que no me iba a separar de Bella por un rato muy largo.

Estuvo ahí por una media hora, hasta que seguramente su mente idealizó el hecho de que, de verdad, no me levantaría de ahí.

-¡Si eres egoísta!-Bramó mientras me sacaba su lengua –Ahora no te diré lo que pasará dentro de una hora –Parloteó como una niña pequeña y volvió a sacarme la lengua, mientras tomaba a Jasper por el brazo.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunté alterado.

Soltó una risa despreocupada mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Tranquilo, ¿Crees que sería capaz de ocultártelo si fuera malo?

-No –Dije calmado –Sé que no lo harías. Pero…-Alcé mi voz de nuevo y sentí algo extraño en mi interior –Eso quiere decir… Que es algo bueno.

Ella asintió con toda seguridad y volvió a jalar a Jasper por el brazo, que tenía una cara de terror que no entendí nunca.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunté.

-Tranquilo, no me necesitarás aquí pronto –Ella iba pensando en tiendas de ropa.

Salió de la habitación y oí lo que le decía a Jasper.

-Regresaremos a Estados Unidos, tengo que comprar mucha ropa de bebé y juguetes. Aquí no creo que conseguiré algo bueno.

Y, por supuesto, el grito ahogado de Jasper a lo lejos, no podía faltar.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mi padre y Nicolai entraron unos segundos después, viendo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Alice? Se le veía muy contenta –Inquirió mi padre señalando despreocupadamente hacia atrás.

-Y Jasper tenía una cara de muerte –Agregó Nicolai en un tono de voz más bajito.

-Es que creo que regresan a Estados Unidos, a hacer unas diligencias. Pero ella me dijo que pasaría algo bueno dentro de poco, ¿Te molestaría revisar a Bella? –Le pedí.

-Por supuesto –Tomó su endoscopio y le pidió ayuda a Nicolai para hacer algunos exámenes.

Rosalie e Ivana abandonaron el lugar sin decir nada.

Carlisle carraspeó con un poco de incomodidad y me miró con duda.

-Hijo, ¿Te molestaría al menos, soltar a Bella por unos minutos? Te prometo que puedes estar aquí después –Cuestionó mientras veía mi mano que se posaba sobre el vientre de Bella y la otra tomaba su cálida mano.

Reaccioné y accedí a su petición con un poco de pena.

Me senté atrás, esperando a que me dieran las buenas noticias.

-Bueno, Edward –Comenzó mi padre.

-Al parecer Bella ha mejorado –Repuso Nicolai viendo la carpeta metálica de los exámenes –Si sigue mejorando así, sería absolutamente perfecto.

-No te sorprendas si se despierta en tan sólo unos días –Dijo mi padre con cierto tono de ilusión.

-¿Está mejor? Pero… ¿De qué? ¿Cómo? –Se me enredaban las preguntas, y los nervios me dificultaban el habla.

-No lo sé, tal vez es la sangre que le suministramos. Aunque en Ivana lo único que hacía era calmarla, así que no le guardamos mucha esperanza a que eso sea la razón de su mejoría. Podría ser que ella es una chica fuerte, y sabe que todavía tiene mucho que hacer aquí –Explicó Nicolai.

Mi padre analizó las opciones del Vampiro y regresó la mirada a mí con duda.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa… Puede ser tu compañía, Edward. Creo que esto es una sanación más que todo espiritual, ella debe tener conocimiento de que tu estas aquí, apoyándola, así como todos nosotros, y su mejor amigo, Jacob.

-Creo que esa opción me gusta más –Declaré con una risa nerviosa.

Estaba muy satisfecho de todo esto.

-Carlisle, ¿no podrías darme un aproximado de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que Bella despierte?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa enorme.

El se rió bajito y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Al paso que va ésta señorita, en menos de lo que te imaginas –Declaró con toda seguridad.

Salí de la habitación a contarle a Ivana y a Rosalie y ellas parecieron felices de la noticia, pero apuesto a que nadie estaría más feliz que yo.

Cuando regresó Jacob, obviamente le informé de los resultados, aventó las bolsas de comida que traía en sus manos, y se quedó pasmado.

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! –Preguntó sonriente.

-No jugaría con algo así, Jacob Black –Repliqué con mucha tranquilidad.

-Gracias al cielo –Repuso en susurros y se asomó por la puerta, sólo a admirarla. Se quedó ahí unos segundos y después frunció el ceño un poco extrañado -¡Demonios!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?–Le pregunté preocupado.

-Es mi imaginación… ¿O su barriga creció en éstas tres horas que estuve ausente?-Preguntó aún con el ceño fruncido.

-Creció, Jacob, no estás alucinando –Repuse amablemente, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por su extraña expresión.

Tenía días sin reír de esa forma, y todo había sido tan natural que ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo antes de reír.

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

-bueno… -Suspiró de forma lenta –Te invitaría una gaseosa para brindar, pero no hay de sabor a sangre, así que…

Golpeé su hombro y el pasó a la cocina a comer.

Llamé a Alice, después de unas horas, que calculé que estaría en Forks de nuevo.

-¡¿Viste que hermosura?! –Preguntó a lo lejos, me cuestioné si estaría hablando conmigo.

-¿Alice?

-Sí, sí, Edward, ya te atiendo, espera un segundo –Ahora sonaba más cerca al teléfono.

-Ajá…-Resoplé mientras esperaba.

-No, Jasper, ese no me gusta. Es el color, y no queremos que se atragante con el muñeco que traes en la mano –Se oían unos gritos ahogados en el fondo y mi hermana refunfuñaba unas cuantas blasfemias –Que mal comprador es Jasper, ajá, ¡Hola, Edward! –Exclamó Alice un poco exaltada.

-¿Ya estás comprando? –Le pregunté dubitativo.

-Obvio, pero no estoy en Forks. Preferí pasar por Los Ángeles primero, aquí hay de todo. ¿Para qué me llamas?

-Deberías saberlo.

-De hecho, sólo tengo tiempo para comprar cosas de bebé hoy –Dijo con obstinación hacia mí –di lo que tengas que decir, rápido. Hay una víbora por ahí que se quiere llevar unos guantes hermosos que atraparon mi vista desde que entré a la tienda.

-Gracias –Repuse de corazón cuando acabó de explicar su travesía –Gracias por lo que estás haciendo y por su apoyo, apuesto a que Jasper no se la está pasando de lo mejor y bueno… tampoco es lo mejor estar peleando con madres desesperadas en Los Angeles, muchas gracias de verdad.

Hizo un sonido extraño desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Ay, Edward. No es nada, sabes que no me cuesta hacer lo que sea por ustedes. Yo quiero mucho a mi familia, y Bella ya forma parte de ella. Jasper y yo estamos encantados de hacer lo que podamos por ti y por ese bebé.

-Hablando de eso… -Carraspeé un poco antes de seguir -¿Ya sabes si será niño o niña? –Mi voz se quebró al final de la oración.

-Aún no, Edward. Sé que Bella está mejorando, pero me cuesta mucho concentrarme para ver esas cosas, recuerda que faltan dos semanas –Habló con un tono de voz más bajito y recatado.

-¿Y cómo estás comprando la ropa?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, colores amarillo, lila, agua y verde manzana son los que estamos escogiendo por ahora. Ya intenté, pero como te digo, se me hace difícil. Cuando regresemos, hablamos de los nombres ¿Te parece? –me preguntó con una chispa de emoción en su voz.

-De acuerdo…-Repliqué con miedo.

-Oye… ¡esas botitas son mías!-Fue lo último que oí antes de colgar la llamada.

Subí mi mirada e Ivana me veía con una sonrisa divertida desde la sala.

-¿Compradora compulsiva, no?

Solté una risa bajita y asentí varias veces.

-Y de las desquiciadas –Inquirió Rosalie desde uno de los sillones.

Ivana soltó una carcajada y Jacob se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, le invité a incorporarse.

Ivana empezó a preguntarle acerca de las transformaciones lobunas y todo el proceso que se lleva a cabo antes de que todo el desarrollo se complete. El tema se volvía cada vez más interesante, y es que, una historia de una raza diferente a la de los vampiros, y que no fuera la humana, siempre sería apasionante de oír.

Después de eso, volví a entrar a la habitación. Mi fascinación con el bebé y sus pataditas no acabaría nunca.

Le pedí a Jacob que lo intentara. Al principio parecía muy dudoso, aunque en realidad, tenía miedo.

-¡Vamos, Jacob!-Le animé con toda confianza.

-Es que… -Era lo único que decía y después soltaba una risa nerviosa.

Dramáticamente extendió su brazo y lo llevó lentamente direccionado al vientre de mi esposa.

En realidad se estaba tomando mucho tiempo, así que tomé su mano y la coloqué suavemente sobre su vientre.

Sus ojos se crisparon y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –Le pregunté.

-No –Dijo con cara de miedo, sin dejar de reír –Esto me parece demasiado.

Apartó su mano del vientre y se la pasó por el cabello nerviosamente.

-¿Demasiado qué?

-Inusual –Sentenció.


	34. CapítuloXXXI Es el final que nadie desea

Es el final que nadie deseaba

Faltaban apenas dos semanas para el parto y Alice no dejaba de repetirme que en unos días, Bella estaría despierta.

Con el paso de los días sus signos vitales se volvían normales, estables. Su corazón estaba tan sano que yo no lo podía creer. Seguíamos suministrándole la sangre y ella respondía bien a todas las pruebas que se le hicieran.

Jacob se fastidiaba a veces, salía muy a menudo y me contaba que nunca terminaba de entender el idioma. Por lo menos uno de nosotros de estaba culturizando un poco.

Compró unos cuantos juegos de mesa y, por supuesto, siempre acababa ganando yo, y en ocasiones que lo dejaba ganar o me distraía con el rostro de mi amada, que dormía.

De mis cien años de vida, jamás había pasado siete días con tanta espera.

Esme había venido a visitarme sólo unos tres días, pero en ese tiempo, tuve su apoyo incondicional. No se separaba de Bella, al igual que yo.

Dejamos que Ivana y Nicolai se dieran dos días libres para cazar, no sin antes pedirle a Alice que determinara que no pasaría nada en esos días.

Rosalie extrañaba demasiado a Emmett, y pues, se le hizo inevitable regresar a Forks junto a él, pero ella me había prometido que estaría esperándonos muy ansiosa, a Bella, al bebé y a mí.

Alice estaba en Forks también. Junto a Esme se habían dedicado a hacer una habitación para el bebé.

Ivana se tomó un rato para que yo le aclarara algunas cosas cuando hizo su regreso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y no sabía como ordenar las palabras por prioridad.

-Primero que todo, ansioso… muy ansioso, diría yo.

-¿En serio? –Me sorprendió su pregunta –Es que no se nota –Dijo con tono sarcástico.

Me reí un poco apenado.

-Además de eso, estoy nervioso y… tengo miedo.

-Eso si no lo sabía –Ahora no jugaba conmigo -¿A qué le temes?

-No lo sé, siento algo extraño en mi interior, como… una clase de presentimiento maligno –Confesé con temor.

-No te preocupes, Edward. No hay nada qué temer. Bella ha salido del peligro y estará despierta en unos días. Lista y fuerte para la llegada del bebé…

Me quedé inseguro con sus palabras de aliento.

-Por cierto… ¿Ya sabes qué nombre le pondrás? –Preguntó con todo divertido.

Me dejó más frío aún con su pregunta.

-Ahora que lo dices… No. Además, le pedí a Alice que no lo averiguara. Quiero tener la sorpresa al verlo, estaré feliz sea niño o niña.

-¿No tienes preferencia por algún nombre?

-De hecho, no. ¿Cómo crees tú que yo, un vampiro, tendría que estar pensando en nombres para bebés?

Se burló de mi chiste.

-No te rías, es en serio –Le dije sonriendo –Te juro que no lo sé… Me imagino que le preguntaré a Bella cuando despierte –Dije con ilusión.

Ella suspiró y me miró extraño.

-¿Qué tal si es niña? ¿Tienes algún nombre que siempre te haya llamado la atención? ¿O alguno que recuerdes?

-Isabella –Repliqué con dolor.

-Vamos, Edward. Es tu hija… bueno, ¿Y si es niño?

En ese momento, unos pensamientos se unieron al debate.

-Yo quiero participar, quiero dar mi opinión.

-¿Tienes algún nombre que aportar?-Le preguntó Ivana alzando su ceja.

-No. Pensé que ustedes lo tendrían y yo tendría que emitir mi opinión –Repuso con tranquilidad.

Ivana y yo nos miramos, y no pudimos sofocar una carcajada.

-Bueno… si tengo uno –Inquirió con pena.

-Dinos –Le animé.

-Jacob –Sugirió con una sonrisa enorme.

-No –Respondí.

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno… entonces ¿Qué tiene que decir el padre? Te apuesto a que tú ni siquiera tienes uno.

-Tengo varios –Repuse con orgullo.

La mujer y el chico me quedaron viendo.

-Si llegara a ser niño, le pondría un nombre corto.

-¿Qué tal, Luke?-Inquirió Ivana.

-No me gusta –Replicó Jacob.

-Ese me parece bien, aunque algo así cómo Thomas, pasaba por mi mente.

-Es aceptable –Criticó Jacob.

-Deja de criticar y aporta información, pon a trabajar las neuronas que no posees –Le regañé.

-Me voy por Carter o Malcom –Que asco. Los gustos de Jacob eran horribles.

-Carter es muy común en éste país –Dijo Ivana y yo asentí.

-Y Malcom es de mafiosos –Le lancé una mirada molesta.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencios y al parecer nadie tenía más ideas.

-Bueno, y si llegara a ser niña… Me encantaría un nombre que no sea de ésta época… Charlotte –Admití al fin.

-Charlotte es un nombre precioso –Sugirió Ivana –Es el nombre de una princesa Bélgica muy hermosa.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? –Le pregunté a Jacob.

Éste mantenía un gesto pensativo, mientras paseaba el lateral de su dedo índice por su barbilla.

-Es muy majestuoso, extravagante –Pensó un poco más –Me gustaría algo más fácil, así como Anne.

-O Anabella –Opinó Ivana.

-No, Anabella sería confuso con el de su madre. ¿Qué tal Elizabeth?

-No sé, Edward. Es muy señorial. Me gusta Rachel –Repuso Ivana.

-A mi me gusta Christine…-Susurró Jacob, suspirando profundamente y viendo por la ventana.

Tomé uno de los cojines del mueble y se lo lancé justo a la cabeza.

-Concéntrate –Le exigí, sofocando una risa por su expresión molesta.

-Ya me aburrí, creo que jamás tendré hijos-Murmuró Jacob, levantándose de su asiento.

Al final terminamos en el mismo punto en el que habíamos iniciado, o más confundidos aún.

Cinco días de extraña sensación. Cinco días en los que mi paciencia no soportaba cada segundo que pasaba. Cinco días en los que quería adelantar el tiempo hasta llegar a ese momento en el que vería esos ojos chocolates que me habían flechado desde el primer encuentro.

Toda mi familia me había llamado en la semana. Dándome los mejores deseos y palabras de aliento, que me hacían sentir renovado.

Después de cuatro noches casi sin respirar, faltaban tres horas, según las predicciones de Alice.

"Tres horas para que vuelvas hablarle y que ella pueda escuchar y contestarte" había susurrado mi hermana con dulzura.

Me había pedido que me alejara un poco más de Jacob, ya que se le dificultaban las visiones, pero le dije que no se preocupara, a partir de esas tres horas restantes, Bella estaría a salvo junto a mí y esperaríamos setenta y dos horas para el parto.

Ya el tiempo no tendría el mismo significado cuando Bella despertara, definitivamente pasarían volando.

Salí a matar el tiempo, acompañado de Jacob. Paseamos por los alrededores, pero sin alejarnos mucho.

El parecía guardar una duda, cómo si quisiera decirme algo, pero no quise adentrarme en sus pensamientos y preferí preguntárselo.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le pregunté amablemente.

Me miró y supo que su actitud lo había delatado.

-Eh... nada –Murmuró.

-A mi no me mientes cómo lo haces con Bella. Yo leo tus pensamientos, ella no.

-Te quería preguntar… ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste aquel día?

-No sé de qué me hablas –Le respondí evadiendo el tema. Por supuesto sabía a lo que se refería.

-Lo siento, yo no… quise…

-Yo me había ausentado unas horas…-Comencé al cabo de unos segundos de meditarlo –Ella dormía de la manera más divina de todas. Todo estaba normal en ella, es más, pocas semanas habían pasado desde que visitamos New York y nos habían confirmado su excelente estado de salud.

Eso fue lo que más me confundió de todo.

-¿Y cuando llegaste… donde estaba ella? –Por alguna extraña razón el seguía teniendo una clase de miedo oculto, cómo si aún no llegaba a lo que quería saber.

-Entré a la habitación y apenas se escuchaban débiles sus latidos. La habitación era enorme, pero mi desesperación y mi miedo eran tales que no me bastaron menos de tres segundos para encontrarla… -Suspiré rápido y proseguí –Para encontrarla en el suelo, junto al teléfono, que estaba descolgado… seguramente intentaba llamar a alguien, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé la verdadera causa del paro en su corazón. Algo tiene que haber causado esto.

-¿A qué hora ocurrió todo eso?

-Alrededor de las siete de la mañana ¿Por q…? –Su mirada se crispó y se tensó. Mi pregunta se fue al vacío cuando por su mente, respondió todas las dudas que tenía.

Él había sido el último en hablar con Bella por teléfono.

Él había sido el único culpable de que mi esposa estuviera a punto de morir.

Él era el hombre al que mis manos querían ahorcar hasta dejarlo sin vida.

-¡¿Por qué le dijiste lo de la donación?! –Le grité, tomándolo por su camisa y pegándolo contra una pared de un callejón oscuro -¡¿Ah?! ¡Dime, Jacob!

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!-Gritó con dolor –Ella me suplicó que le dijera el secreto que nosotros le ocultábamos.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios tuviste que contarle?!¿Se te hacía muy difícil mentir por su bienestar? –Le gritaba molesto.

-¡Ella se iba a enterar de todas formas! ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido si despertara después de la operación y averiguara que yo había donado su corazón? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué crees que su corazón se paró con la noticia? Apuesto a que no fue por pura felicidad. Ella simplemente te odiaría por haber permitido esto.

-¡¿Entonces para qué diablos ofreces tu vida en cambio a la de ella, si después te arrepentirás?

-¡Porque guardaba una esperanza de que tu pudieras cumplir su asqueroso deseo de convertirla! Esa era la forma más fácil de todas. Ahora, piénsalo; de no haber tenido mi posible donante, ella no estaría embarazada de tu hijo.

-¡Tu mismo lo has dicho, maldito! ¡En éste mismo instante, estaría viva y feliz a mi lado, de no ser por tu estúpida sinceridad!-Mi instinto salvaje estaba enloquecido y fuera de sus casillas. Estaba a punto de matarlo cuando algo lo impidió.

No sé si mi oído me engañaba, a lo mejor mi imaginación jugaba con mis sentimientos, pero por alguna extraña razón, empecé a sentir el corazón de Bella muy cerca.

Su voz…

Solté a Jacob y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa.

-E… Ed… Edwa… ¿Edward? –Su voz sonaba ronca y adolorida cuando entré a la habitación.

Se me paralizaron los sentidos cuando oí su voz, tan perfecta como la recordaba en mi mente.

Lo único que respondió de mi cuerpo...

Miento.

Nada me respondía.

Sus ojos parecían soñolientos y débiles al tratar de abrirse, ella parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano. Pero por debajo de esas largas pestañas podía deleitarme con ese hermoso color chocolate de los ojos que tanto añoraba.

-¿Bella? –Pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿E…Eres tú? –Me preguntó dulcemente.

-Sí, sí, sí, Bella –Respondí al instante y me agaché al lado de su cama –Oh, mi amor, lo siento tanto. Yo… no sé qué decirte, soy un inútil. Necesito que me perdones –empecé a hablar desesperado. Obviamente no sabía qué decirle, después de tres semanas de tenerla entre la vida y la muerte, enfrente de mí. Ahora estaba despierta y mi sentido común no actuaba de la mejor manera.

-¿Qué…? –Su voz seguía ronca -¿De qué hablas…?

-Nada, nada… quédate quieta. Déjame llamar a Carlisle y a Nicolai para que te analicen.

Ella hizo una mueca extraña, parecía incómoda.

-No, espera –Suplicó.

-¿Qué? –Tomé su mano rápidamente entre las mías. Cómo anhelaba verla despierta. Cómo la extrañaba.

-Quiero estar contigo… a solas –Suplicó con dolor.

-Está bien, está bien. No llamaré a nadie ¿te parece? –Realmente estaba actuando muy raro, pero yo no tenía noción de nada en ese momento.

-¿Qué, qué me pasó? –Me preguntó desconcertada.

Esa pregunta me tomó un poco fuera de base. La emoción me había borrado hasta el hecho de que teníamos un pequeño acompañante.

-Verás…-Comencé, pero algo me decía que me detuviera. No podía explicarle todo, porque sabía que me enredaría, así que mi instinto se fue por hacerlo algo gráfico.

Mi cabeza se movió un poco, hasta detenerse en su barriga.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño y lentamente bajó la mirada.

Sus ojos se crisparon de la sorpresa y llevó las manos hacia su boca.

-No… no, no, no –Era lo único que decía.

Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba.

-Tranquila, amor. No te alteres, acabas de despertar –Intenté calmarla antes de que algo malo llegara a suceder.

-No lo entiendes, Edward –Ahora estaba alterada pero aún débil–Yo sabía que esto pasaría, y… no, no, no.

Mi mente se puso en blanco cuando dijo eso.

-¿Sabías que pasaría?-Pregunté con un vacío en mi estómago.

-Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño, Edward. Yo… -Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas –Yo estaba muerta y… -Dejó su mirada clavada en el piso cómo si hubiera recordado algo más –Espera –Soltó mi mano, levantó un poco el tronco y me miró-¿Dónde está Jacob?

-Él… -Su nombre hacía que la sangre me hirviera –No está aquí.

Ahora su frente denotaba demasiada preocupación y las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó entre sollozos.

-¿Hice qué, Bella?-Cuestioné consternado.

-Él… él era mi mejor amigo… y tú… -Se refirió a mí con odio.

-No, no… -Entendí al fin –Él está bien, sólo que no está aquí. Me ha acompañado tres semanas desde que se enteró de lo de tu embarazo.

Suspiró calmada y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho lentamente.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame, por favor, llamar a Carlisle por lo menos.

-Estoy bien –Declaró aún con tristeza –Pero… mi sueño parecía tan real.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, fue sólo una pesadilla. Ahora quédate tranquila. ¿No te duele nada?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Te he extrañado tanto…-Dijo entre suspiros.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido éstas semanas. Tu compañía era cómo mi vitalidad, y sin ti, no era nadie. No podía esperar a que despertaras. Te amo –Le dije entre susurros.

-Y yo a ti, por favor, no me dejes irme de nuevo ¿Sí? No soportaría ésta oscuridad por más tiempo.

Me dolió su súplica, pero sólo asentí y besé su frente.

-Claro que no lo haré, jamás me permitiré estar lejos de ti.

-Déjame contarte el sueño. Debo contártelo para que no se haga realidad, así dicen las malas lenguas –Bromeó riendo, pero con unas cuantas lágrimas en el borde de su rostro.

Acaricié su mejilla y borré el rastro de su tristeza.

-Fueron en realidad dos pesadillas muy realistas. En el primero estaba en una habitación, casi exacta a ésta y…

Dejó de hablar.

-¿Y…? –Le animé.

-Edward… -Ahora su mirada se posaba en su vientre -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que dé a luz? –Preguntó alzándose un poco con los brazos, para quedar levemente sentada.

-Unos cuantos días ¿Por qué? No tienes nada a qué temer, hemos traído unos amigos de Rusia que saben cómo se hará todo el proceso del parto y nos estarán ayudando a mi padre y a mí.

Ella parecía no escucharme, sólo miraba atemorizada hacia su vientre. Levantó una de sus manos y la entrelazó entre la mía, la apretó demasiado fuerte y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo creo que no –Dijo en un hilo de voz y después pego un grito ahogado que me alteró -¡Edward! Creo que es hora.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… -No sabía que hacer.

-¡Me duele, Edward! ¡Demasiado! –Cada grito que pegaba, me hacía temblar.

Sentí unos pasos rápidos acercándose a mí.

Me moví un poco y noté un enrojecimiento en las sábanas que cubrían a Bella.

Había roto la fuente, pero estaba sangrando demasiado.

-¡Edward, por favor! ¡Muévete!-Exigía Ivana a gritos, mientras se movía rápido a asistir a Carlisle que ya había entrado.

Bella gritaba con desespero y suplicaba que todo pasara.

-¡No puedo! –Gritaba mi esposa ahogada –Me duele –Se quejaba con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Tomé sus manos, pero ella ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, los tenía cerrados fuertemente, sofocando un dolor terrible.

-Creo que las visiones de Alice son un poco imperfectas –Se quejó Nicolai.

Hicieron la incisión en el cuerpo de Bella, después le inyectamos la morfina y estaba un poco más tranquila, pero con sus ojos cerrados iba agonizando poco a poco.

Ahora se movía menos, lentamente iba disminuyendo la brusquedad de sus ataques de impaciencia y dolor.

Me había hecho casi inmune al olor de su sangre, del sólo verla ahí agonizando y pidiendo un final a ese dolor que la invadía.

Ya Ivana empezaba a romper la bolsa que encerraba al bebé, a mordiscos, y se paralizó por un segundo.

-Edward, tenemos un problema –Repuso Ivana en la misma posición y su mirada no daba indicios de buenas noticias –Yo diría que dos… -corrigió con voz vacía.

Carlisle estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo de la morfina y la pérdida de sangre de Bella y le exigía cosas a gritos a Nicolai.

-¡Termina esto de una buena vez Ivana, tenemos que inyectarle la ponzoña ya!-Le grité molesto, mientras buscaba la jeringa con la sustancia que dejaría a Bella sin su humanidad, la que le arrebataría la mortalidad, pero la que la traería de vuelta conmigo en tres largos y extensos días.

-No, Edward. ¡No puedes! –Exigió con una mano dentro del vientre de Bella y otra haciendo señal de que no me acercara –No estábamos preparados para esto, pero no es sólo un niño. Bella ha estado teniendo unos gemelos en el vientre desde hace días –Habló con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en su voz, viéndonos a todos.

Escuché cómo a mis espaldas, los nudillos alguien se apretaban haciendo un estruendo y después golpeó con su puño, la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! –Gritó Jacob.

Mi mirada viajó de los ojos de Ivana, hasta el vientre de mi esposa.

¿Cómo Alice no había visto esto venir? ¿Cómo es que no nos había avisado antes?

Todo era por la cercanía de Jacob… sus visiones eran sólo subjetivas y cuando él se encontraba cerca, era más difícil de concentrarse. Además el parto se había adelantado unos días.

Carlisle parecía inquieto también.

-Vamos, Ivana. Termina esto de una buena vez –Dijo preocupado viendo el electrocardiograma, que no parecía dar buenos indicios tampoco. Los signos vitales de Bella comenzaban a bajar de nuevo.

Nicolai e Ivana no respondían a nuestras súplicas y sólo se veían el uno al otro, intercambiando palabras con sus miradas, parecían confundidos.

-Edward esto es demasiado difícil. Una vez que saquemos a uno de los bebés, tendrías que inyectar la ponzoña casi al mismo tiempo, pero eso no me daría chance de sacar al otro, puesto que esta posicionado de una forma complicada. El cordón umbilical está alrededor de su cuello, no será fácil –Replicó con impaciencia.

– ¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer?!-Le pregunté consternado.

–Sólo nos queda arriesgarnos, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Bella no se ve nada bien –inquirió viendo sus signos vitales que ya casi estaban en el nivel más bajo.

No me dio tiempo de pensar nada, cuando una de las máquinas conectadas al corazón de Bella empezó a sonar muy fuerte, produciendo unos pitidos molestos.

–No, Bella, no –suplicó Carlisle –Nicolai, ayúdame. Tenemos un paro.

–No hay oportunidad de que se salven –Murmuró Nicolai con decepción hacia Ivana, y ésta no le dio respuesta, sólo se quedó con la frase en su mente y no parecía querer hacer objeción de ello.

Por alguna extraña razón, volteé a ver a Jacob, que me miraba esperando a que yo dijera algo.

El asintió, sin razón alguna, mirándome con mucho dolor en su mirada.

Mi padre comenzó a encender el voltaje para revivir a mi esposa y yo no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los tres seres que se habían adueñado de mi corazón.


	35. Capítulo XXXII: Surrealismo

Surrealismo

Al fin de muchos días, de que luchaba contra el dolor, contra la agonía y la pena que embargaba mi cuerpo, contra todo lo que pudiera incluir la oscuridad de un vacío infinito, sentía vida de nuevo, poco a poco.

Esa habitación donde me encontraba desde hace unos días atrás, toda negra y vacía, donde ni siquiera me podía encontrar a mí misma. En ese lugar donde no oía mi voz, no sentía mis manos ni mis piernas, no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, era algo frustrante, porque lo único que rondaba por la habitación era mi alma y mi mente, que estaban cansadas de divagar en busca de alguna señal.

Era algo increíble, pero a pesar de todo, no me sentía sola. No era algo muy reconfortante sentir que estaba acompañada de alguien desconocido en medio de la nada, porque podía oírse hasta tenebroso, pero el aura armoniosa de ésta persona se empezaba a expandir de forma lenta con el paso de los días, hasta que en un momento ya estaba sobre mí.

Hasta que se completo esa clase de eclipse, fue cuando empecé a sentirme Isabella Swan de nuevo, era un poder de sanación magnífico. Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar que me sanara por completo. Por el momento, ya sentía el aire en mis pulmones, y un corazón fuerte, cómo si no fuera el mismo débil con el que había vivido. Estaba esperando a que despertara de éste largo y pesado sueño.

Lo último que guardaba mi memoria era el doloroso recuerdo de una muerte incierta. La primera imagen de Edward llorando era realmente triste, pero nada era peor que ver a todas las personas que quería, reunidas en conjunto por una razón fúnebre. Mi muerte.

Como deseaba regresar con Edward, besarlo por una última vez, sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, con esa fuerza que era tan reconfortante y donde siempre me sentía segura, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba era una de mis prioridades.

Pero esos niños… esos niños tan hermosos. No podía recordarlo, me dolía saber que no podía estar con ellos. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo esto? Ellos parecían de meses, me atrevería a decir que hasta de un año, sin embargo, sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde que estaba de ésta forma… desde esa llamada desconcertante de mi mejor amigo.

Antes de pensar en Jacob, quería despertarme y seguir viviendo, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo que había visto en el funeral era cierto, a pesar de todo, me llenaba de calma saber, que todos mis seres queridos estaban vivos.

Al final, en mi memoria sólo se debatían dos situaciones dolorosas, una más que otra:

La primera, que era a la que más le tenía fe, y con la que podría decir que estaría en paz, pero de la que aún no tenía muchas cosas claras. Era quedarme dormida por siempre con mi consciencia tranquila. Le había dado dos hermosos niños a Edward, había traído al mundo y a mi familia, dos nuevos integrantes que harían la mejor compañía, cuando yo estuviera ausente y traerían esa felicidad que yo no tuve tiempo de otorgarles.

Y la segunda –Me daba dolor sólo de pensarlo –Mi amigo, el último con el que había hablado, realmente había entregado su vida por mí. Eso era algo que mi mente se rehusaba a procesar y mi corazón denegaba la existencia de una barbaridad como esa, pero era algo más creíble, que la primera opción, aunque me doliera en todo mí ser.

Estaba demasiado confundida como para pensar en un razonamiento conciso y concreto.

Algo me decía que debía abrir mis ojos, no era alguien… era una clase de presentimiento.

Cómo si alguien estuviera a punto de cometer algo grave.

Poco a poco volví a ser yo.

Mi corazón, por puro instinto, me hizo decir su nombre. Era lo único que necesitaba.

-E… Ed… Edwa… ¿Edward? –Tenía mis cuerdas vocales pegadas y mi voz sonaba muy ronca y adolorida

Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero sentía el peso de mis párpados más difícil de manejar que lo normal. Terminé abriéndolos lentamente. Esto había sido demasiado fácil en comparación a todo el sufrimiento que mi cuerpo había soportado. Un abrir de ojos no me dificultaría el regreso a la vida.

-¿Bella? –Su hermosa voz repicó en mis oídos como la más dulce y hermosa melodía del mundo.

-¿E…Eres tú? –Le pregunté, aún sin creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Sí, sí, sí, Bella –Respondió, y se acercó a mí, agachándose levemente a mi lado–Oh, mi amor, lo siento tanto. Yo… no sé qué decirte, soy un inútil. Necesito que me perdones –decía las palabras atropelladas y no entendía de qué se disculpaba.

-¿Qué…? –Mi voz sonaba ronca -¿De qué hablas…?

-Nada, nada… quédate quieta. Déjame llamar a Carlisle y a Nicolai para que te analicen.

No quería que nadie más interrumpiera éste momento de gloria y alegría. Ni Carlisle, ni ese Nicolai del que me hablaba, que lo menos que me importaba ahora, era saber quién era.

-No, espera –Le supliqué.

-¿Qué? –Tomó mi mano, entre las suyas tan frías y suaves, como siempre habían sido.

-Quiero estar contigo… a solas –Le dije con tristeza.

-Está bien, está bien. No llamaré a nadie ¿te parece? –Parecía un poco alterado, cómo si estuviera nervioso.

-¿Qué, qué me pasó? –Le pregunté un poco confundida. Él era real, definitivamente y lo que me dijera sería lo que explicaría todo y me aclararía que mi extraña pesadilla no fue más que eso, una horrible y fea pesadilla.

Parecía un poco confundido cuando le hice la pregunta, parecía dudar antes de hablar.

-Verás…-Seguí con la misma duda y sus ojos viajaron hacia mi vientre.

Me confundió e hizo que mi ceño se frunciera mientras seguía su mirada.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Definitivamente no. ¿Tendría esto que ver con mi pesadilla? Es que… no podía creerlo. ¿En qué momento? ¿Es que había pasado –Analicé el tamaño – ocho o nueve meses en estado?

-No… no, no, no –Era lo único que mi boca podía articular.

Algo tendría que ver mi pesadilla con esto. ¿Y si mi pesadilla era sólo un indicio de mi embarazo, y más nada? ¿O es que era una visión del futuro? No… ni que fuera Alice para saberlo.

-Tranquila, amor. No te alteres, acabas de despertar –Intentaba calmarme, pero yo ni siquiera me movía, aunque no sabía cual era mi expresión.

Oh, tenía mis manos sobre mi boca.

-No lo entiendes, Edward –Le expliqué nerviosa–Yo sabía que esto pasaría, y… no, no, no.

Se quedó sorprendido con mi respuesta.

-¿Sabías que pasaría?-Preguntó con dificultad.

-Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño, Edward. Yo… -De sólo imaginar que eso pasaría… –Yo estaba muerta y… -El recuerdo de mi cuerpo en el ataúd. El recuerdo del rostro desolado de Edward y esos hermosos niños. –Espera –Solté su mano al instante. En mi pesadilla yo estaba muerta, pero Jacob estaba vivo. En éste caso… yo estaba viva y Jacob…-¿Dónde está Jacob?-Le pregunté asustada.

-Él… No está aquí. –Parecía perturbado al hablar de él. No estaba ahí. Yo sabía que esto pasaría, Jacob se había sacrificado como me había dicho y como yo había supuesto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Le pregunté con unas lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Edward había sido inconsciente al permitir que Jacob intercambiara su vida por la mía.

¿Era su corazón, el que ahora latía fuerte en mi interior?

-¿Hice qué, Bella?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Él… él era mi mejor amigo… y tú… -Se refirió a mí con odio.

No, no… -Entendí al fin –Él está bien, sólo que no está aquí. Me ha acompañado las tres semanas desde que se enteró de lo de tu embarazo.

Sentí un alivio incontrolable al oír sus palabras que eran simplemente reconfortantes. Instintivamente una de mis manos había viajado a mi pecho, sofocando ese alivio que se expandió de manera inmediata y me hizo suspirar con mis ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame, por favor, llamar a Carlisle por lo menos –Se había preocupado.

-Estoy bien –Le dije sin tener total calma, mis terminaciones nerviosas aún temblaban con el recuerdo de mis días de inconsciencia y con la imagen perturbadora de mis pesadillas, en las que mi muerte se llevaba a cabo. Incluyendo a los dos nuevos personajes, que podría estar en mi interior en éste mismo instante. Mis hijos con Edward Cullen. ¿Sería realidad mi sueño? Y si eran sólo producciones de mi extenuante imaginación. Tal vez sólo tendría una niña, o un niño –Pero… mi sueño parecía tan real –Susurré sin aliento.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, fue sólo una pesadilla. Ahora quédate tranquila. ¿No te duele nada? –Me preguntó dulcemente, echándole un vistazo a mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, cuando mi dolor era sólo interno.

Negué suavemente con mi cabeza, para tranquilizarlo y para despejar mi mente de todo lo que había vivido horas antes, para entrar en la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

-Te he extrañado tanto… -Dije en un hilo de voz nostálgico. Mi voz sonaba tan sincera, que ni siquiera podía creer la realidad de mis palabras.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. No sabes lo mal que me he sentido éstas semanas. Tu compañía era cómo mi vitalidad, y sin ti, no era nadie. No podía esperar a que despertaras. Te amo –Él parecía tan nostálgico como yo, pero a la vez guardaba esa felicidad escondida que aún no podía salir al aire. Cómo extrañaba su rostro.

-Y yo a ti, por favor, no me dejes irme de nuevo ¿Sí? –Le supliqué. Era inevitable pensar que podría volver a caer en el mismo estado de antes y que todo lo que mi mente se rehusaba a aceptar que pasaría, terminaría pasando–. No soportaría ésta oscuridad por más tiempo –Le declaré–.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran clavado un objeto afilado en el estómago. Se acercó y besó mi frente con necesidad.

-Claro que no lo haré, jamás me permitiré estar lejos de ti –Prometió-.

Su promesa me hizo sentir reconfortada y traté de buscar alguna forma de verle un lado ficticio a mi pesadilla, para que mi mente no jugara con el destino.

-Déjame contarte el sueño. Debo contártelo para que no se haga realidad, así dicen las malas lenguas –Le dije entre unas cuantas risas, que fueron un tanto fingidas por algunas lágrimas que todavía bajaban por mi rostro.

Levantó su mano y quitó las lágrimas de mis mejillas, lo primero que hice fue sonrojarme y después regalarle una sonrisa, la cual no duró más de dos segundos, para convertirse en una expresión seria.

Traté de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar todos los sucesos, pero me dolía en el fondo de mí ser, regresar a las miradas desoladas de mis familiares.

-Fueron en realidad dos pesadillas muy realistas –Comencé generalizando el asunto– En el primero estaba en una habitación, casi exacta a ésta y… -Dejé de hablar cuando me di cuenta de que no era "casi exacta a ésta". Era la réplica única. Era ésta habitación.

-¿Y…? –Intentó animarme a seguir, pero ahora mi preocupación giró en torno a otra cosa. Una sensación física, no mental.

-Edward… -Inquirí saliendo del tema -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que dé a luz? –Ahora empezaba a invadirme un dolor en el vientre, que se iba expandiendo en masa y en fuerza con el paso de los segundos. Miraba mordazmente a mi exuberante vientre en el que sentía al pequeño o la pequeña.

-Unos cuantos días ¿Por qué? No tienes nada a qué temer, hemos traído unos amigos de Rusia que saben cómo se hará todo el proceso del parto y nos estarán ayudando a mi padre y a mí –Sus palabras me confundieron bastante. ¿Amigos? ¿Rusia?

Ahora nada me invadía la mente más que el dolor que sentí cuando mi cuerpo expulsó una especie de líquido, en la parte inferior.

No soporté más, levanté mi mano que buscó a la de Edward, la apreté con toda la fuerza que pude, temiendo fracturársela. Lo miré profundamente a los ojos, sofocando mi dolor.

-Yo creo que no –Repuse apretando los dientes, hasta que ya no pude más-¡Edward! Creo que es hora –Exclamé.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… -Se había puesto frenético e inútil.

-¡Me duele, Edward! ¡Demasiado! –No dejé de gritar, suplicándole ayuda.

Ahora mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza y sentía que mi mandíbula se rompería en cualquier instante.

-¡Edward, por favor! ¡Muévete!-Gritó una voz femenina, cuya procedencia desconocía.

-¡No puedo! –Exclamé ahogada –Me duele –Ya el dolor había invadido mi lado sensible y empecé a llorar sin parar.

Sentí como Edward tomaba mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, pero quería liberarme de ellas para apretar las sábanas que cubrían la cama, como lo hacía con mi derecha.

-Creo que las visiones de Alice son un poco imperfectas –Dijo en un tono no muy amable, un hombre que supuse sería Nicolai, el ruso del que había hablado mi esposo.

Sentí una incisión de una línea medianamente curva, ardiendo por la parte inferior de mi vientre e inevitablemente el olor a sangre ya invadía el ambiente, haciéndome más débil de lo que me estaba empezando a sentir cuando inyectaron una clase de analgésico o una morfina para que empezara a caer en el sueño.

Antes me movía frenética, pero mis brazos y piernas se volvían débiles y sentía que me estaba derritiendo encima de la cama.

Abrí mis ojos por una última vez y me encontré a un Edward que veía a Jacob como si estuvieran hablándose con la mirada. Lo último que mis ojos llegaron a captar, fue un leve asentimiento a una petición que no había sido articulada por los finos labios de Edward. ¿A qué estaría dispuesto Jacob?

Mi mente se imaginaba lo peor antes de comenzar a hacer suposiciones.

Maldecía a mis adentros el haberme despertado para que el destino me castigara de la forma más cruel de todas.

Ahora, aunque habían sido aclaradas mucha de mis dudas, se encontraron otras nuevas en mi mente.

Pero a pesar de todo, ya sabía algo que me traía nerviosa en mi oscuridad, a la que había caído de nuevo.

Ahora si debía preguntarme:

¿La visión de mis pesadillas se haría realidad? ¿O lo último que mis ojos admiraron –Las miradas furtivas entre Edward y Jacob– Significaban eso de lo que temía?

¿Mi corazón soportaría a un parto, del que ni siquiera tenía conocimientos de cómo se haría?

Prefería mil veces que mi pesadilla se hiciera realidad. Al menos descansaría con la consciencia tranquila.


	36. Capítulo XXXIII

En Cuerpo y Alma

Una vez más estuve inconsciente en medio de la nada.

Esta vez fue mucho más diferente, mucho más doloroso…

Temía alguna complicación en el parto, con mi corazón y el bebé, pero mantuve siempre una chispa de esperanza, la cual no debía perder nunca.

Ya sentía una clase de vacío. La fuerza que me abrazaba en mis otros días ya había desaparecido, antes no sabía de qué se trataba y de repente me di cuenta de que la única razón por la cual pude haber salido del estado de coma en el que me encontraba, era sólo por la cálida compañía de mi hijo, que ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

Su compañía era suplantada por un ardor en todo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran matando de la manera más sádica de todas. Lenta y dolorosamente pasé varios días luchando con el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

Volví a la recuperación, al cabo de tanto esfuerzo, tendría que seguir adelante, no podía dejarme vencer y Edward no permitiría que me fuera de su lado.

Tenía un vacío frío por mi esófago, como si estuvieran soplando aire excesivamente frío por mi garganta y me dejaba seca.

Antes de despertar, volví a caer en las pesadillas, algo que había deseado que no ocurriera. Ocurrió.

Ahora no quería despertar, tenía demasiado miedo de descubrir la verdad, tenía demasiado miedo a despertar y descubrir que me faltaba algo en la vida, obviamente no podía permitírmelo. Mi cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza, y mi posición espiritual se emanaba a la defensiva, cómo si quisiera protegerme de cualquier cosa.

Pero ya no escuchaba más mi corazón, y mi mente alegre descartó la idea de la muerte de Jacob.

Volví en mí ser, a escuchar voces. Ya no se escuchaba el molesto pitido del electrocardiograma. Indicios de que no tenía signos vitales.

Edward reposaba sobre mi cama con la cabeza al contrario de mí.

Las luces me encandilaban a pesar de que habían pasado sólo unos días desde mi nuevo ataque.

Veía mucha luz, a mi parecer y resultaba realmente molesto.

Pestañeé sin necesidad alguna, asimismo hice al respirar. Lo hice sin sentirme obligada a hacerlo, y mis pulmones no pedían oxígeno.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era una clase de esos sueños tan vívidos que había pasado antes?

Volví a cerrar los ojos, para concentrarme totalmente y escuché unas voces lejos de aquí.

Escuché más atentamente y sentí como Edward se levantaba de su puesto.

Caminó con la misma expresión que tenía en mis pesadillas; cuando yo había muerto, sus facciones no tenían manera gráfica de entendimiento. Eran desoladas, vacías. Ni siquiera sé si a eso podía llamarle una expresión.

Parecía totalmente vencido, derrotado.

Dejó la puerta un poco abierta y vi como se abrazaba a Esme y escondía su rostro en el hombro de la mujer. Ella miraba con preocupación a Carlisle mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Edward, como a un niño pequeño, y el doctor parecía no tener nada que decir.

-Lo siento tanto, Edward. No sé qué decirte. Estábamos tan seguros de todo que la confianza nos atrapó al final, nos hizo una mala jugada –La voz de Carlisle sonaba muy paternal y triste a la vez.

-Son cosas que pasan, hijo. Todos lo sentimos mucho. Es lamentable que no podamos usar a Alice como recurso, y éste inconveniente nos tiene muy intrigados.

-Es algo sumamente crítico. Una situación realmente inesperada. ¿También le ha sucedido a Jasper? –Le preguntó Carlisle a Esme.

-No lo sé. Al parecer no, ni siquiera Edward puede hacerlo.

Se quedaron pensativos al mismo tiempo que veían a Edward que seguía con el costado de su rostro apoyado al hombro de Esme.

Miré hacia abajo y miré que mi ropa no era la misma. Traía puesto un vestido blanco de mangas largas y anchas, abierto, dejando al descubierto un poco mi pecho y todos mis hombros, con un largo hasta mis tobillos.

Lo que hizo más conmoción en mi físico fue encontrarme con un vientre totalmente plano y vacío.

¿Habría llegado a dar a luz? ¿O todo habría sido una simple pesadilla?

Como mi cuerpo ya estaba revitalizado, no hice más que levantarme de esa molesta cama, donde había descansado por días incontables por mí.

-Edward… -Esme tomó su rostro entre sus hermosas manos –Tu padre y yo saldremos unos segundos a hablar con Alice. Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan.

Asintió con una expresión de niño pequeño, cosa que me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Carlisle y Esme se alejaban ahora dejando a mi esposo apoyado a la ventana.

Su rostro deslumbraba con los rayos de sol que entraban al lugar, la ventana tenía unos marcos de madera oscuros y un poco desgastados. Ahora miraba más allá del horizonte.

Apenas di mi primer paso, me sentí demasiado liviana, al peso que solía tener antes. Sentía que flotaba, sentía que nada en mi cuerpo existía ya.

Ni siquiera volteó a verme. ¿Es qué no sentía mi presencia?

Intenté tragar saliva, pero mi boca no segregó la sustancia, cosa que me preocupó un poco.

Sigilosamente, seguí mi infructuoso camino a su lado. En el aire sentí un aroma especial y nuevo. Delicado y dulce como el de Alice y tan atrapante como el de Edward.

Podía escuchar unos murmullos muy lejanos, pero que ahora eran claros. Las voces de todos los Cullen se agrupaban a unos metros de mi posición.

Ignoré las voces para concentrarme en mi meta. No había cambiado su posición de ninguna forma.

Lentamente levanté mi mano y rocé suavemente su antebrazo.

¿Era mi imaginación, o no lo sentía? Me sentía con falta de tacto en los dedos solo por recordar mis estremecimientos cada vez que tocaba su piel –Esa corriente eléctrica que me llegaba al corazón ya no la sentía–.Al parecer no era la única. Ni siquiera volteó la mirada.

Lentamente movió el costado de su cuerpo hacia un lado, y sin tocarme caminó a mi lado, quedando frente a la habitación y con su hombro izquierdo en línea con mi derecho. Los dos mirábamos al frente, eso lo observé desde el rabillo del ojo.

La luz que antes lo deslumbraba a él, ahora destellaba en mí. Mi piel emanaba un aura blanca por el sol.

Su cabeza giró a la misma velocidad que había dado ese par de pasos, y después lo siguieron sus ojos.

Se habían posado sobre mí.

Ahora la que estaba inmóvil era yo. Me indignaba no estar presente para él después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ahora parecía ignorar mi presencia. Por más que lo intenté, la rabia no hizo que mis ojos derramaran lágrimas, cosa que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado…

-¿Bella? –Preguntó dulcemente, un poco inclinado hacia mí.

Su aliento en susurros me calmó la impotencia y me hizo regresar mi mirada hacia él.

-¿Sí?-Le pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y posó sus manos a los lados de mi rostro. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y bajó la cabeza.

-Por favor, si te pido algo ¿Lo harías por mí? –Me suplicó con dolor.

-He regresado a cumplir lo que desees –Le susurré.

-Entonces prométeme que no te irás –Ahora había subido la mirada y creía que alucinaba cuando una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Sentí un vacío en el pecho al recordar la única vez que lo había visto llorar. Cuando en mis pesadillas yo había muerto.

¿Estaba muerta ahora?

-No te puedo prometer eso –Le dije con miedo por no querer asegurarle algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estaba segura.

-Entonces bésame para demostrarme que eres real y no una simple mala jugada de mi imaginación –Inquirió con determinación.

No dije ni una palabra cuando ya había posado mis labios sobre los de él con demasiada necesidad.

Me parecía una eternidad la última vez que lo había besado, de hecho, ésta vez sentí como si hubiera sido la primera. La necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro era incomparable y podría causar una clase de electricidad entre nosotros.

Tanto la necesidad mía, como la de él, se veía dibujada en sus movimientos. Tomaba mi cara entre sus manos, atrayéndola ferozmente hacia él. Yo no podía creer que lo tenía entre mis brazos y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

-Te amo –Decía sin dejar de besarme.

Pasó un tiempo prolongado hasta que me separé de él y lo abracé intentando llorar de la alegría y la emotividad que sentía esos segundos, pero no lograba más que sollozar.

Edward, en cambio, estaba llorando realmente y eso me hacía temblar mucho más. Me besaba el cabello repetidas veces.

Muchos pasos se acercaban a nuestra presencia y se alarmó.

-Bella, debes controlarte, por favor. Confío en tus instintos, sé que lo harás –Ahora se había posicionado delante de mí.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los rostros familiares que tenía tiempo sin admirar.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice... Jacob.

-Oh, Jacob –No soporté decirlo y salí corriendo a abrazarlo. Si era esto a lo que Edward se refería, definitivamente estaba equivocado a que me quedaría parada en el sitio. Después de todo lo que pasé, abrazar a Jacob era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Sentía la mirada de muchos sobre mí, pero no me importaba.

Jacob estaba inmune a mi demostración de afecto, tenía los brazos tumbados a sus lados.

-¿Bella? –Ahora era él el que tenía sus ojos húmedos.

-No sabes todo lo que he imaginado, gracias a dios que estas vivo –Dije aún con mi mejilla recostada a su pecho.

-¿No te molesta… mi olor?-Preguntó haciendo una mueca rara con la boca.

De hecho, ahora que lo mencionaba…

-¡Asco, Jacob! ¿Desde hace cuanto que no te bañas? –Le pregunté escondiendo mi nariz en el reverso de mi codo.

Sólo se echó a reír, una imagen un poco perturbadora porque aun tenía esas gruesas lágrimas bajando lentamente.

Jamás había olido tan mal, recuerdo como solía gustarme abrazar a mi amigo; además de su temperatura cálida y acogedora, su olor era particularmente delicioso a mi olfato.

Los demás aún me seguían viendo, ni siquiera había una pizca de alegría en sus rostros. Mi mente fue idealizando todo lo que ocurría. Entendía la repugnancia al olor de perro de Jacob, podía entender la molesta vista de cualquier partícula cerca de mí, el escandaloso reflejo de los colores, la sequedad molesta de mi garganta, esa sensación de no necesitar del aire que respiraba, de pestañear mis ojos…

Podía ver a dos personas más atrás, se escondían detrás de la fila de los Cullen –Apartando la de Edward, que seguía tensa cerca de mí – Un hombre y una mujer, que supuse serían los vampiros Rusos de los que mi esposo había hablado.

-Pero… ¿Qué les pasa?-Inquirí asustada, con una expresión de miedo en mi frente. Edward me había hablado del "después" de la transformación, como la peor sensación del mundo. En realidad sólo sentía un poco de sequedad, nada más.

Miré a Edward, pero también señalaba miedo con sus ojos. Recordé la última vez que había visto el temor en su mirada, cuando me había despedido al ver mi embarazo, que al parecer había sido real.

Como nadie me respondía, me armé de valor para afrontar la verdad que a lo mejor ellos temían confesar.

-No sobrevivió el bebé… ¿No es cierto? –Pregunté mordiendo mi labio, tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Bella… Por favor, no nos hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es –Suplicó Alice y después miró a Jasper, confundida -¿No puedes hacer nada? –Le preguntó rodeando su brazo con sus pequeñas manos.

El me miraba fijamente, hasta llegar a ser intimidante, pero a la final soltó una bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Estaban intentando usar sus poderes. A eso se referían Esme y Carlisle al decir que había sido "una mala jugada del destino" y que Alice no podía usar sus poderes.

-¿Podrían acabar con esto de una vez? –Les insistí ahora fijando mi mirada al piso, al ver esas expresiones tan cautelosas que tenían todos, me tensaban demasiado.

Edward se movió un poco y pude ver como se colocaba frente a mí. Levantó su brazo, y luego mi barbilla con sus dedos.

Me dedicó la sonrisa más deslumbrante y borró el miedo de todo su rostro.

-No hay nada que ocultar, no hay nada en que temer. Me has traído al mundo a los dos bebés más preciosos de todo el universo.

Seguido a sus emotivas palabras, los Cullen abrieron paso en el medio y dos pequeños bebés eran cargados entre los brazos de los desconocidos vampiros, que se acercaron lentamente hacia mí con una cuidadosa cautela, como si temieran que yo pudiera atacarlos.

No podía creer lo que ante mis ojos se pintaban.

Unos gemelos perfectos. Sus facciones eran el arte más divino que mis ojos habían admirado jamás. Era como ver la belleza de todos los Cullen, reflejados en esos pares de ojos que me veían curiosamente.

El bebé lo sostenía la mujer, que parecía un poco conmovida al acercarse a mí. ¿Cómo explicar la belleza de sus ojos, sus mejillas?

El niño tenía el cabello totalmente lacio, de un color dorado que su origen era reconocible a simple vista, aunque éste era un poco más claro, más amarillo. Su nariz se parecía un poco a la mía y sus ojos eran un color oliva, que se difuminaba a uno más claro, hasta llegar a unas pequeñas partes amarillas, color que reconocí del de la familia de mi madre; podías notarlo en los ojos de mi madre y en los de Christine.

Era increíble como ahora podía usar mi vista para detallar hasta el iris de un ojo.

Sus pestañas eran largas y su boca era pequeña pero tenía los labios rosados y carnosos, sus mejillas eran redondas y las tenía un poco ruborizadas al verme. Su mirada se escondía en un juguete que traía en sus manos pero viajaba a mi, demasiadas veces. Cuando hacíamos contacto visual, se ruborizaba y volvía la vista hacia abajo. A pesar de la vergüenza que aparentaba tener, su mirada era fuerte.

Caractericé sus gestos más parecidos a los míos. Penoso pero muy fuerte en el interior.

En cambio la niña, era un poco más curiosa.

Estaba sonriente y no dejaba de verme como si yo fuera un objeto de mucha admiración.

Su cabello era casi igual al mío, sólo que un poco más claro. No era tan liso como el del niño porque acababa con unos lindos bucles al final de sus mechones, aunque aún lo tenía corto.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde agua y me pregunté ese extraño origen, porque de mi familia no pertenecían. Su cara era un poco más redonda que la del niño y sus mejillas más rosadas y pronunciadas.

En los rostros de los gemelos se asomaban dos lindas sonrisas.

Parecían tener dos meses, en vez de unos días.

Me parecía demasiado extraño imaginar que habían crecido tanto en los días que había durado mi transformación.

Al concentrarme a detallar a… mis hijos –Era tan difícil verlos de esa forma, parecían ángeles –se me había ido la noción del tiempo y todos esperaban que yo hablara.

Sentía dos grandes bloques a mis costados con mis brazos tumbados.

-Dime que no estoy alucinando, Edward –Le rogué a Edward, intentando sonreírle a los niños pero con mis piernas casi temblando, no podía disimular mucho los nervios.

-No estas alucinando –Me aseguró plenamente. Caminó a mi lado y lo seguí con la mirada. Alzó sus brazos y tomó a la pequeña, la cual no esperó mucho para abalanzarse en los brazos de su padre y rodear su cuello con los pequeños bracitos blancos.

-Te toca –Inquirió moviendo la cabeza hacia el niño que sonreía muy pícaramente.

La mujer se acercó a mí, al ver que yo no había reaccionado y dubitativamente levanté mis brazos para realizar la misma maniobra de Edward. El pequeño me ayudó a facilitarlo todo y se lanzó a mis brazos. Ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y tomó mi dedo índice con su manito.

Me parecía un peso de pluma, era sumamente liviano y cómodo para como yo recordaba lo que se sentía cargar a un niño de esa edad.

Jacob no dejaba de llorar.

Miré a Edward y estaba sumamente satisfecho de nuestra posición en ese momento.

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo Rosalie en un hilo de voz, su frente denotaba estar acogida con la imagen de mi familia.

Edward se colocó un poco más cerca de mí y me besó en la mejilla. La pequeña lo miró con recelo y llevó la mano a su boca, me miró un par de veces y después de dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá.

-Te juro que… -El nudo en mi garganta era enorme. Sentía que los labios me temblaban de los nervios –No sé como explicar lo que siento ahora.

-¿Ya sabes como los quieres llamar? –Preguntó Alice emocionada, con una cámara colgando en su brazo.

De hecho tenía que pensar en un nombre, pero es que mi mente no estaba apta para pensamientos profundos.

-¿Quieres escoger el del niño? Creo que tengo uno perfecto para la niña… -Dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, mirándola con amor.

Asentí, dejando que nos explicara.

-Desde el primer momento en que su mirada se había cruzado con la mía, solo pude pensar en uno de los rostros más angelicales. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –Comenzó a relatar.

"Estaba en uno de mis viajes, mientras conocía otros países me encontré en Bélgica por unos días, y había una conglomeración de gente en una de las plazas. Me sentí alterado por los pensamientos de las personas que rodeaban a una pequeña niña. Tendría ella unos cinco o seis años. Vestía muy elegante.

Su rostro estaba triste y tenía unas pequeñas lagrimitas bajando por sus mejillas rosadas. Su mirada estaba pegada al piso y sus brazos abrazaban el mango de su paraguas de tela confeccionada.

Pasé entre las personas y me agaché a su lado, aún no había visto sus ojos hasta que ella subió la mirada y me vio con nostalgia.

-¿Sabes donde está papi? –Me preguntó con una dulce vocecilla.

-No –Le respondí -¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?

Ella hacía pucheros con su boca y no dijo nada, sólo alzó su brazo y yo tomé su mano entre la mía.

-Crees en los milagros, ¿verdad?-Me preguntó unos minutos después de que se había quedado en silencio mientras caminábamos.

La lluvia había empezado a molestarme y yo iba siempre en línea recta, esperando a que la niña me guiara.

-Debo confesarte que no. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Ella soltó mi mano, sin dejar de ver al frente y se paró en seco.

Volteó lentamente hacia mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No eres un ángel? –Me preguntó como si le hubiera arrebatado una gran ilusión.

No sabía si romper esa felicidad que traía.

Me agaché un poco y le hice una señal para que acercara su oído a mi boca y ella se interesó en escuchar mi susurro.

-No le puedes decir a nadie ¿De acuerdo? Es un secreto que sólo tú y yo sabemos –Me alejé un poco y le guiñé el ojo.

Escuché unos pasos precipitados corriendo a través de la lluvia y se acercaban rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Miré a lo lejos, una mujer joven, que traía un vestido tan elegante como el de la niña, al igual que su peinado, pero venía con una cara preocupada mientras que miraba a la pequeña. Una señora vestía de sirvienta y corría con un paraguas detrás de la joven intentando alcanzarla para taparla de la lluvia pero era en vano puesto que ella no andaba muy atenta al diluvio que destrozaba su peinado y dañaba su maquillaje.

Se lanzó al suelo, dejando las rodillas apoyadas a él.

Tomó a la niña por el rostro y empezó a sollozar y a besarla en la frente, la niña parecía un poco confundida.

Se levantó, con su vestido todo mojado y sucio, con unos mechones de cabello por su cara me miró y expresó:

-Gracias –Uno de los agradecimientos más sinceros que había recibido en mi vida.

-No hay de qué –Le repliqué con una sonrisa.

Ella tomó a la que pensé sería su hija y se la iba a llevar pero la niña reaccionó reacia.

-¡Espera! –Le exigió.

Se quedó extrañada de su reacción, pero no se opuso a la exigencia.

Colocó su boquita cerca de mi oído y su mano de un lado para susurrarme algo, como yo lo había hecho minutos atrás con ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme, espero que puedas encontrar a papi –Me susurró, me besó la mejilla rápidamente y se incorporó de nuevo al lado de la sirvienta y su madre.

Ella me dio la espalda y me quedé pensativo sobre una cosa, así que tomé rápidamente por el brazo a la sirvienta, que me miró extrañada.

-Dígame, joven –Inquirió educadamente.

-¿Tendría la amabilidad de decirme donde se encuentra el padre de la niña?

Ella arrugó un poco la frente.

-El duque Phillippe falleció hace dos semanas –Murmuró lamentándolo -La niña Charlotte lo mencionó, ¿no es cierto?

Solo asentí con mi mirada vacía.

La señora sólo me miró un poco y regresó a atender a la mujer y a la niña."

-Desde ese momento el nombre de esa pequeña niña me había rondado por la mente durante muchos años, aunque después la olvidé. Cuando vi las facciones de nuestra hija, era como si…

-Como si hubieras visto a Charlotte –Añadió Alice.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría llamarla Charlotte, si no te molesta, por supuesto –Me pidió tomándome con su mano libre.

-Nunca nos habías contado eso, Edward… -Murmuró Carlisle.

Edward pasó su mano entre su cabello desordenado y pareció un poco avergonzado.

-Charlotte Elizabeth. Me encanta ese nombre –Inquirí con un poco de vergüenza. Ese era el nombre que me pintaba mi mente al verla a los ojos.

-¡Me encanta! Le queda perfecto, es como si hubiera nacido con el nombre. –Exclamó Esme alegremente.

-¿Y al pequeño? ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? –Preguntó Rosalie.

Moví un poco mi boca de un lado, haciendo un gesto pensativo, pero al igual que me había pasado con Charlotte, tenía sólo un nombre en mi mente para el bebé de cabello dorado liso.

-Quiero llamarlo Ethan –Declaré con mi frente en alto.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y Alice pegó un saltito.

-Ethan Lucas Cullen, es el nombre perfecto –Propuso mi cuñada de cabello corto y rebelde.

Edward y yo lo miramos por un segundo y Ethan escondió su rostro entre mis cabellos.

-Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen Swan –Inquirió Carlisle.

-Y Ethan Lucas Cullen Swan –Repuso Esme.

-Siento que oigo la gloria –Repuso Edward dulcemente.

Suspiré profundamente y me relajé de la tensión en la que tenía sentenciada a mi cuerpo. Edward, Alice y Jasper se miraron entre ellos de forma extraña.

-¿Están…?

-¿Ya regresaron…?

-¿Tienen…?

Todos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y regresaron sus ojos a mí.

-Creo que mis poderes han regresado –Dijo Alice viéndome de forma extraña.

-Pienso que los míos también –Ahora Jasper me veía sospechosamente.

Los miré extrañada sin entender.

-Bella… ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace un minuto atrás? –Preguntó Edward, pareciendo de nuevo cauteloso.

-Nada, yo sólo…-Pensé un poco y me di cuenta de la razón de sus reacciones -¿Ustedes no podían usar sus poderes desde hace cuantos días?

-Tres días después de tu…

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Alice. -¡Bella!

-¿Es posible que hubieras sido tú la que nos tenía incapacitados de la utilización de nuestros dones?-Preguntó Jasper.

-¿Ésta niña podría ser capaz de haber obtenido el don…? –Cuestionó al vacío el ruso.

Todos me miraron y me vieron con sorpresa.

-Oigan… yo no…. –Empecé a tartamudear con inocencia.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo. Supongo que es positivo para ti y creo que es algo involuntario. Intentaremos controlar esos poderes porque es riesgoso que no podamos usar nuestros poderes si en algún caso lo necesitamos.

-Bueno, si es por mí, ni se preocupen. Creo que ahora lo peligroso es que pueda hacer daño a alguien –Bromeé riendo bajito pero nadie me siguió el chiste. Charlotte y Ethan me quedaron viendo con sus boquitas un poco abiertas y los dos empezaron a reír al unísono.

Los demás no se reían de mi comentario sino que las carcajadas de los gemelos era de lo más contagiosa y adorable.

-Bueno Isabella… -Murmuró la mujer rusa.

-Bella –Le corregí como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Discúlpame, Bella –Alzó su mano y yo estreché la mía con la suya –Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado oficialmente. Mi nombre es Ivana y éste es mi acompañante Nicolai.

-Es un placer conocerlos, pero… creo que aún no me han dicho la razón de su visita.

-Ya terminamos nuestra misión, la cual se basaba en salvar tu vida sin que los pequeños sufrieran ningún daño. Una vez yo estuve en tu lugar, pero no lo logré porque nunca supimos afrontar la situación que se nos avecinaba.

-Es decir… ¿Tú también estabas embarazada?

Poco a poco se fueron aclarando todas mis dudas mientras Ivana me aclaraba todo lo que no supe mientras estaba en coma. Los sentimientos que expresaba ella al tener a su bebé en el vientre eran algo parecidos a lo que yo sentía, esa compañía de la cual no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Todos escuchaban la historia con mucha serenidad, en cambio yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme con cada una de las palabras que sopesaba con dolor. Me explicaron los dones de Nicolai, su esposo, y cuando le pregunté la razón por la cual no quiso arrebatar la memoria del dolor que alguna vez sufrió y que tenía repercusiones en el presente, me contestó que Edward le había hecho la misma pregunta. Mi mente se colocó en su lugar y pude entender mejor su punto de vista.

-Tu parto fue dificultoso para Carlisle, para mí y para Ivana –Inquirió Nicolai al sentirse más cómodo con mi presencia, ésta era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí.

-Yo sé que… sé que desperté y me encontré con Edward. No tuvimos más de media hora hablando cuando ya estaba dando a luz, después de ahí no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Tuvimos un par de complicaciones –Con el número supuse que Carlisle se refería a Charlotte y a Ethan –Alice no supo avisarnos que serían gemelos, puesto que Jacob estuvo acompañándote, y entre tanta preocupación, se nos había olvidado el inconveniente que causa en las visiones de ella.

-Fue entonces cuando tuvimos que actuar con el corazón en la mano –Agregó Ivana –Mientras yo te hacía la incisión para la cesárea, Carlisle y Nicolai se encargaban de que tus signos vitales no decayeran tan drásticamente. Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta de que Charlotte tenía el cordón umbilical enredado a su cuello. Apenas sacamos a Ethan, rogué a que me alcanzara el tiempo para sacar a la pequeña, porque si no lo hacía, o moría ella o morías tú –Le dedicó un vistazo de admiración a Edward –Pero éste joven no perdió las esperanzas nunca, estuvo ahí ayudándonos y lo logramos.

-De verdad que… No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí, por los gemelos y por nosotros –Con mi mano libre, abracé a Edward.

-No hay de qué, Bella. Es un placer para nosotros, darle la vida a unos seres tan hermosos como lo son tus hijos.

Quise sonrojarme pero recordé que ya no lo haría más.

Caminé hacia Rosalie y le entregué a Ethan, ella lo aceptó sin preguntar ni decir nada.

-Ahora hablemos de mi transformación –Declaré con seriedad -¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Edward? ¿Por qué los había visto tan devastados?

-Habían pasado siete días exactos desde que inyectamos la ponzoña en tu organismo. Lo normal eran tres. Para complicarnos más la mente, Alice no podía visualizar nada, ni siquiera con Jacob lejos de aquí. Me repetía una y otra vez a mí mismo que no te iba a dejar ir, pero al quinto día estaba devastado, Carlisle no sabía que decirme, ni siquiera Ivana y Nicolai supieron. Todo fue tan extraño. Segundos antes de que aparecieras, un escalofrío extraño recorrió mi rostro cuando Esme y Carlisle habían dicho que se darían por vencido. Una lágrima había descansado por mis mejillas alrededor de dos segundos, y en ese momento fue cuando sentí que estaba soñando; cuando vi tu piel brillante, reflejada con el sol frente a mí, creí que estaba alucinando, que mis lágrimas no eran reales y que veía una clase de ángel. Por esa razón te pedí que me prometieras que te quedaras conmigo.

-En resumen; pensábamos que no despertarías –Repuso Emmett con tono divertido, y Jasper accedió a golpearle la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Emmett. Yo pensé que no despertaría, y sentí la ausencia del que pensaba era "un solo bebé" puesto que en mis pesadillas… -Los miré a todos -¿Edward les ha contado de mis pesadillas?

-De hecho, amor… No llegaste a contarme nunca ¿No recuerdas que en ese momento te diste cuenta de que ibas a dar a luz?

Asentí un par de veces y empecé a relatarles todo. Edward se molestó un poco en la parte que relaté como él leía mi carta, la carta que había escrito antes de desmayarme aquel día. Le expliqué mis razones sin tener nada de qué avergonzarme frente a mi familia. Yo sabía que algo malo me pasaría y no quería irme sin haber dicho ni siquiera un adiós. De paso, yo intenté mantener la cordura al hablar con Jacob de sus planes donativos hacia mi persona.

¿Cómo se le ocurría arriesgar su vida de esa forma? Sabiendo toda la vida que le esperaba por delante y que yo podía llegar a salvarme con la transformación.

Parecía un poco reacio, pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado. Yo sabía que ese era mi mejor amigo, el que intentó dar la vida por mí.

-¿Y que hay de Charlie y de Reneé? ¿Mi prima Christine y mi tía donde están?

-Estados unidos, Bella. Tus padres están en Forks, y ellas han regresado a California –Declaró Jake con un poco de nostalgia.

-Ah –Suspiré con tristeza, pero la curiosidad se asomó por mi memoria – ¿Seguimos en Dubai?

Emmett soltó una risotada y me di cuenta de que aún estábamos en los Emiratos Árabes.

-Quiero hablar con Reneé y con Charlie –Supliqué a Edward.

-Pero aún tienes cosas que…ver–Dijo Alice dubitativamente al final de la frase.

Ella corrió por el lugar dando saltitos.

-Mejor dejemos lo mejor para lo último –Inquirió tomando algo que yo llamaría espejo.

Miré la imagen de alguien que podría ser cualquier persona, menos yo.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba más alta? ¿Eran mis ilusiones las que pintaban la perfecta silueta? ¿Era una mala jugada de mi mente esos ojos rojos que no dejaban de ser seductores y hermosos?

Mis pómulos marcados perfectamente.

Se me había olvidado uno de los grandes beneficios de tener ponzoña en el organismo.

Los nervios me hicieron la mala jugada y empecé a reír, porque el pánico que me invadía era indescriptible.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso, Bella?-Me preguntó Edward.

-Es que creo que estoy soñando, por favor pellízcame –Pedí entre carcajadas.

-En serio no le veo la gracia –Contestó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora puedo decir que te llego a los talones en belleza.

Me dedicó una mirada furtiva.

-Siempre me has sobrepasado. Para mí, eres la misma Bella que conocí el primer día, sólo que con un color de ojos distintos.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –Miré a Alice -¿Ya puedo ir a hablar con mis padres?

-¡Espera! Falta algo más. –Acercó a Edward y a Rosalie que tenían a los gemelos entre sus brazos –Hace tres días supimos los dones de los niños.

Me emocioné con la noticia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y…? –Le pregunté para que me explicara con lujos y detalles.

-Jacob fue nuestro conejillo de indias accidentalmente –Jasper carraspeó un poco pero entendí que ocultaba su risa.

-Si, enana. –Repuso Jacob en tono amargo.

-Resulta que Jacob acababa de tener un pequeño encuentro molesto con Christine por teléfono y andaba como un maníaco depresivo por toda la sala. Cuando empezó a dar vueltas, me distraje un poco y no me di cuenta de que había pisado las bolsas de las compras que hicimos Jasper y yo en Los Ángeles.

-¿Para qué…?

-No preguntes –Me interrumpió y me callé al instante –Por supuesto eso me sacó totalmente de mis casillas, y por alguna extraña razón me dejé llevar un poco por mi instinto y lo golpeé muy fuerte… tanto que sangraba. –Comentó en tono inocente.

Iba a reclamarle pero Jasper me hizo una seña de espera.

-Los gemelos empezaron a llorar desde el primer momento en que Jacob empezó a sangrar. En realidad fue sólo un pequeño rasguño y uno que otro golpe, por eso no le presté atención y Rosalie y yo nos dedicamos a atender a los niños.

"Curioso fue el momento cuando cada uno alzó su mano y las entrelazaron, y con las que quedaron libres nos señalaban en dirección a Jacob.

-Alice y yo estábamos completamente desconcertadas, pero ellos parecían calmarse con cada paso que dábamos hacia Jacob. Charlotte y Ethan cerraron sus ojitos de manera sincronizada. La niña colocó su manito en el pecho de Jacob, en el sitio donde superficialmente se encuentra su corazón y Ethan colocó la suya sobre la herida.

Miré a Jacob con los ojos abiertos como platos y el sonreía con timidez.

-En menos de cinco segundos su herida se había sanado. Después nos hicimos suposiciones de que Ethan había curado la herida, pero en Charlotte aún no entendíamos su finalidad, así que le preguntamos a Jacob lo que había sentido al tacto de la pequeña

-¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste Jacob? –Él aún permanecía tímido pero su mirada expresaba como rebuscaba entre los recuerdos.

-Es algo… No sé como explicarlo. Es cómo una clase de aura que te cubre, sientes que no hay más nada a tu alrededor. Al instante que empecé a sentir todo, mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, como si me obligara a hacerlo. Primero empecé a sentir como un cosquilleo en la herida, y aunque tú sabes que mi método de curación es rápido, la sensación no es la misma. Y con Charlotte, ella curó lo que yo llamaría el alma. ¿Recuerdas que dijeron que había peleado con Christine?

Asentí rápidamente, muy intrigada.

-Bueno, de hecho yo me comporté mal con ella y en realidad estuve siempre reacio a su comportamiento. Antes de que Charlotte actuara sobre mí, me sentía devastado y triste, pero después de que pasó todo esto, como que ella reflejó los problemas de un punto de vista diferente y me hicieron darme cuenta de que el que estaba equivocado era yo. En vez de seguir deprimiéndome, llamé a Christine y resolvimos los problemas, yo hablaba con una tranquilidad que abrumaba, pero la satisfacción que sentí hasta el final de día fue algo increíble.

Contarme sus sensaciones era como revivir cada uno de los sentimientos que me avivaban en la penumbra de la inconsciencia.

Ahora todo era entendible para mí. No había sido Edward el que me había impulsado a despertar, tampoco las atenciones de Carlisle, Ivana y Nicolai, y mucho menos fueron mis esfuerzos en vano.

Todo el tiempo que había mejorado se lo debía a mis hijos. Los gemelos se habían encargado de mi mejora. De no haber sido por ellos y esos extraños dones, no sé que hubiera pasado.

-Bella… ¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó Alice al ver como me perdía en mis pensamientos.

-¿Saben lo que en realidad pasó conmigo? –Inquirí después de desenredar el nudo de dudas que rodeaba mi mente.

-¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Alice chasqueando sus dedos. Edward la miró por unos segundos y pareció entender al igual que yo.

-¿Entonces dices que ellos usaron sus dones para sanar los daños que ellos mismos ocasionaban?

Asentí varias veces.

-Es como si Ethan se encargaba del funcionamiento de mi cuerpo y de sanar mis heridas, mientras Charlotte me mantenía tranquila. Es cierto todo lo que dijo Jacob, todo lo que el sintió, lo sentí yo, hasta que los arrebataron de mí.

-Ethan sana el cuerpo, mientras que Charlotte sana el alma –Repuso Jacob.

-Pero ellos son dependientes el uno del otro, ¿Notaste cuando se tomaron de la mano? –Preguntó Jasper –Eso significa que sus poderes sólo funcionan en conjunto. Separados no existe el efecto en nadie.

Nuestra discusión se volvió fluida, debatimos la complejidad de los dones y el cuidado que debíamos tener con ellos al relacionarse en un futuro con algún otro niño. Aunque teníamos la esperanza de poder ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara.

-Disculpen –Agregué al cabo de unos segundos –Debo llamar a mis padres… No tienen idea de cuanto los extraño.

Edward caminó a mi lado y me facilitó un teléfono móvil para llamar.

En ese preciso instante agradecí al cielo de que las manos no me sudaban.

-¿Hola? –Susurró mi madre con un poco de tristeza.

El que me haya convertido en vampiro, no significaba que no se me dificultara el habla al sentirme tan feliz.

-Madre…-Repliqué con emoción al saber que ya podía estar tranquila.

Después de Dubai, regresamos a Forks de nuevo. Lo más que esperaba era no actuar de manera impulsiva frente a mis padres.

Había pasado un rato largo hablando por teléfono con ellos después de despertar a mi nueva vida.

Al principio fue difícil salir a la calle y encontrarme con esa extensa gamma de olores exquisitos de los que desconocía al ser descritos por Edward, y que ahora pasaban a ser un placer sumamente tentador.

En el aeropuerto de Phoenix, Ivana y Nicolai se devolvían a Rusia, así que los despedimos ahí y no puedo decir con exactitud las veces que les agradecí todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros.

El reencuentro con mi familia fue un tanto emotivo, hasta llegar al punto de que nunca había visto a Charlie llorar tanto. Si yo hubiera podido, me hubiera partido en llanto junto a ellos.

Llegamos de sorpresa a Forks y ellos se habían molestado por no haberles avisado. Lo hicimos de ese modo para dejar a los gemelos con Rosalie y Alice.

En cuanto a mi aspecto, tuve que usar más de tres lentes de contacto con el color más similar a mis ojos chocolates que ahora eran de un rojo aterrador, porque se disolvían.

Tantas excusas de por medio. Como odiaba mentirles, pero no podía hacer más nada. Preferí quedarme callada mientras hacíamos ese "Almuerzo de Bienvenida" preparado por Reneé, Edward se encargaba de contar las experiencias de la luna de miel, así como también esos otros lugares "exóticos y paradisíacos" que habíamos visitado a lo largo de ese extenso y cansado mes.

La comida era repugnante. Apenas probé el primer bocado estuve por escupirlo y Edward se rió de mí y comía como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo; para completar, era preparado por mi madre.

Hablamos de mi tía y mi prima; ellas se habían ido muy tristes porque no habían llegado a despedirse de mí, y no estaban muy seguras de regresar a Forks, pero Charlie agregó al tema que estaba muy seguro de que fuera pronto. Según Reneé, lo de Christine y Jacob se estaba convirtiendo en algo como lo de Edward y mío. Ya se habían vuelto dependientes, el uno del otro.

Por pura seguridad, Edward y yo nos habíamos decidido por la mentira de mis estudios. Ahora estábamos para cuidar a los gemelos y ya tendría tiempo de completar esa etapa entre la adolescencia y la adultez que tanto esperaba. Una neófita cerca de mis padres no era nada fácil, a pesar de que mi esposo describía mi actitud "más controlada de lo que pensó".

Alguna universidad en Phoenix, llamaba nuestra "atención" por ahora. En realidad, me quedaría en Forks junto a él.

Mi primera noche en la habitación sin dormir sería un poco fastidiosa, y muy solitaria al pensar que estaría lejos de mis tres amores, así que Edward planeó una salida con los Cullen para irnos de caza, a excepción de Esme que se había ofrecido a cuidar a Charlotte y a Ethan.

Una experiencia como ninguna otra, jamás olvidaré mi primera caza, mi primera noche en Forks como vampira.


	37. Epílogo

Epílogo

-¡Edward corre! –Le grité desde el jardín.

-Tranquila amor, estaba recibiendo a los visitantes –Inquirió entrando por las puertas de vidrio que daban paso al jardín, donde me encontraba con Ethan y Charlotte.

Habían pasado dos años desde el nacimiento de los gemelos.

-Ayúdame aquí, Charlotte tiene hambre –Mi hija se aferraba al brazo mientras la alzaba hacia Edward, por otro lado mi mano agarraba la pequeña braga de Ethan que quería caminar hacia Emmett para propiciarle un buen golpe.

-¡Emmett, no ayudas! –Se quejó Edward.

Su hermano le hacía muecas juguetonas a Ethan y él fruncía en ceño con frustración.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde está la gente?

-¡Bella! –Gritó mi madre, entrando con Charlie.

-Reneé, Charlie–Corrí hacia ellos y los abracé fuertemente –Pasen por acá –Les guié con la mano.

-Oh, ya veo que Alice no cambia –Inquirió mi padre viendo hacia los lados del sitio.

En realidad estaba todo realmente hermoso. Ésta era la primera vez que usábamos la casa en un templado bosque de Forks que había adquirido Edward, como para reunir a la familia.

¿Cómo explicar de una forma fácil lo que era esa casa?

Grandes ventanales italianos, con marcos blancos. Las puertas eran grandes, con las manillas doradas. La casa tenía un color beige realmente hermoso, pero sólo se podía admirar en algunas partes ya que las paredes estaban acaparadas con una verde hiedra, cuyo color también predominaba en los pastos de nuestro jardín, donde había una gran variedad de flores, alineadas por el borde de nuestra casa.

Teníamos una pequeña piscina, pero no era tan cuadrada como las usuales, sino que en los bordes estaba decorada con piedras blancas y dedicábamos un día a la semana a compartir con los gemelos allí.

Un gran árbol daba sombras en un espacio grande y esa fue la razón de escoger el lugar para construir nuestro hogar. Hicimos unos cuantos arreglos, y había unos columpios de madera, pintados en blanco.

Demás adornos como una parrillera, una mesa larga con un mantel blanco y doce sillas vestidas del mismo color, dos arreglos de flores amarillas como centros de mesas y un toldo blanco con una lámpara tenue en el medio, formaban parte del decorado de Alice Cullen.

-¿Dónde están los pequeños?-Preguntó mi madre viendo encima de mi hombro.

-Aquí están, acompáñenme –Emmett jugueteaba inevitablemente con Ethan y Edward traía a Charlotte entre sus brazos –Ellos son Ethan y Charlotte Cullen, los primos de Edward de los que les hablé –Con todo el dolor de mi alma les tuve que mentir sobre la proveniencia de los pequeños.

Charlie y Reneé los quedaron viendo fascinados y disimuladamente echaban vistazos rápidos hacia Edward y hacia mí.

-De hecho sí –Inquirió rápidamente Edward –Son niños que se parecen muchísimo a mí.

Nerviosamente empezamos a reírnos pero Charlie aún no parecía convencido con su excusa.

Más tarde estaban llegando Christine y Jacob y me apresuré a ayudarles en la puerta.

- Mi madre se disculpa de que no pudo venir, anda de viaje de nuevo con Ben, entonces podrás hacerte una idea de lo bien que la está pasando. Mi madre se disculpa de que no pudo venir, anda de viaje de nuevo con Ben, entonces podrás hacerte una idea de lo bien que la está pasando –Explicó Christine.

-Oh, prima, tranquila. Te ves hermosa –Tenía siete meses sin verla, a pesar de que se había mudado a un departamento cerca de Forks, sólo para estar cerca de Jacob.

-Gracias –Contestó ruborizada. Se paró al borde de las cortas escaleras y se aferró al brazo de Jacob, mientras éste la ayudaba a bajar –Quiero verte muy pronto así, Bella. Mira que no quiero que Crystal se quede sola jugando.

-Te lo prometo, prima. Muy pronto me verás con el vientre tan inflado como el tuyo –Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Si ella supiera…

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Estoy muy gorda ¿No? –Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto y Jacob me dedicó una mirada no tan amable.

-No, ya te dije que estabas más hermosa que nunca –Le expliqué y empezó a calmarse.

-No tienes una idea de cuan sensible está –Murmuró Jacob a regañadientes.

Reí con su comentario y los llevé a sus puestos.

Cuando estuvimos todos, nos sentamos a disfrutar de un día despejado, sin la constante lluvia y ese frío tan espeluznante.

Comimos, reímos y pasamos un buen rato.

-¡Vamos, ya es hora!-Gritó Alice lejos de la mesa, justo al lado de la piscina, donde había un escenario de piso de madera con techo blanco del mismo material, donde las cinco columnas que lo sostenían, estaban invadidas por la misma hiedra que cubría mi casa. Era igual al que Edward me había llevado en san Valentín.

Alice esperaba impaciente al lado de una base de tres tubos negros plásticos que sostenían una cámara digital muy extravagante. Cómo a ella le encantaba.

Empezó a ordenarnos como loca. Sentí que estaba viviendo el momento de mi graduación que no celebré, mi familia eran los otros compañeros de clases y ella era la fotógrafa desquiciada.

Cuando acabó, dio saltitos hasta centrarse detrás de la cámara, nos sonrío alegremente y parecía satisfecha.

-¿Están listos? –Preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Sí! –Contestamos al unísono.

-¡Sí! –Imitaron unos segundos después los gemelos con sus vocecitas.

-¡De acuerdo, voy! –Pulsó el botón y se apresuró a posicionarse.

La luz del flash se reflejó sobre nuestros rostros para grabar la imagen más feliz de mi vida.

No podía pedir más, tenía la familia perfecta. Los mejores amigos, los mejores padres, el mejor esposo y los más hermosos hijos.

Una vez más, aprendí más de la vida de lo que algún libro me hubiera podido enseñar. Cada página era como cada persona que tocó mi corazón a lo largo de mis días humanos. Siempre aprendes de las buenas y las malas experiencias.

Aprendí de Ángela Webber y de Eric Yorkie, que nunca dejaron de ser serviciales con la gente, en especial, conmigo.

Aprendí de lo malo; de Jessica Stanley y su novio. Ellos me enseñaron a siempre estar con la cabeza en alto. No importan los defectos que tengamos o las enfermedades que padezcamos, hay que estar agradecidos con la vida sólo por darnos una oportunidad en el mundo.

Aprendí de mi tía Katherine y de mi prima Christine, que me enseñaron que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse de las cosas malas que hemos hecho en nuestra vida, ni de arrepentirnos de los errores que hubieran podido causarle algún daño, a alguien más. Que el amor verdadero no se pierde, ni siquiera después de la muerte, y que ese llega en el momento en el que más lo necesitamos.

De Rosalie Hale y de Emmett Cullen, que a pesar de que puedas poseer toda la fuerza y toda la belleza que el mundo te pueda otorgar, hay otras prioridades más importantes, como valorarte a ti misma y valorar a tu acompañante. Aprender a vivir a través de los obstáculos de los que no podemos escoger, si esquivarlos o tropezarnos con ellos.

De Jasper Hale y de Alice Cullen, que las buenas intenciones no siempre están marcadas en el rostro. A veces parecemos ser algo que en realidad no somos, pero al final, las intenciones que tengamos, siempre serán buenas. No hay nada mejor que una mejor amiga que te apoye en cualquier momento, hasta cuando no la necesites. Ni un acompañante que calme tus angustias y rabias.

De mis padres: Reneé y Charlie Swan, y de mis suegros: Carlisle y Esme El mejor reflejo de apoyo paternal y maternal. Ellos conocen tus expresiones, saben lo que piensas, sabes cuando estás triste o desolado, hasta cuando intentas ocultarlo. Porque ellos estuvieron para mí cuando más lo necesité y ellos fueron los mejores maestros de enseñanza para guiar a los gemelos, y hacerlos felices, de la misma forma que ellos lo hicieron conmigo.

Aprendí muchísimo de mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black. Es el modelo de persona de los cuales uno debe aprender muchas cosas. No debemos guardarnos para nosotros mismos nuestros pensamientos, debemos decir siempre la verdad, puesto que la mentira no trae más que catástrofes y malos acontecimientos. Cuando tu amistad por alguien crece, al pasar los días, asimismo debe hacerlo la confianza y el respeto y eso fue algo que Jacob nunca dejó de tener. Siempre estuvo preocupado, hasta llegar a un punto de sacrificar su vida por mí.

De mi esposo, Edward Cullen. El único hombre al que había amado y que seguramente, amaré por el resto de nuestra eternidad, me enseñó primero que todo: A amar. No hay cariño más hermoso que el que Edward expresaba hacia mí, no había amor mas puro que el de nosotros. La llama de nuestros sentimientos no se apagó ni siquiera porque la muerte tocó mi puerta, ni porque nuestros corazones dejaran de latir, jamás dejaríamos de sentir, y creo que eso fue algo que él aprendió de mí.

A todos les agradezco sus enseñanzas, por siempre estaré feliz y jamás me alcanzarán los años para devolverles el favor.

Aparte de todas éstas personas, hay una que aún no he nombrado y creo que fue de la que más aprendí a lo largo de mis años.

Nadie me enseñó más que yo misma, simplemente la idea de levantarme todos los días con las ilusiones por el suelo, con las esperanzas escasas y luchando contra mi propio destino. Aprendí de mí misma a ser fuerte, a tener valor, a atreverse siempre porque nada pierdes haciéndolo y puedes ganar mucho, así como lo hice yo. Nunca me dejé caer, jamás dejé de soñar con un futuro donde no tendría más preocupaciones, ni siquiera cuando estaba entre la espada y la pared.

No me arrepiento de los riesgos que corrí, no me arrepiento de ninguna de las cosas que hice a lo largo de mi vida, porque gracias a ello, hoy soy feliz.

Pero ¿Quién sabe lo que se pueda avecinar dentro de unos años?

Nadie tiene el poder estar seguro de que el mañana que vendrá será tan perfecto como el que se imaginaba siempre, pero era algo que deseaba con mucho fervor


	38. saludos t e r r í c o l a s

¡Hola!

Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya, ¿eh? La gente crece, sí que lo hace xD

Bueno, no quiero que se asusten, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, o mucho menos un seguimiento de este fic, sólo quería pasarles un link a todas mis lindas lectoras de Fanfiction y colocando mi fic arriba de nuevo para que nuevas lectoras puedan encontrarlo. Vengo a dar dos cosas, o más bien, pedir:

-Este fic lo he subido en otras páginas, pero hay una en especial que me gustaría que entraran a votar, es algo representativo, si no les molesta, claro está. Aquí el link (deben bajar hasta luego del prefacio, donde hay unas estrellas y allí votan) Todo es simple :D ¡Gracias! .com/sala-cullen?id_relato=20&comentarios

-Tengo otro nuevo fic, se llama "Febrero" y estaré actualizando lo más que pueda. Luego les proporcionaré también un link para que voten si les gusta. De todas formas acá llevo el segundo capítulo apenas, también les proporciono el link: /story/story_?storyid=5910727&chapter=1

¡BESOS!


End file.
